We Form the Future
by Misty Legionnaire
Summary: Spoilers for We Speak the Future contained within so it's best to read that story first. This starts with rules and mini tales, then evolves into another story. Be aware that there are mature themes in keeping with the first story.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Khalthar who gave me the idea for one of the rules from We Speak the Future.

note I do not own any characters except the original ones. Hasbro owns the others.

To understand and not spoil the other story, please read We Speak the Future.

Rules

By Sarah Twintower and John Swiftrain

Foreward: As you should know by now, we've gotten a wave of reinforcements for the NEST team from space including the SIC to Optimus Prime.

Through discussions, it has come to the liaisons attention that some new rules need to be put in place for the newer members and to reiterate existing ones.

1\. Do not prank the liaisons - Any prank made against the liaison team will result in Optimus Prime and Major Lennox doing all inventory requests. We will consider any prank to be coming from both sides of the team. The first prank will bear the probation period of two weeks. Further infractions within the probation time will double the time.

2\. To promote mutual understanding, please reference the sheet to the side. These are terms our Cybertronian comrades use and their English equivalents. If you wish for a copy in another language, please submit request form 11287-AZ89 to one of the liaisons.

3\. There is box of nerf footballs in the medbay. This is not for impromptu football games. These are there to ensure CMO Ratchet can throw something at a target and not injury the fragile humans on base. If you wish to know how painful a ricochet or direct hit can be from a metal wrench taller than yourself, please direct inquiries to Privates Holster and Gruend.

4\. Sarah Twintower will not accept requests to talk, dress and/or act like a pirate. She has no need for treasure nor booty of any type. Peg legs and parrots will not be accepted.

5\. We have a new scientist on base. His name is Wheeljack. He is why everyone has been issued basic safety glasses and ear protection. They are required to be on your person while on base and in areas marked with the goggles, they must be covering your eyes. The ear protection is to ensure you are not deafened in case one of his experiments get interesting. The protection will also help in the medbay lab where the liaisons assists the team through medical supplies.

6\. To promote team cohesion, there is two movie nights a week. This is to enable those off duty to enjoy a movie with their teammates at least once per week. Some movies will need a form 368449-PRF to obtain, so if you have an idea, please submit early enough we can attempt to get approval. Note that our base commander, Colonel Fulton, has discretion to ban movies.

7\. Drag races around the base are prohibited. We are aware that this base affords many long stretches for high powered vehicles, however this is barred due to a number of accidents including mud on some VIPs we had on base. Though they were goodnatured about the incident, we cannot allow this. All training for terrain will need to be vouched by the instructors prior to the training.

8\. None of those from the prior base recommend solo heroics, including Sarah Twintower. There are many stories and rumors going around so here is the true story. Sarah saw the enemy had a bomb in hand and acted on an idea to get it as far from the base as possible. She backstabbed the enemy, snagged the bomb and ran like a coward. The enemy caught up and tore through her armor like tissue paper. Only a chance explosion saved her from dying. Teamwork helps everyone survive without permanent damage. If you want to know how terrible recovering from broken bones, sprains, and blood loss along with a bum eye, Sarah will be happy to schedule a meeting and give details. Otherwise, no solo heroics.

9\. Those suggesting that Sarah has a collection of castrated balls to explain her bravery need to be aware that this is not acceptable to the upper echelons. No one needs balls to get this job done. They need brains, brawn and courage. Balls only get in the way of running, especially big ones or collections.

10\. Those that continue to submit inappropriate suggestions to the box will find themselves on cleaning duty with toothpick brushes. You know who you are and so do we.


	2. Chapter 2

11\. It seems that many of the base personnel are unable to read. Since posting the first set of rules, the liaisons have been pranked ten times. After discussing this with Colonel Fulton, we have agreed that any new pranks will be considered from the entire base. All soldiers will be running laps for each new prank. Fifty to be exact. This will be done in shifts to ensure all soldiers experience the pain the few brought onto them and maintain readiness to attacks. Hopefully this will counteract the illiteracy rampant on base.

12\. If a prankster is caught attempting to prank the liaisons, be aware the prankster will be undergoing remedial classes to remove their illiteracy along with fifty laps to use their excess energy.

13\. One of the perks of this new base is that we have significantly more members from other nations and backgrounds. However, this melding has resulted in significant cultural clashes, especially in regards to female and femme soldiers. If one of the senior or commanding officers hears any remarks or actions disparaging females or femmes, expect the following: laps (200), brig time and permanent base repair shifts.

14\. The senior and commanding officers will not suffer homophobia and transgender-phobia on this base. We have diverse and wonderful people working with us. Those who think it is okay to insult honorable men and women will suffer laps (200), brig time and permanent base repair shifts.

15\. Courtesy of Prowl, Optimus Prime's SIC: Brig time will be added to those disrespecting the drag racing or liaison prank rules. Second offense will require the offender to perform base maintenance for one decaorn (see sheet for translation) while in holoform solely.

16\. The new set of twins (Mudflap and Skids) are not allowed to request inventory except through Optimus Prime, even outside prank probation. They know why. Be grateful this happened before the new rules went into effect.

17\. Code words must be respected even on base. Brig time will be applied to human and Cybertronian equally for not respecting this rule.

18\. While the vehicle format of the Cybertronians is spectacular, do not take pictures. One, taking shots before they have scanned an Earthly format is considered a breach of the sixty page contract everyone signed. Secondly, we have several concept car vehicle formats. Unique looking vehicles. If these pictures get out, the enemy will know what shape our comrades take and location (geo-tag). Lastly, the Cybertronians are people. They have asked for no photos taken. If you want to know what will happen to you, please inquire with Private Leenman about his current duty.

19\. For the human contingent: While our new comrades are getting settled, please do not insult them by calling them rookies or noobs. Even the youngest are older than human civilization. All have survived constant battle with the enemy. Humans are the noobs here.

20\. Alcohol or alcoholic drinks are prohibited for all soldiers. The stills will be confiscated and those breaking this rule will be helping CMO Ratchet in Medbay. Of particular note, some of the stills didn't pasteurized the ingredients enough and we have on display how long an intestinal parasite can get in a human body. CMO Ratchet will not be pleased removing another one so be prepared for thrown objects at the offenders. Be grateful of rule 3.


	3. Chapter 3

21\. Since the posting of rules 13 and 14, there's been an increase of harassment. Unfortunately, the targets of that harassment were poorly chosen. Chromia, Arcee and Elita-1 may be femmes but that doesn't mean they'll take abuse sent their way. They will also not stand idly by when someone else on base is harassed. These rules are put in place to ensure unit cohesion and respect. They also reduce instances of our comrades using their holoforms to prove how weak those harassing are. The arm wrestling sent three offenders to CMO Ratchet's Medbay. Please do not be the fourth or higher.

22\. We have our first movie ban. Someone asked for Twilight and we all watched it. Unfortunately this caused adverse reactions. First off, Red Alert who is a new arrival, has decided to up security to prevent sparkling humans from coming on base. This resulted in many soldiers who were subject to a glitter prank to be quarantined until Ratchet convinced him they weren't "Cold Ones". Secondly, Wheeljack thought giving humans diamond skin would be a perfect solution to their fragile nature. Luckily, Sergeant Martinez will be alright, however he will be confined to Medbay until Ratchet has figured a way to chip him out of his new leggings. Thirdly, Chromia took offense at the portrayal of the girl protagonist as a "dumb, clumsy, unemotional yet oddly popular sociopath". She asked for and been denied permission to go to every school on the planet to teach human girls to stand up for themselves and not be like Bella. Prowl also listed out all laws the two lovers would break in all the member nations represented on this base. It was an impressive list. He also commented on the police forces lack of initiative to find and deal with the vampires. Apparently Mudflap and Skids love the Rifftrax team. The showing with them giving color commentary turned out the have the highest approval rating. Those on base have asked them to be at every movie night since this helped them get through this movie. Lastly, none of the liaisons are from the tribe described in the movie. We will not contact the real tribe chief nor elders to get a statement on the authenticity. The author of the book wrote a fictional tribe with the same name for her novels. Also, we do not change into wolves or any other animal. We are strictly human when supporting our brothers and sister in arms.

23\. As extension of number 22, we will not be watching the rest of the Twilight movies. Please do not request these movies.

24\. Please be aware that our base will shortly be home to many military families. We are aware some of the cultural clashes may become more pronounced so to get ahead of them, please keep in mind that everyone has a right to their own culture as long as this does not impact others. Those of a religious persuasion please speak with the base Chaplin members to discuss concerns and schedule observances. If you have a holiday we need to be respectful of, please let us know. The liaisons will work with you to share your holiday with our comrades.

25\. We are aware that the holiday that just passed has caused confusion and concern. We are working with the new teammates to explain Halloween, All Hallow's Eve and all other holidays that fall within the this timeframe. The liaisons wish to thank those on base who provided Wiccan and Druidic perspectives on this holiday. This has helped alleviate many of the questions.

26\. Red Alert has been made aware of the horror genre of games, movies and books and why it is considered fiction. We thank Specialist Sanders for taking the time to go through a number of examples with Red Alert and explaining why we humans enjoy them. It has lessened his base shut downs as a result. She also explained urban legends and campfire stories as part of the ciruculum she put together in her spare time.

27\. Due to a prank involving a clown costume, costumes are limited to the following instances/days: Halloween night, Christmas morning and Easter morning.

28\. Wheeljack and Liaison Mark are not allowed to be in the same lab space without supervision from at least two of the following individuals: Optimus Prime, Major Lennox, Master Sargeant Epps, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Liaison Twintower, Liaison Swiftrain. We also remind base personnel of rule number 5

29\. Fake proposals of marriage are banned. Several religious individuals of both Human and Cybertronian descent have asked for this due to excessive pranking. Also the chaplains are tired of explaining to confused soldiers about legitimacy issues with five men in a marriage.

30\. Word of warning from Swiftrain: To base personnel, if Liaison Twintower is holding ANY weapon in her hands and murderous looking, back away slowly. She thinks anyone approaching her is an enemy including Holoforms. For those who wish to see how much damage she can do with a wrench in hand, please come see the picture hanging in the Medbay of Sideswipe's Holoform. CMO Ratchet has offered to let her use his wrenches next time she has to attack someone.


	4. Chapter 4

31\. Colonel Fulton has banned the following books from discussions and reading: Twilight (entire series), Hunger Games (entires series), Harry Potter (entire series) and Lord of the Rings (including the Hobbit and Similarion). Twilight has already been explained. Hunger Games due to the very scary reactions both human and Cybertronian to the premise of the story. We are currently also discussing banning books that are of a similar nature like Battle Royale. Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings sadly caused Red Alert and Prowl to worry about impossible events. Like humans apparating into the base or a hobbit being beside their pedes without them knowing it, or an Orc horde ready to explode out of caves on the north side of the island. Figures like Gandalf and Dumbledore have inspired fear due to their powers and abilities. Specialist Sanders managed to convince them these are fiction, but after the week of shut down, no one wants a repeat.

32\. Do not give Wheeljack ideas or projects without clearance from Colonel Fulton. While the idea of a Tribble is harmless, having one is not. This was proven in the tv episode but not remembered. Wheeljack brought to life a cyber-Tribble, however the thing got into the air vents (just like the ones on tv), dropped into the stockpile of energon and began normal Tribble behavior. Feeding and multiplying. The only thing that saved us from a flood of cyber-Tribbles was Wheeljack setting their life expectancy to a day. Unfortunately, this meant blowing up at the end so there was no body to clean up. Wheeljack will be on repair duty for a least two months as a result around the base. Please remember rule 5. It's for your safety.

33\. Major Lennox reiterates the drag racing rule to include all vehicles on base. Including the tanks.

34\. Hair dye has been banned from the base. Those whose hair has been dyed will have to wait until it wears off, including the liaisons. Sarah will temporarily lift rule 4 to allow pictures of her rainbow hair with matching eye-patch. Whoever pulled this prank though should be aware they've punished the whole base with fifty laps. You better hide whoever you are.

35\. Master Sargeant Epps has banned "dares" while on the shooting range. The range is currently closed for repairs and ten soldiers, only half human, have ended up in the Medbay.

36\. For the safety and mental well being of everyone, Master Sargeant Epps has posted a sign outside of Medbay. This is to ensure that people don't take an attitude into Ratchet's domain. Even with nerf, Ratchet can deal damage to aftheads. Best course is be respectful to the one patching your hurts.

37\. Lap length is determined by the height of the soldier. Cybertronians will be doing lengths in accordance to this rule. Those abusing the human length of laps will be redoing their last set of laps and will do another set as punishment.

38\. Any human who tries to convince a Cybertronian to use a human length lap will be running Cybertronian length laps.

39\. Impromptu fashion shows are banned from the base. If a fashion show is desired it must be cleared by senior officiers. Please fill out form 9731-PER and submit.

40\. Materials for any event must be requested through inventory due to shipment consolidation. If you do not submit a request, you will be left to the inventory officers' mercy


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Khalthar and shatteredstar21 for the follows.

Reviews, laughs and fun welcomed.

* * *

41\. Nail polish and paint in rainbow colors are now banned. The prankster is lucky in that neither Sarah nor Ratchet needed to be on a video conference or have VIPs in their offices. Unfortunately if said prankster is found out, Ratchet has some unpleasant chores for them. Plus we are increasing laps to a hundred for future pranks on liaisons. Thank the rainbow fetishist for the laps.

42\. Burning of incense must be approved by senior officers beforehand. First, we had a number of people who became violently ill from the overpowering smell of sixty incense sticks. Secondly, this particular scent was associated with funerals for the mechs and femmes. Please do not burn incense before explaining the situation. The liaisons were asked multiple times to find out who died and what could be done to make condolences.

43\. Do not get into a paint-off, sketch-off, or any other art-off with the mechs or femmes, especially Sunstreaker. Please remember that these mechs and femmes are all older than humanity has been civilized. Humans will lose on this battlefield. Please choose yours carefully and be prepared to eat your ego.

44\. Telling stories about cursed objects are banned. Red Alert has regressed to before the horror genre explanation. The base can't afford too many more shut downs. If we need to, we'll consider this pranking of the liaisons due to "Calm the mechs/explain the humans reactions" game.

45\. There will be no "Jet-judo" using base aircraft. We are aware that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are pros at this with enemy aircraft including Seekers, but human versions are significantly more fragile. The Air Force members are understandably upset their new planes are all damaged and this occurred before a patrol.

46\. Reading a Wikipedia page about general Native American history does not count as knowing the culture of Sarah Twintower and the other liaisons. This doesn't count for any other culture on base either.

47\. Ratchet has isolated the pathogen that took a quarter of the base personnel down this week. Turns out someone didn't get their vaccinations and brought back a preventable disease. All base personnel are now required to get all vaccinations.

48\. For those spreading rumors about the liaisons using alternative medicine to avoid the recent outbreak, this misinformation is damaging to morale. The liaisons are fully vaccinated. We learned from our past and don't want to get sick from something preventable. We also get flu shots every year.

49\. Senior officers have agreed to Ratchet's regime for vaccine and flu shots. Anyone attempting to avoid this will be sent to the brig until they change their mind. The mechs and femmes will be getting vaccines and shots at the same time as the human personnel. Ratchet doesn't want to have a repeat of the human pandemic among them. Prowl is enforcing this with brig time for dissenters.

50\. Do not call Sarah the "Terminatrix", "Fembot", "Iron Chief", "Scalper", "Savage Indian" or any other derogatory name. Senior officers will enforce this with laps and cleaning duties.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Khalthar for the feedback.

Welcome new follow: Crassher55.

* * *

51\. Lennox addition: No using Iron Maiden, Ball and Chain or any other torture or restraint for Sarah Twintower. It's part of rule 50. Sergeant Khalthar explained all terminology pertaining to these for the mechs.

52\. The rainbow fetishist has struck again. We aren't entirely sure how he/she/they did it but they made the explosive ordinance for both human and Cybertronian paint any targets not obliterated by the blast to be rainbow colored. While we admit the horrified look on Starscream's faceplates was amusing, we can't paint rainbows on enemies. We are banning rainbow ordinance and anything else rainbow colored. Plus the next attempt for rainbow anything will result in a hundred laps.

53\. We have additional movie bans: The Saw series for obvious reasons, the Home Alone series for the number of broken laws including child abandonment, and The Ruins. Apparently there are alien plant species that mirror the one in the Ruins. This resulted in Ratchet demanding to meet the producers to ensure we didn't have any such plant on world. We thankfully got that resolved, but be aware Ratchet is adding additional post mission medical reviews going forward.

54\. Anyone saying a particular movie, book or urban legend is real, when it's not, will be running three hundred laps. The liaisons are worried that if this is not stopped now Red Alert, Prowl or Ratchet will go to extremes to protect the base personnel at the cost of missions against the enemy.

55\. Do not tell the enemy the stories related to rule 54 are real. The enemy may get confused or frightened but the teammates in the same battle will too. We'll sacrifice enemy bafflement to keep unit cohesion.

56\. Additional book bans: Novelizations of all banned movies including future ones. Stephan King is banned for all books. He has resulted in base lockdowns, Medbay reviews and sleepless/rechargeless nights.

57\. Do not steal Liaison Twintower's crutches nor eyepatch. You do not want her late to important meetings. Prowl and Major Lennox will be adding fifty laps everyday until the items are returned. This includes any future thefts.

58\. Do not go to Anne to play the stock market. She has much more valuable things to do than build your nest eggs.

59\. Do not use Cybertronian swear words. We've had two mothers and a father come by to ask the meaning.

60\. Major Lennox adds to rule 59 all human swear words. We do not want to spread swear words. If you want to learn another language, please submit a form to Major Lennox requesting the training.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for review: Khalthar

Perhaps we'll have more followers with this new chapter.

* * *

Mini story:

Sarah frowned at the first few new rules.

She didn't recognize the name Jazz among the current Autobots.

Folding the proposed rules away, she crutched her way slowly to Medbay.

Ratchet could be found there to answer her question. As long as she sat down for it and took a nap afterwards. She admitted to being easily tired from her daily duties. Recovery took longer than she expected.

She nodded to soldiers she passed, her tan head scarf hiding her rainbow hair.

Luckily Anne had nail polish remover so Sarah no longer had tie-dye fingernails and toenails. VIPs wouldn't understand the pranks. Sarah did, being one to pull them on others.

Swinging into Medbay, she blinked at Ratchet closing the door to the supply room guiltily.

"Hello, Ratchet," she greeted.

"You should be recharging," he chided, moving toward her rapidly.

"I will soon. I have a question about one of the names in the first wave of Autobots," she let him pick her up, crutches included, "If you have a moment to talk about it."

He became unreadable, his optics shuttered, "Which one?"

"Jazz."

Ratchet sighed, then lifted her to the walkway for human visitors, "This will require some discussion and I need approval from Optimus Prime. Major Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps will be in on this."

"I can nap until you're ready," she moved to the reclining chair, sat, letting her body relax.

A gentle shake woke her.

She blinked up at Lennox, "Major."

"We're ready," he said, nodding to the side.

She sat up, turned and looked at Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Prowl, Wheeljack and Ratchet.

"We know you want answers to the list for the first wave of Autobots. Lennox and Epps both know the beginning of this tale," Optimus stated calmly, "However they may not be aware of the latest developments."

She looked at Lennox and Epps, noted their body postures, so she softened her voice, "Please tell me about Jazz."

"Jazz arrived with my unit when Bumblebee located the Allspark on this planet. Jazz acted as my second in command while Prowl led elsewhere in the universe," Optimus's voice saddened, "In the battle at Mission City, Jazz covered the retreat of both Lennox's team and the Autobots against Megatron."

Sarah recalled how easily Megatron tore through her armor and nearly killed her. She could feel the grief in them all, "He died?"

"Yes. Megatron was also off lined in that fight. However, his soldiers recovered a large piece of the Allspark. There is a smaller piece in the hands of the United States."

The world whispered, "On this island."

Blinking, Sarah filed the information away.

"When Megatron resurrected via the Allspark shard, it revived the nearby Cybertronians. Blackout, Bonecrusher, Devestator and Jazz. Jazz's body was buried under rubble, so he could only watch as the others escaped. We rescued him when Mantra and Exo arrived as they are water mechs, however that was after two years at the bottom of the ocean."

Sarah swallowed, wondering what sort of damage such an isolated and helpless situation did to Jazz, "Is he alright?"

Ratchet snorted, "Mentally, somewhat. Physically, no. I think it best no one asks about Mission City nor where he's been since. "

"Would a rule help or hinder?" She asked, recalling the reason she's asked about Jazz in the first place.

"I'll make whoever asks clean Medbay until they die of old age," Ratchet growled, "Getting him to this point was a pain in the aft. I don't want to do it again."

Sarah pulled out the list and added his rule, including the liaisons would send people to Ratchet to ask questions.

Prowl inquired, "Is Jazz ready to be introduced to Liaison Twintower, CMO Ratchet?"

Ratchet considered a moment, "I think yes."

Optimus offered his servo, "Would you allow me to introduce you to my third in command, Sarah?"

She got to her feet, her casted leg protesting, "I would very much like that, Optimus Prime."

Lennox helped her into Optimus's servo, then joined Epps on Ironhide's shoulders.

Optimus moved gracefully to the store room as Ratchet opened the door.

Around the corner of a shelf a berth had been set up for a silver mech to lay on. His blue visor flashed as he turned his helm to Optimus and Sarah.

"Bossbot," Jazz smiled, "Long time no see. Howizit going?"

"We are doing well, Jazz," Optimus smiled at the mech, "I brought the head liaison between us and the US Government to be introduced."

Optimus gently set Sarah down on a side table, giving her time to get her feet planted and crutches set.

"This is Chief Sarah Twintower of the Stardreamer tribe," Optimus continued, "She is a steadfast ally."

Sarah bowed her head, "A pleasure to meet you, TIC Jazz."

"Jazz is fine, ma'am," he grinned, "Sides tells me you took on Megatron and lived to tell about it. How'd you do that?"

"Did Sideswipe tell you about my tribe's armor's?" she asked, then at his helm shake told him about the armor and implants her tribe made, "Mine was the biggest of the five, but could only last ten minutes at the maximum."

Jazz lifted his visor, stared at her, "You took down Megatron in ten minutes?"

"Had to. Didn't have enough power to last longer. We recovered a statue from your people before he attacked. It was boobytrapped by his faction so he intended to use the device to wipe out humanity. I grabbed it from him and ran for it while my tribe provided covering fire. He caught up quickly and knocked me around good. We fought. I managed to burn half his faceplates and one optic, cut numerous cables and cords. Then he broke my leg, sprained the other, damaged my eye, tore up my face and was about to kill me."

"What saved you?"

She smiled, "Intervention. The statue blew up, burying Megatron and severing his legs. One of my Great Spirits, my deceased grandfather and Primus appeared above the rubble."

Jazz smiled, then looked at Optimus, "Primus?"

"We did not say anything about Primus nor described him. She drew a picture of him and showed us assuming he was an Autobot," Optimus replied, "She has the picture hanging in the Liaison Office."

Jazz stared at Optimus a long time. Sarah figured they spoke privately.

Jazz relaxed, "Frag. All the good slag happens while I'm not around."

Ironhide laughed, "Give it time. You'll be in the thick of it."

The world whispered, "The future holds triumphs and tragedies."

Ratchet poked her, "Sarah?"

She blinked, swaying before straightening, "The world spoke."

"Your processor dropped its energy to 0.01 percent of your norm," Ratchet picked her up, "Wheeljack, you and I are developing a monitoring system for her."

"Ratchet, I'm fine. It was just the world speaking," she looked back at Jazz, "Sorry. I hope later we can talk at length. I'm sure you have rules that need to be added to the list, so please think on them."

Ratchet huffed, carried her out into Medbay, "You said the world gave you impressions. Sounds that meant something to you. How long have you heard words?"

She thought back, "Before the fight with Megatron."

"Just before?" Optimus asked.

"No. During Ironhide's oil. It said 'We shall see.'"

Epps scratched his scalp, "Fig's mother said something that eerily mirrors this. Her intuition increased when her father died. This pattern repeats with her entire line through her father. Is it possible when you grandfather passed away, you inherited more of the ability to hear the world?"

She shook her head as Ratchet set her down on a bed, "That is not how it worked for Grandfather. He didn't have the ability when the prior worldwalker died. They weren't family either," she frowned as the world swirled with a variety of emotions but not words so she hesitantly said, "Time."

"Time?" Lennox asked.

She nodded as the world confirmed she strode the right track, "Practice. My grandfather had to practice to get as good as he did. Walking with the world is not something given, but earned. Just like listening to the world."

Lennox pointed at her, "Your injuries. You've reduced your workload. You've had more time to practice than you did before the base attack."

"I don't recall actively practicing, Major Lennox," Sarah countered.

"If you zoned like you did just now, you may not have been aware of it. Did you experience any time lapses or jumps?" Ratchet demanded.

She frowned, thinking, "Not that I noticed. Just the normal time passing by when focused on work."

"We'll design the monitoring device to be light enough she can wear it comfortably," Wheeljack leaned in, his side fins flashing his excitement, "This will..."

Sarah scowled, "Nothing that can explode or overload. I'm not as strong as your people, Wheeljack, nor do I want any more recovery time."

Lennox snorted, "Thinking of Sergeant Martinez?"

She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe he took the weapon and attempted to use it."

"It's non-lethal," Wheeljack insisted.

Sarah signed, "To Cybertronians. A human can't handle the weapon."

"They could if they braced," Wheeljack pointed out.

"Did you see Martinez?" Sarah asked, waving towards the bed in the far corner, "He braced and it knocked him across the hanger. That's a good fifty feet."

"Fifty six point nine four."

Sarah huffed, "That is painful to a human."

"How could it be? Based upon my calculations, there should have been only a bruise."

"Calculations developed for Cybertronians being thrown across the room?" she asked.

"Of course and..." he deflated, "I forgot to adjust for organic composition and pliancy."

Sarah looked at Ratchet, "Must I wear a device?"

"Yes. Your processor isn't as recoverable as ours. Our priests can do the same thing for days on end, but not you."

Sarah felt the world press around her, "Your priests? They do something similar?"

He crossed his arms, "Yes, they did. They entered a state where their minds are quiet to enable them to hear Primus and the Pantheon easier. You can't do that as you need substance, rest."

Sarah stared at him, "I'm mirroring a state your priests used to hear Primus better. I'm able to hear the world speak in words while in the same state."

"A state that left you zoned out for twelve point three seconds. If this continues, I'll assign someone to you to ensure you don't zone out while in danger."

She shivered, the thought of zoning out somewhere with people driving around frightening.

"We'll develop a monitor and contact you once it's safe for use. Optimus?" Ratchet bowed his helm.

"Sarah," Optimus knelt so he was even with her, "I will inform the rest of the Autobots. To have a priest among us again is a blessing, but we will not endanger you. You are our liaison and we need you as such. To guide us in this world and unify NEST."

She smiled in amusement, "I'm not going to get in an armor and take on someone too big for me. I learned from the last time."

"I hope Jazz has, too," Ratchet snorted, "Go on before I grab one of the footballs."

Optimus gently picked her up, set her on the ground, Lennox and Epps joining her, "Major, Master Sergeant, this development with Jazz needs to be kept as need to know."

"Agreed," Lennox sighed, "I think the whole priest and world talking information is the same. Unless we need to watch her."

Mark sent her a message, (Sorry to bother you, Chief. We need you to help Red Alert...again.)

Her shoulders slumped, (What happened?)

(You know that Dungeons and Dragons game that's running?)

She straightened, (How can a game cause a problem?)

The lights flickered, then the base lockdown siren sounded.

(Ummm. You know that in the game there are slimes? Well, they just introduced the monster of the evening as the green one.)

Sarah looked at Lennox, "Mark says Red Alert overheard the D&D game Sergeant Khalthar runs for off duty personnel. She just introduced the encounter as the green slime. If I recall the monster guide correctly, that one eats metal, moves quickly and silently. Want to join me in explaining fantasy games?"

Crutching out, Sarah left to do her duty.

* * *

61\. Do not give weapons to those without training or ability to handle recoil. Wheeljack handed over a new "non-lethal" to a human to try out. It's nearly fatal for a human to use. Sergeant Martinez unfortunately attempted to use the weapon and is laid up in the Medbay with broken bones. Also, no human is to accept an invention without permission from four of the follows owing: Optimus Prime, Major Lennox, Master Sargeant Epps, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Liaison Twintower, Liaison Swiftrain.

62\. To help keep those who came on which wave straight please refer to the following: Wave 1: Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz. Wave 2: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Arcee, Trailbreaker, Exo, Mantra, Mirage and Tracks. Wave 3: Prowl, Elita-1, Chromia, Wheeljack, Red Alert, Skids and Mudflap.

63\. Do not argue about the list in rule 62. This is laid out by the senior officers so this is the correct version.

64\. Do not ask Jazz about what happened at Mission City or just afterwards. If you do, Ratchet will give you Medbay duty until you die of old age. The liaisons will direct all inquiring individuals to Ratchet.

65\. If you are going to run any sort of role playing game, you will need to have one of the liaisons on hand to explain what the game is to the mechs and femmes.

66\. Any future role playing games will need to be made available to the mechs and femmes. This will help reduce base shutdowns.

67\. Additional movie bans: Poltergeist as it caused a base shut down and medical reviews. Plus Mudflap and Skids dug holes across the island to find an ancient Indian burial site. Amityville Horror movies are banned before they can be requested due to their nature. Jaws is banned along with the Discovery channel shows about the megaladon. Red Alert thought Jaws was a baby megaladon due to the tv shows. He closed down the base when a great white breached to kill a seal off shore.

68\. Do not make fun of Bumblebee's voice. It's a war wound. Think about if your vocal cords were torn out then you had to use a device to talk before making fun and earning laps.

69\. The rainbow fetishists have been caught. They will be doing various jobs around the base, two hundred daily laps and remedial classes. Do not attempt to add to their duties or you will be doing their laps for them. Good news is that the team had both humans and Cybertronians. Imagine what can be accomplished against the enemy now the energy is redirected.

70\. Do not play Cops and Robbers with the Autobots. Prowl played a little too accurately for being on the Cop side. One of the robbers racked up an impressive twenty-seven tickets. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will return the stolen items. This time.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review and new ideas Khalthar.

welcome favorites and followers: Atari86 and FFLover 4ever

* * *

71\. New movie bans: Star Wars episodes 1-6 and any sequels or prequels there after. Jedi and Sith freaked out Red Alert by making him think we had a Sith Lord trying to come to the base. Someone told Red Alert Mr. Galloway was a current time Sith Lord as a joke and he refused to let the base out of lockdown for a week. It took Specialist Saunders, Sergeant Khalthar and the entire liaison team to convince him to loosen lockdown. If anyone says these individuals are not, repeat not, Jedi senior officers will lock offenders in the brig until they die of old age. All movies and TV Series pertaining to cryptids such as but not limited to Loch Ness Monster and chupacabra are banned. Skids and Mudflap got an idea to find the chupacabra and tame it to frighten the enemy like a sparkeater that is supposedly out in the universe. They managed to get to South America before they were caught and brought home. Please be aware this ban includes X-Files TV series and movie.

72\. Do not play with the guards at the far end of the island. They have no sense of humor. Speak to Private Rosling about his encounter and why he's black and blue.

73\. Please help everyone spot scams. Since Wheeljack got the computers on our end fully functional and safe from Decepticon infiltration, we are seeing a spike in email that shouldn't be read nor responded to. Just because our end is secure doesn't mean using email and the Internet is safe.

74\. Do not scam the scammers. While Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids conned the scammers, retrieved millions of dollars and returned them to their original owners, it has caused an unexpected increase in people responding to scams worldwide.

75\. Do not steal money from criminals. We are aware there are criminal accounts in the world but stealing the money from them resulted in an unusual spike in banker deaths worldwide. Even if that money is donated to good causes under anonymous accounts.

76\. Please do not create a page on the base internal network to discuss the sexual habits of the Autobots. Further pages will be removed and those responsible doing laps daily. This also extends to human personnel sexual habits.

77\. Preemptive Rule: Do not allow Sergeant Martinez near any Autobot device without supervision from Major Lennox or Master Sergeant Epps. Ratchet has threatened to weld him to a responsible soldier next time he is injured.

78\. Do not feed Mudflap and Skids diet cola and mentos. Ratchet will force the offender to clean up the two and whatever area they spewed in. Of note, if this base is ever declassified, we may hold the world record for tallest and widest display of soda and mentos fountains by at least sixty feet tall and twenty wide.

79\. Do not allow any Autobot to juggle humans. Mudflap and Skids will run daily laps until Private Rosling has recovered.

80\. No cannonballs into the ocean on or off duty. These applies to all NEST personnel. The resulting wave from six Autobots doing this flooded the command center. Said Autobots and their human companions are doing clean up and laps.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome new follower: HeartsGuardianSol

thank you for the reviews: Khalthar and HeartsGuardianSol

Enjoy

* * *

81\. Additions to rules 80: no belly-flops, dives from heights greater than five feet, water skiing nor making ice then skating on it.

82\. Surprisingly, we don't have to ban Mythbusters. Specialist Saunders noticed Wheeljack is 80% less likely to cause an explosion within the forty eight hours after watching an episode with an explosion in it. Also as a result, he is to watch an episode every forty-eight hours. Off duty personnel are welcome to join him.

83\. Skids and Mudflap are allowed to watch Mythbusters. This seems to reduce their proclivities for trouble if they watch on the same schedule as Wheeljack.

84\. Do not insult visiting VIPs about their diminutive size. This is for everyone. If you do this, you'll be running laps until you collapse from exhaustion for a month.

85\. Mudflap and Skids are to be confined when VIPs are on the base to prevent further incidents after they have served their brig time. Dumping a barrel of oil on the VIPs didn't go over well.

86\. From Prowl: Do not create an ice slick then attempt to skate on it on solid ground

87\. Lennox's Addition: Do not create a rocket powered sled and then use on an ice slick . This includes ocean and ground ice slicks.

88\. For human personnel: Don't attempt to out-science the liaisons or Wheeljack unless you have the appropriate expertise. The privates who attempted this caused an explosion. They will be cleaning up the lab then helping Wheeljack until they are able to understand the science they messed up.

89\. For the individual or group that brought live turkeys on base, you will want to fess up now before you are tracked down. The turkeys escaped in spite of their girth, freaked out the Autobots for various reasons, resulted in destroyed paperwork and caused an explosion. Going forward, turkeys will be shipped in frozen in preparation for the holiday.

90\. Rule number 4 is now reinstated. If you wish to have copies of the pictures taken, please speak with Privates Holster, Gruend and Rosling.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reviews: Khalthar and HeartsGuardianSol

welcome new follows/favorites: Counting Sinful Stars,

Note: I left out a chapter in the first story. I've added it so enjoy. Sorry about not posting that sooner.

* * *

Sarah crutched into the hanger, noting all the Autobots sat silently in vehicle form, including the two new behemoths, a stealth bomber who answered to Silverbolt and Cosmos who assumed the shape of a space shuttle but bigger.

She paused before the latter, pinging him, (How are you, Cosmos?)

(Ratchet has done most of the repairs. I'm support capable. Appreciate your concern.)

(That is what a good liaison does, Cosmos. Let me know what you need to make you comfortable and I will slog through the paperwork and red tape to get it.)

(Acknowledged. I will convey once known.)

She nodded, moving over to Silverbolt, greeting the Autobot Aerialbot.

He confirmed he needed nothing before she nodded and moved over to Optimus' semi.

(Lennox is bringing the new recruits,) Optimus told her, (He says they could go either way.)

(We will see their mettle shortly) she bowed her head to him before making her slow but determined way to a chair in the center of the room.

Sitting with a sigh, she propped her crutches against her side before pulling out the list of rules.

John stalked into the hanger, Mark, Frank and Annie following.

Noting John's angry posture, she asked, "Something I need to deal with, John?"

"More cowboys," he replied icily.

She translated that to more racists.

"Not everyone is as flexible as us," Sarah countered, "We'll see if education will solve it."

"Or laps," John huffed, standing to her left, his suit perfect and sharp.

The hanger doors slid open, the outside light briefly blinding. Her new eyepatch, made by Wheeljack with Ratchet's help, monitored her mental signatures and allowed her limited sight through her damaged eye. It paled compared to her undamaged sight, but it helped her to see someone moving in her blind spot.

Figures entered the hanger in lock step, Lennox leading them.

The new recruits from some of the signature countries to NEST.

Per the files she'd read, four Americans, four Britians including one raised in Australia, a Scot, two Chinese, two Russians, four French. Only one woman among the them.

That brought the female personnel to five on a base serving thousands. If they added the families on the island, the count rose to twenty, half being children.

She wanted to shake her head at the stupidity of not having a good mix. When the Decepticons attacked, everyone would have to stand up and defend. Young, old, male, female, wealthy or poor. Evil respected no designations.

Epps ordered the men and woman to line up while Lennox came to stand to Sarah's right.

"Good morning, Liasion Twintower," Lennox nodded to her.

"And to you, Major Lennox," she smiled, "I hope this is a productive meeting."

He looked over the soldiers as Epps joined them, "I think so."

"Soldiers, you've joined an elite team," Lennox stepped forward, "This team is the first line of defense against an enemy who'd destroy us all. They don't see nationalities, culture, surface appearance, gender. We are to be exterminated. We are the best because we don't see that either. We are one team, united in defending this planet to the last. You will be fighting alongside individuals who are amazing. Through teamwork, you'll be greater than the enemy. Private Goldsmith and Aspirant Jean-Claude. Step forward."

A man stepped forward with the sole woman.

"You are listed as being scouts, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Private Goldsmith stated stiffly.

The woman nodded sharply, "Oui, Major."

"You will be working with the team's senior scout, Bumblebee," Lennox turned and nodded to the yellow camaro that Bumblebee preferred, "Bumblebee, front and center."

Goldsmith looked confused as the empty vehicle drove slowly to the space to Sarah's right.

She turned her head, her undamaged eye able to see the full experience.

Bumblebee transformed, shifting.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Goldsmith back away, reaching for a weapon he didn't have. She figured she'd have to be on hand to help the scouting group.

However, Jean-Claude's response gave Sarah hope.

She watched with interest, tilting her head back as Bumblebee rose above her.

Bumblebee knelt slowly and offered his servo to her.

Sarah noted the hesitation on her face, "Aspirant Jean-Claude, he wants to shake hands, or in this case hand and servo."

The woman glanced over briefly, then reached out her hand to cover the tip of Bumblebee's finger, "I look forward to this assignment, Senior Scout Bumblebee."

He nodded and played a clip as he gently shook hands, "Pleasure is mine."

She raised an eyebrow, "That is from a movie clip."

Sarah rose, taking up her crutches, handing the rules to John to hold before she moved to the Jean-Claude, "He has a war wound that prevents him from speaking aloud without a device. He uses clips of movies or songs to speak with the human section of the team."

"Oui?" Jean-Claude looked up, "Does that include French media?"

Bumblebee played something that made her smile.

"Goldsmith, would you care to come get acquainted with your teammate?" Sarah stood beside Bumblebee.

He sneered, "What the hell?"

Bumblebee hung his head, his eyes widening as he asked with his expression what he did wrong.

Sarah crutched over to the man, "Do you see my cast?"

He frowned, "Yes."

"The same fight where I broke my leg, my other leg was sprained, my eye damaged, and the gash that left the scar," he noted it, "The enemy leader did all this to me in less than three minutes while I had advanced armor. If I had Bumblebee beside me when that fight occurred, the fight would have ended with the enemy being the only one wounded. Without him and the rest of the team, this world would vanish in hours."

"Says the Muslim."

She snorted, then laughed, "You think me a Muslim? How amusing," she looked up at Bumblebee, "Do you have a clip to explain?"

"Pardner, she's an Indian of these United States. Like Cowboys and Indians," Bumblebee spliced together many clips.

Jean-Claude offered her hand, "You are the Native American that I heard about. The Liaison leader."

Sarah carefully braced herself, gripped hands and shook briskly, "Liaison Sarah Twintower. Any questions you have while you serve with Bumblebee I can answer or find the answer."

"Ma'am?"

Sarah turned to the Australian accented Brit, "Corporal Aarons?"

"To whom are you a Liaison, ma'am?"

"Major Lennox, would this be a good time to introduce your co-leader?"

He looked over the recruits, gauged, "Optimus Prime is my equal on this team. He leads the Autobot division of this team. You will meet him shortly. His orders are to be respected as if they come from me."

(Private Goldsmith doesn't seem pleased with his assignment,) John spoke over the link, (His buddy Wilsons is cut from the same cloth.)

(We give them time. We accepted the Autobots since we see differently. They may learn this view. Jean-Claude showed she is willing to take that step. Notice her countrymen? They're reacting like her. Curious but not alarmed.)

(The two other Americans seem to be like the French,) Mark pointed out, (The Scot has a strange face.)

(He's from a long line of storytellers and army men. He could be reviewing the stories he knows against what he's observing.) Annie shrugged when everyone glanced at her, (I got to talk with him before the muster. He wanted to know the legends I grew up with.)

Lennox stood at attention, Bumblebee straightening, "Optimus Prime, if you would join us?"

Sarah turned her head so she could watch both Optimus roll closer and most of the recruits faces.

He stopped then transformed, regal in every movement as he rose to stand on his pedes.

Sarah never tired of watching the Autobots switch forms, nor the expressions of people just introduced to them.

Aarons breathed, "Crikey."

"Oui," Jean-Claude leaning way back to watch Optimus' finials extend and lock into place.

Optimus then knelt, lowering to speak with the recruits, "Greetings. I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous beings from Cybertron. We are Autobots. The enemy are the Decepticons."

Most of the new recruits moved closer, examining Optimus.

Goldsmith and Wilsons did not.

(We'll keep watch on them.) John offered.

"Sir?" Aarons asked, "Are we each being assigned to a section of the team?"

Lennox nodded, "Yes. We have each of you assigned to parts of the team to partner with weapon and explosive specialists, special ops, espionage and communications officers. We have new methods and techniques on both sides of the team. If you have questions on procedure, you come to me. If it's cultural or in an area that is delicate, the liaison team has a good selection of answers already or rules that cover it."

"Rules?"

Sarah smiled, "We are at rule 90. I imagine we will have more shortly knowing how this base is. I will let you know one of the critical ones is to have your ear and eye protection on your person at all times. We have a very prolific scientist who seems to invent gadgets only when an explosion is involved."

"That isn't true," Wheeljack protested, "I invented many without."

The recruits looked at the row of vehicles still sitting.

"Yes, they all are your teammates," Sarah grinned.

"Including the space shuttle?" one of the Russians asked.

She nodded, "Yes, Warrant Officer Krutin."

"You pronounce my name very well for an American," he replied.

"I practiced so I would not insult. The Autobot who has the shuttle form is called Cosmos. Silverbolt is the one who is the stealth bomber," Sarah nodded to the Autobots, "This hanger unfortunately is too short to enable their transformation. They are the tallest Autobots currently."

"Are there more coming?" the other Russian asked.

"We may have more on the way. We'll let you know as soon as we do, Starshina Losev."

Both Russians grinned, then Krutin stated, "You are changing our view of Americans, Liaison Twintower."

"She's not a true American," Goldsmith growled.

Both Russians scowled at him.

Sarah shook her head, "Sometimes those who haven't lost everything never understand they are not who they think they are."

Everyone looked at her, two looking ready to attack her.

"Native Americans are the first Americans. None of us can change that. We just deal with it. I prefer to think of us born on Earth as all human. We have no skin color that changes we all bleed red when cut. There is no culture that prevents us from crying tears of grief. There is no religion that blocks the courage to stand up to an enemy to protect what or whom we love."

Losev stepped up to her, making her realize he stood shorter than her. Impressive since she barely reached five five.

He clapped her shoulders, "You should have been Russian. I want to meet everyone on the team. If they are like you, then they are welcomed comrades."

Lennox introduced the rest of the team, going through the pairings. Wilsons would have to deal with Ironhide as part of the explosives part of the team. He may last if he checked his attitude. Ironhide would trump anything Wilsons put out with sheer gumption.

John read through the rules then Lennox dismissed the recruits.

Once the hanger doors were closed, Lennox turned to Optimus, "What are your thoughts?"

"Two seem to be antagonistic. Not a good quality for a team of this nature," Optimus replied after a moment, "They could improve as any sentient being can so they should be given that chance."

Lennox glanced at Sarah, "What is it about you that is so polarizing, Sarah?"

"I'm female, smart, inventor, follow an uncommon religion and my skin is darker than most. Take your pick."

Epps clapped her on the shoulder, "At least this time we didn't have an explosion. It was funny to see you being so calm and reasonable they freaked out in response to your tranquility."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to go through that again. That was a nightmare."

Bumblebee added, "It wasn't a good time for us either. We didn't know what to do to help."

"That is why John and I have the responsibility to know the timing of Wheeljack's experiments and have them safely shutdown or paused before introductions," Sarah looked up at Wheeljack as he stood beside Ironhide, "Wheeljack please have the usual team help you restart your experiments."

"That is acceptable," he walked off and out of the hanger.

Lennox frowned, covered his ear with the communication device.

"We have a mission. Germany," Lennox looked up at Optimus, "I'll get the planes ready."

"Good luck," Sarah replied.

"I'll take it and any divine assistance you can muster."

The eyepatch flashed, making her blink.

"Okay, what does the world say?" Lennox asked.

"Be careful with the factories. One is toxic to human life, but not Cybertronian, and something is coming. Not on this mission. A general uneasiness," Sarah shook her head, "I suppose that is all assistance I can offer."

"Appreciated, Twintower," Lennox clapped her shoulder, "You be careful. Over a minute this time."

The eyepatch said she'd zoned for one minute thirteen point six seconds.

Rubbing her neck, she sighed, "I hope it's sufficient."

Optimus knelt, drawing her gaze, "Do not push yourself. Some answers are vague to give us free will to change the future."

"Optimus, something terrible is coming. If I know what it is, I can lessen it," she insisted.

"Sometimes you cannot be ready for tragedy. What you do in the moment counts the most," he stood, "Silverbolt, would you assist us with transportation of the team?"

"I am happy to," Silverbolt confirmed.

Sarah watched Optimus leave, the members of the assault team forming up at his back.

"Sarah," Ratchet knelt, "Would you join us in Medbay?"

"Sure," she let him pick her up, holding her crutches as he raised her into the air, "John would you handle paperwork for now?"

"On it," John strode away.

Ratchet said nothing as he walked to the Medbay making her worried.

Exo and Mantra followed, chatting with a slow moving Jazz.

Ratchet set her down on the walkway, waved to the chair as the other three sat on the medberths.

"Please give us a moment to secure the room against an explosion," Ratchet stated, "Jazz lay down before I knock you out."

Jazz grinned, "Sure thing, doc."

He stretched out, servos behind his helm. He looked so much like a teenager, Sarah smiled at him.

Ratchet returned, "Sarah we have a delicate situation that needs your expertise."

She sat straight in the chair, "Please tell me, Ratchet."

He nodded to Exo and Mantra, "We have a sparkling on the way."

Sarah smiled, "A child? That's wonderful! What do we need to set up so they are ready? Is there time to get toys and other sparkling friendly items ready?"

"Slow down," Ratchet grumped, "There are other pressing matters."

"What could be more pressing?" she frowned at him.

"We have concerns about what the governments would do if they discovered we have a child on the way or born here on Earth."

She blinked, "What are your concerns? Anything specific?"

"Sector Seven held Megatron for over eighty years, cutting into him to create much of the current technology humanity wields."

Horror washed over her, "The same technology my tribe used to create the armors?"

Ratchet considered, sighing, "Some of it is based upon that learned from Megatron, but your steps beyond it are not based on him. The cyberlink you created is something we've never encountered before. It does mirror our ability to speak with each other, but the construction is unlike ours as our biology is from yours. I would say that you learned what is currently possible and then made the next step uniquely yours."

She relaxed slightly, "So humans kept Megatron and cruelly cut into him to learn about him while he lived. I wouldn't wish that on him, much less a child. You are worried they could get the sparkling?"

Ratchet nodded, "We'll take Exo and Mantra out of the regular line up, but if something catastrophic happens..."

"There would be no one here to watch out for the sparkling," a shiver ran up her back.

Mantra stood beside Ratchet, "We want you and your tribe to be the sparkling's caretakers if that occurred. We don't want any government to take the sparkling."

Sarah nodded, "We'll add your sparkling to the tribe list like we've done with everyone else."

Exo chuckled, "Your method of adding our names to your tribe's registry would be welcomed. Especially for this sparkling."

He rubbed his chest as Earth whispered, "Two."

Sarah looked at Ratchet, "I'm not sure about your biology but is there a chance Exo is carrying twins?"

"The world talking?" Ratchet picked up a set of cords from a drawer.

"Yes. When Exo said this sparkling, the world said two," Sarah frowned, "There is no message on the eyepatch."

"You didn't zone out," Ratchet gently plugged into Exo, examined data on a device he held in servo, "Your information is accurate. Exo, you have twins to look forward to."

"I'll do everything to make sure they are safe, Exo," Sarah promised, "When you decide their names let me know so we can find the appropriate translation."

Mantra laughed, "Oh, we will. We know you'll keep our sparklings safe."

"I pity the enemy who tries it," Exo nuzzled Mantra, a rare show of affection for the Autobots.

"Especially if Annie is the one to step in," Sarah looked at Ratchet, "Is this something only I can know for now, or can I bring in the members of my tribe?"

"Bring them in discretely. I'll explain our biological differences in regards to sparklings," Ratchet rubbed his helm, "There are similarities as there are differences."

"I'll get it scheduled," just as Earth spoke, "Triumph only on this path. Another human will bring tragedy to all."

"Sarah?" a gentle poke woke her.

Chill coated her skin, "The world said this is on a path to triumph. Another human will bring tragedy to everyone," she paused, "Someone off base."

"Maybe Sam?" Jazz offered.

"Sam?" Sarah mentally riffled through her files, "I don't recall anyone military or civilian with that name."

Ratchet grumbled, "When we arrived to recover the Allspark, Samuel Witwicky had its location embedded on a pair of glasses he possessed. He became involved with our cause and helped us kill Megatron the first time."

"Who's been keeping an eye or optic on him? Megatron may try to punish him for thwarting his plans."

"The NEST operatives nearby," Ratchet snorted dismissively, "Sending ants to guard another ant from an anteater."

"With Megatron back, do I need to argue with the top brass he needs Autobot protectors?" Sarah rubbed her right shoulder.

"It will be difficult. Bumblebee was to be his protector but the United States government hid us away," Ratchet sighed, "Misguided humans."

"I'll get on it. Maybe this tragic path can be averted," Sarah stood, "Is there anything else I need to know and keep close to my heart?"

"Not today," Ratchet snorted, "Hiding the separation of the sparklings will be hard."

Sarah laughed, "Not really. Just have the twins, either set, cause a ruckus. I'm sure everyone will be focused on them. Of course I will deny saying this if they get caught."

Jazz chuckled, "You would make a fine saboteur, Chief Bobcat."

"Please don't say that where the soldiers can hear," she slowly made her way across the platform, "They still call me the Rainbow Pirate. If they heard my birth name, they'd call me Rainbow Bobcat or Chief Catfight."

"Priest Bobcat," Exo ducked his helm politely at the looks, "You saw Primus, therefore you are a priest."

Sarah shook her head, "I saw him once. That doesn't make me a priest or priestess."

Ratchet chuckled, "We have priests who haven't seen him once. Priest Bobcat is appropriate to your status."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Great, knowing how the base works, I'll be Chief Rainbow Priestess Bobcat the Catfighter."

"Catfighter Pirate!" Jazz added helpfully, "Can't forget pirate."

"Haha," she said looking down the stairs with exhaustion.

Ratchet picked her up, then set her down on the floor before disengaging security, "You need to get rest, Sarah."

"I will...eventually," she felt Mark ping her with (We have a bit of a situation, chief)

(What happened?)

John interrupted, (Someone showed Prowl an episode of Bugs Bunny where Coyote has an anvil follow him down to a ravine bottom, then he's on crutches the next scene. Prowl said Coyote should be dead then ran the probabilities of survival. I think he's stuck in an infinite calculation. Also someone asked Major Lennox's wife why she didn't wear make-up nor encouraged her daughter to. Right now we have six very upset army men in drag with super glued wigs and eyelashes, plus three Autobots sporting "girly" paint and tutus. Remind me never to get on Mrs. Lennox's bad side.)

"Ratchet, Prowl needs help," she sighed, "Great, more television bans and another rule about natural beauty."

Ratchet pulled out the medic bag for Prowl, scooped her up then walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Love the reviews: Hurit Sokanan, Khalthar, HeartsGuardianSol and Counting Sinful Stars.

Thank you for the follows/favs: Hurit Sokanan, LadyAK, and WhitePhoenix357.

May this bring happiness and smiles to close out the old year.

Stay safe and warm.

* * *

Sarah sighed at the rule list. One of the new recruits had introduced the Autobots to parody songs. Specifically the music videos of Weird Al. Like his "Fat" one.

Naturally the Autobots thought all overweight people should be dancing, singing flesh equivalent of transformers. She explained that humans don't blow up to obese levels of fat in seconds. Then she described parodies to Prowl after he'd glitched. It also helped explain the "Perform This Way" parody by the same artist. They had asked to go meet him, but Sarah managed to convince them it was all digital trickery. Also that humans don't come out of a pod or egg. She requested health class videos to stop further misunderstandings about human biology.

The best part had been Ratchet and Optimus. They'd watched the videos to understand the issue. Optimus had smiled. Ratchet would have busted a gut if he had one from all the laughing. They got it was a parody before she explained it.

Finishing the new set of rules, she looked up.

Sarah blinked around her, wondering how she came to stand in a sandy ravine. The rocks looked twisted, as if they'd been melted and twisted into shape by a glass blower.

"You cannot change the tragedy coming. Only the outcome after."

Sarah whirled, stared up into bright blue eyes, "Then why warn me it is coming, Primus?"

"The warning is not meant for you to take action now. It is intended to prepare Optimus for what comes ahead."

"Why come through me?" she asked the tall Cybertronian.

"You hear all of us," he looked to the side.

Standing beside Coyote, Bobcat, Wolf, Hawk, Owl and Snake were more Cybertronians. Strange to her eyes yet also familiar, the Cybertronian shapes were unlike those of the Autobots she'd befriended.

"All of you?" Sarah looked up at Primus, "Why am I hearing you all, when I only heard Earth before?"

Snake hissed, "We are all children of this universe. You just assumed the words you heard were Earth's alone."

"If you listen carefully enough, you can hear the wisdom of other species," one of the new Cybertronians knelt, long hair like tendrils sliding over the shoulder to swing in front of Sarah.

"Would any of those help, Optimus?" Sarah asked.

Primus shook his helm, "He has what he needs. You are now the one we are concerned for."

"Why?"

"You are injured," Wolf snorted, "You cannot fight as you need to."

She growled, "I will fight regardless of my physical condition. Point me to the enemy and they will fall to my words or my will."

Wolf wrinkled his muzzle, chuckling, "Then where is your armor?"

"What?"

John held her shoulders, "Chief, you were out for ten minutes. Ratchet sent me over to wake you."

She shivered, blinking around the room.

"What did the world say?" John sat down opposite her.

She touched her eye, then realized her hands shook.

Setting them on the desk, she breathed.

"Get Mark, Annie and Frank," she listened to more information from the Earth...the Universe, "No, we go to Wheeljack's lab. We'll need Ratchet."

"Something big?" John stood and got her crutches.

"Big enough that I need to go into battle," she stood and took the crutches.

"You can't," John frowned, "Your leg."

"That is why we need Ratchet and Wheeljack," she swung out of the office, "Double time it, John."

She paused at the checkpoint before Wheeljack's section, putting on her safety glasses and earplugs. Then proceeded with her mission.

Stepping into the lab she got to see Wheeljack's side fins flashing in excitement. Without an explosion involved.

"All done."

"Wheeljack?" Sarah called.

He scrambled, pulling a cover over the device, "Don't sneak up like that."

"I hope Ratchet approved that, Wheeljack," Sarah ascended the walkway to the safety box, John trotting up behind her.

"I did," Ratchet walked in, carrying Annie and Mark in one servo, Frank in the other, "Wheeljack, close the door please."

With the door closed, Sarah and her tribe set up in the box, Ratchet peeked under the cover, "This is perfect. Mantra and Exo will be pleased."

"Been so long since I got to make a protoform. I miss it," Wheeljack then looked at Sarah, "Umm. Disregard what I said."

"Ratchet, you'll explain later," Sarah stated, "I think what I have to relay is critical for whatever is coming."

"Another message from Earth?" Ratchet sat on a stool, Wheeljack fidgeting.

"From both the Great Spirits and Primus. There were other Cybertronians as well. They say what I've said before now is meant to prepare Optimus. Today's is to prepare me. They said they were worried as I'm wounded. I told them them I'd fight with my words and will. Wolf asked about my armor."

Mark jumped up, "They want us to make you new armor?"

"The problem has two sides. That is why we need your help, Ratchet, Wheeljack. My armor attached me to the leg mechanisms of my armor. I can't do that with my leg the way it is. In addition, I don't think ten minutes of power is going to cut it. I can't use the designs of the others since they all require my leg to be whole."

"Primus and Wolf said you need to go into battle?" Ratchet scowled.

She paused then said, "They were concerned for me, though Wolf asked after my armor."

"Your armor designs wouldn't allow you to fight without limping," Wheeljack considered, then brightened, "We'll redesign them."

Annie stepped closer, "She has to have the same size armor she did before."

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"That is the size she used for practice and the fight. If it's the same size, she doesn't need to retrain herself," Annie looked over to Mark, "We noticed that if Mark uses my armor he's less effective since mine is half again as tall. Sarah's was the biggest so if she attempted to use one smaller, it may reduce her ability to fight."

Sarah blinked, surprised to find herself sitting.

"You back?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah," she shook her head, "Three minutes. It's getting longer."

"On average you are running two minutes six seconds," Annie offered.

Sarah recalled what she'd heard, "Would we get more runtime it we convert half the backpack space into batteries?"

"The problem is weight," Wheeljack waved to a diagram he had up, "If we removed the backpack entirely, that would be better overall, but only gain twenty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" Sarah sighed, considering the diagram, her brain working.

Then she hit on some inspiration, "What if we made the armor metal into a braided cord? The armor metal is lighter than the mechanical cords we used for muscle equivalent, but stronger."

Mark scratched his head, "That would require a lot of time and strength to weave wires of the metal together, assuming it doesn't snap."

She grinned, "Frank, didn't you see Mudflap and Skids diligently weaving ropes together for a prank?"

Frank snorted, "The only time I've seen them sit still and not fight."

"If we convinced them to weave the metal wires together, that would reduce the interior weight far more than the backpack ever could. Then remove the backpack and that should get us to forty minutes, right?" Sarah looked up at Wheeljack.

His fins flashed, "That would be closer to fifty."

"If you are going to do this, I'm going to insist on better shielding for where you'll sit. I don't want to set your fragile bones again," Ratchet insisted.

"Back down to thirty minutes if we do that," Wheeljack frowned, rotating the image, "We might as well use a protoform interior instead since the spark chamber is automatically enforced and the protoform uses the wires of that same metal."

"What is a protoform?" Sarah asked, "Why is it similar to what we are proposing?"

Ratchet looked at them, then got the distant look.

"Optimus says I can explain this since it's part of our biology, but only to you five. Like you with your skeleton, organs, muscle and then skin, we have a similar makeup. Our protoform is our internal structures. Beneath where you cleaned was a skin of metal which surrounds our protoform. Wheeljack is proposing that we make a protoform core to your armor to make it lighter at the same time retaining the strength needed to keep you moving for about an hour."

Sarah swallowed, "Is the protoform Wheeljack working on for Jazz?"

"No," Wheeljack's fins flashed alarm as he put up his servos, "We can surgically graft attach neutral material to encourage protoform regrowth, but if Jazz was badly injured, we can't just make him a new body. It's not easy to change bodies," he looked at Ratchet got a nod, "These protoforms are for Mantra and Exo's sparklings."

"Spark...sparkling," Frank jerked, "You are saying that Exo is carrying the spirits of new Cybertronians and you made the protoform those spirits will call home?"

Ratchet nodded, "We can create a protoform that would fit inside the armor for Sarah, but it would be Sarah inside the spark chamber instead."

A thought crossed her mind, "If a spark chamber lost it's integrity for an Autobot, could my armor be used to temporarily store the spark?"

"Supposedly, if we were fast enough, it would be a permanent home. But you would have to exit the armor and that armor would be home to the spark."

The whisper of joy in the Universe made her shiver, "Then we should make this armor as close to a Cybertronian as we can. I can be a medical last stand if needed."

Ratchet sighed, "I'll need to discuss this with Optimus and Prowl. This falls into an area of giving humans technology they shouldn't have."

"Please do so. This feels like the path I'm being asked to take."

"Any special features you want?" Wheeljack asked.

"Like what?" Annie asked.

"Jolt, one of our new arrivals generates electricity. It is part of of his protofrom. Like Seekers can fly," Wheeljack went on to list many features a protoform could have.

Sarah smiled as the voices swirled around her, "I have always wanted to fly. Do you think if we made it a Seeker protoform I may fly?"

"Hardly," Ratchet scoffed, "You don't have the calculations to do that."

"However, if a spark is transferred to this armor, they could right?"

Ratchet looked distant, "I'll speak to Optimus about this. If we do give this Seeker features, you aren't flying it."

A voice like Wolf's howled across her ears, "You won't be flying it when it takes to the skies."

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, I'll let you be so you can finish your tasks. Let me know what Optimus' decision is. You may want Jazz's feedback. He's a little stir crazy since he's been base bound."

She stood and crutched to the stairs.

"Optimus likes that idea," Ratchet commented, "He also thinks that Jazz should be helping you with the rules."

She laughed, "I'll take all the help I can get in that area. I swear both twins are trying to get the most rules listed from their shenanigans."

Mark coughed, "I overheard Mudflap and Skids challenging Sideswipe and Sunstreaker about being the best pranksters."

Sarah opened her mouth just as the intercom sounded, "Liaison Twintower to firing range. Liaison Twintower to firing range."

She looked back at Mark, "I think this would have been good to share earlier."

Mark looked sheepish, "Sorry, chief."

Ratchet frowned, "I'm needed at the firing range as well," he offered his servo to Sarah.

"I hope it's not Prowl," Sarah let him pick her up.

"Not this time," Ratchet opened the door then stormed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for new reviews: Khalthar and Counting Sinful Stars.

Welcome new follows/favorites: KamuiSakurai,

* * *

Sarah jerked from sleep at Frank shaking her.

"Hunh?" she groaned her sides aching from crutching for one end of the base to the other five times yesterday.

"Lennox wants a meeting with us and Optimus Prime. You need to get up."

Gingerly dressing, Sarah tried to kick her mind into gear.

John and Annie were curled up in the same bed fast asleep. Mark sat at the desk, slumped asleep.

"Does he needs all of us?"

"Just you and me," Frank replied.

"Could you fold Mark into bed and leave a note. By the time you finish that I may be down the hall," slowly getting to her feet, she grabbed her crutches then got moving.

Coffee. She no longer wondered why the base shipped in coffee and tea in crates. Some days she didn't need it, but days like the last two she needed the boosts.

Both twins had made her sprint as best she could and racked up an impressive twenty nine new rules in the meantime.

She considered asking Prowl to have them brigged for a month just to let her sleep.

Frank joined her, "Mark needs to stop sleeping in his chair. He's not getting any younger."

"Like I need to stop crutching from one end of the base to the other?" she yawned, "I sure hope Lennox has coffee. My brain is still mush."

"Tea. You will have tea," Frank smiled, "I'll have your cup for you by the time you reach Medbay."

Watching Frank stride off, she hoped her energy would return shortly.

Moving as fast as she could, focused on getting to her location, she barely heard steps behind her.

Something shoved her and she twisted, her shoulder slamming into the wall.

"Oh sorry," the voice sounded insincere as her mind assessed the group of five men standing there.

She fought the memories threatening to overtake her.

Sarah straightened, as the world whispered, "Your decision chooses tragedy or triumph."

One second flashed on her eye patch, as she took a deep breath.

"Then we should go our separate ways to our tasks," she said in a deep rumble, before she turned to do just that.

"Sure, thing Muslim," one muttered behind her back.

She pretended to ignore them as her shoulder throbbed bitterly.

"Muslim women are so meek," laughter chased her.

Breathing through her nose, Sarah pushed the old memories aside, focusing on the ones where she helped the Autobots, her tribesmen.

Frank rejoined her, frowning at her expression, "Chief?"

"Bigots," she muttered, "Being professional is a pain."

"Imagine it twenty years ago," Frank breathed, "Do Not Ask, Do Not Tell applied to anything that didn't mean we were one big happy military family."

"The world said my actions would result in either tragedy or triumph, but I'm not so sure this was a triumph."

Frank sighed, "Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

They entered the Medbay, Frank carrying two mugs, Sarah her rage and pain.

Ratchet swept her up, "What happened to your shoulder joint?"

"Got bumped off my crutches into a wall. They apologized," she added when she saw Lennox's tight expression.

"You are being too nice," Lennox growled, "My wife had to kick some asses to get respect."

"Look at it like above your command, Major Lennox," she winced as Ratchet prodded her shoulder, sending pain up her neck, "They see me as a source of problems. I'm a woman of dark skin causing all discipline to break down. I have to be thick skinned enough to take a few pricks."

Ratchet grumbled, "Your joint is inflamed. I am prescribing you medicine. You need to rest to let it help," He set her down on a bed, then stalked off.

She sat down, grateful the bed was plush, "More sleep would be good. I think that would be possible if both twins are kept occupied."

Someone shook her awake.

"Make this fast, Lennox," Ratchet snorted, "She needs her sleep."

"Here, herb tea," Frank handed off a cup, as Prowl and Optimus stood nearby.

"Thank you," she sipped, the unusual taste soothing to her frazzled mind.

"Some of the soldiers are asking questions about Exo, Mantra and those cords Skids and Mudflap have been making. Some are trying to implicate that you are hiding something."

"Mudflap and Skids made the cords for my new armor," Sarah stated calmly, "It's intended to be a last stand in case of attack."

"Damn it, Sarah!" Lennox shouted, "You can't even walk that well and you are making a new armor?"

"If what is coming is anything like the base attack or worse, you need everyone to defend. The new armor is estimated to last an hour. You saw what I did with ten minutes, now think I have an hour to fight. This is a good thing."

"Not if they insist you give the soldiers the ability to drive the armors. They will want more fighters with this armor. That is military strategy."

She sipped her tea rather than immediately retort.

Frank sighed, "What do you know about neurology, Major Lennox?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You know the theory that Native Americans have smaller brains than Caucasians?"

Lennox looked insulted, "That is bullshit. They said they used statistics to corrupt the study. Your brains are the same size as most."

"Our brains may be of the same size, but the connection paths are different. Native Americans, African Americans and Caucasians all have slightly different neuro-pathways. The pathways I connected the cyber links to are not the same ones everyone else has. Native Americans can undergo this procedure easily as we all have the same or nearly same pathways. But to expand this to the other heritages will be problematic. Some will not have the links at all, most will have only partial ability to control the armors, like only the arms, or legs."

Lennox stared, "Is that why you've been reading every neurological journal and magazine we've gotten?"

"We thought everyone could use the links, but the articles have shown that while we all are mostly similar, there are enough differences that the links wouldn't be usable by the greater population."

"But Native Americans could," Lennox paced on the walkway, "We could get more here."

"Most Native Americans will not join the army. They've seen how poorly they were treated, even the Windtalkers, and as one they will not join again. Experiences like mine are the norm, not the exception. They will not wish to become soldiers to those who think of them as cannon fodder."

"That isn't how we run this organization."

Sarah smiled, "Major Lennox, you and General Morshower are exceptions to the military rule. You can't use your own experiences as evidence when you are the outliers."

Lennox glowered.

Epps sitting in the comfy chair snorted, "Come on, Lennox. Even my experience in the army mirrors what Frank suffered. I agree with the Native Americans, sometimes it's not worth it to be cannon fodder."

"The areas where the Cyberlink is grafted to in their brains doesn't have have corresponding points in your brain for instant, Major Lennox," Ratchet injected something into Sarah's shoulder, the icy relief wonderful, "There are maybe six on base who could get the Cyberlink installed and perform at the level of the liaisons."

"Six? Who?" Lennox asked his pacing stopped.

Ratchet smiled, "Your wife is the closest, followed by Aspirant Jean-Claude, your daughter Annebelle, and three other children all boys and under ten years old."

Epps grinned, "Now that would explain a few things."

"So Major Lennox," Sarah smiled around her mug, "You should let the soldiers know that Exo, Mantra, Skids, Mudflap, Ratchet and Wheeljack are working on getting my armor operational, so I will be a last stand, with the hope it is never needed."

"You're crazy, but I think General Morshower would like knowing you are here in case there is another attack," Lennox shook his head, "Why keep it a secret?"

"How many soldiers would bug us for Cyberlinks when they found out my armor was being redone? How many would be butting in to learn how to make this technology themselves, like they've done to Mark when he's been making supplies for Ratchet?"

"Next time, you should at least let us know."

"Next time I'm remaking my armor, I'll ask you for help," she replied.

Lennox trotted down the walkway, "Morshower will want to talk to you once I've reported this."

"Schedule it and I'll be there," she finished her tea.

Epps followed, "You make life interesting, Sarah. Keep it up."

When they exited, Prowl closed the door.

"You handled that well," Optimus stated softly.

"I have to. That is part of being liaison, Optimus Prime."

"You are taking a huge risk to protect Exo and Mantra," Optimus pointed out.

"You entrusted me with not only their lives, but the lives of their sparklings. That is a huge responsibility that I won't skirt nor flinch from."

"Even when you should be resting," Ratchet chided, handing down a bottle, "Take one every time the alert pops up on your eye patch. You are to go back to bed."

She nodded, "I hope nothing calls me."

"Liaison Twintower to the Autobot hanger. Liaison Twintower, Autobot hanger."

She looked at Prowl, "If it's either set of twins, is there precedent to have them brigged until I'm recovered?"

Optimus smiled at Prowl's decisive nod, "We will go together."

Ratchet huffed, "She goes back to bed right afterwards."

"Acknowledged," Optimus offered his servo to Sarah and Frank.

They left to address another issue, Sarah hoping this time she'd get some rest afterwards.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the review Counting Sinful Stars. I wish bigotry ended before my time, but it still lingers on. It seems it has more lives than a cat and strikes from the shadows when we turn our backs.

To all those reading, I hope you continue to enjoy and follow me down the path.

* * *

Sarah sat outside, getting some sun. They let both Cosmos and Silverbolt sit on the tarmac to soak up solar energy.

After her morning, she deserved some peace with the so far problem-free Autobots.

Someone had been watching a child friendly new movie called Descendents. It wasn't Autobot friendly.

First off, Ironhide had gotten ultra protective of Lennox's daughter, demanding Mrs. Lennox and Sarah save the little girl from the villainous songs. "Evil like me" apparently was requested by Annebelle for repeat a few too many times for the weapon specialist's comfort.

The message of the movie was that villains weren't necessarily evil to begin with, some following their parents into the darkness. They could choose to be good.

She'd been explaining that to Ironhide when Red Alert, her personal bane, had seen the transformation of Maleficent into a dragon. He'd locked down the base as he'd seen some soldier with electric green eyes around base.

She'd gotten the DVD of the movie, crutched all the way to the Autobot hanger, commandeered the giant screen for an impromptu movie day. She'd commented throughout about it being fiction, and the positive message about growing up in an environment didn't mean the person had to be evil.

She'd shamed Red Alert into unlocking the base, Ironhide to go apologize to Mrs. Lennox and the other parents on base, and Sunstreaker to take down a prank she'd hadn't been aware of.

John suggested one of the liaisons should watch over the big Autobots sunning themselves, before going to handle paperwork.

Sighing, she tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

To find herself sitting opposite Grandfather.

She jerked, reached out to grip his hand.

"The Great Spirits allowed me to speak with you," he smiled, "You are listening better, but you haven't learned the path to answers."

"What path, Grandfather?" his calloused hand soothed her frazzled nerves.

"A worldwalker must listen, move and ask. You are good at two of those."

She blinked, puzzled over his words, "I don't know how to ask?"

He nodded, "You listen generally rather than seeking specific knowledge. Sometimes what you need must be put as a question for the world to answer."

"Do you mean world or the universe?"

He laughed, "I only heard our world when I asked questions. You have more voices to answer. Listen now and you can hear our nearest brother world."

Opening her mouth, she froze.

She sat in the sun, two minutes flashing on her patch.

Shaking her head, she looked skyward, listening.

"One just passed who will use your satellites against you."

She stood, frowning, her words coming out in Pawnee, "Who is the attacker?"

"Soundwave," the voice chuckled, "He wouldn't like you, child of my brother."

Brother world.

"Mars?"

"What about Mars?" Frank demanded.

She looked at him, then the sky, "I need to speak with one of the Senior Autobots. Mars said an enemy just passed his orbit."

"What do you mean?" Silverbolt's voice drew her gaze as he rolled closer.

"Mars said someone named Soundwave passed him. This individual would use our satellites against us."

There was a pause, then Optimus spoke over the cyberlink, (All liaisons please join our conversation)

With surprise Sarah joined a group communication like the ones the liaisons used, but better. More complex and safe.

(Sarah you said Mars has given warning about Soundwave?) Optimus asked.

(Yes. Mars first said this individual would use Earth's satellites against us. Then said Soundwave.)

(That is unfortunate. We do not have Blaster, who is his Autobot equivalent, on Earth nor nearby. Soundwave is skilled enough to take over even the most encrypted line of communication humanity has created,) Optimus' grave tone sent shivers through her.

(This warning helps us, right?) Mark's positive tone lightened the line, (We can insist on code words over the radios or telecommunications, and be on the look out for his attempts to infiltrate the computers)

(I wish we had Perceptor and Blaster,) Wheeljack huffed, (with their help we could lock down the human satellites easily.)

(Why don't we find him and kick his aft?) Skids insisted.

(Are you dumb? You gonna to lay him out?) Mudflap growled.

(Sparklings,) Sarah snapped, (No fighting.)

There was silence a moment, then Ratchet requested, (Sarah, please sit down.)

She did, not enjoying the sun anymore, (I'm sitting.)

(After this, please wait until one of us comes to collect you,) Ratchet changed topics, (Soundwave is a danger we need to let NEST know about. If Soundwave gets ten satellites, he could breach all military computers. We need to have them locked down so they won't be targets.)

(According to General Morshower's schedule, we can speak with him in less than a joor,) Prowl offered.

(Sarah, we are aware that most of the military don't view your gift as we do. We will inform the general that we've gotten a faint trace of Soundwave but haven't located him yet. I can convince him to begin these preparations without your credibility being questioned.)

(They would doubt her?) Cosmos' offense on her behalf warmed Sarah.

John chortled darkly, (They'd say Injun mysticism is fake or some such. If they knew you were acting on Sarah's gift, they'd pull her and us in an instant. No matter how accurate she's been.)

Frank sighed, (The only reason they used River was his gift was assumed to be his force of personality. Hers is too much mumbo jumbo for them to accept it.)

(She can be forceful as her father was per the military records. Why is her foresight different?) Prowl spoke, (Her gifts as a priest are in line with their popular beliefs.)

Sarah's shoulders slumped, (Prowl, Christianity and Islam both think women are property, per their holy books. It wasn't too long ago that women like me were burned at the stake as witches.)

There was silence, then she could feel the horror from Red Alert, (She can't leave the base!)

(Don't you dare put the base under lockdown, Red Alert,) Sarah warned, (This is something I've had to accept. These days in America, witch burnings are none existent, and the rest of the world for the most part is the same. However, the beliefs that led to that cruelty remain. Many in power don't encounter Native Americans often to prompt responses, but if they did know about it, they'd react unfavorably. Right now, their quick action is needed.)

(I agree,) Optimus spoke, (Red Alert, the likelihood of anyone on base harboring such murderous intent is minimal.)

(One in three billion sixty seven thousand and three, sir,) Prowl offered.

(Thank you, Prowl. The sooner we have Sarah's armor finished, the better for all our peace of processor. In the meantime we will meet General Morshower and relay this new threat. Cosmos, we may need your assistance in finding Soundwave.)

(I will be ready, Optimus Prime.)

(Sarah, we will need your assistance regarding Exo's condition and the soldiers.)

(What did the soldiers do now?) she covered her face with a hand, wanting to kick a solider in the butt, or trip him.

(Lennox's explanation about your armor calmed a few, but some have used an offensive term in regards to Exo and Mantra,) Prowl's offense filled her mind.

Annie snorted, (Using homophobic slurs, the cockers.)

Sarah automatically corrected her, (Morons, Annie.)

(Moronic cockers.)

Sarah rolled her eyes.

(Send me the list of the soldiers who are using the slurs. I'm certain they are not limiting it to just Exo and Mantra. There are two privates, a captain and a specialist who could be hearing the same slurs.) Sarah shook her head, (Ignoring the rules is going to get them laps.)

(This meeting is concluded for now. Please return to your duties.)

Sarah looked up to Ironhide as he knelt.

He offered his servo, so she carefully moved to sitting in his servo, holding her crutches with one hand, a finger with her other.

He lifted her, then walked like he carried a grenade. She admitted that some days she felt like one.

Once they reached Medbay, Ratchet directed them to a berth wordlessly.

Ironhide set her down in the middle, then stepped back in relief.

Ratchet walked over with a device she didn't recognize. If Wheeljack came her way with one, she'd run the opposite direction. Ratchet though wasn't so explosive prone.

He pointed it at her, tapped on something she couldn't see from her angle.

Frowning, he huffed, "Instead of your leg healing, it's worsening. You're moving around too much. Your foul temper is due to increasing pain."

She stared at him a moment then sighed, slumping.

"Does this mean I'm confined to my office or quarters?" she asked.

"No, but if you need to get somewhere quickly, you'll call for an Autobot to either carry you, or drive you. No more going across base multiple times per day without aid," he grumbled, "This wouldn't happen if they allowed me to put an adequate cast on."

She frowned, "Can you replace it now?"

"More harm than good," he groused, "You have to stick with it."

She sat listening to Ratchet's instructions, feeling like she'd failed horribly.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews Counting Sinful Stars and Khalthar. We'll see about the next chapter having some more adventures along those lines. I think Sarah would appreciate not having to deal with anymore today. ;).

Welcome new follows/favs: M00N Shadow and SphereShadow. I hope you enjoy the journey.

Some of you have already guessed what is coming up next. How it plays out with the liaisons in the middle is going to be fun to write.

May you all have a wonderful week to come, and be safe.

* * *

She sat fuming in Cosmos, grateful he'd offered her a spot out of sight of anyone human.

First, she'd been woken up early. Some very bored soldiers on both sides of the team had decided to paint the buildings in digital camouflage. She admitted the pattern the Cybertronians came up with worked extremely well. The problem was aircraft coming in got confused by the buildings "missing" from the island.

Then some panicked humans in Medbay demanded she come rescue them from Ratchet. They'd been stupid. Ratchet overheard them saying their duty made them feel as if they had the "Black Death." He'd queried it then immediately quarantined the two soldiers who'd been talking, four soldiers who'd been nearby and three more who'd been doing the same job overnight.

Ratchet proved why they needed a liaison. She'd spent three hours on a call with a historian asking questions for Ratchet about the Black Death and the symptoms. Ratchet eventually agreed to lift the quarantine if they all wore monitors for their health. The soldiers fought her until she'd stared them into submission.

Then she'd been ferried to Mrs. Lennox's residence to talk to Ironhide, again, about children movies. Only this time he had a partner. Chromia became insulted about Sleeping Beauty's moral tale for girls. Then Mrs. Lennox showed Sword in the Stone to prove the morals were the same. Sarah wanted to cry when Chromia and Ironhide got even more outraged. They insisted on telling Cybertronian tales to ensure a strong moral generation of humans to come.

Then a soldier called her Queen as Jolt dropped her off at the main building. Jolt responded to the tone, threatening the soldier to not refer to her in derogatory terms. She'd managed to calm him down until Prowl arrived. He'd noted that use of derogatory terms destroyed team morale. Then he called Major Lennox. She wanted the day to be over.

Instead Major Lennox asked her to go help Arcee and Bumblebee with a problem.

They'd been introduced to bodice ripper romances. They were concerned about the females being dominated by their male counterparts. Since all the books they had been recommended or read where modern day versions, they were concerned Sarah and Annie would be targets of overly aggressive males like those in the novels. Sarah called John over the to point out Annie was safe, and then Sarah would be the aggressor in any relationship. Basically the anti-bodice ripper target.

Jazz then asked her about Fifty Shades of Grey. If she didn't know him as well as she did, she'd have sworn he did it to irritate her. Tired, hurting and frustrated she'd told him it was poorly written porn, then directed him to the appropriate references for better written novels. She suspected she might have made more work for herself in a few days, but she had left before he had an opportunity to stop her.

Someone called her to the far end of the island to discuss why three humans and four Cybertronians were injured. They'd been playing football without any safety equipment. She wanted to scream at them. Her glare made all of them cower, Mudflap and Skids spewing apologies as fast as they could in both English and Cybertronian.

She'd gone to Medbay to get a moment without Cybertronian influence. Only to have find Ratchet ranting at Red Alert about being hit with paintballs. Someone has asked Red Alert if he wanted to play a game. They hadn't told him he was the target.

The bane of her existence from pede to helm wore pink, yellow and red paint in splotches.

She face palmed, muttering curses against the world.

Then Mark alerted her to someone trying to invite the Cybertronians to join Strip Poker or Slap Jack card games. She'd burned rubber to the gamers and stopped them before an accident with either holoforms or human bodies.

Annie came to her then to say she'd messed up. She thought a movie rated G would be acceptable for the group. In fact the Autobots reacted worse to G and PG than to PG-13 and R. Sarah didn't touch Annie's supposition that NC-17 might not be a problem. Sarah flew out to explain the G rated movie before a cultural breach occurred.

Then Sarah had come to Cosmos to hide.

Rubbing her aching head, she prayed to the Great Spirits that no more incidents came up. She wanted to fall asleep.

Leaning against Cosmos' interior, she closed her eyes, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

She blinked her eyes open, then slumped.

A large leg blocked her view, the red and blue familiar.

"Sarah," Optimus knelt, offered his servo.

She climbed aboard, held unto his thumb, "I don't think I can handle another clash of cultures today."

"Prowl alerted me to your day," Optimus lifted her gently, "I hope your end of day is problem free."

"Not looking good right now," she looked around, frowned at the melted rocks, "This place again?"

"Again?" Optimus inquired, before Cybertronians, no the deities of Cybertronians walked out of the light.

"She came before to prepare for the future," the Cybertronian with hair spoke gently, "Though our children are draining her energy."

Optimus bowed his helm, "I will do what I can to assist her, Solus."

"You have your own to look to, Optimus Prime. Your second and third need to step up sooner than later. If they do not, Sarah will not wait for them to act."

Sarah threw up her hands, "Why me? I am not the maid."

A helm shake from Solus made Sarah feel like a misbehaving child, "You are the bridge. Your are being trod upon more than normal today. Jazz is quite horrified by the novels you pointed out as a result of that."

"Serves him right for asking about Fifty Shades of Grey. I am going to ask it gets banned so I don't have to explain it again. It's an insult to story weavers everywhere."

Sarah folded her arms scowling at Solus as laughter rang out from the Cybertronian deities.

"Tell him it's like Oil Slick upon the Moons," Solus grinned, "He'll understand."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is this something like Fifty Shades of Grey but for Cybertronians?"

Optimus coughed, "Best not to ask."

Sarah looked up at his slightly uncomfortable expression, "Okay. I'll relay this to Jazz. What else?"

"There are opportunities ahead. There are some to better the situation, others to the worse. Both of you will have chances to change the course."

A shiver ran up her back, but she continued to listen.

Solus sighed, "Megatron is gathering his forces. You will face many opponents, both of your age and far older. The arrival of Soundwave is a move from your enemies, Sarah Twintower, Optimus Prime. One of your kin, Sarah Twintower, will crack the shield Wheeljack erected."

"He or she will not like me should I reach them first," Sarah growled.

"Are you speaking only of humankind foes?" Solus asked

"Either people," Sarah snapped, "I'm not going to let my diminutive size be the death of my world."

Sarah jerked to Cosmos' voice, "Liaison Twintower. They are asking for you."

"Great Spirits," she mumbled, slowly getting to her feet, placing her crutches just so, "Is it a new day yet?"

"Not per Earth standard time, but on Cybertron this would be the next orn."

"Orn?" she asked, pausing.

"It is equivalent of a day to a Cybertronian."

Sarah smiled then, "Then it's a new orn. Hopefully this one will start out better. Thank you Cosmos."

"Good luck, Liaison Twintower," he opened his door to let her out.

She crutched down to the Tarmac, then noted everyone clustered around a transformed Silverbolt. He knelt, towering over the Autobots, speaking urgently.

She joined them, wincing at her aches before focusing on the words.

"...caught the edge of the signal when I did my run through Chinese airspace. At least one Decepticon is in China," Silverbolt confirmed with a grave voice.

Prowl frowned, "Another encounter. What are they doing?"

Optimus strode up to the group, "Thank you for the information, Silverbolt. I will lead this mission in China. Silverbolt, Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Ironhide and Chromia will accompany me. Major Lennox?"

"I'll get my team together and meet you. What the hell are the Decepticons trying?"

"We will find out," Optimus looked down to Sarah, "Sarah, I believe you have several new rules to post."

She smiled, making the humans and some of the Cybertronians back up, "I certainly do. May I get a lift to my office please?"

"I am headed past there," Prowl transformed into the cop vehicle he'd chosen, opening the passenger side for her.

"Optimus, work with the China government. They can do a lot of good in a short time if you give them the opportunity," Sarah relayed, "Their military VIP is a strong ally."

"It is fortunate he has a sense of humor," Ratchet glared at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, "No pranks Sideswipe."

Sideswipe grinned, "I'm headed for a battle. No need for pranks on the humans."

Sarah stared up at him, "No more pranks or I'm having you shipped to Mars to help NASA with their studies."

She turned and sat in Prowl's interior as Sideswipe stood speechless.

Prowl drove off, leaving the group behind.

"It would decrease our effectiveness only zero point one percent if he was on Mars, while increasing unit cohesion three point six percent," Prowl stated, "I endorse this plan."

Sarah laughed, "It would also help NASA get humanity closer to a Mars colony and not solely on this world."

"It would increase your chances of surviving a cataclysmic event to have outposts outside this solar system."

Sarah enjoyed her conversation with Prowl about space and colonies on other worlds, seeing a side she hadn't known Prowl possessed. She waved goodbye to Prowl as Silverbolt took off into the sky. She entered the building to do her duty with a lighter heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews:

Counting Sinful Stars, Khalthar and SphereShadow.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Sarah watched the video that freaked out Red Alert. She'd never seen the Godzilla movies, not even the universally panned remake, but she didn't see how it could possibly worry Red Alert so much.

She looked up at the twitchy Autobot, "Why would this movie, Godzilla versus Mechagodzilla send you to base lockdown? Can you explain it to me?"

"It's Trypticon's sparkling!" Red Alert shouted, "It has to be. It looks like him and if he's on this planet!"

He gave a shrill series of distressed noises in Cybertronian so piercing she instantly suffered a headache.

Sarah looked at the man in a costume stomping through a fake city, then had a brilliant idea.

"Red Alert, if I could show you how they made this movie, would that alleviate your concerns?"

"What do you mean?" he twitched.

"I'm going to show you how they made this movie. You need to understand special effects to see how it's evolved for movies today. I'll get a team together and you'll watch us. Then you won't fear these images as much."

She already knew which forms, thanks to the creative types on the teams, to submit the idea. Since "Reduce base lockdowns" reason popped to senior officers, she figured it should be approved very quickly.

"We'll make a mini movie. I'm sure the twins and pranksters are up for making it since it's different," she smiled pondering a plot for it.

An announcement ran over the intercom, "Liaison Twintower to Medbay."

Sarah looked up at Red Alert, "Please take the base out of lockdown. If you see another movie like this that worries you, bring it to me first. I'll ascertain if it's authentic or special effect produced. Okay?"

He nodded, shuddering as Mechagodzilla stomped through buildings, "Are you sure?"

"This movie was made in 1974. If he was here that long, you wouldn't find us humans living like we are. We'd be dead," she turned to Bumblebee, "Would you be willing to drive me to Medbay, Bumblebee?"

He chirped, saying in the link (Absolutely. Glad to help you.)

(Keeps you off the running laps list,) she replied wryly as he transformed into his Camaro form, opening the passenger side door for her.

(That too,) once she sat, he revved his engine, then sped out of the movie room.

She watched the base blur by as he carried her to Medbay.

(It may be a good thing to head off incidents with Red if he watches Spaceballs or Robotech.) Bumblebee offered, turning into the big room.

She frowned, (I'm not familiar with either of those. What would be objectionable?)

(Robotech has transforming jets that look a lot like seekers. It's animated, but he may think they will attack along with an alien race called Zentraedi. Could spook him badly.)

(And Spaceballs?) she eased out of his interior, planting the crutches easily.

(One word. Megamaid.)

(Megamaid? Sounds like someone who cleans up after Megatron.) she snorted trying not to laugh out loud.

(She has a vacuum cleaner that sucks away air from planets.) Bumblebee transformed towering over her, (She'd fit right in with the Decepticons.)

Sarah looked up at the yellow Cybertronian, "I agree. Those both sound like they need to be put on the 'If we need to lock down the base right now, show Red Alert this' pile. Thank you for the warning, Bumblebee."

(I don't want to be locked down again. I rather play in the surf.) his optics smiled.

"And make me treat you so the salt water doesn't corrode your inner workings?" a football bounced off Bumblebee's helm, fell to Sarah's feet, "I rather be under lockdown."

"Ratchet, you needed me?" Sarah prayed it wasn't another quarantined group of soldiers.

He picked her up, set her on a berth, "Bumblebee, secure the door."

Sarah raised eyebrows at that, but sat on the Cybertronian sized pillow, grateful for the cushy support. Much better than the chair on the walkway overhead.

Bumblebee closed and locked the door, standing in front of it as if she would escape. Though she suspected he did it to be a shield in case someone tried to attack.

"There's a complication with one of the liaisons, Sarah," Ratchet crossed his arms, harrumphing.

She sighed, "Look, I've gotten better. I call for transport, John is doing the paperwork so I'm more the discussion member..."

"Not you," Ratchet paced, "I thought it a parasite until I did the research on your people's biology."

"Parasite?" Sarah blinked, jumped from her tribesmen, "Is it Mark?"

Ratchet huffed, "Annie."

Sarah got it then, "She's pregnant?"

"Two weeks. At this point she is only experiencing mild nausea, but if it continues, it could become acute. These horrible stories of the sparkmate having to travel great distances to get exotic flavors for the carrier of the sparkling is of great concern. John cannot be doing this since he is working on paperwork."

"Slow down, Ratchet. Is Annie aware of this?" Sarah felt her mind whirl from the news.

"Not as yet," Ratchet scowled.

Sarah rubbed her hands, weighing the likelihoods then said softly, "Ratchet, human pregnancies are very fragile processes. From the conversations I've had with Exo and Mantra, when your people bear a sparkling, they will grow until they separate. There is no termination before separation."

"True. Why does that matter?"

"Look up the term miscarriage, please," she looked as his optics unfocused then horror washed his faceplates, "It's estimated that women miscarry about a quarter of potential babies, with males infants being more likely to end in miscarriage. The reasons why this happens are so many, I would spend a lifetime listing them. Annie's body could suddenly change tomorrow and reject the baby growing inside her. Even in the third trimester her body could have issues, leading to a premature birth or death of her and her baby. Mothers undergo such drastic changes they can develop diabetes, auto-immune disorders. I'm sure John appreciates your thoughts on preventing him from finding fresh strawberries, licorice and chili, but he'll be more preoccupied about if they can bring a child into the world successfully."

Ratchet knelt considering her, "You speak as if from first hand experience."

"My mother died attempting to carry what would have been my little brother to term. Sometimes miscarriages go wrong. Hers caused her to bleed out, sending both her and my unborn brother to the Home of the Great Spirits. One of the sad facts is that if she'd had access to a hospital like the...European immigrants, she'd have lived. Native Americans are considered so backward, that even if she managed to reach a hospital from tribal lands, they'd reject her for being Native American. Pregnancy is difficult and painful for humans."

"John will be worried if Annie could be grievously harmed bringing new life into the world. How sad," Ratchet looked at Sarah, "Is there nothing that can increase her chances?"

"I don't know, Ratchet. I think it best to bring her in and let her know your findings. She may have thoughts on how to proceed, but she may also go into denial," Sarah hung her head, "I can call her if that would help."

Ratchet straightened and paced, thinking.

"It's disturbing that she could lose her life for her child. That may be why your people don't sparkbond," Ratchet put fists on his hips, "This is unacceptable."

Sarah laughed, crying at the same time, Ratchet's offended expression setting her off worse.

When her aching sides stopped her, she had a hovering Bumblebee and a glowering Ratchet beside the bed.

"Ratchet, life's miseries are unacceptable, however we've carried them so the next generation may survive and live better than us. Yes, we don't have sparkmates, but we have something as precious. The next in line. The child who will succeed us. The world they make tells our story, both good and bad. My mother gave birth to me the same way she would have for my unborn brother," wiping tears from her eyes, "Your civil war is unacceptable. The treatment of Native Americans is unacceptable. What we do to reduce these unacceptable circumstances is what defines us. I'm sure that you will read up on every medical journal out there and then some and may see an acceptable method to handle these miseries."

"How can you be so sure?" Ratchet growled.

She sat up, smiled at his grumpiness, "You care about children, Cybertronian and Human. When the preventable disease outbreak occurred, you had the children protected first, then the rest of the base. You'll do everything in your power to help Annie, even if you have to deal with the squalling babes of men called politicians."

His lips quirked, "I will. Exo and Mantra's sparklings need friends after all."

She considered it then replied, "I'm not sure the politicians would appreciate that."

Ratchet chuckled, pointed at her, "You are one to talk, miss politician wrangler."

That is when the base lockdown sounded again.

Sarah's shoulders slumped, then she yelled over the link (Red Alert! What is it now?)

(Why didn't you tell me you had monsters capable of mimicking humans down to their memories.) he countered, (We could have one on base right now multiplying in the humans. What if it can mimic Autobots?)

(What are you talking about?) she demanded.

Frank snarled, (He just read 'Who goes there?' Written by a John W. Campbell, Jr. Basically, a cellular based creature comes in contact with anything organic, it invades the organic matter, eats it, then mimics it completely. A base of humans are attacked by it's human clones as it tries to survive in Antarctica and get to either a bigger population or warmer climate. It's a horror monster, Red Alert. It doesn't exist. Just like Dracula.)

There was a moment then, (You have beings like Dweller!)

Sarah covered her face, before looking up, "I'm getting good practice for Annie's little one."

Ratchet opened his servo, "I'll take you to him. I may force him to recharge so we get some peace and quiet."


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars, SphereShadow, Khalthar and Rogue8496.

May everyone have a happy weekend with plenty of love and laughter.

* * *

Sarah sat in the armor under the watchful gaze of Ratchet and excited focus from Wheeljack.

"Take it slowly," Ratchet shifted his balance to his other pede.

Connecting to the armor Sarah almost jerked.

Sounds bombarded her ears, her vision unusually sharp and scents nearly overwhelming her. Sarah breathed through her mouth, assessing why her senses were taken over.

"Sarah?" Ratchet leaned into her field of vision.

She blinked, noted the nicks on his armor as if she had microscopic vision.

"I..." Sarah frowned at the sound of her voice though her enhanced sense, "I seem to see and hear better than before. The smells are nearly overpowering. Was your armor always nicked?"

He cocked his helm, "What do you mean?"

"I can see micro-nicks in your finish. Do we need to get micro goggles and seal them?" Sarah jerked her head at a loud crash of metal on metal, "Did something crash?"

Ratchet looked surprised, "Your hearing is on the level of a Cybertronian."

Wheeljack nodded, "Makes sense. You are accessing the full sensory relays we use."

Sarah winced at another crash, "Do I need to ask for a soundproofed room so you don't have to hear everything?"

Ratchet harrumphed, "We turn down our sensors, and in some circumstances they auto dial down."

Sarah nodded, hearing armor plates moving against others, "This is very strange. Can I have them turned down? It's causing a headache."

Ratchet adjusted the sensors down until she could stand it. Inhaling, Sarah smiled, only to blink at Solus.

"By the Great Spirits," Sarah scowled up at the Cybertronian, "I'm going as fast as I can."

Solus knelt offered her servo, "Please."

Sarah sighed, but let Solus pick her up.

Sitting in the servo, she looked around as Solus straightened.

Ruins stretched around them this time, made of metal only. Metal beams, metal shards, metal hands.

Sarah recoiled when she spotted the first body.

A Cybertronian lay half buried in rubble, facial expression frozen in horror.

Then she couldn't avoid seeing the tragedy around her.

Bodies from adult Cybertronians to sparklings. Sarah covered her mouth as Solus strode by the rubble, each step revealing more losses.

"Is this Cybertron?" Sarah whispered.

"Yes," Solus stopped at the edge of a cliff.

What lay below made Sarah flinch.

Cybertronians fought below, some in melee, others firing from a distance.

Sarah clutched her chest, tears falling as two fell, didn't get up.

"This war will not end," Solus gravely murmured, "None of them will stop until their enemy is dead."

Rage poured through Sarah, making her stand in Solus' servo, her voice screaming out, "Stop!"

The two sides paused, whipped helms up to her and Solus as if they heard her.

Solus snorted in amusement, "Seems your namesake knows you better than he let one," she looked down on the combatants, "This organic knows what your future holds. Her tribe has seen the results of a war like this. Will you make the same mistakes as those who were her ancestors, my younglings?"

A green Cybertronian straightened, asked respectively, "Lady Solus, this war lasted this long. Why say anything now?"

"Springer of the Autobots, you haven't heard us when we've shown ourselves to you. Isn't it interesting it took this little organic to get you to see and hear us?"

"Statement does not make sense. Clarify," a purple, single-opticed Cybertronian, gestured with his hand, the other a gun he kept at his side.

"Shockwave of the Decpticons, we have been on every single field of battle, begging you to stop before you destroy yourselves. You haven't seen us, heard us. Yet when this human screamed, you all stopped."

Sarah looked up at Solus then down at the Cybertronian, "How much must you lose before stopping? How many traditions will die, how many paintings, sculptures and artifacts are destroyed, how many sparklings are extinguished before you realize you've sent yourselves to extinction?"

"Question, why should we listen to you, organic?" Shockwave demanded.

"Losing our past has made my people less than they ever were. The knowledge to rebuild lost to the slaughter of our old and young. The power to rise again demolished by the dead. I speak for those who perished fighting when peace wouldn't be brokered. The arts that spoke of who we are lost to the ruins of war. Who will you be when you have lost every thing that made you who you are today? Will you be Cybertronians, or tattered shades?"

Springer weighed her and Solus, looked at Shockwave then ordered, "Retreat."

Shockwave turned and walked away slowly, "Decepticons. Success unlikely if continued. Return to outpost."

Solus smiled as the two downed Cybertronians were recovered and carried off by their side, "I think I'm bringing you to every battlefield."

"This is one battle adverted. How many more have concluded?" Sarah looked to the side, to the bodies of what looked like two adults and two younglings, all dead in a hole, clutching each other, "They didn't make it and the loss is ignored."

"The two who fell will live since both sides heard you. That is a win I will take."

"Why did you bring me here?" Sarah asked, "You couldn't have known I would be heard."

"Bobcat suggested it. He mentioned that your father could command everyone with his ice."

"He had to be physically present for it to work," Sarah pointed out starting to quiver inside.

Solus smiled down at Sarah, "Did he really?"

Sarah blinked at Ratchet's holoform shaking her, "Sarah."

"Ratchet?" she shivered, wrapping her arms around her stomach, the images of Cybertron haunting her.

"Thirty-three minutes twelve seconds," Prowl stated calmly, "Bumblebee caused a distraction to keep anyone from coming to see you."

Sarah shuddered, "I...I will need time to recover."

"Something bad?" Ratchet flashed a light over her good eye, before dissolving the holoform.

"Solus took me to Cybertron. The ruins...the bodies," Sarah cried again, "So many lost."

Ratchet swore, "I wouldn't have taken you there. You shouldn't have to see the remnants of our war."

"She took me to an active battlefield, where Springer of the Autobots fought Shockwave of the Decepticons."

Prowl's posture stiffened, "What happened? Who won?"

"After all the devastation, I couldn't stop the old crimes. I screamed at them to stop," Sarah shook violently, "They stopped and turned to us."

Ratchet scanned her, frowned, "You were here. Your voice shouldn't have reached Cybertron."

Prowl knelt, looking at Sarah with concern, "Did Springer...die?"

"No. Solus asked them to stand down. They both retreated, each side taking a downed member," Sarah felt nauseous, "So many dead and only my voice reached them. Why? Why?"

She cried, grieving for a people with so many dead rusting in the open, no one to give them burial rites. Like her people not so long ago. This people may very well join their Pantheon as swiftly as her own people.

It took two cups of tea and sitting in the middle of a Cybertronian pillow to calm her down enough to relay the entire event to three hovering Cybertronians. Prowl stood silently afterwards as Ratchet hooked her into a monitor, complaining about her lack of color.

"Based on your description, Springer must have lead the Wreckers into battle against Shockwave. The downed Autobot was Sandstorm. If you hadn't intervened, we'd have lost him," Prowl's door wings raised, "That also means Shockwave is not here on Earth as yet. He is often Megatron's second in command, usually in opposition to Starscream."

"Wouldn't it be better to have him here to counter Starscream?" Sarah asked, her voice finally level.

"Shockwave could come up with several nasty science experiments to kill all humans," Ratchet argued, "I rather he be at the Matrix. You've stabilized. I suspect the length of this vision compromised your emotional balance along with the subject matter."

Sarah nodded, "The vision was more than enough to shake even a hardened warrior. I don't want that devastation for humanity nor Cybertronianity. Is that the term?"

"We understand. We didn't want our homeworld to become what you saw. The Allspark might have been able to revive our world, but without it," Wheeljack shrugged unhappily, "We thought we would die, but Exo and Mantra prove we can continue."

"In secret because humans are bigots," Sarah wrapped her arm around her stomach, "that isn't acceptable."

Ratchet knelt, filling in her space, "It is acceptable. We can have children. Many here are talking about sparking more. We have you who is willing to wield armor and defend our last chance to live. You saw what we've lost, yet screamed for it to stop. You didn't assume you couldn't be heard. You would accept Optimus' unbonded lover."

Sarah frowned, "What do you mean, Ratchet?"

"Optimus can't bond with the one he loves. He didn't want to kill two if he died."

"That isn't what you meant Ratchet," Sarah stared up at the cagey face, then on a private line to Ratchet she asked, (Is his love a mech?)

Ratchet huffed, (Yes.)

(Is this lucky mech on Earth?) she wanted to either hug Optimus and his lover, or smack their helms together.

(No. His love is on Cybertron, with the Wreckers.)

"What are the Wreckers?" Sarah asked aloud, dropping the private conversation.

"They are like your Special Operations Teams," Prowl replied, "If a situation is too dire for any other team to handle, they will go. We've lost many Wreckers over their history, so it is good Sandstorm survived. Their creed is 'Wreck'n'rule'."

"Or 'Wreckers don't call for backup, they call for cleanup' as Bulkhead likes to say. They don't think about who does the repairs," Ratchet tossed a football back into the bin, "Reckless aft heads."

"They never take the plans I lay out. They could improve their survival rate if the did," Prowl shook his helm, "Springer can be very obstinate about his drive by plans."

She blinked as a voice whispered, "They fight though they love each other."

"Hunh?" Sarah turned, thinking the voice belonged to a physical person briefly.

"Another message," Ratchet looked at her, "What is it?"

She sighed, "If I said this to a human, I'd be stepping in a viper pit. I'm not entirely sure it's okay with your people."

"Say it and we'll let you know," Ratchet growled impatiently.

"Prowl, the voice said you two fight though you love each other."

She winced as Prowl glitched then almost crashed to the floor. Wheeljack and Ratchet caught him.

Ratchet raised an eye ridge at her, "He and Springer?"

She flinched under his gaze, "That is what the voice said."

"Explains why these two go at each other like turbofoxes fighting over scraps," Wheeljack helped Ratchet lay the mech down, handing over tools to help reboot Prowl, "I wonder if Springer knows."

Sarah answered as soon as the voice told her, "He does but doesn't acknowledge it."

"One hides his emotions with a laid back attitude, the other can't touch his emotions without glitching. What a pair," Ratchet groused, "We'll have to talk with both of them when Springer gets here."

"Springer is coming?" she stared at Ratchet.

"You all but told him Earth is the battlefield the Wreckers need to be on. Shockwave may come this way, too, once he realizes Megatron is here."

"Springer and the Wreckers are coming here," Sarah imagined a team of rough, tough special ops Cybertronians, then sighed heavily, "I am going to be doing overtime with rules."

"Give them Decepticons and they'll be pretty happy," Wheeljack laughed, "I can make their favorite munitions."

"Not without approval and supervision, and only after an episode of Mythbusters," Sarah ordered, "I don't want anyone Cybertronian or human getting hurt."

Sarah got back into the armor, debating with Wheeljack about planning his lab time. The whole time she moved through the exercises, she had a feeling something terrible approached.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars and SphereShadow.

Now we begin into some events that will look sorta familiar but changed. I look forward to your reactions. Enjoy and be safe.

* * *

Sarah woke from a dead sleep to wakefulness at the universe's agitation.

Something at the hanger. She bolted into her clothes, waking the other liaisons.

"Hanger," she said, calling for a pick up.

Bumblebee acknowledged her request as she crutched out of the room towards the outer door.

The agitation increased, the leading edge of a hurricane growing worse.

She swung down into Bumblebee's interior, "Hanger. Something brewing, Bumblebee."

John strode out, sat in the driver's seat before Bumblebee took off, "They'll follow on foot. I'm your gofer until Frank, Mark and Annie join us."

"I don't know if they'll make it in time," she noted Silverbolt had returned, "The team is back?"

(Yes. Optimus is in the hanger,) Bumblebee responded, (Ratchet is griping about Mudflap and Skids. They messed up the interception.)

He slid to a stop, Sarah rising to her feet smoothly before swinging inside to the shade.

Ironhide and Sideswipe sat getting cleaned by the team, Arcee poked by Ratchet, their voices soft.

Optimus sat in vehicle form next to the raised platform where the video reports were given.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose, danger breathing down her nape. She ascended slowly to the platform top, Lennox looking over at her as her crutches made echoing noises. He nodded to the side with a vacant chair.

She eased to the chair, listening to the universe as Lennox spoke to the camera.

"...I can't let you see him, but you can hear from the leader of the Autobots."

Optimus transformed, each motion drawing the impending event closer. As if fear grew with Optimus' height.

"Someone new," the universe whispered to her, "will break the wall."

She scanned the hanger, slowly, recognizing faces and names of many men.

Then she spotted him. Galloway. The one Red Alert thought a Sith Lord.

Optimus played a message, redrawing her attention, "The Fallen shall rise again."

Discordant notes ran through her mind at that. The hurricane howling increasing.

"The fallen. Meaning what?" Morshower's voice demanded.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark. Lost with its destruction," Optimus gravely replied.

"Excuse me," Galloway interrupted climbing the stair, "With this so called Allspark, now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Lennox spoke to the camera, "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor, the President just appointed him liaison."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at that news, figuring Galloway would run crying as soon as he had to handle Red Alert once.

From her angle she got to see Lennox's eye roll.

"Well, I guess I didn't get the memo," Morshower replied.

"Forgive the interruption, general," Galloway's tone dismissive insulting, "Excuse me, coming through, excuse me. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is...ah...hard pressed to say the job is getting done."

Sarah queried Silverbolt, (How bad was the damage, Silverbolt?)

(We contained them within the quarantine zone, however several factories were destroyed and the final enemy almost escaped. The loss of life was contained to the NEST team. I'm sorry for not being of more help.)

(Your other form is too tall. Don't worry over it. Curious that China hasn't said anything. Who did you work with?)

The name he gave her made her consider Galloway and his sneer as he continued.

"Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry," Galloway accused Optimus, acting as if Optimus were a bad mech.

Sarah felt her rage rising.

"We have witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good," Optimus countered smoothly.

Galloway dug in, "But who are you to judge what is best for us?"

Lennox gave into frustration first, "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side for two years."

Epps' voice called up, "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together."

Galloway leaned over the railing to sneer at Epps, "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

Sarah heard Epps' mutter, "Don't tempt me."

Followed by Optimus' soft reply of, "Easy."

Unit cohesion seemed solid in face of NSA director Galloway. The Sith Lord.

She looked at John below, (Plan RA Phase 1.)

(You sure?) John asked, fixing his cuff links.

She nodded slightly, listening to Galloway rant about Optimus calling the newest Autobots.

Morshower pointed out, "Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here, and in my experience the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, general, it is the position of the president, that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach," Galloway nearly growled back, then paused to continue, "Now, what do we know? We know that the enemy leader - classified NBE-1, aka Megatron - was revived so he isn't rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss. He's destroyed at least two military bases, both used by your team in the time since Mission City. The boy, Samuel Witwicky, has been attacked by a small group of drones, resulting in deaths of NEST agents assigned to his security detail. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault, here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

Sarah stared at him in shock as he blatantly blurted out secrets.

The world whispered, "The wall is broken."

Then the base siren sounded, the communication line severed on General Morshower's stern visage.

"What happened?" Galloway demanded.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "As the new liaison, you should know."

"Tell me," Galloway ordered.

Sarah decided to play with him, "Me no know. Me no longer big wig liaison."

He growled, then stormed off, "Who sounded the alarm?"

They watched him leave, then looked at each other.

"Sarah, you looked like someone just ordered your death. What happened?" Lennox asked softly.

"You are aware of Soundwave, yes?" At his nod, she sighed, "Galloway just gave Soundwave intel. He didn't use code words nor phrases so all that intel is now in our enemies hands. I'm surprised I've been replaced by such a, as Annie would put it, cocker."

Lennox rubbed his neck, "Strange they assigned a NSA director when your numbers are much better than their last liaison."

"There was an NSA liaison before?" Sarah saw his scowl, "Didn't last long?"

"Two weeks," Ironhide joined them, bristling with indignation, "Disrespectful afts, both this one and the last."

John walked up to join them, "Plan RA Phase 1 underway, chief."

Lennox grinned, "RA as in Red Alert?"

Sarah smirked, "I can't say. It is need to know and you aren't part of my tribe."

Epps climbed up the stairs, snorting, "You know that as soon as he figures out Red Alert called for base shut down, he's going to freak Red Alert out. The Sith Lord on base."

"Galloway hasn't read any of the rules, so he won't know who to contact to alleviate Red's concern," Sarah looked at Optimus, "The shard of the Allspark. Would moving it protect it?"

Optimus considered, looked over at Prowl as he joined them, silently communicating with his second in command.

Prowl answered, "Moving it would reveal where it was, where it's headed. If Soundwave knows this information, he'll try to obtain the shard. While moving, it's easier to capture."

"This explains why the military at the far end of the island were so unfriendly," Epps folded his arms, "They kept us from knowing about the shard."

"John," Sarah paused as the world whispered, "Have the armors run laps as preparation for an attack. Take them down the beaches."

"Now?"

"Yes. Make sure Frank carries his supplies, a la real world march," Sarah blinked, "Sam is now a target. I think we need Bumblebee at the least near Sam in case the enemy decides he is fair game."

"You aren't liaison anymore," Lennox pointed out.

"NEST is under United Nations control, not just the US. I think the Chinese and British sides will disagree with Galloway's assignment," Sarah nodded, "Especially when they check in with you Lennox."

"Me?" Lennox looked surprised.

"You left a strong impression on the Chinese officials. Competence, respect, cooperation. They will of course ask who is the liaison who helped on this side."

Lennox grinned, "Which would be you."

The base commander stalked into the hanger, "Major Lennox?"

"Here, sir," Lennox walked to the edge of the platform.

"Where is Twintower and why is Mr. Galloway trying to find out who shut down the base?"

Sarah stood, crutched so she could look down, "The President of the United States has assigned Galloway as liaison."

Colonel Fulton scowled, "This is my base, young lady, and not part of the United States."

"Technically, I've been fired," Sarah braced the crutches so she could stand for a while.

Fulton snorted, "Good thing I have my standing orders."

Sarah blinked, "Orders?"

"UN high command gave orders that if the United States attempted to replace you and your four partners, you would be brought into the UN side as UN liaisons."

"Really?" Sarah smiled, "That would be delightful."

"Thank the new recruits. Their first impressions resonated with the overall performance you've given since coming on as liaisons. It helped you broke down barriers. Now, get my base out of lock down," Fulton turned and marched out.

"John, please get started on beach runs. I'll go convince Red Alert that we have sufficient Jedi to counter the Sith Lord," Sarah looked up at Optimus, "I recommend having Silverbolt dropping off Bumblebee and maybe Arcee at a military base close enough to Sam they can reach him. I don't want him dying because of Galloway waving his power around."

"I agree. Major Lennox?" Optimus turned to Lennox.

Lennox nodded, "Seems a good compromise."

"I'm off to get the base out of lockdown," she moved swiftly to the stairs, "Need a ride though."

"I'll take ya," Jazz grinned, "Give me something to do."

"At least you are closer to active duty," Sarah maneuvered to the floor, "I envy your ability to heal so well."

"Ratchet will get ya fixed up," Jazz transformed, opening the door to his Solstice form, continuing from his radio, "Ya just need to let some of us to be the mechs."

Snickering, Sarah slid into his passenger seat, "Kinda be nice to have some help. Might alleviate my aggravation to have someone dope smack some of the mechs."

Jazz peeled out, "Ya do that well enough with ya words."

The world swirled about Sarah, howling about the approaching doom.

Preparations weren't complete, but she'd make do. She hoped that Galloway's gaffe wouldn't destroy the wonderful individuals she worked alongside, but he may have started a chain reaction that would leave them bereft.

Why would the Decepticons stay on Earth with the Allspark destroyed but for a shard?

"More than one shard," the universe stated.

She muttered, "More than one shard?"

"Whatcha talking about?" Jazz asked.

"Are the shards of the Allspark enough to keep the Decepticons here?"

"Nah. Maybe revive a mech or two, but no new sparks. No Sparklings nor full adults."

"Would Megatron stay for the insult of being kept, experimented on?"

"Sometimes yea, but this don't feel like it, ya know?"

"Layered. Perhaps a mix of multiple goals? Like revenge for his grievances, to obtain the shards that he views as rightfully his and something else?" Sarah could feel that was the right path, "Then what is this other goal?"

"Ya see something?" Jazz asked.

"No, but the terrible event draws near. I want to flee to safe ground as if a hurricane or tornado is bearing down on me. Something unstoppable."

"Hey, don't get down on us, Priest of Primus," Jazz played some cheerful music, "Ya know that the Bossbot won't let anything happen, right?

She hugged herself, "What if the event coming is something he can't handle, Jazz? What are we going to do?"

"We're Autobots, all of us. We protect those who want to make their own choices. We will win, even if it takes time. Okay?"

She smiled, "I hope so. I really don't want to be dealing with Galloway without Optimus and Lennox at my back."

"We'll make it so. Now go get Red to let up on the base. I have some dancing to do."

"With who?" Sarah asked.

"Jolt thinks he's the best dancing mech. I'm going to show him up."

"Just stay within the rules. I don't want to add another sixty because Galloway is here and you are feeling better," she noticed they were at the door to Red Alert's domain, "Time for me to calm Red Alert. That mech needs some serious relax time."

"Good luck," Jazz let her out, then added, "I'll share the vid of my victory."

"Or loss?" she teased.

"Not gonna lose," he peeled out, racing towards the Autobot recreation hanger.

Shaking her head, Sarah stalked into the building, thoughts on what she could do to make Red Alert drop the base lockdown that she asked for. One she asked for because the stupid NSA liaison blabbed.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews: Khalthar and Counting Sinful Stars.

It is the nature of some people to bury themselves in the sand when there's a problem. This is magnified when they caused the problem. Galloway seemed to be very much that and no one in the canon source material point out Galloway's slip up as the reason the base is attacked.

* * *

Sarah sat with Red Alert after hours of calming him down. He finally released lockdown but he trembled. Like some of the soldiers after a bad accident.

"Red Alert, are you aware of what shell shock is?" Sarah asked gently, the universe whispering she strode the right track.

"Yes. Wrung? Grung? Rung? He said I have the Cybertronian equivalent of shell shock. I...I failed to lockdown a base on Cybertron fast enough. I lost so many comrades and friends when the Decepticons stormed us. If Inferno hadn't been there, I would have gone to the Matrix. I rather shut it down than to leave it open too long."

"Inferno?" two new names, or four if each of the names he listed weren't one mech.

Ones she hoped would find their way to Earth and safety.

"He loves to fight, either fire or Decepticons, though he prefers the latter. He's my bond, my sparkmate."

Sarah smiled, "Do you think he is on his way here? Sounds like a mech that would help."

"I hope so. He feels distant. I know he's alive but...I don't know if he's free or captured."

She blinked, then spoke gently, "He is free. He heard Prime."

Red Alert leaned down, whispered, "He did?"

"The universe says so. He's on his way. He may be slowed by enemies, but he will fight back to Prime and you."

The nervous mech cried silently, wiping his optics for a little while.

"Thank you, Priest of Primus," Red Alert inhaled a deep breath, a deep vent, Sarah corrected herself to the new term they shared recently, "It lightens my spark to know he is closer."

She nodded, then stiffened, turning to face the window, noting the rapidly dimming sunlight.

"Ravage," she murmured then jolted, "Red!"

He sounded the base locked down as Ops called out, "Black Lion X-Ray, this is Black Lion Tango. We have activation of motion sensors on the western perimeter fence."

"They are after the shard," Sarah stood to get to the fight, but Red picked her up.

"I've communicated it to Optimus," his voice pitching higher in fear.

(Chief? We have a cat creature running across the grass towards the off limits area,) John messaged her.

(Autobots are in route. It's a Decepticon. Get out of there.)

(Can't. It's doing something to a pipe leading into the ground. Going in.) John replied, (Tactician, corral him. Bomber ready some surprises for him. Shaman, we may need your help if he's frisky.)

Sarah heard Prime break in, (Autobots in bound. Ravage has guns and missiles. You will have to dodge or disable them.)

Annie growled, (Could have given us that ahead of time. Give me that cocking gun, you mutt!)

Sarah struggled in Red's grip, "I need to get out there. I need to be with them."

"No," Red's sharp tone made her look up in surprise, "I am not losing another Priest to them."

"What do you mean, Red?" words and knowledge pressed on her ears, but she felt it was important to him he say it.

"I failed the Priests from Simfur. I was supposed to protect them, but I didn't move fast enough. I failed them when they took care of us, strengthened us, guided us. I let them die."

He clutched her gently to his chassis, over his spark, venting quickly, almost as if he hyperventilated.

"Shhh," Sarah grated on not being with her fighting tribe members, but this member hurt. She had to take care of him first. She petted his chin, making comforting noises.

John better survive this encounter so she could talk to him about engaging enemies he had no idea about. Though it would have less bite since she had her duty to Red Alert.

(Got both guns, and one of his missile launchers,) Annie crowed triumphantly, (Don't like that do you, cocker?)

(If he tries to fire the other launcher it will explode,) Mark snarled, (Don't frag with me, aft.)

(We've pulled him away from the pipe, but I hear another alarm going off,) John stated.

(It's a breach in the shard's containment. We are almost to the location.) Optimus stated.

Sarah shivered, (Optimus there's a Decepticon inside. It will be hard to see for humans. It will kill them before they know they aren't alone.)

(Acknowledged.)

"Red? It's okay. You locked down the base in time."

"The alarms. They are coming. Where's Inferno?"

She could tell by his optics he wasn't in the present. He was in that long ago battle.

"He's coming. Remember?" Sarah didn't like his shocked optics, "He saved you. You are saved."

(Damn, that tiny one cut through my armor's fingers,) Annie snarled, (I'll stomp him flat.)

She heard the explosion before the walls rattled.

(Damn, he's still moving,) Mark sounded scared, (Why the hell didn't that do more than knock him off his feet?)

(Hold,) Frank ordered, (That thing can cut us. We can't engage him. Keep the cat contained. Optimus, you got the tiny one?)

Another boom rattled the walls, then Ironhide's smug (He asked me to show my cannons.)

(Ravage and the other mech are neutralized,) Optimus' voice saddened, (We have wounded humans. Send medics immediately.)

"Red!" Sarah called urgently, "Medics. You need to alert them. Save us."

He blinked sluggishly, then focused, staring around in confusion a moment, then stared down at her.

"Medics," she reiterated.

Red Alert sent the message, adjusting the base lockdown to enable movement inside the base, but not outside it.

"Red, I need to go. Frank taught me enough first aid I can help."

Red Alert set her down, transformed, opening his door, "I'll take you, Priest."

She sat, buckling in as he burned rubber to get to the battle site.

Grass was torn up, raw ground visible or smoldering as the Autobots hog tied a single opticed cat like creature.

Bits of another mechanical creature peppered the ground.

Red Alert let her out near the forbidden structure. Frank was staunching a wound on a downed soldier, his armored hands moving quickly.

"Start on him," he nodded to a soldier who rocked back and forth, muttering, a hand on his arm, blood spilling between his fingers.

She convinced him to let her help with a sharp militaristic command.

Cutting away his uniform with the kit all soldiers carried, she cleaned the wound to assess.

Deep cuts, two of them.

She called Frank over and they both fought to help the soldier keep his arm and his life.

Others arrived, some looking after the dead, black body bags carried by as the three living soldiers were treated by six base medics, Frank, Sarah and Ratchet.

They lost two of them.

Sarah hung her head as they bagged the two soldiers, including the one she had started on.

Privates Reynolds and Penascol. She prayed that their deities welcomed them, and if not, the Great Spirits offered their home to them. The soldiers fought beings they had no ability to, yet still stood their ground.

"Well, look at what you brought on us," Galloway accused, "More dead in your war."

Sarah stood, her pain pushed ruthlessly aside as she limped towards the idiot.

Major Lennox and Colonel Fulton stood in front of Galloway, looking ready to hand Galloway his ass.

She beat them to it, "Look what a moron who didn't use code words caused," she got into his face, "Look what your carelessness wrought. You told the enemy exactly where to look for the shard. You helped kill Privates Reynolds and Penascol. You can't be with the NSA. They use code words and phrases to defend their people."

"A savage wouldn't understand."

"Explain to me why you didn't use code words," Colonel Fulton demanded, "Why I have dead soldiers not even eight hours after you said where the shard was."

"This isn't my fault. The enemy must have traced the Autobots here from Shanghai."

Sarah stepped back, held up her bloodied hands, "The blood of the soldiers is besmirched by your vileness," she pointed at him, "You spilled it as surely as the Decepticons, Galloway."

"It's Liaison Galloway, miss Twintower," he sneered.

"That's UN Liaison Twintower," Fulton pulled out paper and smiled, "She outranks you."

"What? She's a US citizen. A savage one at that."

Sarah glared at him, making his take a step back, "What is your level of education, Galloway?"

"That's..."

"Level of education!" she barked making him jump.

"Bachelors Degreee."

"Doctorate," she leaned into his space making him stumble backwards, "You are savage. See the armors?"

"I see Cybertronians," Galloway snapped.

"Mark, open up so he can see why he's the savage," Sarah stared coldly into Galloway's face, "Look at that one," she pointed at Mark's armored form.

Galloway turned his head, a sneer forming.

It vanished as Mark appeared, the shielding sliding back to show the young man.

"I designed that armor and four others. I've fought Megatron, one on one and barely survived because of that armor. I'm not a savage, Galloway. I'm as human as it gets. Take your holier than thou attitude back to the hell-pits that spawned it and crawl out of the savagery that clings to you."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

Fulton stepped up to her side, "She's done more in the last twenty fours hours, than you've done in the year you've tried to get access to this base. The UN has spoken."

"They'll kick her out once the President hears of this."

Galloway turned and strode off, offended.

Sarah glared at his back, her anger fighting her control.

Then she blinked, confused at seeing stars coming out in the sky and the underside of Optimus' jaw.

She laid in his palm as he walked.

"What?" she sat up, seeing they approached the main hanger.

"Easy," Optimus murmured, "I have you."

Her head ached, joining agony from her leg.

"Ow," she winced as Ratchet joined Optimus, "Did I set back my leg further?"

Ratchet huffed, "Yes. You broke the bone again."

"Sorry," she blinked back tears.

"You overwork yourself just like Ultra Magnus or Jetta. At least with them I can place them in medical status."

"Ultra Magnus?" she frowned, "He's on his way here."

"How soon?" Optimus asked.

"Within the month. Jetta is with him. Many more Autobots. Omega Supreme. First Aid. Rung. Drift."

She blinked as she realized she named one of them with the same name Red Alert gave.

Ratchet chuckled, "If you keep getting hurt, I'll sic First Aid on you. He won't let you out of Medbay until you are fully healed."

"I'll be good. Just tell me what I need to change," she leaned into Optimus' palm, suddenly exhausted.

"Since you have broken the bone again, I'm placing you in a cast up to my standards. I'll have crutches that match it supplied as well. Prowl will assign an Autobot to be with you all the time. No more injuries."

"I don't want any more, but..." she looked down to the side where the body bags were carried into the hanger, "If one injury to me saved their lives, I would not hesitate."

"In that, we agree," Optimus replied gravely.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you Khalthar and Counting Sinful Stars for the reviews.

Let's continue the trip into the shared history.

Thank you for the favorite: LadyAK.

* * *

Sarah sat as Ratchet delicately removed her old cast, Wheeljack hovering with the new one.

Sitting still let her think, even with the drugs Ratchet gave her. The attack had come quickly on the communication. What about Witwicky?

"Bumblebee and Arcee are with him," Ratchet commented as he broke the cast open and pulled it away from her leg.

She winced at the swollen redness, "I'm worried about all the targets Galloway listed out. If Red Alert hadn't shut down the communication line, he may have opened season on more groups. They got a hold of the shard since no one has found it with the two mechs, which is bad enough."

"Bumblebee reports he is following Sam to his college. He will have a hard time blending on campus so Arcee will be the most flexible," Ratchet sighed, looked at her, "Has the painkiller kicked in?"

"The pain is far less, but I can still feel it," she replied wearily.

"We'll begin. The sooner we secure your leg in the new cast the better," Ratchet gently moved her leg, adjusting the bones back into alignment.

Flinching at each shift, she pondered next moves she could take. Like calling out Soundwave to get his sorry aft down to Earth so she could kick it.

Wheeljack snorted in amusement, "He wouldn't answer a challenge. Though if it was you versus him, I bet on you."

Her shoulders slumped, "Sorry. I think the drugs aren't letting me filter."

Ratchet grunted, before holding out a servo to Wheeljack.

The new cast went on swiftly, secured her leg.

"This is designed to support so that even without crutches you should be okay for longer than a couple hours. We have new crutches you will use. The cast will alert you when you are too far from the crutches," Ratchet straightened, "Swing your leg gently for starters."

She did, then escalated at Ratchet's command.

"Good. Exo will take you back to your room. You will sleep."

"You sure when Galloway is on base?"

Ratchet huffed, "I'll sic John on him. I'm sure Galloway will crawl in here for treatment afterwards."

Shaking her head, she whispered, "I'm more concerned about what else he'll do to benefit the Decepticons. He needs to be locked out of the communication arrays. He'll break the security wall if no one muzzles him. Accusing you with the dead when he caused their deaths. Savage beast."

Exo walked in, "Ratchet, you called?"

"You and Mantra are on transport duty for Sarah. Prowl has it organized. Take her back to her room so she can sleep."

"This won't hurt Exo, will it?" Sarah asked, Ratchet picking her up.

"No. It doesn't," Ratchet soothed, "You are, as the soldiers say, wigged out on drugs. You can't hurt anyone. Go sleep and I'll send Frank in with your medicine in a few hours."

Exo transformed, then activated his holoform to help Ratchet get her into his comfy seat.

She buckled up groggily, yawning.

"If she's asleep by the time you get to her room, you can let me know and we'll come help get her to bed," Ratchet's voice chased her as she stood shivering.

She wasn't where she'd been before.

Her eyes could only look ahead, as cold bit into her flesh.

A platform blocked eye right eye. A human child stepped into view. No, a human adult. He was tiny to her.

She tried to move her arm, but nothing happened.

Pain needled her sides, feet, hands, arms as the human opened a case.

Then pulled out a drill.

She wanted to shout at them to stop, that she could see, feel, but no sound came out as the human stood, pointing the drill tip at her eye, a detached expression on his face behind the ski goggles.

Whirring to life, the drill slowly eased closer.

Then she clutched metal, fingers dug into armor crevices, breathing fast.

"Easy," the echo of Optimus' words issued with a different voice slowly sunk into her mind.

Blinking, she looked around for the drill.

Cybertron. Or it looked much like the last battlefield she'd been brought to.

"You slipped into the past briefly," the deep voice rumbled unhappily, "I didn't want you to experience that."

"What...happened?" her sore throat rasped as if she' been screaming, "What was that?"

"Why don't you move your fingers. I don't want to risk mashing them," the voice replied.

It took a few seconds as it felt like her fingers had locked into claws, but when she managed to loosen her death grip, she looked up, "Sorry."

He resettled his armor, sealing the gaps her fingers had buried in, "I should have expected that my attempt to contact you would have destabilized the vision's timeline."

"Timeline?" she frowned, her mind catching up, "What I saw and felt happened before my present?"

He nodded, walked slowly, gliding over the rubble as if he stepped on new pavement, "I sometimes lose track of time and where in the dimensions I am, but that occurred before your current frame of reference."

"So I can't help that Cybertronian?"

He glanced down, then shook his helm, "That one would not allow you to help, even if you stood on the platform. He would have crushed you for those who kept him frozen, even if it hadn't been your decision. He's as sparkless as those he first railed against."

"Megatron. I felt...what happened to Megatron?" she shivered.

"Yes."

It locked in then, "The conversation with Ratchet about how human technology was stolen from Megatron. They hurt him deeply, not just mentally, but physically."

She shook at the horror her kind visited on their first alien contact. All for developing science, technology.

"Stay in the present, Sarah," he stated, "I may not be able to pull you back again due to interference from drugs in your system."

She took a breath, "Why must such evil exist in the universe?"

"All beings have freedom of choice. Too many choose to descend to madness and evil than stay good. Other times, they have no choice as another took all their options away," the Cybertronian held out a servo, a hologram appearing, "Here is how the attack on the base you just defended against happened in another dimension."

She stared as the cat creature and a bladed one escaped, the shard in the blade one's servos.

"What is different?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"The decision to allow Bumblebee to stay with the Witwicky boy. Did you know that Bumblebee suggested Optimus contact Prowl's ship?"

"No."

"In your dimension, he worried about Witwicky so he thought having more Autobots on Earth would protect him better. More Autobots would ensure the Decepticons couldn't gain a significant hold on your world to threaten his human friend. If he had been with Witwicky, he would be focused on Witwicky's well-being, which leads circuitously to the successful attack on the base."

"That means other things changed, other events pivoted. What else?" she looked up at the distracted faceplates of her companion.

"Megatron in that universe wasn't revived until after the base attack. In yours, the Decepticons secured a large shard piece that Sector Seven didn't hand over when they were disbanded."

Fear flooded her, "If they had one shard they may have more."

"The shards are a small benefit. What you should be concerned about is the Allspark."

Sarah huffed, "I feel like I'm in the middle of the tales Grandfather wove, lost without what came before."

The Cybertronian nodded, "You are. Is energy ever destroyed?"

"It transforms, into thermal emissions, radiation, light, decay...You are saying the Allspark," she paused as he gestured for her to wait.

"Call these lost ones to hear," he said gently.

She turned, gasped at the group huddling under a collapsed bridge.

Wounds gaped over their bodies, some worse than others.

Two little infants clung to the weakest members.

"Put me down."

"That," he started.

"Put me down so I can heal them!" she snapped, "I will not have one more die today."

"Vector Prime?"

Sarah looked back to the group, seeing them struggling to stand.

The one who carried her walked closer, "Yes, I am."

"Please, we want only our infants to survive. What must we do to save them?" the most broken one limped forward, clutching the child tightly, "Tell us and we'll do it."

It sent jagged pains through her heart as the mech begged the deity, Vector Prime.

She stood, walked to the edge of Vector Prime's servo, "We need to see to your wounds first. Do you have a kit?"

The mech looked at her, his wings drooping, "No. We only have this."

She looked around the rubble, assessing what she saw, "If any of you can make heat, I can forge some patches."

"I can," the biggest stepped forward, his armor the least damaged, "I worked the smelters as a construction mech."

She looked up at Vector Prime, "Please put me down, Vector Prime."

He knelt, letting her jump off his servo. She trotted over to some rubble, pointing to pieces that she figured that would work.

The big one pulled a basin, melted the bits into it, then at her direction used a relatively flat metal as an anvil.

She helped them, doing what repairs she could, wishing she had Ratchet's well stocked medkit with her.

Aching, sick to her stomach at the damage these poor mechs had suffered, she turned to the infants, noting their injuries were superficial. Light patches covered their outward wounds easily, but not the haunted look in their optics.

She looked up at the group, then Vector Prime, "Is there a way to get them to Earth? I could do more for them there."

He picked her up, "That is their choice. They can decide now their hurts are addressed."

"Vector Prime," the smelter looked conflicted, "Will this war end? Will we still be able to call anywhere home?"

"War always ends. What happens after is based upon the victor. Just like the war before this one resulted in this war. Even if this goes well, another war will rise. The decision is yours."

"Little one," the smelter looked at Sarah, "what is your designation?"

"Sarah Twintower. May I ask yours?"

"Bulkhead."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but before she could say anything, she stood among the melted rocks, the other Cybertronian deities around.

"That was one of the Wreckers. Where are the others?" her voice rising, Prowl's mention of their high mortality rate in her ears.

Solus shook her helm, "He was separated from them so he could defend those mechs and their infants."

"I could have given him more information," had she doomed him?

"You gave exactly what he needed," Solus smiled, "You patched the worse hurts. He would recognize Ratchet's motions in yours to know you have worked along side Ratchet. He has what he needs to forge the path his group decides."

She shivered, "Will he make it?"

"That depends on their strength and hope," Solus gestured, a hologram appearing of the little group, "Does that look like a hopeless group, Sarah?"

"No," Sarah saw smiles, open gestures.

"Our Priests couldn't reach all the suffering on Cybertron, even working together. Doing what they could is what made the difference between desperation and hopefulness."

"Like I can't fix all the wounds, like Megatron," she looked up at Solus, "Nothing I do could repair what is broken there."

Solus sighed, "Maybe in time, he could be redeemed, but starting at the helm will not resolve this quickly. All Cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon are wounded. You have seen this with Red Alert."

"All of them have been at war too long," she looked around at all the deities, "Why can't they hear you? Why is it that I can each them?"

"You are neither Autobot nor Decepticon. You are between them and the humans. You may have an opportunity to shorten this fight," Vector Prime frowned, "There are many who may hear you, but you would have to take great chances to get them to listen. Your would have to imperil yourself to get them in the position to understand."

"You know that I would take any injury to help them," she scowled up at them, "If it would spare one death, like Privates Penascol and Reynolds, I would move, act."

"We hope that the other will join you in that," Solus turned her helm, Sarah glancing the same way.

The rocks were taking on a rainbow of colors.

Solus snorted "I think we have kept you a bit longer than we expected. We wouldn't like to be recolored."

Sarah blinked up at a ceiling, recognizing it as her room, though partially blocked by Exo's holoform. No funky colors, thank the Great Spirits.

"Last time I was on this drug, I danced with Eagle," Frank snorted, "I imagine she'll have some strange dreams."

Sarah closed her eyes, slipping away. Rainbow colored melted rocks and silent infants looking desolate circled her through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the reviews Khalthar and Counting Sinful Stars.

Upcoming chapters hopefully will address Galloway's sins. I hope you enjoy reading it as much if not more than I will writing it.

On with the show.

* * *

Sarah sat as Frank checked her out when he and Ratchet thought she could get out of bed.

She wanted off the drug. Her sleep hadn't been good. She chased infants through a labyrinth, trying to patch their hurts as gun fire echoed closer.

It made her feel helpless and as if she missed something.

"Limited mobile time today," Frank grumbled, "You are almost as bad as soldiers. Can't sit still."

"No opportunity to do that. I have a job to do," Sarah smiled slightly as a private peeked in, "What is it, Private?"

"Um, the Chaplain wants to speak with you, UN Liaison Twintower."

"I'll be there shortly," Sarah sent him on his way.

Frank held out the crutches, "Mantra is outside."

Sarah slowly exited, Frank walking beside her, "I feel much more exhausted now than before."

"Your body has been hurt twice. The healing process restarted with half the resources, or less. Having you sleep between meetings and sessions with Exo or Mantra will help."

"Until they try to wake me at the destination," she crutched out into the sunlight, pausing briefly to orient herself.

Mantra opened his door, setting the seat back so she could slid in easier.

Sitting as gently as she could, she leaned back, yawning.

Frank sat in the driver seat, politely keeping his feet away from the brake and gas pedals, "Sleep and I'll wake you when we get to the Chaplain Services."

She sighed, "I wish I was on one of them nice cushy pillows, and no need to get up."

Relaxing into the warmed seat, she tried to think why the Chaplain wanted to see her.

Too soon Frank gently shook her, "Looks like he's out here."

Blinking, she turned to watch the graying soldier approach them with a huge binder.

Mantra opened his door, so she could stand. She didn't get off the seat.

"Don't get up on my account, Liaison, sorry, UN Liaison," Chaplain Banks smiled slightly, "You look like shit."

"Feel it, Chaplain. I would like to go back to bed for a while, so what brings me out here to help with?"

"This time, I'm helping you. I realized you don't have a copy of this," he handed over the hefty binder, "Details all core holidays and practices for the major religions. All Chaplains are required to have one. Since you helped us with the incense incident, I've been copying the pages so you have a book. If I get an update, I'll send duplicates your way."

She grinned, "Thank you. This is perfect," she opened the bindery of random page, which discussed baptisms.

"If you need help, let me know. I'm also trying to be prepared for more BSS."

"What is BSS?" she frowned.

"Bored Soldier Syndrome. It's the reason we got that multiple man marriage issue."

She nodded, "Thank you for your help, Chaplain Banks."

"Safe trip," he patted Mantra's hood, "and get sleep."

She snorted, "Ratchet will sit on me if I don't behave. I'll be good."

"Until next time," he walked back inside the chapel.

Mantra closed the door as Frank took the binder, leafed through it.

"Maybe we should put together a binder," Frank said after a moment, "For our religion. That way we share a bit of ourselves without losing any respect."

"Why would we lose respect, Frank?" Sarah frowned.

"Soldiers aren't known for deep thinking, Chief, at least human ones. You are taught to obey orders, without question. Those that operate within those guidelines but accomplish great feats get promoted. Most think everyone else is of the same background and religion so they keep the peace. However."

Sarah hummed, "We aren't like their expectations, so they get frustrated. We need to show the similarities between us to strengthen unity."

"I'll have Annie start. She's been a bit restless since she's not playing the stock market anymore for the soldiers."

Snorting with laughter, Sarah grinned, "Please do. Have her highlight where we believe the same things. She'll be able to spot the patterns."

(Chief?) Mark irritation made Sarah sit up straighter.

(Yes, Mark?)

(My armor is acting up. My right arm is grinding. I can't see where. Can you come look?)

(On our way), Sarah spoke aloud, "Armor area please, Mantra."

"Be there in a minute," he replied before racing away.

They arrived to Mark shaking his head unhappily at his armor.

Sarah swung her leg over to the ground, stood then walked three paces.

A shrill noise made her jump.

Frank held in his amusement as he picked up her crutches.

She sighed, taking them up, "Forgot I have beepers on them now."

"You won't forget them again," Frank stepped around Mark, walking towards Annie who repaired her armor's fingers.

Sarah moved over to Mark's armor, looked it over.

Numerous pieces needed replacement. She noted some areas where the armor had been caved in. It could explain why he was having issues. If something penetrated deep enough, it could have run afoul of the inner workings.

However, she realized she couldn't stand on a ladder. Not with her cast, nor with the crutches.

Blinking at the armor, she looked around for a solution.

Sighing, she glanced back at Mantra.

"Mantra, would you be willing to help me?"

Mantra transformed, then knelt, "What do you need?"

"Can you hold me up so I can loosen the armor? I can't use the ladder and this is the first time I've had to do a major repair."

He smiled, "Ask me something hard, Sarah."

They talked and came to an arrangement.

A short while later, she sat in his servos, pulling plates off the armor, her leg braced on his fingers so she was stable.

She frowned, setting aside a plate, as she looked into the hole. She reached in and gripped the triangular piece.

"This is sacred," Bobcat whispered in her ear, as symbols crossed her vision briefly.

Easing the metallic part out, she looked it over.

She recognized a glyph on it. Optimus had it on his helm, just under his audial.

Mantra hissed, "That is a shard of the Allspark."

Shivering, she looked up, then down at it, softly asking, "Is it safer in your hands or ours?"

He paused, then breathed, "Prowl says to hide it until he has a chance to speak with Optimus."

She nodded, pocketing it, then scowling at the damage. Then she leaned carefully over Mantra's servos.

"Mark. Your arm assembly is hosed down the side. We'll need to remake the whole system."

Mark slumped, "I'll go get the parts."

"Mantra, this is going to take a while. You okay to carry me?"

"Of course," he grinned.

They worked for several hours, breaking when Ratchet pinged Mantra.

On one of those breaks, she sat beside Mantra nibbling a meal Frank brought to her, Exo joining them.

"It's a pity Silverbolt and Cosmos can't walk around," Exo sighed, "They really wished they could stroll about."

Sarah huffed angrily, "Too many on base are alarmed by them in mech mode and not vehicle. Silverbolt towers over the hangers easily and Cosmos is taller. Goldsmith and Wilsons almost fired on them the day after they got on base. Stupid cowboys."

Mantra snorted, "They aren't the tallest Autobots. Metroplex is half a mile tall in, as you put it, mech mode."

"Metroplex?" Sarah thought on the name, "I don't recalling hearing that name before."

"He becomes a city. A city for us Cybertronians. Big pacifist, but he can be goaded into fighting. Imagine the reactions if he arrived here."

Exo rubbed his helm nervously, "They wouldn't let him land."

"Why not? He could provide instant quarters for all of you and, if the war escalated, he'd be able to protect civilians. That is strategically important," Sarah recalled Red Alert's recent freak out over Mechagodzilla, "If Trypticon got here, Metroplex is one that could stomp him flat, right?"

Mantra smiled, laughed, "That he could. I would love if he was here. Getting some privacy here is hard. I don't like the sneers of some of the soldiers."

"Who?" Sarah straightened.

"We can handle a few without incident, Sarah," Mantra leaned down, "I would love to have a room to retreat to when it gets too much though."

Sarah slumped, "I understand that. The reservations aren't great, but I could always return and not be mocked. They all believed as I did, so I could talk freely without being criticized. It was a sanctuary against racism and sexism deluges," she looked up at the two mechs, "I'm sorry. I'll work on getting you some privacy."

"You already are, Sarah," Exo stroked her back with the tip of his finger, "You have made strides for us. Having Metroplex here may cause more schisms than solve."

"Too bad. Galloway can suck..." Sarah jerked, growled, "I forgot to have his communications ability shut down."

"Prowl and Jazz implemented it," Mantra relayed gently, "They both were insulted that Galloway spewed secret information when he read the brief about Soundwave."

"I'll get with Optimus and plan."

"You'll have to wait until he returns," Mantra stated.

"Where is he? Do I need to be liaison?" Sarah blinked up at the two mechs.

"You are aware of Sam?" at her nod, Mantra continued, "The attack on Sam worried Optimus. He went to speak with him in person. It may be difficult as today is Sam's first day of college."

"I hope Sam is open to Optimus' concern. I know you guys were separated from him just after the first joint Human-Cybertronian military operation."

"He was our first ally. He will stand," Exo leaned into Mantra, "He brought us to this sanctuary."

She shivered as if something cold ran down her back.

It passed so she continued to work on Mark's armor.

By the time she was yawning, Mark could move the arm, but he would need to remake the plates. Exo and Mantra took her back to her room and she dropped off to sleep immediately.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews: Khalthar, Counting Sinful Stars, and SphereShadow.

Thank you for follows/fav: Vilu Talvi.

I Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sarah stared at the two deities wondering what they needed now.

One was Coyote, his grin wide while the Cybertronian next to him spoke at length.

They stood in a hallway built for Cybertronians. Sarah wondered if she needed to have a speciality building built with hallways the same width for Optimus and his people.

Coyote yipped at the Cybertronian, the Cybertronian nodding with a mischievous smirk on his faceplates.

Rolling her eyes at them, knowing one was a trickster, so she started walking down the hallway.

The yips faded away shortly to silence.

Silence that felt as if she wasn't alone.

Pausing she looked around, wondering if there was an invisible watcher.

Looking to the side she stared.

The glyph on glowing blue boxes was legible to her.

"Energon - Class B+."

Stepping closer she recalled a conversation she had with Wheeljack. The energon on base was Class C-. They couldn't get better with solar and wind generation.

She looked up to see if she could find the watcher to ask questions.

The glyphs overhead read, "Stores."

She looked down the hallway and spotted, "Bridge."

Sarah trotted down, chasing the signs to a huge door.

It opened at her approach, allowing her into a well appointed room with screens and stations that put TV sci-fi ships to shame.

Glancing up at the screens scrolling data, she could read it.

"...processing signals, received message from Metroplex."

"Metroplex?" Sarah smiled, "If only we could tell him to come to Earth."

A voice asked, "How are you unaffected by the atmosphere?"

She looked around, frowned, "I'm guessing Coyote and his equal trickster of the Cybertronian pantheon brought me here, sir, and enabling me to interact without gasping for breath."

Silence stretched a long time, before she asked, "May I ask where you are, sir?"

"You are inside me."

"You are like Metroplex then, sir?" Awe filled her.

Something bumped her making her jump.

"See, she figured it out," Coyote chuckled as he swept around her, "Fortress Maximus, this is your new Priest of Primus, Sarah Twintower."

The Cybertronian stepped into view, "She is very perceptive. Good to see you again, Fortress Maximus."

"Amalgamous Prime," Fortress Maximus replied respectfully.

"You seem to have weathered the war better than others of your specs," Amalgamous stated, placing his servo on the station gently, "You are one of my favorites, even if you don't play tricks."

Sarah asked, "If Fortress Maximus came to Earth, would that help Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots?"

"Optimus Prime needs me?" Fortress Maximus asked.

Sarah made an executive decision, "He needs more allies. I think he would be happy to see you, Fortress Maximus, sir."

"I have just received his message. Tell Optimus Prime I will be there within orns."

Sarah nodded, trying to convert orns to days, "I will. I'll welcome you when you arrive."

The room shivered, vibrating, "Converting to ship mode."

"Be strong, Sarah," Amalgamous knelt, cupped his servo around her, "You are in for a ride."

She blinked, found herself staring up at the ceiling.

Sighing at yet another abrupt move from out in the universe back to Earth, she sat up.

John worked at a tiny desk, muttering about his business. Frank lay in bed. Annie and Mark weren't in view.

"Where are Annie and Mark?" she asked, swinging her legs so she could stand.

"Working on their armors. Annie is having issues with the fingers she replaced and Mark is hearing grinding when he moves now his new plates are in place. You will want to go save them hours of time. I finished the work for today on the liaison side until I check again after lunch," John replied, "Frank just got back from a late night card game with the soldiers. He says Wilson is acting up again. May not last."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"He says never to bet against Starshina Losev. He's got a solid poker face," John added.

"Good intel."

She pulled her crutches over, did a stint in the shower before dressing for the day. Yawning, she exited her room, calling for a pick up to the armor area.

Mantra slid to stop in front of the door as she reached it.

She settled into his seat, holding her crutches as he drove away.

"How are you and Exo doing, Mantra? Anything I need to ask for?" Sarah turned to the dash screen.

"We are excellent. Exo is ecstatic about the upcoming sparkling. The name is eluding us though," he replied jovially.

"Do you have an idea of what you want the meaning to be?"

"Light in the darkness."

Sarah thought a few moments, then asked, "Like the moon reflects the sunlight at nighttime?"

Mantra hummed, "That is an interesting take on it. I'll ask Exo about this path. Thank you, Sarah."

"Glad to help. Seems I'm pulled in so many directions. If I didn't have John, Annie, Frank and Mark, I'd be swamped."

"So is Optimus. He is on the mainland to speak with Sam between trying to figure out what the Decepticons want now."

"They came for the shard. Why? What good is the shard without the whole Allspark?" she frowned, "It's like a puzzle that we have only the border filled in, but not the center."

Mantra slowed to a stop, "That is exactly how we feel, too. Their intentions are masked. They will not hold their plans inscrutable for long. They couldn't in the past."

He opened the door, letting her out.

"Thank you, Mantra. I hope they keep to that pattern."

"So do I. Exo is next up if you want to directly call him when you are done."

She nodded, then swung through the doorway.

Annie rotated her armor's hand, frowning at the movement.

Sarah cocked her head, then moved closer, "I think the replacements are off centered, Annie. Let me get my tools and we'll fix it."

Sarah lost herself in getting the armors back in shape, first Annie's, then Mark's.

Mark's plates were off half a centimeter, making the awful grinding when he moved.

She undid the plates, cursing her wounded leg in Pawnee.

Until someone cleared their throat.

She looked down, surprised Colonel Fulton looked back up at her.

"Would you be willing to give me a status update over lunch?" the slight smile he gave preceded, "Ratchet insists."

Sarah snorted, "This can be paused. Mark won't be able to field his armor until I get the plates back on correctly."

Stepping down to the floor from the platform someone had moved in, she heard heated voices coming her way.

Braced on her crutches she watched Galloway blow in, a hurricane of snarls.

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, "You caused this."

She blinked at the messages someone had written all over his face and suit in black or white, depending on the surface.

"Offended by everything. No Exceptions."

"Punt me like a football."

"I drop my pants for power. Ask me how."

Those were the tame ones she read.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, wondering if their rainbow fetishists had gotten seriously pissed at Galloway, "What did I cause and when?"

"Your circus is going to be shut down, you incompetent..." he paused when he saw Colonel Fulton's narrowed eyes, then said, "Moron."

Sarah took a breath, looked pass him, spotting some VIPs being escorted in by the Colonel's assistant.

"I will see who used you as a whiteboard, Liaison Galloway. Until then, I recommend you review the rules already posted so if you feel the need to add to them, we can discuss it."

He huffed, "A woman can't lead this group."

The base shut down siren sounded.

Galloway sneered, "That Red Alert should be dismissed."

Sarah crutched over to the phone, picked it up, dialed Red Alert's post.

"Yes?" Red Alert answered worriedly.

"Red Alert, what has necessitated a base shutdown? Do I need to inform the Colonel to ready the soldiers?" her voice calmly echoed in the silent hanger.

"Scraplets. You have scraplets. They'll eat us!"

She could see him twitching nervously in her mind as she asked, "Scraplets as in pieces of cloth?"

"No, they swarm and eat anything metal. These ones swim!"

"Swarming and swimming metal eaters," she cocked her head trying to figure out what set him off.

"Phirahas," the universe whispered.

"You are referring to fish that swarm and eat meat, correct?"

"Why do you have scraplets? What if they come here? They'll kill human and Cybertronian!"

"Easy, Red Alert. Piranhas, as they are called here on earth, don't eat metal. They do eat meat, however there are a few things to keep in your processor. They don't swarm unless they've been starved to the point of near death. They also are fresh water fish. They can't swim in the ocean. The military personal on this base are safe. Those that are going into the field are unlikely to be attacked by a swarm of piranhas due to their normal habitat being supplied with sufficient prey of their size. You and the Cybertronians have nothing to fear from them. Does that help?"

"They aren't scraplets?"

She smiled, "I assure you that if they tried to bite you, you'd break their teeth off and render them harmless while taking no damage yourself. Would you please lift the lockdown and forward me what alerted you to piranhas. I'll review it and let you know if it falls into the fiction category."

He stayed silent then hung up the phone.

The base siren sounded for the end of lockdown.

Hanging up the phone, she turned to Galloway, Fulton and the VIPs, "It seems our Earth fish have caused another misunderstanding. At least this time, it's not about sharks offshore. I'll see if we have any aspiring biologists on base who can help him understand and assess threats."

"Check with our naval division. They'd be most likely to have marine fauna knowledge," Colonel Fulton added, "Let me know if I need to ship in educational shows as well."

"I'll submit once I know. Please let me know when request 109234-RBT is approved. That would be of biggest help for all the Autobots," she inclined her head politely, referring to the movie production.

One of the VIPs spoke up, "How often does a misunderstanding occur?"

Sarah smiled, "Often enough that it keeps all five of us busy. Annie worked closely with Sergant Khalthar and Specialist Sanders to head off twenty in the last week, only one of them involving Red Alert. We are dealing with a clashing of cultures, one of this Earth where our common sense helps us assess the threat, and one not of Earth that has no basis to formulate an assessment for even the mildest threat. An example is snakes."

"Snakes? Why would snakes be a problem?" Another VIP asked.

"To us humans, snakes are valid threat, with many venomous or harmful in some other way. To the Cybertronians, they are no threat. Snakes aren't venomous to them or can crush them. I imagine if we met a scraplet, it wouldn't be as dangerous to us like it would be to them. A reversal of positions if you will."

"I would love to read an essay on how you deal with this...cultural clash...from your point of view," the first VIP stated.

"The base Chaplain recently gave me a book those in his position use on multicultural bases. I'm having Annie head up updates not just for the Cybertronians, but for our five cultures as well. This should help with future interactions with other bases when the Cybertronians can move more freely."

"You foresee them being known to the world?"

"The enemy doesn't care if they are known or not. They will come out to the public and in the worst way. When that happens, not if, having these ready will help lead the way to greater cooperation."

"You have no control over them," Galloway growled, "You can't stop them from doing things like this."

Sarah shook her head, "You'll notice that the UN Liaisons haven't been pranked that much in comparison to others on base. We set it up that they don't want to prank us. We did so by gaining their respect."

"Says the woman with rainbow hair."

She grinned, "And those responsible are learning the errors of their ways. Since they were caught no one else has pranked us, either human or Cybertronian. In addition, explosions from Wheeljack's lab have reduce from ten per day, to one per month."

"That was due to Mythbusters alone?" the second VIP asked.

"That is the primary reason. The second is that all of the UN Liaisons monitor his experiments and ensure they are safely paused or stopped so we don't have issues when he is not in his lab, like during introductions with new recruits."

Galloway snorted, stalked outside, calling back, "You aren't in charge."

Sarah shook her head at his foul mood, then looked up as a yelp reached them.

Crutching to the doorway she looked out cautiously.

Galloway was covered in oil and what had to be the entire supply of glitter from Mrs. Lennox's home.

She looked up at the two smirking Autobots, then the scowling ones trotting up behind them.

Sarah looked at Chromia and Elita-1, "Why did you do that, femmes?"

"He said Annebelle is a brat," Chromia leaned down into his space, "he made her cry. He deserves to be squashed."

Elita-1 nodded, "Disrespect to femmes will not go unpunished."

"Elita-1, Chromia, you should bring such issues to me first. I will work a suitable response. Prowl, Jazz, this is a prank and needs to be treated as such for brig time."

Elita-1 bowed, "We submit to your punishment, UN Liaison Twintower."

"I'll make sure they are brigged," Prowl nodded his head to Sarah, "Do you need any further assistance?"

"Not right now. I am off for lunch. If you would be so kind to let Ratchet know so he doesn't worry, that would be appreciated."

"He is alerted. He recommends a two hour break off your leg and to pursue the protein-heavy meal today with a side of vegetables," Prowl then escorted the two femmes away.

Galloway stalked away, "I'll return later."

He stormed off towards a private jet on the runway.

Sarah hated him more for being a dick and such a child in his outrage. He brought it on his head for being an asshole.

Turning she smiled at the VIPs.

"Gentlemen, will you be joining us for lunch?" she asked the VIPs.

"Yes," the two who had spoken and the third who'd been silent added, "We requested it."

"Jazz would you see if Exo and Mantra will be willing to drive us over to the cafeteria?"

"Sure thing, liaison. I'm happy to drive a couple if they stay off the pedals," Jazz grinned as Exo and Mantra drove towards them.

"That is an excellent idea, Jazz."


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews Counting Sinful Stars, Khalthar and HeartsGuardianSol.

* * *

After lunch Sarah got Exo to drive her to Prowl's station.

She recalled she needed to tell Optimus Fortress Maximus was in route, within orns.

Tired, achy and suddenly ill, she crutched into the hanger.

Prowl stood stiffly at the monitor, scanning the scrolling data.

"Prowl, I have some information from Amalgamous Prime to share with Optimus. Do you know when he'll return?"

He turned, "Optimus reported in earlier. His talk with Witwicky didn't go as well as he hoped. He is going to stay on the mainland. He thinks the Decepticons will attack Witwicky if no one is there."

Then an alarm sounded.

Prowl looked at the screen, then turned to a monitor, General Morshower appearing, "We have an SOS from the soldiers in the field. Multiple enemy contacts. I'm coordinating."

General Morshower frowned, "How many?"

"Twenty six by my count so far. They have broken up into two groups. I'm readying two teams to be shipped out within a breem to support our side in the field."

"Breem?" Morshower asked.

"8 minutes," Sarah supplied before Prowl broke his concentration from the other screens.

The sick feeling in her stomach strengthen.

Dread. Something bad circled them, creeping closer.

"Bombrunner will rendezvous on the mainland in three...twenty four minutes," Prowl automatically corrected this time as he used Silverbolt's code name, "Musician will be taking command here. I'll be in the field."

Jazz skidded in, danced out of his vehicle form, "On duty. Go get them, sir."

Prowl transformed then peeled out of the hanger, his police siren and lights going full bore.

She laboriously climbed the stairs to the top, then at Jazz's poke, sat down so Morshower could see her.

Time creeped by, the dread growing worse as it came on thirty minutes since the SOS.

(Jazz, something bad is coming. I'm not sure where or when.) she pinged him, (It's close.)

(I gotcha, Priest of Primus. Red Alert is linked with me and the others who are on base. If needed, Chromia and Elita-1 will be sprung to defend.)

She swallowed, watching the dots representing Silverbolt rapidly approaching the in field teams.

Then Jazz frowned, "Big Buddha and Firefly are breaking off. They are headed inland. Sir, you copy?"

"He says the boy's college was attacked thirty-eight minutes ago. They are searching for him. The teams will dispatch the diversionary enemies," Prowl's voice sounded detached, "We can't trust the satellites with the spy in control."

Then the world shook, crying out.

"Sarah?" Jazz poked her.

"Where is...Big Buddha? Where?" She demanded, her skin crawling as she fought calling Optimus by name.

"His signal...his signal is missing," Prowl sounded shocked, "Healer. Report."

A long tense ten minutes followed before Ratchet snarled, "The fraggers. They killed him."

Sarah knew what he meant. Optimus had fallen.

"Repeat," Jazz demanded, his expression showing his disbelief.

"Big Buddha is down."

Sarah shivered, staring at Morshower's face, stunned this was the catastrophe to befall them.

Morshower swore, "Get the teams out of there. Secure the boy, if you have him."

Sarah jolted, looked up, hearing Mars screaming a warning, "Incoming."

"They are launching a full assault," Sarah stated, "With Big Buddha down, they won't pass it up. We need everyone on war footing."

"Wildfire, shut it down. Sir, I'm releasing the soldiers from the brig," Jazz said, using Red Alert's code name.

Prowl started to say, "That..."

Then the transmission cut to a new Cybertronian.

"Citizen's of the Human Hive. Your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have live among you, hidden. But no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will. Unless you turn over this boy," a flash of information about Samuel Witwicky crossed the screen, the Cybertonian returned, "If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."

Morshower returned, looking enraged.

"Secure the base. I'll contact you."

Sarah swallowed as the screen went dark.

Looking up at Jazz, the base siren sounding, this time for a real threat, she whispered, "Is there anything we can do?"

"We fight. We don't let the bastards win. They want to make the world afraid. We need to inspire them to rise above the fear. The boy will be hunted by those who won't think."

"I'll get the armors repaired. We'll need them operational. Spacejumper is on base, right?"

Prowl answered, "He returned before this occurred. You will not come."

"You can't stop me when my world is in danger from cowards. They think the shadows will hide them from me, then they don't know how bobcats hunt."

She struggled down the stairs, adding, "If the enemy knows anything, they know I am not one to be fragged with. This chief is rising to warchief and they will see I am not afraid. I am the shield and spear. The tip of the spear will find their throat."

Sarah called Mantra so she stood ready to defend her world with will, blood and metal.

The Decepticons wanted war, they would have it. The cost would prove too high for them.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars and Khalthar.

* * *

Sarah sat after finishing the repairs on the armors, doodling. Her mind raced, trying to find the best path to peace.

Grief wrestled her, tears threatening to fall.

He shouldn't be gone. He live longer than her people were civilized, yet in an instant he'd left for the Home of the Great Spirits and his own deities.

All his wisdom and knowledge silenced as surely as her ancestors. A loss that couldn't be healed.

She looked up at the clock, noting it was four in the morning. She'd been up almost a full day.

Feeling equally tired and not sleepy at all, she scowled at the doodles.

"When dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings aligned will reveal the doorway."

It felt like someone shocked her with a live wire, as she realized the doodles were glyphs.

Cybertronian glyphs.

"The solution is before you," the universe whispered, followed by Mars asking, "What are you willing to do to save two peoples?"

She stood, pocketed the doodle sheet, then seized her crutches.

Striding to the exit, she felt a second wind gathering under her wings.

Frank entered, then backed out as she gave him a look.

"What we doing, Chief?" Frank asked, walking along side her.

She glowered ahead, "We are saving two peoples from destruction. First we need to find out what the riddle means."

"What riddle?" He asked as Chromia skidded to a halt beside Sarah.

"Chromia, I need to get to Jazz. Will you carry me?"

The door opened, "Sounds like you are going to a fight."

"If they cock-block me, they will regret it," she growled, "No racism, no sexism will stop my march."

Sarah sat in the interior, her eyes ahead, plans forming, step by step.

Frank joined her before Chromia gunned her engine and took off.

(Mark, Annie, John. Join me at Jazz.) Sarah ordered.

John grumbled, (What now? Megatron attacking?)

(No. We fly.) she replied.

Chromia turned the corner then slid to a stop beside Jazz.

Sarah stepped out, calling to the tense third in command, "Get Prowl on the line, we are using code words for this."

Jazz scowled, "You haven't slept. You need to..."

"Get Ratchet on the line along with Ironhide," Sarah recalled she had the shard, "We powwow now."

He tilted his helm, considered her then turned, keying in the monitor.

"Sir. The Priest needs to speak to you and Healer, along with Thickskin," Jazz stated.

"If it's to kick Galloway's aft, I'm all audials," Ratchet groused, "That man is terribly misinformed."

"What did he do?" Sarah asked at the universe's prompting.

"He's sending us back to base on the planes. He dared to call Big Buddha scrap metal," Ironhide snapped.

"Then listen carefully, Thickskin, Healer, Second," she spotted Mark, Annie and John walking in with Elita-1, Mantra, Exo, Wheeljack, Chromia and Red Alert, "The universe revealed the path to cut. Part of it will be solved by the liaisons. The other by you all. It will come to a head in two hours when the boy is located and the enemy launches their final strike. We will change the tide of battle. Unfortunately, Fort will not arrive in time."

"Fort?" then Jazz straightened, "You mean..."

"He's orns out. When he arrives, we'll deal then. Same with the others. We have enough to fight this, but it will depend on our arrival. All of us. Bomber, Tactician, Shaman, Takeover and Chief will take the field with you. This is not under discussion," she sent a look to Jazz that made him shut his mouth before she pulled out the paper with her glyphs, "The riddle that will aid us is as follows: When dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings aligned will reveal the doorway."

Frank inhaled, "That is the exact wording?"

"Yes," Sarah saw Jazz frowning at the glyphs then her, "You will say it after this call so Soundwave, who is listening, won't know the answer."

"Soundwave, you fragger!" Ironhide snarled, "Come down here and I'll show you my cannons, up close and personal."

"You might as well introduce yourself, Soundwave. As Priest of Primus, the pantheon tells me your secrets and what will make you question your loyalty," Sarah deepened her voice, "Do I need to say so now?"

"Your threat: Unattainable," a new voice answered, "Loyalty: Untouchable."

Sarah knew that what she said next would hurt him, badly, as the universe whispered a secret Megatron had kept from him. A truth she'd seen on Cybertron, huddling dead in the debris.

"Your genitors and siblings are dead. Synth, who once was purple and blue, tried to protect Keyer and Rasp but they died with Crescendo. Meyer and Rasp were the last, crying for you to rescue them as the Decepticons bombarded their shelter, starving them."

Silence extended, then Soundwave replied, "Genitor information: Available to Autobots."

"Keyer called you Singer of Cybertron at the end," she brutally destroyed his illusion, "That is a name only Keyer called you in private. Rasp asked why his sibling," she said the name in Cybertronian the universe provided, "didn't save them."

She'd looked at the four bodies before she stopped Springer and Shockwave, hadn't thought they had family.

Now she'd torn out Soundwave's spark and revealed the lies he'd been fed by Megatron.

"Why don't you look where Megatron didn't want you to look. The list of the dead. You'll see I'm telling the truth. Then you'll wonder why Megatron lied to you, told you they had been evacuated to Kaon. Think on it, Soundwave. Is your loyalty worth more than your family's death?"

There was silence a long time, then Sarah exhaled, "The universe says he is no longer listening."

Ironhide muttered, "Remind me never to frag you off."

"Can I say what I know?" Frank asked softly.

"Yes."

"I served in the Middle East while I was in the service. They called the Gulf of Aqaba the Dagger's Tip. Some of the old families refuse to call it Aqaba when giving directions since it was changed by enemies of their families," Frank explained.

"Egypt?" Prowl asked.

"Search for any references for three kings around Egypt. I know you can do it faster..." Sarah started.

"There is mention of Khufu, Khafre and Menkaure on multiple websites," Prowl offered, "They all have in common being Pharaohs of ancient Egypt, tombs all within a few miles of each other, also referred to as the Pyramids of Giza."

Mark spoke up, "I remember in that old astronomy book you lent me, Sarah, that the Pyramids of Giza form a line based upon the stars of Orion's Belt."

"At dawn, would those stars appear in the sky of Eygpt?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Pointing eastward from the Pyramids. We aren't returning to base," Ratchet then snorted, "If this plane continues on course, we'll cross over Giza."

"That is far off course to return to base," Prowl sounded confused, "Why are the planes headed that way?"

Sarah smiled, "Lennox. He found the same clue somehow. He's taking you there. Musician we need to get in route, now."

"Where?"

"Following those planes. Lennox knows where the blow will land. Get ready, Thickskin, Healer, Second. We'll be behind you. Healer, last resort is coming along with a broken miracle."

Ratchet hissed after a moment, "How can you have that?"

"Because Thickskin's cannons boomed shrapnel into Bomber's hide."

"Get that here. It will revive...just get it here. You and I will have a talk later about hiding it," Ratchet growled.

"You and I can kick aft all day after this."

"Spacejumper will bring us," Jazz stated, "We will need approval to get off base."

"Give me thirty minutes," Sarah whirled, "You'll have your approval."


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars and Khalthar.

* * *

It took twenty five minutes to walk out of Colonel Fulton's office with the approval.

He made calls, bringing Morshower into the loop.

Sarah slipped into Mantra, letting him drive her to her armor.

"An opportunity comes to turn one more."

Sarah blinked at the time message on her eye-patch, eighteen seconds.

Mantra slowed, opened his door, "Exo and I are joining you."

A jolt ran through her, leaving her dizzy, "No."

Jazz walked over, knelt, "What do you mean no?"

She looked upward at him, "The universe says no."

Exo joined them, "Why?"

"The loss would destroy you both," horror washed through her, as she pinged them, (The sparklings.)

Exo looked stricken, then recovered, "I understand. We have arrivals inbound. We can welcome them."

Sarah nodded slowly as the voices calmed around her, "Yes. That is right."

Jazz laughed, "Primus, girl. You are looking out for all of us, aren't ya?"

"They are. I'm just a messenger," she stood, noticed her shaking hands, took a deep breath, "Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you."

Exo smiled sadly, "Alarm is better than loss. May Primus keep you safe."

Sarah took up her crutches and raced into the hanger, calling back, "He better do the same for you or I'm going to have words with him."

She climbed into the armor, setting the crutches inside so they wouldn't sound the alarm. She powered up as Annie stomped by, headed to Cosmos.

(You should stay in Cosmos,) John pointed out, his armor pausing before hers.

(You know me. I'm not going to let them get hurt.) Sarah replied, sealing herself inside, (However, if you kick enough afts, maybe I can stay as the back-up of the back-up.)

John snorted, (I'm holding you to that, Chief.)

They marched by, her tribe of humans and Cybertronians. She wouldn't let them down.

She strode into Cosmos, Jazz walking beside her.

She sat in the back as Cosmos closed his doors.

Jazz stated, "Let's get to the teams. They have landed at Giza," then when the doors were closed he added with a grin, "Our comrades pranked Galloway off the plane. He's stranded out of the danger zone."

"Good," Frank replied grumpily, "He's an asshole who doesn't deserve an award for dying in combat."

Groans came from the Cybertronians as Cosmos rolled to the runway.

"What?" Frank demanded.

"Jinx," Jazz shook his helm, "Did you have to jinx us?"

"How did I jinx us?" Frank sounded offended.

"That means we gonna die," Jazz dope smacked Frank's armor, "No more words from you."

Sarah asked, "Isn't there a way to unjinx us? I know that some on base turn in circles three times, then spit."

Jazz laughed, "Kinda wish we had that, but no. Just so you know, Frank, I'll come back and haunt you if I die from this."

"Jazz?" Cosmos asked, "Morshower says the teams in Giza are no longer in communication with NEST."

"They have at least one Seeker then," Jazz sobered, "Cosmos, you may need to engage."

"Acknowledged," Cosmos replied grimly.

The wait to Giza clawed at Sarah's skin.

She hoped they were in time.

Twenty minutes later, Morshower's voice filled the cabin, "The teams in Giza are under assault. We don't know what is going on. You are headed into a firefight."

"We got to go in," Jazz stated, "Prowl is already on the ground and will hold the line."

"Just come home, soldier," Morshower ordered, "and God speed."

"We'll take it," Jazz turned to the soldiers with them, "Lock and load. Let's show them what Bossbot taught us."

Sarah nodded, "That and more."

Cosmos stated, "I see the area. I'm going to fly by slow enough the armors can safely jump out."

Annie stood, followed by Mark.

John ping Sarah, (You stay in Cosmos, Chief. I have a feeling Megatron will go after you as fox after a hen.)

(May turn the tide if that happens) she replied, (Let's see if we can use it, but later in the fight.)

"Making approach," Cosmos stated.

All the soldiers stood, faced the door, Frank and John ahead of Annie and Mark.

She sent up a prayer for deliverance from their enemies. To survive.

The door opened and when it had enough space, the Autobots leapt out first, Jazz the last to exit. Then her tribe left, vanishing from sight.

Swallowing, Sarah sat, waiting.

Cosmos started closing the doors as he rose into the sky, smoke visible against yellow sand through the opening.

"Hold on!"

She clutched the wall as he rolled, the view through the opening rotating dizzyingly.

The ground dropped away as he shot upward.

Then the door blasted off, the explosion slamming her into the back of the compartment.

Right before she fell through the opening.

She didn't have time to scream as something seized her and shot away.

Turning her head, she saw the edge of a jet wing and an arm. This had to be the Seeker.

Then she realized he was climbing. Quickly.

She reached back to grab him, any part of him as the sky turned dark around them.

He let go, dropping her, her hand closing on empty air.

Sarah yelled, falling toward Earth, struggling to find something, anything to hold onto.

"You wanted to fly, didn't you?"

She flinched, looked to the side, spotting Amalgamous right along side her.

"What? Ratchet said I can't calculate the formulas," she blinked, Amalgamous gone from sight.

The ground rushed up.

Opening up her mind to the universe, asking on how to fly, she closed her eyes.

Then opened them as she jetted sideways, the force tossing her about as she spiraled, twisted and twirled.

She crashed into something else, grappling with a death grip.

(Get off me!) a voice shrieked at her as she focused on what she held onto.

Servos reached up to dislodge her, but she clung, moving out of their reach easily.

(I am Starscream. How dare you attack me!)

She stood in a cavern, looking at two Cybertronians, sitting tiredly.

The shorter of the two turned to the taller, "He left us to die. You know that."

Taller sighed, "He separated us from Star. He didn't like that together we were stronger than him."

"This was a suicide mission," Shorter looked up, "I wish I could soar alongside Star and you again. Just the three of us."

Taller let the silence stretch out before whispering, "I wanted to bear hatchlings with Starscream, Skywarp. I wanted to watched them toddle, then fly."

The smaller scooted over, curled against the taller, "That would be a perfect dream, Thundercracker. I'm sure Starscream would spoil them rotten."

The taller laid his helm on top of the smaller one, "If only we could last until Starscream arrived."

A blink later, she saw them curled up together, but covered in layers of dust.

Vector Prime stepped out of the shadows, looked at her, then nodded.

She came back to servos snatching her left wrist, trying to pry it lose.

(They waited for you,) she told him, adjusting her other hand to a lower position, between his wings, (They knew they'd been sent to die.)

(Get off me, you crazy Autobot.)

(Thundercracker wanted to have hatchlings with you.)

The servos stopped trying to unseat her, (What?)

(Thundercracker was sent on a secret mission. A mission to find the key. The key to the energon machine here on Earth. Skywarp accepted the same mission a Vorn later. They weren't supplied with energon though.)

(You...you lie.) the servos started again.

She leaned down, (They are on this world. Open your bond to your sparkmates and you'll know I speak the truth as Priest of Primus.)

His servos dropped away, (How...why?)

(Megatron sent them here so you wouldn't grow closer. Grow stronger than him. He is alone in this universe, but you never were. Not when the energon ran dry in Vos, not when the high caste fraggers killed protestors, not when you stood as second to Megatron. Thundercracker wanted to see your hatchlings toddle before taking their rightful place in the skies. Skywarp wants you happy. You know this to be true.)

He descended as she spotted Cosmos rushing upwards.

(Cosmos, it's okay,) Sarah called, (He has rediscovered something precious to him.)

(He dropped you,) Cosmos accused.

(He didn't know I am Priest of Primus. Now he does. Right, Starscream?)

(Yes,) he said softly, pulling aside Cosmos, (Though you are heavy as the Pit.)

She reached out, grabbed hold of Cosmos's side, then got off Starscream's back, (But the weight of loneliness is more.)

Starscream sent her a scathing look, (How do I find them?)

Amalgamous appeared beside the seeker, startling Starscream so badly his engines cut off for a moment before sputtering back to life.

(I will give our Priest the riddle to their location. Only with her help will you find your sparkmates,) Amalgamous smirked, (By the way, she's more ethical than I when it comes to pranks.)

Starscream moved closer to Cosmos uneasily, (I understand Amalgamous Prime.)

Amalgamous turned then dived, vanishing from sight.

Starscream turned to stare at Sarah, (More ethical?)

(If it hadn't been for me, the Autobots might have kept painting you in a variety of colors.)

(Oh.)

She tightened her grip on Cosmos, (Can you set me down nicely, Cosmos? I've had enough of heights for today.)

(Yes, Priest of Primus,) Cosmos gracefully descended to the yellow sand below.

A wave of happiness rushed her, the universe singing the news.

(Optimus is alive. He's been revived.) Sarah then inhaled, (I'm needed.)

Cosmos descended slightly faster, the ground expanding to show spots of people.

Optimus knelt, braced on knees and a servo, a human standing before him.

Then a black shape blasted into view, knocking everyone down.

(The Fallen) Starscream crowded closer to Cosmos, trills of fear in his voice.

The black shape seized something, shot away, dread returning to her stomach with it's victorious zip.

(Cosmos!) Sarah cried as Optimus slumped, crawling.

(I can't descend any faster. You'll be injured worse if I did.)

A nearby Cybertronian, taller than Optimus gestured, then plunged his servo into his torso.

(What is he...no!) Sarah watched in horror as the Cybertronian pulled out his spark chamber, collapsing.

Then John leapt forward, grabbed the spark chamber, his hands covering the cords. Electricity danced around his armor. Jolt stepped around John, sent whips into the downed Cybertronian and Optimus.

(Chief get your aft down here!) Ratchet growl flooded her mind.

(I'm on my way,) she replied.

Starscream leaned away staring at her, (You were the one to fend off Megatron then blow his legs off?)

(Yeah, I'm human and a bad aft. You should ask Sideswipe and Sunstreaker why they don't prank me anymore.) she replied calmly.

(You got those two not to prank you?) his voice squeaked.

(And she has the respect of all Autobots on base) Cosmos stated, (including Skids and Mudflap.)

In silence Cosmos landed, letting Sarah leap off and run for Ratchet as Optimus flew into the sky, lancing away towards the pyramid in the distance.

"You are a fool," Ratchet snarled at John as he knelt holding the spark chamber.

"Yell at me later," John snapped back.

Sarah stopped beside Ratchet, "I'm here."

"Open up," he ordered, "I have words for you later about trying to fly."

Sarah knelt, opening the armor. Ratchet reached in, picked her up, barely giving her time to snatch her infernal crutches.

He turned then set her into someone's servos, hissing almost inaudibly, "Don't you dare think of hurting the Priest of Primus."

She looked up into Starscream's optics, noticed his fear.

Sarah lay back, relaxing into his servos, "This has been too long of a day."

She heard distant fighting, but here in this spot, she was safe.

She closed her eyes on Ratchet pulling the spark chamber from John's hands, trailing pieces of John's armor as he inserted the spark chamber into her armor.

Sarah dropped off to an annoyed, "Why didn't you let my worthless aft go to the Matrix?"


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for the reviews: Khalthar and Counting Sinful Stars.

Appreciate the Favs/follows: I-got-zapped and judgementday627.

Sorry for the late post. Please enjoy.

* * *

"She's been recharging a long time," Starscream's voice woke her, "She isn't damaged, is she?"

"No more so than before the fight," Ratchet growled, "Sarah?"

Blinking her eyes open, she noted she had a ring of very concerned optics on her, "I have my crutches."

Ratchet crossed his arms, harrumphing, "Yes. However you decided to go flying into the upper atmosphere with an enemy, then got dropped. How the frag did you manage to grab Starscream?"

"I asked the universe how to fly, then I ran into him, grabbed. Amalgamous and Vector Prime gave me the knowledge to help another survivor of your war."

"Cosmos said you would be given a riddle to find his sparkmates."

"I said it, too," Starscream argued.

Sarah sat up, then patted his wrist, "Easy. You aren't the enemy anymore."

Then she tilted her head, hearing a voice speaking to her from a great distance.

"Caverns of black crystals," she repeated, "Molten lava threatened, bracketed by hot springs, warmed all year yet with snow on the ground."

Starscream looked freaked out, "That is the riddle?"

She nodded, "I'll help you find them. I imagine there are others who are lost here."

"Like my sorry aft?"

She looked at her armor and the affronted posture in the arms and wings.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm..."

"I know quite well what you are, knave," he crossed his arms, "You couldn't let me die in a blaze of glory?"

"Nope," Sarah countered, "You are needed. Your mission comes from Solus."

He recoiled, "What are you going on about, fleshling?"

"Solus gave you the new lease on life, Jetfire. She says you need to free the others to peace."

"No one told you my name."

"Solus just relayed it and your new mission. Should you choose to accept it."

He grumbled, then pointed at her, "Now see here, fleshing, I don't take slag from anyone."

Noting the new swear word she countered, "You care about the other seekers stranded here so you'd take the slag to free them from their endless slumber."

He opened his mouth, froze then huffed, "Bollocks, you snippy, spinal-corded aft."

"Plus I'm sure you can show this youngling some moves that have been forgotten," Sarah smiled up at Starscream, "Maybe take down Megatron once and for all?"

Ratchet snorted, "I will check you over in the Medbay. Sounds like you will save us all by yourself."

"Nope," she grinned, "Together will both peoples be saved. Until all are one."

They all stared at her, the Starscream whispered, "Did she say that in our language or are my finials shattered?"

"She said it in ours. Going to have a sore throat for a few hours," Ratchet crossed his arms, "and you have..."

Sarah whipped her head around at the universe's prompting, "Hold that thought. I need to talk to Sam."

"Why?" Ratchet asked looking the same direction, "He's slightly injured but..."

"I need to get over there. It's a turning point," she stated, rubbing her aching throat, "Please?"

Ratchet grumbled, then held out his servo, "Ease yourself over. I'll carry you over."

She managed to get into his servo, but felt worn out from the effort.

Not so worn out not to look up at Starscream and tell him, "Thank you, Starscream. I appreciate the uninterrupted recharge time."

Starscream nodded, "I wanted you intact so I can get my sparkmates back."

All the Autobots looked at him, then relaxed.

"We'll start working on the riddle. I'm sure if we work with Prowl and Wheeljack we can get a list to start from," Sarah leaned over, patted Starscream's servo, "We'll find them, even if I have to ask my deities for assistance."

"Talk less," Ratchet ordered then moved slowly, "You need to recover more."

Sarah nodded, looking down on fighter jets that Ratchet walked beside. Then she realized she was on an aircraft carrier.

Optimus Prime looked out over the ocean, the sinking sun silhouetting his body. Beside him stood a human.

Sam, she presumed.

Ratchet called, "Optimus."

Optimus turned, his armor looking significantly battered and dirty. He'd need a thorough cleaning.

"I would like to talk to you and Mr. Witwicky," Sarah stated calmly.

Optimus knelt and asked Witwicky, "Would you allow me to carry you, boy?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure."

Within a minute she and Sam were on the same level.

"I don't have a lot of time before Ratchet insists I need to go find a comfy bed, so I'll be a little blunt, Mr. Witwiky."

"Call me Sam," he said, "Mr. Witwiky is my dad over there," he waved back the way she'd come.

"Sam. You are seeing more glyphs, just like you did before the Decepticon spy attacked you, aren't you?"

He looked embarrassed and ill, "Um."

"Sam, you have a gift. A gift that Optimus and all Cybertronians need right now. They lost their history when the Allspark was destroyed. You however have access to that knowledge," she could see his resistance so she changed her tactics, "We all have to learn how to crawl, then to walk, right?"

He frowned, cautiously replied, "Yeah."

"Your ability to see the glyphs is a skill like that. You are just now learning to crawl. You will feel overwhelmed initially until you learn to channel the sporadic nature into something more consistent."

"I don't want it," Sam hissed, "I didn't ask for it."

"Neither did your great-grandfather when he encountered Megatron," she blinked at the universe whispered the truths to her, "neither did I when I started hearing our world talking to me."

Sam blinked, "Hunh?"

"I have an ability akin to yours. I've practiced for many years until I can hear the words the world is saying to me, rather than emotions or vague premonitions. I also had another support for my ability that you are lacking."

"What is it?"

"You grew up in a culture that scorns or fears individuals who have unique abilities. Your great-grandfather was put in an asylum, in a time where witchcraft and being different meant you were allied with the Devil. I grew up in a culture that made those like us wise men and women. We would be sought for our unique view of our universe and supported to pursue those abilities to perfection. My grandfather guided me in listening and using my gift. I would like to extend my experience to you."

Sam slumped, "I don't want this."

"Is that the stress of the last few days speaking or your heart?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Why don't you take a few days and ponder my offer. I think you are a fast learner and we could get you to a point the glyphs don't block your pursuits."

He looked at her, "You really hear the world?"

"The world told me about your grandfather and that you are seeing glyphs after the ones that guided you to the Matrix of Leadership."

"I don't want to paint another room in glyphs," he rubbed his head, "It's like...like a compulsion."

Sarah pulled a notebook out along with a pen, "Try drawing the glyphs as small as possible but still legible. Keep that task in the front of your mind," she handed over the notebook.

"That would help?"

"Start a step at a time. I find focusing on one part helps straighten others."

He opened the notebook, then frowned, "Um, this looks important."

"Write glyphs all over the schematic. I have another copy of it."

He bent to the task, looking serious.

"Optimus, Amalgamous Prime took me to Fortress Maximus. Fortress said he'd be here in a few orns and I seem to be forgetting the conversion, but that would be..."

"Very soon. I fear he would not be welcomed with the current state of affairs on this world," Optimus shook his helm, "My death most likely put a strain on many tasks."

"At least you are back so those tasks aren't insurmountable," Sarah yawned, "I can sleep for a little while knowing these events are known."

"You do much with the little time you have between recharge cycles," Optimus gave a slight smile.

Ratchet growled, "Both of you are to recharge. This floating sparkless vehicle will take a long time to get us back to base. You will rest until I say so."

Sarah looked up at him, "Sure. I think any surface will do."

She laid on Ironhide's seats a little while later, comfy and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I don't care if the President of the United States ordered it, we are going home."

Frowning at the universe's whispers, she sat up.

"Ratchet told you to recharge," Ironhide spoke in amusement.

"I don't think that lady is going to let up until someone in charge talks to her," Sarah slid to the door, found out it wouldn't open, "Ratchet gave you orders not to let me out?"

"Yea."

"Would you roll down the window? I'll speak with her and see if I can calm her."

He did as the woman leaned into Lennox and looked ready to cut loose.

"Mrs. Witwicky?" Sarah spoke with authority.

The woman turned, looked at her critically.

"I'm the UN Liaison for the Autobots. Due to the unscrupulous Decepticons, your son's identity was leaked to the world. As a result so were your identities compromised. There will be frightened people looking for you and your son. Since scared people form mobs a little too easily, we request you come with us to the base so we can ensure your safety. Is that acceptable?"

"This is all because of your people," she turned to Lennox.

"No, it is because the enemy are pitiful cowards."

She looked back at Sarah, "Pitiful?"

"I imagine you'd talk them into submission if they were here. Probably why they did this shadow attack rather than face you straight on."

Her smile started before she remembered she was angry, "I'm not buying what you are selling."

"I'm offering a few months of safety until the media circus dies down. No strings, no price. If you want to face the unruly, feel free," Sarah noted Ratchet's scowl across the deck, "Think about it, while I get my medically enforced rest."

"Why?"

"Why I'm offering shelter?" Sarah asked, her leg aching.

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you need medically enforced rest?"

Sarah smiled, "I stupidly engaged in a fight with Megatron and broke my leg. It had been healing until I broke it again just before this fiasco happened. As you can see, Ratchet is quite displeased with me and will sit on me if I don't get the rest he prescribes. I rather avoid that result. Wouldn't you?"

She snorted, then scowled, "We'll see if you sell this better after your rest."

"Undoubtedly," Sarah replied, before sliding back, "Thank you, Ironhide."

"Say that after Ratchet talks to you," Ironhide huffed through his vents, blowing her hair out of her face.

"We'll see after I get my sleep," she stretched out and dropped into dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the reviews: Khalthar, Counting Sinful Stars and pianomouse.

Follows and favs are appreciated: 19baby94, pianomouse and dreamholicme.

This chapter fought me, but we won in the end. Please enjoy.

* * *

"You intentionally forced me off the plane. Your job is toast."

Scowling even before she sat up, Sarah looked out to Galloway.

Then a whisper, containing a hint of a coyote yip, reached her, "This one will be fun."

Torn between pranking the aggravating nincompoop and just booting his sorry aft out, Sarah leaned against the door and called out, "Liaison Galloway."

He turned to face her and growled, "What do you want, native?"

"Major Lennox secured the VIP as per his standing orders. He got you off the plane once it was clear they headed for a firefight. You were dropped into the safety zone before they entered the red yellow zone. You don't have armor, weapons, nor skills to keep you safe in the red zone. He did the right thing."

"He didn't have orders to go into that firefight," Galloway snarled.

"He did," Sarah countered, "To secure Sam Witwicky and bring him back to base. Isn't that what all government agencies around the world were ordered to do, Liaison Galloway?"

He opened his mouth, froze then closed it again.

"Continuing on that thread, Major Lennox is known to Mr. Witwicky. He would be viewed more favorably than a bureaucrat due to shared history. He was the best option to securing and transporting the boy to safety. Major Lennox followed the letter and spirit of his orders, Liaison Galloway."

Galloway fumed then stormed off, muttering obscenities.

Lennox fought a smile when the man disappeared, "Good points. May I take them?"

"Have them all. Get with Morshower so he has the same reasoning. The President needs to step in on this before he has a mutiny over that one," she sighed, "I hoped you'd gotten rid of him."

"So did we. He's going to get more of us killed."

"You need to up your game, Major. If you don't I'll have Mark train you."

He thought about that, "As long as it's not just explosives."

"You only see what he wants you to see," Sarah grinned as a pair of legs moved into view.

Ratchet's legs.

"You should be resting still," Ratchet knelt, looking in at her.

"I am. I didn't get out and kick my boot up someone's ass, physically," she leaned against Ironhide's seat, sighing, "I may welcome paperwork after this."

Then Arcee zipped up, crouched, "UN Liaison?"

Sarah could tell she didn't want to know what happened as she heard coyote chuckles, "A culture clash?"

"I submit myself to punishment."

Sarah rubbed her nose, "For what reason?"

"You damn machine!" came the scream.

"You pranked Galloway, didn't you?" Sarah had a hard time working up interest in handing down the law.

Especially as Galloway stormed back, his eyes murderous, his hair coated in black substance.

"Prowl?" she called to head off Galloway.

"UN Liaison?" he approached, knelt so she didn't have to crick her neck.

"When we arrive back on base, Arcee has earned brig time for pranking a liaison. Please set up the schedule," she handed off the punishment as Galloway stood powerless.

"I will see to it and also ensure Chromia and Elita-1 finish out their time," Prowl stood, nodded to Arcee then walked off.

Arcee went with him.

"That is all?" Galloway snarled.

Sarah looked at him, "You rather prank her back?"

He gaped, "What?"

She shrugged, "I suppose that could work, however they have doing this for centuries and may end up being a losing war for us youngsters."

"Is this how you got that monster," he pointed at Starscream, "to work with you? You pranked him?"

"Hardly," she scoffed.

"Then you must have used your sexual wiles. I've heard," he froze as a shadow covered him.

Sarah leaned out of the window, "If you continue this strand of conversation, I will ask for one of Sideswipe's smaller daggers so I can show you exactly how much I like being told I'm using my femininity to gain favors. If a man accomplished this, you'd praise him for his bravery, cleverness and ingenuity, not his sexual organs."

"He moved to protect you," Galloway snapped, "Why else would he do that?"

"For one, you are an overbearing, arrogant, heartless individual who just called him a monster. Second, I see a war weary veteran looking to reclaim who he was long before our people had civilization. He responds better to me since I don't see a machine. I see a person. Third..."

"You have a list?" Galloway wiped junk from his forehead angrily.

"A lengthy one. You have left a rather dark impression in less than a week. You should go sit below deck and think on your behavior first," Sarah looked up at Starscream, "You need some recharge, Starscream. A recharged mind processes smoother."

He looked over his shoulder at Ratchet who gave him a sharp nod, "I suppose I can rest while pondering my new path."

"Good. John," Sarah called as he approached, "Take lead on issues unless I need to intervene."

"Already on it. Mark and Anne went with Silverbolt, Cosmos, and part of the team back to base. We didn't want Wheeljack to cause any issues since he hasn't seen an episode of Mythbusters in a while."

"I approve. I'll need a new notebook and some forms. I have a lot of requests to postulate," she started.

"What?" Galloway scowled.

"I'm still on duty, liaising, so I got to document and address. Since I can do that while sitting here, I don't incur much issues form our medic, especially if Ironhide is willing to let me sit here."

"You don't favor beans," Ironhide commented, "so you're steps above my normal passengers."

"Hey, that is Fig's deal," Epps folded his arms, standing behind Lennox.

Sarah fought the smile, "I'll note that beans are discouraged in the next set of rules."

"You get to tell Figs," Epps threw her under the bus.

"I will when I tell everyone the new rules," she looked at Galloway as he fumed, "What is it now, Liaison Galloway?"

"You are a freak," he stormed off, ducking inside.

"I think he just upped my rank in his mind from savage," she smirked at Lennox, "My day is looking up."

"Does he often treat you like that?" Starscream looked furious.

"I belong to a low caste of the United States," Sarah phrased her response in terms he'd understand, "yet I'm more successful than any of the high castes who held this brief before me. Be grateful that I'm significantly better than that oil stain."

He nodded, "They insult you since they can't accept your skills. Very Golden Age Cybertronian."

"Golden Age?" Sarah looked up at Ratchet, "I think I need a larger term list."

"The age that spawned our war. Starscream and Seekers in general were low caste," Ratchet looked around the mechs and femmes on the boat, "Very few of us are high caste here on Earth. All but one or two are mid or low caste."

"It's sad that the survivors are few to begin with, but to know that an entire section of your culture has vanished is more so. Forgetting history from their point of view will lead to a repeat of the mistakes," Sarah sighed, shaking her head.

Starscream cocked his helm, "You are very wise for one so young."

"I've come from the bottom of the hill to the top. The view shows me the world as it is, not narrow if I was still among the trees. My people have lost much from a cataclysm that eerily mirrors your war. Destroying yourselves lessens all life in the universe."

He frowned, then walked over to the flight line. He transformed into a jet with exotic markings and settled.

Sarah hoped it was for recharge as she noted Mrs. Witwicky storming their way with another man in tow.

"I demand to be taken home this instant," she said as soon as she reached Sarah.

Sarah shrugged, "Well, that is too bad. You are missing out on some spectacular beaches."

Mrs. Witwicky's eyes widened, "Beaches?"

"Yep. Nice weather most of the time, too. Soft sand, warm, clear water," Sarah smiled, "But if you insist on returning home, we can arrange that."

"This is you when you're rested?" She asked.

Sarah grinned, "Mostly."

There was silence a long moment, "I'm going skinny dipping and there is nothing you'll do about it."

"Judy," the man with her winced.

"I'll make sure you have undisturbed time," Sarah figured she could frighten the base into leaving Mrs Witwicky alone if needed.

"Good," she turned around and stalked off, the man shaking his head as he followed.

Lennox snorted, "I can't wait for you to explain this."

Sarah looked over, "I just pranked the base with Mrs. Witwicky. I'd suggest you watch yourself."

He laughed, "Yes, UN Liaison, ma'am."

They separated, her to document plans, recommendations and the plan for Fortress Maximus, which she discussed with Optimus over the links until it was ready.

They couldn't get back to base soon enough for her.


	27. Chapter 27

Reviews welcomed and encouraged.

Thank you for reviews: Khalthar, Counting Sinful Stars and pianomouse.

* * *

Sarah limped into the bridge, carrying a stack of paperwork as they finally approached the base. It took six days at full speed to get within sight.

During that time every country had progressed through several phases.

Recovery for those that had been attacked or damaged.

Secure the borders for those that hadn't suffered major combat. Those that scrambled still were getting assistance from larger nations. Like Egypt from the UN.

Many sprinted by recovery and security to "how the fuck do we find these assholes and dig them out?". She pitied anyone, even Decepticons, caught in the crosshairs of those types, but being ship bound, she could do little but plan.

Optimus' holoform joined her and the commander of the aircraft carrier.

The commander scowled, "I've been told you need to speak with a 'Wildfire' immediately, otherwise we can't offload you."

Sarah shook her head, "Please contact the base. I'm sure we can alleviate Wildfire's concerns."

Red Alert's voice filled the bridge with genuine panic.

"Wildfire, it's Chief. What is of concern?" she asked calmly, half listening to the world to see if she could get more clues.

"How soon are they arriving? Howsoonaretheyarriving?" Red Alert's words began to blend together.

"How soon Fort is arriving?" she didn't think that set him off, but maybe eliminating options would help.

"Big cube ships. They'll convert the whole planet."

"Cube ships?" Sarah looked at Optimus, "do you have an idea what he's talking about?"

Then the commander straightened, "Did he just say 'Resistance is futile'?"

"Yes," Optimus replied.

"As in the Borg?"

Red Alert gave a sharp high-pitched electronic shriek.

"Borg?" Sarah blinked as the world whispered.

"As in Star Trek. Whoever this man is, get him help. That's science fiction crap. No place on a military base during this crisis," the commander turned away and gave orders.

"Wildfire, those are fictional beings. Recall the lessons Sanders gave you?"

He muttered incomprehensibly.

"Wildfire, show Sanders what concerns you. If she agrees with me, would you please lift the shut-down?"

There was nothing for a long time then Red Alert whispered, "Lifting."

(Optimus? Would him talking with the Chaplains help?) Sarah asked over the link.

A sigh proceeded his grave answer, (I fear only Rung or one of his compatriots would be able to assist him immediately. If Inferno was on base, over time he would improve.)

(Because they are sparkmates?) she resisted glancing at Optimus as the commander ordered his ship to enter Diego Garcia waters.

(Inferno is one of few who can ease Red Alert's hyper vigilance to normal levels,) Optimus rubbed his nose wearily, (Though they would need a private area often.)

(How often would they need it and how big does the private area need to be?) she asked as the edge of Diego Garcia appeared.

(We will discuss this on base. I have received many requests pertaining to this.)

Sarah changed over to another subject, (It may help that Fortress Maximus is on his way.)

(Prowl informed me a few minutes ago that not only have we received his signal, Metroplex and Caminus' identifiers were right behind his.)

(I've heard Metroplex is one of your cities-sized Autobots. Is Caminus more his size?) she worried that they may have to reformulate their plans.

(He is of similar size to Metroplex, though smaller. Fortress Maximus would be smallest of the three.)

(Compared to average humans, that is huge, Optimus) Sarah pointed out, (It sounds like we need to reformulate the strategy on this.)

Prowl's comments gracefully entered the conversation (Having Metroplex and Caminus take the position of Fortress Maximus in the original plan will enable us to place Fortress Maximus closer to Earth.)

(How close are you thinking, Prowl?) Sarah rolled her head on her shoulders, trying to ease the ache in her neck.

(Most logical would be to place him on Earth's moon. He'd enable 84.73% coverage of Earth in case of attack, with a five minute journey to Earth if physical assaults are called for. This is a possibility if Trypticon is sent here.)

(Is there a way to boost that closer to 100%? I know the big bosses are going to want to know,) Sarah could already hear them asking a series of inane questions about every tiny detail.

(Not with current projected available soldiers and supplies.)

She recalled the engeron on Fortress Maximus, (Would it be possible with B-grade energon?)

(It would raise to 87.91%) Prowl replied, (However there is no such stores on Earth.)

Resisting a grin she said, (Fortress Maximus has a room with that grade when I visited him.)

Between blinks, she shifted to a foreign place.

"I guess about time for this again," she breathed out wearily.

"You are with me this time," a short Cybertronian, just slightly taller than her stood beside her, "We have a lot of ground to cover, Sarah Twintower," he took off at a brisk pace.

Trotting to keep up, she looked around at a desolate plain, cracked earth beneath her feet.

Looking up, she paused, staring at six moons dominating the sky.

Then a tall shape blotted out the view, kneeling closer, like a skyscraper leaning down.

"Hello," she smiled as the light glowed along the metal face that was wider and taller than Optimus Prime's torso, "I'm Sarah Twintower. May I inquire to your designation?"

The blue optics narrowed, "Scan: Lifeform unable to live in current environment. Analysis behavior: unharmed."

She turned, frowned as she realized the short Cybertronian wasn't beside her, "Well, I've been brought here for some reason by your deities. Short one, has a bit of brisk manner about himself."

The face lost all emotion as his optics flickered.

"You were brought here by Micronus?" Another tall giant knelt, looking down at her.

She blinked as a strange tinkling series of tones told her the name of her escort matched, "The universe says that is his designation," she looked at the first giant Cybertronian, "It says you are Omega Supreme, and you are Beta Supreme. You are waiting here for Zantium and Zeta Supreme."

They both shifted back, frowning at her, then both looked to her side, then bowed their helms.

She looked at Micronus, "Did I help you save one more group?"

He grinned, "You are amazingly Cybertronian for your small stature, Priest of Primus."

She snorted, "I have a feeling this is the pot telling the kettle."

"They needed a beacon to follow since the debris storms are blocking the signal from Optimus Prime," he looked up, "He's calling you to a new home."

"Prime: Location needed," Omega Supreme replied.

"Don't be so formal, Omega Supreme. Priest of Primus is an ally that would put shame to all those who preceded her."

Omega sighed, "Where can we find peace? We are a broken people."

Sarah spoke calmly, "My people suffered such a shattering. We may not be as we were, but we still united again. Those who are here already are reforming themselves. We have twin sparklings on the way, and there is another group on their way with children. Come and find yourselves out of the darkness. Until all are one."

"Until all are one," Micronus echoed grinning up at the two towering Cybertronians, "Here are the coordinates to link up with others headed to Prime."

Sarah blinked as Optimus spoke with the commander.

"We appreciate your assistance in getting us back to base. They have a ramp for us to ease our departure."

The commander looked at her, snorted, "Get your people home."

She nodded, "We will. May your next mission be more successful."

"It won't involve robots who prank even when there is nothing to use but themselves."

Sarah nodded, slowly making her way to the door, "Perhaps, however you handled this situation with aplomb."

The commander chuckled, "Is that a reminder I may be welcoming more of them at some point?"

Sarah shrugged, pausing before the door, looked back at the commander, "The universe opened up and allowed us to meet. Your chances of encountering our allies is far greater than years past."

He nodded, turning back to his post.

Sarah steadily made her way to the deck, Optimus walking at her pace as if she wasn't a snail to his cheetah.

The wind outside on the deck lazily drifted by. Much better than the high winds they got the day before.

(Sarah,) Optimus queried, (What is your intention in regards to Galloway? My Autobots are getting increasingly irritated with him. He is beginning to wear on Starscream and Jetfire as well.)

She limped over to a chair someone had brought out to the deck, sat with a grateful sigh, (You know that helicopter that landed yesterday then sped off?)

(Yes. They operated in a very brief and professional manner. They took many briefcases and boxes of information with them when they departed.)

(The head honcho asked for reports from me and Major Lennox. My report is mainly on what happened, the transition of Starscream to an ally and the plans for Mars without our new Moon addition. However, I added to the final section Galloway's consistently disrespectful behavior, unwillingness to adapt to the culture on base and his disruptive actions which resulted in the deaths of Reynolds, Penascol, Millman, Mortelli, Jackson...) she listed all the dead, (I recommended his government address the issues with his ineptitude.)

(Will they read the final section?)

(I assure you, this report they will read to the last period. Then the US Representative on the Security Council will have to respond. I imagine Major Lennox has alerted his command chain as well.)

Optimus nodded, (That he would have done immediately.)

(I wouldn't be surprised to see Galloway shipped off to a remote outpost after this,) Sarah rubbed her eyes, (He wasn't thinking clearly about this. The other liaisons have deferred to my team since the beginning.)

(Your skill in handling our unique responses to your people is appreciated, Sarah,) Optimus looked out over the ocean, (Too few liaisons before you had your skill nor decorum.)

(That is deeply concerning,) Sarah noted two unfamiliar holoforms approaching them, then figured out they were Jetfire and Starscream.

"Your fleshlings said you offer cleanings. That true?" Jetfire demanded an answer.

"Yes. We have showers, sorry, washracks for surface dirt, then deeper cleanings where we get the inner workings cleaned and oiled. Not as nice as an oil bath, but close," Sarah replied.

"You have such luxuries?" Starscream frowned around a bushy mustache.

"Part of being an ally. We take care of you as best we can. We have a combination gaming and recreation room with a projector screen for movie night, which is twice during the day so soldiers off duty can sit together and enjoy. Wheeljack, Skids and Mudflap are on 48 hour Mythbusters regimes."

Starscream's frown deepened, "Why?"

"Turns out if Wheeljack sees an explosion on that show he's less likely to blow up an experiment," she smiled, "Skids and Mudflap seem to get in less trouble following a viewing."

"Games? Pishaw," Jetfire grumbled, "In my orn, we made do with scrap metal and imagination."

"It's more for unit cohesion. Soldiers and liaisons play together. We have a board laid out where the human contingent can act as pieces for either chess or checkers. Annie and Mark recently added crowns and other accessories to help identify who has what role."

Jetfire scowled, "What in tarnations is chess?"

"You are aware of the primate human communication system?" at his nod she continued, "Go to the wiki on chess at this site," she rattled off the website.

Both Starscream and Jetfire paused, reviewing the online information.

"Not very complex," Starscream folded his arms across his chest, "We have better ones."

Sarah grinned, "Why don't you get with Annie and Mark once we are on base to start crafting it? I'm sure many on the base would welcome familiar items from home."

Starscream looked puzzled, "You think it's a good idea?"

Sarah blinked, "Why wouldn't I? Your games are a part of your culture. To lose those games severs part of who you are. You've lost much of your people, so let's save what we can."

Optimus sighed, "Starscream, did Megatron berate you for your ideas?"

"Always."

Sarah looked between Optimus and Starscream, their matter of fact attitude bugging her, "Megatron shot down all your ideas?"

"Yes. Mine would have been better. I'm just that good."

Sarah rubbed her head, cursing Megatron for his stupidity before stating, "Starscream, I can't say I'll accept every idea as is, but I'm willing to work with you to get it to a form that will be approved. The Cybertronian game is one I support. Annie and Mark are good at logistics and building. They can move this to fruition."

He looked equal parts pleased and wary, but nodded, "They are the two who returned to base?"

Sarah nodded as Frank and John joined her.

"While he's off lallygagging, what am a I supposed to do?"

"Think of all the locations of the Seekers on Earth. If you can supply them, we can retrieve them. If you have an idea of Thundercracker and Skywarp's location, I would like that first."

Starscream looked at Jetfire with expectation.

"Those two didn't share their positions, the whippersnappers. Got themselves into trouble is my guess since I haven't heard from them in vorns," Jetfire scowled at Starscream, "What youngling?"

"Vorns?" Starscream slumped.

"Starscream, we have a clue to their whereabouts," Sarah started.

"We have a list of black crystal caves and caverns," John added, "So far none are near hot springs nor are far enough away from the equator to get snow. Prowl eliminated half of the possible locations already."

Starscream's expression let Sarah know he was still uncertain of his place. The world whispered he would settle in his own time.

"John, please keep me and Starscream posted on progress," Sarah asked gently.

"Just did," he grinned, "Oh, I also dealt with Sam's roommate. He'll be occupied with tasks for now. Former Agent Simmons though is going to be yours."

"Simmons?" she looked up at him, "Why?"

"Needs a strong leader to put him in his place," John pulled out his phone, made a note, "I apparently don't scare him or inspire his loyalty."

"What, didn't attempt to prank him?" she leveraged herself up, "You are getting slow in your old age?"

"Becoming a father does that," he smirked, "Got to be flexible for the new one."

Sarah snorted, "I imagine you'd be more strict."

"Nah. The world will do that enough for a thousand children," John's tone made her look at him.

"John," she started then stared at his face.

"We know enough to hope for the best, but stockpile for the worst. Leave it at that until he or she gets here."

Sarah nodded her head, recognizing he was worried about the unborn child but willing to forge ahead.

"Then I guess I'm off to deal with Simmons," slowly she traversed the deck then stepped inside, following the world's voice to the mess hall.

A dour man sat in a corner watching Sam and his family, scowling, when she arrived.

Crutching over to him she asked, "Former Agent Simmons?"

"Who wants to know?" he growled sitting back, eyes assessing shrewdly.

"UN Liaison Twintower. I hold the Cybertronian brief. I heard you had something to say about the latest skirmish," Sarah didn't like him one bit but would give him a chance to surprise her.

"I took down Devastator," he raised his chin.

"I fought Megatron to a stand still."

"Not a chance. You?"

She leaned in, "Broke my leg, tore up my face, gave me a bum eye, but I took his legs. Top that," she sat down heavily, staring at him.

"I protected the planet for decades."

Sarah stared at him, the ice creeping up, "You tortured a sentient being trapped in ice. You hid this danger from humanity. You threatened us all."

"You have no clue. You are just a woman," Simmons leaned in so their noses almost touching.

"I'm the warrior that cleaned up your mess," he retreated from her as her voice dripped icicles, "You can work with me or I punt you. Are we clear?"

"How'd you do that?" he swallowed.

"I have little tolerance for fools. Don't be one and you never have to figure out how I can drop the the Arctic on your head."

Simmons tapped his fingers on the table, "Alright. What does a non-fool do?"

"Control the conspiracy. You always did before, keeping people out of Sector Seven business. You just do the same now. Controlling the message."

"Or you show me how you bested Megatron?"

She grinned mirthlessly, "We understand each other," standing she looked at him, "I can be a strong ally, or an enemy worse than all the Decepticons together."

"I understand, sir," Simmons stood then saluted.

"You may work from your home, sending reports to me on your progress," she crutched away, "I expect you have a cleared field since your competitor is occupied."

Pleased she made her point, she left to rejoin Optimus and her people


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews: Khalthar and Counting Sinful Stars.

Welcome favs/follow: Skydreamer1990

This chapter was a bit shy, so please enjoy!

* * *

Looking down the ramp a short time later, she watched everyone depart the carrier. Starscream and Jetfire waited at the bottom, talking animatedly about something. Looked positive though Jetfire swore often.

Sarah yawned tiredly, blinking as she looked down the beach to the spot the Witwicky's were playing in the surf. Aspirant Jean-Claude had been happy to be the soldier guard for them, taking a task from Sarah's pile.

Mrs. Witwicky hadn't gone directly to skinny dipping, but the day was young.

"UN Liaison?" a private approached, "There are VIPs here to speak with you and Optimus Prime."

"We will be there momentarily," Optimus replied calmly.

Sarah nodded, dismissing the private, waiting a moment to speak, "Seems they reviewed it to the end."

Optimus gently lifted her, walking off the carrier, "We shall see their opinions. I hope they are alright with the plan."

Sarah noted Bumblebee and the two Russian recruits off to the side, speaking with wide happy gestures and lots of nods.

A ghostly whisper made her think they may be plotting a prank. However she had no time to address it right then.

Optimus walked across base to the large briefing hanger, avoiding the foot and vehicle traffic easily. When they were inside, he set her down on the platform gently, giving her time to brace with her devilish crutches.

A graying man nodded regally to her from where he stood, "UN Liaison Twintower."

She bowed her head, recognizing his voice, placing his name, "United Kingdom UN Representative, Gerard Holmstead."

"Please sit. We have many items to cover from your report," he pulled out a chair.

She blinked, surprised he held a chair for her.

No one had ever done that for her.

Sitting gingerly, she looked around at the other VIPs.

She suspected she looked at the members of the entire UN Security Council, something the world confirmed.

Holmstead sat, "We want to discuss this plan to put a base on Mars. Per the proposal you submitted, it sounds like no humans will be there, at least not initially."

Sarah nodded, "Wheeljack is very concerned about radiation and minimized gravity on the human body. He wants to develop suits capable of protecting human life yet be less bulky than our current ones. Ratchet is reviewing methods to ensure humans who want to go to the base remain healthy and reduce, if not eliminate, bone and muscle loss."

"Do they think there is a way to do that?" the Russian rep asked.

"They have encountered other organic life out there that have been spacefaring for generations. They are looking to see which methods would work best for us."

The United States rep inhaled, "Other aliens?"

"I believe you've read my brief on the Ruins movie, correct?" at his nod she continued, "There is other sentient life out there, as fantastic and out of our understanding as the strange creatures we humans make up to scare or amaze one another. Ratchet says there is a planet entirely covered in vegetation like the plant in the Ruins. It is sentient and often tries to escape its planet to infect more worlds. There are hive planets where the sentient life forms are an insectoid species with two sets of arms and one set of legs. They communicate through telepathy and are matriarchal in nature. However they are not expansionists. They prefer the three planetary systems they have and no more. There are trader species. One is a colony of tiny organisms like our coral reefs. It takes many of their days to say hello to the bigger people they speak with. We'd be one of them since our perception of time is slow compared to theirs."

The others sat there, blinking as they thought on alien species.

"Have these others visited us? Much like the Cybertronians have?" the French rep asked.

"Ratchet is reviewing everything on the Internet, but he's having troubles finding good information. He thinks that maybe some have passed through but didn't want to influence our world. He does say the likelihood of the Greys living with such an enormous head and thin body is counter to the laws of gravity. They'd die, even on Mars with that musculoskeletal frame."

"Which leads us back to the first topic," Holmstead commented, "This military base will be on Mars with no humans."

She opened her mouth to reply when the base lockdown sounded.

Glancing at Optimus, she noted his weariness.

Red Alert.

"One moment, sirs," she got to her feet, crutched over to the nearest phone and dialed Red's post.

"Hello?" Red Alert sounded off when he answered, almost mellow.

"Red Alert, what is the trouble today?" she asked politely.

"I watched Ghostbusters, but I didn't freak out."

She blinked trying to recall what about that movie could be problematic, "What part should have worried you?"

"When it possessed the femme. I should be worried, but I didn't. Am I possessed?"

Sarah frowned, the spoke gently, "Red Alert, when was the last time you had recharge?"

He stayed silent so long she began to worry.

"Before Optimus died."

Sarah looked over at Optimus, covered the phone, "Is there someone who can take Red Alert's post while he checks in with Ratchet?"

He nodded, "Jazz will arrive shortly."

She uncovered the phone, "Red Alert, Jazz will be with you shortly. Would you report to Ratchet afterwards?"

"If I'm possessed, who will help?"

"Red Alert, let's see what Ratchet has to say. Then we'll consult the appropriate authorities."

"Okay," he murmured as Jazz's voice cheerily stated, "Hey, Red. Why don't you take a joor off?"

"Thank you, Priest of Primus," Red Alert hung up.

She set the phone down, "Thank you, Optimus Prime."

"I will brief you on Ratchet's assessment," he nodded politely.

"Does this happen often?" Holmstead asked politely.

"Red Alert takes his duty seriously. Any threat is a threat he must secure against," she sat back down, "Considering the length of this war, there are too many threats and too few instances of safety. One of the reasons we've asked to make a movie here on base is to show Red Alert how we humans create stories and lessen his concerns."

"Better keep him away from the Nature and Geographic channels," the Russian snorted.

"None of the Autobots are allowed to watch those channels without one of the liaisons present. The only show we found they can watch without supervision is Mythbusters."

"Why is that?" Holmstead asked.

"I spoke at length with Optimus Prime about this and found out most Cybertronians only had access to a newscast. There was a segment very much like Mythbusters as part of that newscast."

"Only had access to the news?" the United States rep frowned, "No movies?"

"The high castes were the only ones to see their versions of movies and tv series," Sarah confirmed, "It contributes to our current issues. We are helping them understand that not everything they see and read is real, but there are enough parallels with world's out there, they sometimes forget we enjoy our fantasy and science fiction quite a lot."

The Russian rep snorted, "You have a gift for understatement. Per your rules list, this happens nearly daily."

Optimus Prime spoke, "It is two cultures meeting for the first time. Many of your countries have similar issues when meeting to discuss topics. The norms of one people are not necessarily the same as others."

"I find it enlightening that we have many similarities and yet many differences," Holmstead turned to the others, "We have gotten off topic. The base on Mars is of interest and concern."

"Right now, humanity got its first glimpse of war at a galactic level. Many will be calling for what the governments will do. When it's revealed there are two sides, one allied with us, letting them know that a base has been established in space to secure their future will settle some," she sent a message to Optimus, (Is it okay if I give them the updated plan?)

(Yes, but I will convey the new information about Metroplex and Caminus.) Optimus spoke aloud, "We received new information that Fortress Maximus is not the only one on his way. Signals have been received from Metroplex and Caminus, both are larger than Fortress Maximus. We would like to revise the original plan to include these two new forces available to us."

"Modify how?" Holmstead asked.

"Per Prowl's calculations, if Fortress Maximus is settled on Earth's moon while these two newcomers are placed on Mars, we'd have 84.73% coverage of Earth."

"Not 100%?" the United States rep sneered, "That is very poor coverage."

"Without them we'd have zero coverage," Sarah countered, "Which do you prefer when the citizens ask what you are doing to protect them?"

They stared at each other a long moment, then he waved a hand, "What else?"

"Wheeljack thought the science teams of every country would like to have instruments set up on Mars without wasting the fuel and four year journey to Mars. Cosmos can make that run in less than a day."

The Russian leaned forward, "Really? We can get instruments sent to Mars say tomorrow evening?"

"Cosmos is recovering from the Egypt battle, but once he is healed, yes, he could take several rovers up that quickly. If you ask politely, he may be willing to bring back samples for scientists eager to learn more about our brother world."

"We eventually could step unto Mars, yes?" the quiet Chinese rep spoke up, "Once there is a solution where we have no martyrs?"

"That is our goal. The first ones to step on a new world should live long to inspire many new generations to reach for the stars," Sarah confirmed.

"How soon will Fortress Maximus, Metroplex and Caminus be arriving?" the Chinese rep asked politely.

"Fortress Maximus is at the boundary of this solar system. He can be in place on you moon in a few hours," Optimus supplied.

"Hours?" Holmstead coughed, "We have much work to prepare everyone then. What of the other two?"

"Metroplex will be arriving at Mars tomorrow, with Caminus the next day," Optimus offered.

Sarah had a thought, "Would any of the space agencies have cameras available? We can see if Silverbolt can set them up on the Moon and Mars."

"To what purpose?" the United States rep asked as the Russian one chortled.

"I see your plan. We can make it like that first moon landing. We show them the quality of our allies. I would think we should have flag of the UN set up, yes?"

Sarah bowed her head, "That seems appropriate. Perhaps Bumblebee would like to assist setting up the cameras, Optimus Prime? He expressed an interest before."

Optimus nodded, "He and Jazz would be the best candidates. Perhaps Wheelie can assist as well, since he is small enough to work human cameras."

"We should use high speed cameras," France's rep grinned, "It will be spectacular and should be captured well."

"We could set up a rehearsal beforehand to work out any issues," Holmstead nodded, "This will provide a good opportunity. To show both the forces brought to secure this system and open the door to greater exploration of the solar system."

They hashed out the details then left.

Sarah sat exhausted, "That went well."

"Indeed," he turned as a Ratchet walked in, "Ratchet."

"Red Alert is recharging. Most likely exhaustion, but if not," Ratchet looked at Sarah, "someone with skills to expel ghosts will be needed."

"I will meet the Chaplain and see what he suggests," she paused at Ratchet's annoyed expression, "You mean I need to perform the exorcism?"

"You are the only one he'd believe if performed."

She rubbed her ear, "There aren't ghost exorcisms among the Native Americans, however I could use a cleansing ceremony. I'll have the normal incense brought in to make sure they are culturally acceptable. I rather avoid him thinking we are grieving if it comes to that."

She frowned as Mars whispered to her, saying she missed something.

"Problem?"

"I may be too exhausted as well. I'll head for bed," she stood, (Mars said I'm missing something, but I can't think what it is.)

(You have slept lightly the last few days,) Ratchet nodded, "I'll let you know if your ceremony is needed."

She stepped down the stairs gingerly and made the bottom step as Lennox walked in.

"Galloway left with the American delegation. Overheard before your meeting, he's resigning his post on the recommendation of the President. The United States rep had him escorted to his room to pack his suitcases then to the plane."

Sarah smiled slightly, "Good. I hoped that detail would be dealt with by the Security Council. If they send another to replace him, they better be willing to listen."

Lennox folded his arms, "I had to report it up my chain so you may get some blow back."

"For weathering the sexist comments or the racist ones?"

"Both. You deserve a hell of a lot more respect than you've gotten. I don't know how a NSA director got so high with a bigoted mouth."

Sarah shook her head, "He had the power to squelch any reports or make them vanish. He ran head long into a valley of boulders expecting the boulders to move out of his way. We picked our paths so not to disturb them and cause an avalanche."

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Losev, Krutin and Aarons walked in together which made her straighten. She figured trouble headed her way.

Sideswipe sent her a grin, "Reporting for punishment, UN Liaison Twintower."

"For what?" in the distance a coyote call full of laughter echoed.

"We pranked Liaison Galloway," Aarons replied.

Sarah gazed at each in turn, "Galloway left the base on the plane. If the prank occurred here, I'd have heard about it."

"We set up a trigger to go off when he's opened his carrying case ten times," Sunstreaker said, "It will ruin that gauche piece of slag."

"Carrying case as in his briefcase?" at their nods she pondered a moment, then looked at them, "Since Galloway is not the US Liaison anymore, he doesn't fall under the liaison prank punishments. Furthermore, no prank has occurred to my knowledge so I can't hand out punishments. I will give warning, for the next four days, no pranks. This base needs to shine."

Aarons asked, "We aren't getting laps since the devil left?"

"Assuming Galloway opens his briefcase as often as he did here, it could be a couple days before your prank triggers. He'll be more concerned with damage control on his career than files. Unless his files are in that briefcase," she yawned, "Go on. Spread the word about no pranks for four days."

Optimus looked at Lennox, then his soldiers, "I agree on the four day ban. We all need rest."

Lennox rubbed his head, "Four days to sort out the shit storm out there."

Sarah crutched her way out to the tarmac, then slipped into Exo to head for her pillow.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for the review: Counting Sinful Star.

Thank you for follow/fav: roseofmyheart

* * *

Sitting beside Lennox and Colonel Fulton, she watched the trial run of the feeds from the Moon a few hours later.

The media channels constantly chattered about the plan to secure the solar system, how a live feed would be on soon disclosing what would arrive shortly to support that plan. Scientists were grouping up to be the first to use the new interplanetary transport system that would debut shortly.

Optimus spoke into the communications center with Fortress Maximus, detailing all the battles so far, using code words.

"...that is our current situation. What are you thoughts for this plan, Fort?"

Fortress Maximus spoke respectfully after a long pause, "I conferred with the others. This is the best plan with our available resources. There may be more of our size routing this way, but we cannot tell the arrival timing."

Sarah frowned as the picture from the cameras flickered then died, "The picture gave out again. Would you see if Wheelman can adjust settings again?"

Bee's chirp echoed, then the picture returned.

"Is that better?" Wheelie's nervousness rang clear.

"The picture is back," she smiled right before she stood on a new world.

Sighing, she looked around, the near darkness worrying as a cold wind whipped by.

Stepping through ankle high ash, she walked towards voices.

Cybertronian voices.

She didn't hesitate on the threshold of the cavern the voices echoed from, instead striding into their place calmly.

A Cybertronian about Prowl's size sat with three mechs her size, contemplating a fire.

When the universe told her who she faced, a pang of guilt made her pause.

She spoke softly, "Soundwave."

He stood, guns appearing in his hands, his three companions snarling soundlessly as they moved to circle her.

"Primus has a message for you, one that you need to hear," she walked by the three small mechs, "Will you finally listen, or lose another you care for?"

His visor showed her nothing of his thoughts.

They stood still, considering each other.

His guns vanished, then he waved to a rock, before sitting down.

She sat, looking up at him, before speaking, "Your family resides in the Matrix with Primus. They don't want you to suffer anymore for a mad mech like Megatron. You are better than this. They want you to remember who you were and should be."

He shook his helm.

Sarah sighed, "They want you to know that Ballast is on his way to Earth."

His helm whipped around so fast she swore she saw only a blur.

"He's looking for you. Will you stay here, among the ash and chill, or step into the light and future you deserve?"

He looked away, tapping his dagger like fingers on his knee.

One of the mechs asked, "Ballast have Shrill and Trill?"

Sarah listened as her question flared outward.

"Yes, but Trill is ill. He's in medical recharge," she blinked, "The universe says your side has only a couple medics. Is that true?"

Soundwave grumbled, "Assessment: Accurate. Ratchet: Closest medic."

"If Ballast and you are willing to come in peace, perhaps Ratchet will help Trill."

"You: incomprehensible."

"What do you expect from a Priest of Primus? The solution clear and easy?" she joked.

The tiny mechs crowded her, "You really Priest of Primus?"

"I am. I've been honored to travel the universe by the side of Primus and the Primes."

"Why you here?" they asked.

"The deities set me where I'm needed."

"Soundwave: Needs nothing."

She looked at his visor, words curling around her thoughts, "Then why do you wear the visor? If you need nothing, surely following your family's tradition is meaningless."

He shifted away from her, then shook his helm.

Sighing she continued, "You want what your genitors had. Love. You hide your optics and face so no mech nor femme can hurt you, but you know in your spark your arms are for only one mech in the entire universe."

"Assessment: Faulty. Love: Unneeded."

"Look to him and say that," she nodded to the regal Cybertronian sitting beside Soundwave.

Soundwave turned his helm, paused, then made a horrible noise. Like his spark broke into pieces.

"Our Priest speaks truly. Will you listen to truth or be swayed away from redemption?" Primus spoke softly.

Soundwave hung his helm, then leaned into Primus.

He shook, almost unheard keens filling her ears as Soundwave grieved, Primus' arm coming around to hold him.

Blinking tears she found herself back to watching the video feed.

The timer blinked with the time she'd been gone, twenty one minutes and six seconds.

She realized a countdown was ticking away, "Three...Two...one...Set down commencing."

A vast shadow filled the video before dust obscured the view.

"He's in position," Jazz's voice laughed, "It's great to see him again."

Bumblebee warbled something, which made Wheelie whine, "I'm tiny and the blowback is harder on me than you, tin plated yellow bellyaching slobberpus."

"Calm, Wheelman," Sarah soothed, "You're doing fine."

"I am?"

"You are keeping the video on, right? We have a clear signal."

"Yeah, that's right," he made a sound like a raspberry.

Bumblebee played a clip, "Better be careful around these parts, partner."

"I have set down," Fortress Maximus replied, "Dust will settle in five...four...three...two...one."

As if they were suddenly magnetized to the ground, the dust cleared.

The video showed white metal sides, the Autobot mark dead center of the video.

Then it zoomed out, showing the new moon base in all his glory.

Massive guns pointed upward along with a communications dish.

"Relays coming online. Adding exterior monitors to feed," Fortress Maximus starred.

Then she saw a doll sized Bumblebee next to an equally small Jazz. She couldn't see Wheelie very well.

"Welcome, Fortress Maximus. We look forward to your assistance," Sarah smiled.

"Thank you, Chief for welcoming me."


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the delay everyone. Life got hold of me and shook hard. This chapter took some time to formulate and get written. Please enjoy. :)

Thank you for the reviews: wolfsrainrules, Khalthar and Counting Sinful Stars.

Welcome new follows/favs: Rhiannon Tien, techmouse6533, wolfsrainrules and Shimmering Dawnstar.

* * *

Sarah scowled at the pictures Prowl provided of possible search sites that had black crystals, hot springs and snow.

Sighing, she shook her head, "None of these."

"These are the last of the probables. There are no other locations that match the description given," his holoform frowning at the screen, "It could be the hot spring hasn't been discovered yet."

Rubbing her head, Sarah frowned, "I'll meditate on it. Maybe another clue will be made known."

"The sooner the better. Starscream is uncomfortable solo," Prowl bowed his helm then walked out, his holoform striding away briskly.

Not even ten seconds later, her phone rang.

Picking up the receiver, she spoke calmly, "UN Liaison Twintower."

"It's Losev. We have an issue at the movie room," the Russian sounded a little contrite, "We thought Power Rangers would entertain the base kids."

"And one or more of the bots watched. I'm on my way. See you soon."

A few minutes later she stood, looking at Red Alert humming the Power Rangers theme, a dozen base kids who sniffled and two livid Autobots who insisted they had to fight the super sized monsters to save humankind.

"Quiet," she said firmly, grateful the room fell silent.

"Red Alert, I thought you were in Medbay," Sarah looked at his face, "I'm concerned you aren't looking well."

"I'm very well, thank you," he continued humming, making both Chromia and Ironhide back away from him.

(Ratchet?) she called the medic.

(Yes?)

(Red Alert is surprisingly calm. Is he on something?)

(Nothing physical as far as I can detect. Before you suggest that weed did it, your drugs don't work on us.)

She resisted a smile, (Epps suggestion?)

(Indeed. He's acting like Inferno is nearby.)

A jolt ran from her toes to her nape, (What if Inferno is with Caminus or Metroplex? You mentioned they both carried passengers.)

Ratchet stayed silent a long time then growled, (Send Red Alert to me. I'll deal with him until we find out.)

"Red Alert, would you go to Ratchet? He's asking for you," Sarah asked gently to the swaying bot.

Eerily, he walked out, humming the tune as he went.

"That is creepy," Losev commented, "I like him better when he's twitchy."

Sarah turned to Ironhide and Chromia, "This is a fictional show. There are no monsters that rampage through cities. You can't fight them."

"These younglings are in trouble, why doesn't any adult help them?" Chromia demanded, "War does enough to adults, they shouldn't have to face it."

"These shows are about finding your inner strength. The adults in this universe can't or won't help. These teenagers are standing up to fight, to be the shield of their fellows. Without them, Zed and his minions would win. They would take over. I would think you'd see the message easily, since you answered that same call to protect your world, your people."

Ironhide snorted, looking chastised, "Didn't think of that."

"This is teaching children the same core values you have lived for millions of years. To be true to oneself," Sarah continued, "To be good friends, to do what is right no matter how hard, to face your enemies with your skills and bravery."

Chromia watched the show for a while longer, "The femmes don't look like warriors."

"Chromia, do I look like a warrior?"

Sarah stared back at the Cybertronian, waiting for the assessment.

"No. You look like you are supposed to be weaving blankets or telling stories."

"Yet I fought Megatron. Those girls on screen are me in an alternate reality. They even have armor big enough to go toe to toe with the monsters."

Ironhide nodded, then walked away, Chromia shaking her helm as she left.

Sarah turned to the children who stared at her, "Would you like me to restart the episode?"

"Miss Twintower?" Annebelle stepped forward, "Why they get angry?"

Sarah knelt, "Annebelle, they had far less luxuries to begin with, then the bad mechs, they took away what they had left. When they see a story like Power Rangers, they see this as news. As real. They see innocents in trouble. We just need to remind them about fiction, and good winning over evil. Okay?"

The little girl nodded, smiling shyly.

"I'm going to restart the episode," Sarah set it up, watched the children to settle down, then crutched out of the room.

Losev joined her, "Your intervention is appreciated, UN Liaison."

"I'm here to be the interface between humans and Cybertronians. Just let me know when you want to introduce a new series. I can come in and explain to them," sighing she remembered her current struggle, "If only I can find the right hot spring with snow and black crystals."

Losev replied, "Don't know about black crystals, but the Valley of Geysers has both snow and hot springs."

Sarah paused, looked at him, the world whispering to listen, "What do you mean?"

"The Valley of Geysers in Kamchatka are known for their pictures of hot springs besides snow. It's in Russia," he said proudly, "Gorgeous area before the mudslide. It's slowly coming back."

"I think you may have solved my quandary. Thank you, Losev."

"You helped me with crying children. Perhaps in a few hours, we may be trading places again?"

She nodded, "Perhaps. I'll keep an ear out for any more issues."

Sarah stormed towards Prowl's office to reconfigure the search to look for hot springs and snow.

A hour later she swiped through the pictures Prowl supplied, then paused on a black and white one.

She noted the bearded man smirking beside a cavern, his hand indicating the hot spring in front of him. Her eyes focused on the cavern mouth and the familiar niche. She smiled.

"This. This is it," she looked up at Prowl's face as he towered over her, "Where is this?"

"Russia, near a volcano."

"Get the coordinates. Ping Optimus the location please. I'll get over to him."

"Stay and I'll carry you," Prowl paused, then nodded, kneeling to pick her up, "Ratchet wants us in Medbay. We'll discuss there."

He moved gracefully, striding through the base to Medbay.

Ratchet stood with crossed arms. Red Alert still hummed.

"Sarah, you were right. Inferno is on Metroplex," Ratchet scowled, "Red Alert is on the receiving end of Inferno calming him for the first time in millions of years."

"That's why he's so mellow?" Prowl set her down on a bed, letting her sit on a pillow gratefully.

Ratchet sighed, "Yes. Inferno is excited about being back with Red Alert and sent too much down the bond to Red Alert."

Sarah watched Red Alert for a moment then looked at him as Optimus entered, "Will Red Alert be okay? He is freaking out the soldiers, and me."

Optimus sighed, "He may normalize in a few weeks, but for now, he will be off duty."

"Does this mean he needs to be moved to Metroplex once Metroplex lands on Mars with Caminus?" Sarah looked at them, "To be closer to his bond?"

"It may take him longer to recover if we moved them that close together," Ratchet harrumphed, "I rather he stay here until he's stable."

Sarah rubbed her leg, "Is this something we need to expect with other sparkmates?"

"Not to this degree. Red Alert and Inferno are outliers," Ratchet pressed a servo on Red Alert's chassis, pushing him to lay back," Red, recharge."

"Someone could attack the base. Zed, Rita."

Sarah wanted to palm face at that, but resisted.

Taking a deep breath she employed the same plan they did with the Jedi, "Red, Rita and Zed have been defeated. If they return, the Power Rangers are on speed dial."

(Not you and the team?) Prowl asked.

(We have enough to protect with being Jedi. Worse case Wheeljack can make my armor look like a Power Ranger's later.)

Red Alert blinked then laid back, his voice uncertain, "You have them on speed dial?"

"I memorized their number, too. Extra precaution. You rest."

He drifted off to recharge.

"Optimus? Prowl found the location of the cave. We need to get a mission together. I don't want Starscream to continue feeling alone amongst us."

Optimus looked at Prowl, then after a pause, frowned, "We will need Lennox and Morshower's help on this one. Russia may not allow us in while the public is disturbed."

She deflated, "Oh."

"There is also the matter of bringing them back online," Ratchet grumbled, "It may take days to reenergize them."

Sarah pulled out the pouch she dug out of Grandfather's box, then gently opened it. Reaching inside she lifted out the shard, "This would do it, right?"

The shard then crackled with energy, blue light suffusing the room before quieting.

Looking up, she blinked at the tall Cybertronian standing beside Optimus.

He looked vastly different than any others, his more beastial appearance worrisome until he knelt, his face softening.

"Priest of Primus," he greeted.

"Hello," she looked at Optimus then Ratchet, realizing they weren't moving, "I take it this is a private conversation?"

"It is. I am cautioning you against saving those who are like me."

"Aren't all Cybertronians tired of war?" Sarah scowled at him.

"Those who are beastly in appearance are less likely to answer your call for peace. There are many who are mindless, filled with war lust or cruel filed."

"Surely there are some who aren't. They deserve a chance to live and be at peace."

"There are few that would listen to you," he waved his servo and they stood on an icy world, the wind carrying snow past lazily.

She opened her mouth to ask him what she was supposed to do, when a huge foot stomped in front of her.

She looked up, the armor of the leg so like Godzilla she wonder if she stood at the feet of Trypticon.

The being above was more T-Rex in his movements than Godzilla, turning his helm to snarl at a stegosaurus beside him.

"You fool. This ice rock. Not where Prime is."

"You bad, Grimlock," the stegosaurus growled back.

"Pardon," Sarah called out, "Grimlock?"

The T-Rex turned, looking over her head, "Who say that?"

"I'm down here, Grimlock," Sarah didn't flinch when his maw opened down at her, fire gleaming off his teeth before his optics settled on her, "I'm Sarah Twintower."

He cocked his helm, "Who?"

"I'm the Priest of Primus. I'm glad to meet you."

"It stupid. Smash it," Stegosaurus lifted a foot to do that, making Sarah stare in alarm.

Grimlock knocked the Stegosaurus back, snapping, "Stupid Snarl. It sent by Primus."

"It lying," Stegosaurus howled back.

"Why symbol of Primus?" A third voice preceded a Pterodactyl Cybertronian landing, "Why Onyx Prime stand here?"

The beastial Cybertronian stepped beside Sarah making her feel a bit safer, "To bring you to a home, my children."

Grimlock bristled, "I lead. I strong."

Then he blew fire at Onyx Prime, who deflected it aside.

Sarah yelled, "Stop!"

Grimlock backed up snorted, "You not strong. I lead."

Tired of battle herself and being threatened by beings taller than herself she growled, "I went toe to toe with Megatron and came out with his legs. Top that!"

Onyx shook his helm, "Not wise."

Grimlock leaned down into her space, "You tiny. Puny. You not strong."

She looked up at Onyx, "Bring me my armor."

Onyx waved his servo, "This should be interesting."

Sarah ignored him as her armor flashed into being.

She climbed up into the chest, then sealed it, powering up.

Grimlock chuckled, "Tiny still."

"Didn't you learn anything Grimlock? Tiny hurts," she moved sideways, "If I best you, you will follow my orders, yes?"

"You no win," Grimlock rumbled.

She set herself, everything narrowing to just Grimlock, "I'm strong."

He roared, charged.

She leapt aside, then snagged his armor, climbing the behemoth's side.

He whirled, nearly loosening her grip, but she refused to let him claim victory.

His mouth scrapped her armor's back right before he exhaled.

Temperature warnings flashed all over her display, but she ignored it, ascending his side towards his back.

He leapt suddenly, bucking like a bull.

She used the motion to gain his back so when they landed, she held unto his spine ridge, considering her options.

Grimlock then took off running toward a formation of ice she could barely make out.

It grew bigger, filling her vision like a cliff.

Gauging the distance and his speed, she grabbed his nape, twisted his helm hard.

He yelped, lost his footing and fell, skidding with her riding his neck. They hit the ice pillar hard.

She watched cracks splinter upward, then let Grimlock toss his helm, releasing him at the apex.

Flying through the air, she twisted, landing feet first, sliding on the ground to a stop.

Standing, she braced for the next attack.

Grimlock got to his feet, snarling, his tail slamming into the pillar, "Me win."

She pointed up as the pillar began to crumble, "Ice win."

Grimlock twisted in time to be buried in ice and rock.

She waited, expecting him to unbury himself.

Onyx stepped to her side, "That rock contains metals much denser than your artificial ones, Sarah. Grimlock will need to be dug out."

She turned her head to the Pterodactyl and Stegosaurus, noting a brontosaurus and triceratops had joined them, "Your names?"

"Slag," the triceratops answered looking at the ice, "Grimlock beaten?"

Onyx nodded, "Grimlock beaten, Slag."

The stegosaurus lowered his helm, "Me Snarl. You strong."

"Sludge," the brontosaurus swung his long neck towards the ice, then her.

The Pterodactyl folded his wings before transforming into a Cybertronian mech, "Swoop. What you want, Sarah?"

She considered the group then the ice, "We unbury him, then you will go to Mars."

It was tough work, but they freed Grimlock who stayed silent until he shook himself out of the hole, then climbed out.

"Tiny strong. Why strong?" he asked gravely.

"I protect my home, my tribe. Optimus and all Cybertronians willing to lay aside this war are under my protection and care as my tribesmen. You can be counted among them, or my enemies. Chose."

Grimlock shifted his weight, his tail flicking, "You beat me. You lead. Tell us where."

"Metroplex and Caminus will be landing at Mars shortly. You should go there to find the new home and food," she turned her head towards the whispering voices, "There is another ship coming. Headed by Wreckers. Do not cause them trouble or I will show you what happens when I'm angry."

Grimlock looked confused, "You angry now."

"No. You haven't seen me angry yet."

Grimlock huffed, "Wreckers not strong. Will not fight weak."

She nodded, "Good. There are others you can fight. Others threatening the Autobots and my home. You come to us, then you will have fights."

Grimlock brightened, "Me like fights."

"You'll want to let the Wreckers bring you so you can fight sooner," she reiterated, "Otherwise, I will fight them alone and win."

"You leave them. We fight them," Grimlock nodded eagerly.

"Sludge," Sarah looked at the others, "Slag, Snarl, Swoop? What is your answer?"

"We come. Not fight Wreckers," Swoop nodded.

The other grudgingly agreed.

Looking at Onyx, "Are there other here I need to speak with Onyx Prime?"

"Not here," the scenery changed to a cavern, "These will not obey, no matter what you say. I show you as a warning."

She scanned the cavern, noting the insect like Cybertronians mining.

"Why wouldn't these obey?" she asked.

"They follow her, and she is firmly on the Decepticons," Onyx nodded to a spidery Cybertronian who walked out on all eight legs, her red eyes gleaming malevolently, "Not even your charming personality would sway them to obey you over her. She is their queen and her word is law. She'd tear you apart. We don't want to chance you on such a fight."

"How many like you can be saved, Onyx Prime?" she asked, finding herself back on the pillow, looking up at him.

"Too few. Many are too feral or savage to live. Saving the dinobots and one other group is all you will accomplish. In the future, the unsaved ones will have to be hunted down and destroyed. Maybe then, new sparklings will come who won't be so malicious and cruel."

"Will there be dinobot sparklings?" Sarah asked.

"What are you talking about, Sarah?" Optimus asked politely.

She turned to him, then realized Onyx wasn't there any longer, her patch reading three seconds, Explaining where she'd gone and what happened, she watched their expressions turn grim.

"Are the dinobots that bad news?" she asked.

"They are a servoful but not dire. Arachnid and the Insecticons are a concern," Optimus shook his helm, "and the warning most beastial Cybertronians need to be destroyed. That is disheartening, Sarah. We are a broken people. Losing a part of us hurts us all."

"I for one don't want the dinobots here. I will have six times the medical emergencies without assistance," Ratchet growled, "Those dunderheads won't stop fighting unless someone stomps them. They will ask for a rematch with you Sarah. There is no location on Earth you could fight them to victory."

Sighing, "We'll address that when they arrive, Ratchet. They are on their way with a Wrecker ship. It looked like Archanid may not be aware of this place so there is time to bolster the defenses before engaging her and her minions."

Prowl twitched, "Are we going to discuss how the shard reacted to Sarah before her jaunt with Onyx Prime? The shard shouldn't do that."

Ratchet smiled, "Prowl, the Allspark reacted that way to Priests before bringing a sparkling to life. Sarah seems able to tap into the artifacts leftover power."

"Not leftover," she frowned at the voices telling her secrets, "The Allspark can't be destroyed, only transformed. It split into pieces to protect its purpose. To find more priests."

Optimus knelt, frowning, "More priests?"

She nodded, "The pieces are choosing new priests. Just like Witwicky. His latent abilities were improved by contact with the shard. Mine were already in progress so it didn't have to work as hard. There are Cybertronians to come who will answer the call."

A calm voice broke in, "What are you talking about?"

She looked at General Morshower and Lennox in Ironhide's servos, surprised to see them.

"General," Optimus straightened as Ironhide set the General and Lennox on the bed.

"Priests of what?" Morshower demanded.

"The Allspark had keepers on Cybertron. Priests of Primus. Ones who were responsible for its safety and support its ability to create new life," Optimus started.

"Is Sarah one of these Priests?" Morshower folded his arms.

"Yes," Optimus replied calmly.

"When were you going to share this with us?" Morshower glowered, his gaze landing on her, then freezing, "Is that a shard of the Allspark?"

Sarah felt her back stiffening so she answered, "Yes, it is. When I pulled this out a few moments ago, it became apparent what the Allspark did, General. The current theory is that Witwicky's contact with the full Allspark kicked a latent ability akin to mine to grow."

"And your power is channeling your father?"

She smiled in amusement, "That and the universe tells me truths and wisdom. When I fought Megatron, I saw my Grandfather, Coyote and a Cybertronian that later was identified as Primus, their chief deity."

He looked around the room, then Optimus, "Your deity?"

"None of us had described him nor really named him before the base attack. She drew him perfectly," Optimus confirmed, "She gave us wisdoms and warnings that proved accurate. Her armor rebuild came from our deities warning her to prepare."

"Why just her?" Morshower demanded, "Why not the whole base?"

"How often has a Native American who said such things been believed without drugs and hallucinations being assumed?" Sarah countered.

Morshower looked at Lennox, "You knew this, Lennox?"

"Me and Epps have looked out for her since she goes into a trance when it happens, sir. We've stepped up preparations, too. If we hadn't, we'd have lost the base."

Sighing Morshower scowled, "I hate when you are right, Twintower. If I had been told it without that shard acting the way it is, I'd dismiss it as mumbo jumbo."

Sarah looked at the shard sparking again, then recalled why she'd asked for them, "This is part of the reason we needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Two Seekers are in Russia. We've pinpointed their location," she forged ahead, "They are friends of Starscream and if we recover them, we can bring them into this group. They were left here on Earth to die by Megatron, so it will be easy to get them to join us. It will also make Starscream less jumpy since he'll have friends and a new focus."

"Do I want to know?" Morshower asked.

She listened to the world saying tell him, so she smiled, "These Seekers are his partners. Romantic partners."

Morshower moved to the pillow and sat, "Repeat that."

"The two Seekers are Thundercracker and Skywarp. They are Starscream's partners in all things."

Morshower looked at her, "Is this a case where the war ends and there's a flood of babies?"

Optimus answered, "We've never had a war like this in a long time. We don't know if there will be many sparklings once it's ended, general. We may die out as a species even with peace."

Morshower blinked then stared at Sarah, "You knew that Fortress Maximus was coming."

"More than that, General. When I go on my journeys, I interact with Cybertronians of all types. I've spoken with them. Guided them to their Prime."

"How many more sized like Prime or bigger are coming?" he asked seriously.

"There are three Supremes and five dinobots larger than Optimus Prime. You can't discount the Wreckers since they are a special ops group. There is a large group of Wreckers coming and a single Wrecker with a group of civilians en route."

"Civilians? How are they going to be cared for?"

Sarah smiled, "Metroplex and Caminus are city formers. They transform into cities."

"Ah. That's why they arrived first. They can defend the solar system and shelter their citizens," he considered Sarah, "The UN may not take kindly to this."

She countered, "The UN doesn't want to handle the flood of war torn Cybertronians on Earth. This will give those who heard Optimus' call some place to land and be welcomed, rather than be attacked mistakenly for Decepticons or ejected from a country who can't handle the flood. We can't handle refugees from another human country. How could an entire planet support the thousands on their way to our system?"

Morshower held up a hand, "You sound like you've seen the refugee camps, but I know you haven't. How the hell did you come up with this?"

Sarah sadly smiled at him, "What do you think the reservations are but a refugee camp left to decay?"

He straightened, paused then shook his head, "You strip away the wool."

"Delusions are the problem when promoted by twisted history. The UN doesn't have the resources to help countries torn by human wars or those who have been forgotten. If an alien species is given precedent over suffering humans, the UN loses all support. This way it's a win all around. All space agencies in whatever maturity get a free lift to Mars with Cosmos' help, Earth gets a first line of defense, no refugees come to overload any country and the UN is praised for a solution that is politically sound for now."

Morshower nodded, stood, "Okay. What do you need from me?"

"We need permission to secure the Seekers in Russia, so if you can assist in gaining us permission to go, that will help. If needed I can get Losev and Krutin's aid."

His lips quirked, "Found out their connections, did you?"

"They are highly skilled to begin with, but their families political appointments give them some weight that could be applied," Sarah smiled, "I'm sure they could help us get permission."

"I'll start the ball. I recommend to both of you," Morshower glared at Lennox and Sarah, "bring the Russian teammates. Just in case there are complications. Sarah, write up the proposal on the refugees. Better the UN have it in hand before any flood comes."

She nodded, "Already sent for their consideration, general."

"I'm saying this off record," he looked around at the Cybertronians, "Any children should be kept secret above secret if on Earth. Mars, that isn't under my purview."

Optimus nodded, "We understand, general."

"Lennox, be ready to take off once clearance is ready. Faster to secure these VIP seekers," Morshower left.

"It's really depressing hearing about the reservations, Sarah. Isn't there anything to help?" Lennox rubbed his hair.

"It's more so living it, Lennox. We are living in a caste system. Let's learn from our Cybertronian brothers and sisters before a civil war erupts like theirs."

"You think one could occur?" he looked surprised.

Sarah listened a moment then nodded, "There are many groups on Earth that need only a spark to erupt into violence. We are on the brink. I rather form a future that will outlast my generation."

"From your lips to Primus' audials," Ratchet scowled, "Now, put the shard away and take a nap."

She complied, hoping to bring Thundercracker and Skywarp home swiftly.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars and Khalthar.

Welcome new Follows/favs: artemisrocks124, youngb15, cccourtc, Think-ghastly-thoughts-quietly.

Everyone enjoy this chapter. The weaving is slow going, but continuing.

* * *

She got to sit through the Mars landings of both Caminus and Metroplex. The video handled by Bumbleebee, Wheelie and Jazz from a safe distance looked fantastic. NASA asked for it to be further back to show the whole of the two city formers once the dust settled. The high speed was done in under a minute with normal frames per second, but in slow motion, every dust and rock could be seen tumbling from the blowback. Then the dust settled eerily fast to reveal streets and buildings that were identical to major cities on Earth.

Sarah looked over at a ratings website to note the high numbers and feedback. So far it was positive, but she saw a bit of negative. She'd watch for those people. They could decide to be a problem. Like destroy the human race stupid.

"Welcome," Sarah grinned, happy she could be the first to say the words to these huge mechs.

Metroplex answered first, "We are grateful to find a place to settle, Chief."

"And to serve two peoples. Until all are one," Caminus replied with a contented sigh, "This world is much nicer than many I've been to."

It seemed the towers of Caminus settled more with that statement.

"Bee, Musician and Wheelman, would you be willing to get closer shots of our new arrivals? I love how the streets and buildings look," Annie took away a stack of paperwork, leaving no new stacks.

Bee chirped affectionately before the camera wobbled as it lifted.

A feedback on the ratings website caught Sarah's attention, "Typical girl. All about aesthetics. They'll doom our world with bloodshed."

When the streets closed around the three amateur camera mechs, Sarah spoke, "I see a lot of bronze and silver. May I ask if those are considered the valuable metallic colors to Cybertronians?"

Jazz chuckled, "Yeah. Silver more so than bronze. Our world had more gold than most, less silver and bronze. That's why bossman has so much silver. Also why I sport it."

Bee chirped then snorted.

"Hey, I worked hard to get this much silver. I look good in it."

"So that is why you were so ticked off after the permanent marker incident," Sarah jotted down the note for the culture updates.

"Just be grateful it wasn't Sunman. He'll skin ya for a fingerprint. Bossman gets scratched up all the time, so he's more laid back about it."

Sarah noted to make sure Optimus got special care for the scratches. Just because he was laid back didn't necessarily mean he liked it. He may have gotten use to having the scratches.

"Sad to see the streets empty," Wheelie grumbled, "I remember when these were so full, small fry like me had to zip over pedes to get anywhere."

"Have faith, Wheelman. Perhaps one day there will be many to travel those streets," Sarah wondered if it would be humans though to fill them with the rare Cybertronian.

"They are scattered, but they will come," Solus' voice clearly echoed in Sarah's ears, "We have hope our children will rise again. Your actions leave a legacy that will outlast your sun by several lifetimes."

"Ma'am?" A voice hesitantly asked, making Sarah turn to a private.

"Colonel said to hand deliver this to you," he held out an envelope.

Curious, she took it, opened it and read.

"Private, you are dismissed," she looked up at Prowl standing watching the proceedings, (Prowl?)

He responded to her ping, (Yes, UN Liaison Twintower?)

(How quickly could a team be assembled to go to Russia, including the human contingent, Starscream and Jetfire?)

(Five breems,) he replied.

(Optimus? We have permission to check the cave where we think Thundercracker and Skywarp are. Would you be able to lead this expedition?)

(You are not leaving without me,) Starscream stated.

(Both you and Jetfire are coming. I don't want either one of them waking to those they think are enemies,) Sarah soothed automatically, (Depending on their situation you may need to help carry them outside so we can get them back via cargo plane.)

(I'm coming with a medkit as well, in case they have injuries that need to be taken care of prior to being moved,) Ratchet grumbled, (Knowing the Decepticons, they both have holes that need to be cleaned before patching.)

(Then your presence is going to help, though I request you bring some of the nerf footballs. I don't think one of your wrenches will be good for them.)

Ratchet grumbled and dropped the line.

(Teams are assembling,) Optimus reported, (Meet us at the tarmac.)

Sarah crutched to Exo, settled into his interior gratefully before he drove off.

"How long until your sparklings arrive?" she inquired softly.

"Ratchet says in a decaorn or less."

"Is everything in place for them?" she watched his flickering dashboard lights, "No toys or comforts missing?"

"We are well supplied. Mantra and I will switch watching them so we can be on alert in case of a Decepticon attack."

"They have to stay on Earth and can't go to Metroplex or Caminus?"

"Ratchet reminded us that Cybertron had a hot core so the temperature didn't vary that much, unlike other worlds do. Earth is the closest to Cybertron normal temperature year round at the equator, but Mars is colder and less welcoming to sparklings."

Sarah worried, "I don't want anyone to threaten your children should they be discovered."

"We are going to be careful. You are of more concern to us."

"I know. I'm fragile and wounded."

"You care too much for others that you are allowing yourself to run ragged. Remember to rest often, Priest of Primus. You are our only connection to Primus' love and wisdom."

"I'm not the only one," she thought on Sam and his abilities.

"You are the most active. Sam...Sam is frightened and unsure of himself in this new world. He didn't want to be part of our war but was pulled in. Major Lennox is a soldier. He's seen war and death, accepting his place in this changed universe. Sam..."

"Sam is a civilian thrust into war and mysticism without his say so."

"Yes. You are a soldier," he shrugged this whole frame when she moved to deny, "You became a soldier from your life experiences. You fight and see beyond the visual surface. You embrace this new paradigm and race forward. Sam is still young and unaware of who he is meant to be so he backs away when standing tall is needed."

Exo slowed to a stop beside the cargo planes, opened his door, "Please sleep on the trip there, UN Liasion Twintower."

"I will do my best," she stepped out, bracing her crutches before steadily moving to Major Lennox.

"Up for some fancy maneuvers, Twintower?" Epps grinned as he joined Lennox.

"As long as there is no ice, I think I can outpace you," she countered.

"Ratchet delivered this for you. The cold up there isn't good for healing bodies, his words," Lennox held out a bundle.

She took it, pinning it between her crutch and body, "I'll open it on the plane. When on board, if you could let me know when the lines are open, that would be good."

"Oh?" Lennox considered her then sighed, "I have a feeling why. Let's load up."

Minutes later she sat buckled in, wearing the boots Ratchet provided, the coat draped over her lap.

The headset over her ears muffled the noises around her, but not the universe.

The planes taxied as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat in vehicle form. They were silent, probably talking to each other.

Sarah looked around at all the faces, hoping she wasn't leading them into danger. She counted on Thundercracker and Skywarp being too weary of Megatron and his faction to fight, but there was a chance.

"Alright, listen up everyone," Lennox's voice echoed in her ears, "This mission is a bit of a doozy, so our UN Liasion is going to explain."

Sarah nodded to the soldiers, "We have two Cybertronians in a cave within Russia. Our primary goal is to locate them in the cave system, ascertain their condition and retrieve them. We have Skydancer and Geezer as aerial support and go betweens," she said the code names for Starscream and Jetfire easily, "Per intel, these ones are tired and worn down, but we will take no chances of an armed response. Skydancer and Geezer know these two so we hope this will run peacefully. Part two of the mission is the one that could be interesting."

They all looked at her as Sarah continued, "In order to get permission to enter Russian sovereignty, we are to look at an old boat they think might be a Cybertronian in disguise. Before Eygpt, this boat was believed to be haunted. In the new regime post-Eygpt, they fear this boat may be an enemy. So worst case, we have a fire fight. The best..."

"We become ghostbusters!" One of the soldiers offered, making everyone laugh.

After the hilarity calmed Sarah spoke, "I will need help from our Russian speakers on this mission, especially on part two. The more info we have the better this will be."

"I'll be at your side," Losev stated, "Which region of Russia is the cave and boat?"

"Regions," she corrected gently, "are Kamchatka Peninsula and Magadan Oblast. The first is the seekers, the second the boat."

"Ahh," Losev nodded, "This time of year, both will be cold and storms are a problem."

"Icy conditions?" Sarah asked worriedly.

She managed on dry land, but ice was another matter.

"Yes," Losev answered, "If the cave is up on a ledge, footing will be critical."

Sarah inhaled and blinked as she stood on another world, towering orange pine trees competing with vivid neon blue ferns.

"Will you stop this?" she asked, frowning.

"Chief?"

She turned surprised to see John, Annie, Frank and Mark.

"Oh boy," she said, "Welcome to deity time."

Frank stepped to her side, looked across the trees and ferns then tensed, "This is another world?"

"Most times I'm brought to help a Cybertronian individual or group," the world burbled to her, "This way."

Crunching through needles and dried ferns, she lead the way through the underbrush.

"Chief? What if this is like the previous session?" Mark's nervous voice drew her to a stop.

"Then whoever has brought us will provide the equipment so we can deal. I don't think this time it will be a problem though. Ahead are those who have made peace."

Shortly after they continued, they broke into a meadow.

Sitting on rocks three Cybertronians stared their way.

"You're awfully noisy," one snorted chomping on what looked like a cigar, "Sneaking up on a Wrecker isn't smart."

Sarah shocked her head, "We are not here to be stealthy, Kup," her smile gentle at his sharp look, "We have been sent by Primus to direct you, Perceptor, Blaster, Greenlight, Smokescreen, Devcon, Drift, and Crosshairs to Prime."

Kup leaned down, "Why should we believe you, squishy?"

Mark laughed, "Because she hears the universe."

Kup smirked, "Squishies have said so before. What makes you different?"

"You were trapped on a world that addicted you to one substance. Springer launched the rescue that brought you out of that darkness. Perceptor had to remain with you to ensure you were stable with their solution when he didn't want to be separated from the one he loves," she looked at Perceptor, curious as the universe said his secret, "From Optimus Prime."

Perceptor jerked in surprise right before Kup clapped a servo to his shoulder guffawing with good cheer.

"What do we call you, squishy?" Kup asked as their third companion, Drift, looked serenely on.

"Sarah Twintower. This is John Swiftrain, the second of my group. Anne Stillpond is my third. Frank is our medic. Mark ColoredSky is the youngest member."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were fakes," Kup smirked, "Yet I recognize that aura anywhere."

"Their energy field emissions read like practitioners of the Temple at Simfur, yet their overall effect is interlaced with displacements of quantum and spatial..." Perceptor rattled off some terminology at made Sarah struggle to understand.

Frank folded his arms, "I'm more concerned with those wounds of yours. Have they been seen to?"

Perceptor looked baffled, as Sarah shook her head.

"Do you have any materials? We can fashion some crude bandages that should last until you reach Optimus Prime and Ratchet."

"What do you gain from such action?" Drift questioned as mechs appeared slowly.

"A rebuilding of a fractured people," Sarah looked into his optics, "I belong to a tribe who was decimated and slowly dies out due to the cruelties in the past. Do you wish to see your people vanish from the stars with only one epitaph: The only good Cybertronian is one long gone?"

"I rather just blow them away," a Cybertronian with a trench coat snapped, "They'll cause us trouble."

Sarah paused in her response, then looked up, "Signal."

"Signal?" Kup scowled.

Sarah grinned, "Two city formers are in space above us right now. Signal them."

Kup shrugged, sat back.

Then he laughed, sticking the cigar in his mouth, "Well boys, in space are two of ours. She's telling the truth."

"Now let's see about those wounds so Ratchet doesn't have to throw his collection of wrenches at you."

"Chief? Based on my estimate, there is enough for the critical wounds but not the minor ones," Annie stepped back from a large bag marked with symbols that read to Sarah's eyes as Medkit.

"Then we make do," she grinned at Kup, "You're first, Kup."

As her tribe worked, the Cybertronians asked questions, what Prime was doing, where was the Allspark, how fragile organics like them were in two places at once.

"When you get to Earth, Sarah may still be injured," Mark chirped, pasting a patch over a gunshot wound on Drift.

"Injured?" Drift looked at Sarah, "You do not look injured."

"I broke my leg, twice. Since this is my inner self, it is as I view myself. I'm not injured up here," she tapped her head before carefully sliding reconnected wires into Blaster leg, "I recommend staying off this leg as long as you can to prevent the repairs from snapping."

"You said earlier Soundwave is on Earth?"

"Nearby. He may be more interested in Ballast than causing harm."

"So he finally admitted that?" Blaster laughed, "Those two have been in love since before the war."

"Unfortunately, Soundwave's family didn't survive the war," Sarah stepped back, looked up, "Too few have."

Kup growled, "Then we ensure the remaining families stay alive. Wreck'n'rule."

A rumble grew in volume, making everyone tense except Sarah. She knew what caused it.

"Your rides are arriving, Kup. Give them this," she rattled off a string of numbers, "It will help them avoid a Decepticon patrol and speed your journey to Optimus Prime."

He leaned down, "You do know we could be at your system within a decaorn, right Sarah?"

"Of course. I imagine that if you talk with Prime, you'll find he's already drawn up plans for where future bases will be installed around our solar system, to detect incursions before they occur. The more soldiers the better both our peoples will be. Then the rebuild can begin."

Kup poked her gently, "You seem strong for a squishy. Maybe you were one of us in an earlier life."

"No. I'm strong so I protect all members of my tribe, human and Cybertronian."

Sarah blinked, rubbing her eye as the display read two hours forty five minutes.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," one of the soldiers called, "Get enough beauty rest?"

Sarah snorted, "No amount of beauty rest will fix that mug of yours."

"Got that right," laughter and jabs circled the plane.

(Are you alright, Sarah?) Optimus Prime asked just as Ratchet snapped, (I was about to have one of the twins wake you.)

(Ratchet, this time John, Annie, Frank and Mark were with me,) she stated calmly, (You will need to hook them up with monitors. Might as well throw in Sam, just in case.)

(All five of you?) Ratchet sounded irritated, (This had to happen now. I'll ping Exo and Mantra to keep watch.)

(Whom did you help this time?) Optimus inquired.

She listed them off, starting with Kup.

Optimus Prime stayed silent so long Sarah ventured, (Perceptor is alright if that is the concern.)

(I wanted him to be alive, but I could not trust myself to hope nor think of him,) Optimus sighed, (While I was in the Matrix, I thought I saw him fighting beside Deadlock. It worried me when I returned to this side of the Matrix.)

Sarah frowned before the universe whispered her.

(He goes by Drift now. He's neutral. He took three shots while Perceptor gunned down some Insecticons.) she paused, (That's the second time this week Insecticons has come up.)

(They are deadly warriors. Pray they never find Earth,) Prime replied, (who are the two that will carry them to Earth?)

(Metrobase and Carcer.)

(They are good companions. We feared both destroyed during the War. There is hope.)

(Kup said they'd be here within a decaorn. Do we need to assume every decaorn more will arrive?) the logistics of helping hundreds of Cybertronians each week dizzied her.

(It would be a wonderful plan, but it may be they will arrive together and then a dry spell before more arrive,) Optimus' voice grew pensive, (I worry more on the Decepticons that will see these movements and come to Earth.)

(Perhaps more will turn aside the dark path once they see hope of a better life,) Sarah countered, (Soundwave and Starscream both wanted and needed something more than death and destruction.)

(True.)

The plane bounced a little, making Sarah look over Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, making sure they were okay.

"Russian escorts arrived. They say there's a storm brewing."

"Acknowledged," Lennox stated, "Temperatures will drop from here, so start gearing up. We get in, get out as fast as we can. Skydancer, Geezer, you stay in vehicle form. No need to scare the locales and slow things down."

"I hid among your people for centuries without detection, youngling," Jetfire grumbled, "I can manage to do so another century easy."

"Understood, Geezer," Sarah soothed, "I want to collect these two as swiftly as possible so the boat can be dealt with next."

"I hate the cold," Starscream grumbled.

"Just think on being clean and oiled," Sarah smirked at some of the confused soldiers, the newbies, "When we get this mission over, we'll go over your first session and work you both into the rotation."

"Clean? Oiled?"

(Starscream) Sarah spoke to him gently, (We do deep cleans of the Cybertronians on base and oil afterwards. You will get that, too. I imagine Thundercracker and Skywarp will need it since they've been sleeping so long.)

(As if Optimus Prime would allow a human to oil his optics,) Starscream scoffed.

(He does. It just has to be me or Privates Holster and Gruend. We are the the best at oiling sensitive areas.)

(Starscream,) Optimus spoke gently, (Sarah's method of applying oil is relaxing.)

(Holster and Gruend don't?) Sarah worried at that information.

(They are able to do it, but we can relax when you do it.) Optimus sounded like he smiled, (I am able to meditate while you clean and oil.)

(You'd be willing to oil us, too?) Starscream sounded confused.

(Of course Starscream. You may need to hold me since my leg is busted still, but I would be happy to oil you and your sparkmates' optics. Perks of being human friendly.)

Everything settled while their plane descended to land.

Sarah hoped they found the seekers swiftly. She wanted to focus on the haunted/Cybertronian boat.

Perhaps the day will go well.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry about the wait on this chapter. One of the disadvantages of having to work so you have a place to live, with plenty of food, and an internet connection is sometimes long work hours.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the comments/reviews: Khalthar, Counting Sinful Stars and NerdyGeekyMe.

Welcome new favs/follows: YoseiOfTheWest.

* * *

Sarah cursed as she moved down the ledge, her crutches snagging on rocks.

Starscream and Jetfire moved ahead of her, their lights filling the cavern.

Krutin looked back, "You doing alright, Sarah?"

"Just thinking rebreaking my leg wasn't wise," she descended to a smooth section, "Breaking it in the first place wasn't either, come to think of it."

The human soldiers chuckled as they swept the area with beams of light, illuminating only small portions of the cavern.

It didn't help she carried a medkit for Thundercracker and Skywarp. Ratchet insisted since he and the rest of the Autobots had to wait at the entrance. This was to reduce a negative reaction.

Pausing, she looked around.

"It should be around the next bend, Starscream," Sarah smiled, moving forward.

Starscream paused, scowled at Jetfire then came back, "May I carry you, Sarah?"

"Please," she really didn't want to slow them down or fall, "as long as it isn't a bother."

"No," he carefully picked her up with one servo, then set her down in his free servo.

He walked gently toward the bend.

"We sure they are around the corner?" Wilson grumbled.

"Their signals are weak, the foolish younglings, but they are there," Jetfire turned and scowled, "Be patient spinal-cord fleshlings."

Starscream followed Jetfire around the corner.

Sarah looked down then called back, "Drop ahead. Be careful."

"That is a dip," Starscream easily stepped over the gap, kept striding easily.

"Another reason we have to respect size," Krutin laughed, "Over here is a path for us."

Sarah stared at the prone forms of Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Dust and dirt had covered them to the point they looked more rock that Cybertronian.

Starscream knelt beside them, setting Sarah aside like an afterthought. She didn't mind. She set down the medkit, surveying the two, wondering if freeing them from the dirt was better before reviving them, or after.

"It's okay," Starscream crooned, gently brushing dirt from the mound that resembled Thundercracker, "I'm here."

The pouch under her shirt jumped.

She peeled off her gloves before pulling the pouch into view.

Electricity sparked on the surface of the pouch.

She saw a smirking Coyote face lifted towards hers before she was knocked off her feet.

Blinking upward, coughing as she reoriented herself, she assessed.

Leg hurt like hell but hopefully not broken more than before. Her head ached, and her wrists twinged unhelpfully.

Sitting up gingerly, she watched Starscream embrace two very dirty but mobile Seekers.

"Sarah? How many fingers?"

She turned her head to Krutin, looked at his hand and his two raised fingers, "Two."

He changed to five which she told him, then three.

"You scared us, girl," Epps sighed, "You flew backwards from some sort of jolt."

"Remind me to kick Coyote's tail later," she muttered, accepting their help to her feet, "I hope nothing's hurt but my pride."

"It would look bad if you bit the bullet here," Epps handed her the crutches.

Setting up she looked up at Starscream and his sparkmates kissing passionately.

"Umm," Epps looked away, "Should we give them privacy?"

Sarah looked at him, snickered, "We are all adults, some are just older."

Epps rolled his eyes, "I just thought they wouldn't want everyone staring at them."

"It's said love transcends everything. War, peace, separation and reunion. It took them longer than human civilization to meet again. That says how strong love can be."

Krutin clapped a hand to her shoulder, jangling her wrists, "Well said. We'll start heading back since the dip is more like a gap to us."

"I'll stay a bit, make sure they can walk."

Jetfire stood to the side, huffing.

(Everything okay, Jetfire?) she worried over his response.

(You said love transcends. It can also drag you down, fleshling.)

Sarah asked the universe for the reason Jetfire sounded so sad.

"Tell him this," Primus knelt smiling kindly, "The one he thought lost is searching. All he has to do is call."

Primus faded away, leaving her puzzled.

(Jetfire, Primus says the one you think was lost is searching. All you have to do is call.) she stated calmly.

A new voice made her turn to the three sparkmates, (You really speak with Primus?)

(Yes. He and the Primes along side the Great Spirits of my people communicate with me. It is how we found you. They told us a riddle to help find you and reunite you with Starscream.)

Skywarp, knelt, (We owe you, Priest of Primus. All you have to do is ask. And we will provide.)

Sarah smiled, (All I ask is be happy and be at peace. The war is over.)

(Megatron is alive. While he is, the war will continue,) Starscream's wings drooped.

(Starscream, look at me,) Sarah looked into his optics her will strong, (He couldn't stand against us before. With Wreckers, Supremes, and Cityformers on this side, do you really think he stands a chance? With all four of you with us, do you think he can hold off our attacks when Primus helps guide us all? We are one. He is alone.)

Thundercracker held out his servo, (You ask little of us, yet you do more.)

(As you'll find out, Thundercracker, I am the chief of my tribe. My tribe is under my protection. I warm the coldest night while being shield and spear. Any enemy who faces us will find my spear at their throat. You can be part of the that.) she cover the tip of one massive finger with her hand.

(Will we be allowed to roam?) Skyward asked.

(You may want to ensure you are revived. You were asleep a long time. We should start with walking and move up.) Sarah slowly moved over to the medkit that remarkably sat untouched, (If you have aches or rough spots I can help smooth them out.)

(I would love to have a long oil bath,) Skyward stretched his fingers, then frowned at the rusty metal sound, (this will take time to fix)

(We can help clean you and oil in the hard to reach spots,) Sarah opened the case, pulled out one of the cans of oil, (I can help a little here.)

Working on the joints and some of the crud, she got the big bits out on servos, arm and leg joints to get them moving.

Exhausted she gratefully lay in Jetfire's servos as they moved slowly back up.

"I forgot, Ratchet is up ahead, so please don't worry. I made him bring footballs for throwing instead of wrenches."

Skywarp sighed, "He will be Pit sparked when he sees us."

"We'll work it out," Sarah replied before yawning, "Be grateful he wants to heal you unlike the Decepticon healers. They rather take you apart."

"True," Jetfire huffed angrily, "Disrespectful braggarts. Dig in theirs claws and tear before welding anything. That vain puffin is the worst."

"Knockout," Skywarp nodded uneasily, "Good thing he's a grounder. Easy to avoid him if you fly."

"Grounder?" Sarah asked.

"We are Seekers, fliers if you will," Thundercracker warmed to the subject, "Megatron, Soundwave aren't Seekers but close enough to be considered fliers. Grounders are like Knockout, Breakdown, Ballast."

"So Optimus Prime and Ratchet are considered grounders?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, though over short distances they can fly. They operate best at ground level, while we command the skies and space," Thundercracker grinned, "Some of the best times was when we lifted cargo from the ground to space for the spaceships. Since shipments could be split or merged easier in space, as needed, we worked together to do that in clans. Mine did the scientific equipment while Skywarp's handled the energon processor's."

"Seekers were the equivalent of dock workers?" she leaned into Jetfire's servo to watch Thundercracker without kinking her neck.

"Most were. Clan's like Starscream's were the escorts, ensuring the load was accomplished timely and shipments arrived to their destinations," Thundercracker smirked at Starscream, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"You ran into me and scratched my paint. How could I forget?" Starscream sniffed as they stepped outside, "It will be vorns before the dirt is cleaned from us now, much less our paint restored."

A frisson of alarm ran through Sarah and lodged at her nape.

"Starscream, we'll get you clean and if you let me know what colors, I can get paint made."

He made a dismissive gesture that made Thundercracker and Skywarp look concerned, "There is no way we'll get clean."

Sarah swallowed, the cold air leaving a slight burn on her lungs, "Starscream, you do recall our earlier conversation about how the humans help the Autobots, right?"

"We had no such conversation."

Sarah looked at Jetfire, then Thundercracker and Skywarp's worried expressions.

She turned, watched Ratchet approach with a huge kit, "Ratchet, is there a condition that causes short term or limited memory loss?"

He looked around the circle, then sighed, "No one here has the physical version, but there are processor versions. Since you are asking, I'm guessing you noticed Starscream having a lapse?"

"You knew?" Sarah glared at him, "By the Great Spirits! How am I supposed to help you all if you keep something this important silent?"

He rubbed his finial, "He's had them for over a thousand of your years. It's one reason we've survived so long. He'll come in for a strafing run, then veer off as if he forgot where he was, or that he was in a firefight."

"Without his sparkmates, this condition worsened?" At Ratchet's nod she worried, "With them close, will it help?"

"I don't know," he looked at Thundercracker, scowled, "What in the Pit did you do to your shoulder? Is that Knockout's work?"

Thundercracker shrank back, hemming and hawing.

"No need to say more," Ratchet pointed to a rock, "Sit. You need patching before I would allow you to transform," then he paused then whirled to Sarah, "What did you do to your helm? You have a bump on it."

She folded her arms, "That medical device, sparked then blew me off my feet. I swear Wheeljack's calculations need a major rework."

Ratchet got what she was saying beneath, "I'll see about working a safer solution. I thought it would be safe. Now, put on your gloves. Jetfire, keep her out of the cold. Her kind are much more fragile to temperature."

Thundercracker's shoulder was ravaged beneath the grim, like some bear had mauled him. Ratchet cursed Knockout up and down until he had Thundercracker good enough to attempt a transformation. He did it almost arthritically, but he sat in a plane like format that screamed alien.

Skywarp wasn't going to be flying for a while. His right knee and both wings were too damaged.

Lennox stood with them, "We could call for another plane, but it's going to take time to get here."

"No Seeker will be transported in one of your planes," Starscream folded his arms.

Jetfire huffed, "In my orn, one of us would carry the wounded while one guarded."

Sarah smiled, "Then you and Starscream will carry Skywarp while Thundercracker guards."

The ones in mech form looked at her, then each other. She could tell they were speaking and discussing. She figured by the way Thundercracker rocked on his wheels that he was involved with their lively back and forth.

"As long as you don't do more damage to him, I approve of this transport plan," Ratchet grumbled, then applied a light patch, "This will only hold until we get you back to my Medbay and the supplies there. Yes," Ratchet scowled at Starscream, "I will patch you all up. Knockout's horrid welds are the stuff of nightmares."

Sarah yawned, curled closer to Jetfire, "I think I want to meet this Knockout and give him the word of Primus about his skills."

"No sleeping there," Ratchet picked her up, set her down with her crutches next to Lennox, "Go down to Optimus and get warm in his cab. Go now."

"Epps, escort our chief to her destination."

Sarah smiled humorously at Lennox, "Look who's being a chief, now?"

Epps snorted, "Chief Lennox doesn't have the same weight as Chief Twintower."

A long time later she had descended the mountain to where Optimus sat waiting in vehicle form. The warmth curled around her chilled body as she sat in the passenger seat.

"How are they?" Optimus asked gently.

"Starscream is going to need some more reminders he'll get cleaned and repainted. Thundercracker can transform but it's painful to watch. I can tell he's hurting even as he managed it. Skywarp can't fly until Ratchet gets more time and full use of his Medbay to fix the damage. They are discussing how to carry Skywarp to avoid summoning another plane to our location."

"And you, Sarah?"

She frowned, "The Allspark shard sparked right before knocking me off my feet. Coyote showed just as it happened. Like he either caused it or knew it was coming and wanted front row seats. I have a bump to the back of my head as a result and a desire to find Coyote to speak my mind to."

"I offer my sincere apologies, Sarah. I assumed you would be able to handle the shard without that reaction."

"What do you mean, Optimus?"

"New priests would have the same reaction the first few times the Allspark was used for bringing a sparkling to life or restoring health to the ill. They were expected to master the Allspark under the tutelage of an experienced Priest."

Sarah patted his dashboard gently, "It sounds like I need practice. Nothing for you to apologize for. Besides, the shard was reviving two dangerously drained seekers. Perhaps it needed more power and...," she frowned, "could this shard have been drawing energy from other shards and that is why it exploded?"

"We will explore this theory," Optimus paused then added, "Ratchet says you should rest for a while. He isn't going to let Skywarp into the air until he's satisfied to his condition."

Sarah nodded, yawning, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	33. Chapter 33

Life bite hard on my nape and refused to let words flow.

Enjoy this chapter and may your days be brighter.

Thank you for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars and Khalthar.

Welcome new follow/fav: Horror Goddess.

* * *

Waking later, she blinked as they entered the cargo plane.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked out.

"We are about to leave for the boat," Optimus briefed her, "Skywarp is being slowly escorted to the next location by the other Seekers and Russian jets."

"I bet Starscream wants to show them he's master of the skies," her smile faded, "Did you know about his memory lapses?"

"I suspected he had them, but never confirmed. I am worried as you are about his ability to remember."

"I don't want to write up a rule that everyone must repeat certain things and make him feel weak. He's had enough damage to his pride from what Megatron did."

"It could be worse. He could have damage to his processor in the physical sense. We do not have the supplies to assist with such a delicate repair. Not even on our Cityformers."

Sarah sighed, "That is worrisome. Is there any way we can produce the supplies?"

"It requires specialized materials and components. Wheeljack barely made the ones for sparklings and younglings here on Earth. An adult is much more complex."

Frowning, Sarah inquired, "So my armor doesn't have an adult processor?"

"It contains a youngling processor. It is part of why Jetfire is perturbed. He is in a body of a youngster with a mind of an elder. He will grow into this body, but he will not be optimum for a vorn. He will close the distance every year instead of leaving us without his counsel."

"I'll expect more grouchiness from him then. I should have asked Ratchet and Wheeljack more about this."

"We could have explained more," soldiers walked up and began securing Optimus, "Ratchet suggests you sleep some more. The next part of the mission will be more dangerous due to the unknown nature of the boat."

"True," she curled back up, letting her eyes close, "Please wake me when we arrive."

Too soon she was shook awake.

Blinking, feeling like she just got to sleep, she looked outside of Optimus' cab.

Light flakes falling joined piles of snow.

"Losev and Krutin are waiting for you to join them. They think there is more intel than has been supplied."

She frowned at Optimus' holoform, "Ratchet told you to let me sleep longer."

He nodded, "You need more recharge time. It was no burden to carry you here to enable a longer period of rest."

Shaking her head she prepared her crutches for the step down to icy ground, "It will be better when I can sleep for longer than a few hours."

Gingerly making her way across the snowy ground towards Krutin, Losev, Lennox and an older gentleman, Sarah considered her next steps.

"This is the UN Liaison for our allies," Lennox stated as she stepped up to their side.

Losev translated politely, the gentleman scowling at her with disapproving eyes.

The man replied gravely.

Losev snorted, "Captain Suramov says women have no place here."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "There are many heroic women from your country that would prove that wrong, sir."

Losev translated calmly, but she could see Suramov found her response humorous.

The man turned, spoke rapidly.

Losev walked after him, "He says there is no person strong enough to end this spirit's mischief."

"By spirit, are we talking a visual manifestation?" she asked, trying to recall the technical terms from ghost hunter shows.

"He says there is a mix," Losev frowned as the man stepped up the pace, "A blurred humanoid form sometimes, noises others, or small objects move."

"How tall is the blur?" she picked up her pace, trying to be careful as they moved unto a dock, snow drifts hanging off the edge, disguising a drop into what had to be freezing water.

"Most times it fills a doorway, like a giant. Very colorful red with either bronze or metallic green. They agree it has a helmet on. That is why they think it is a soldier who died at sea."

"What about the noises? What type are they?" she wanted to kick the man for striding quickly to a large aircraft carrier, one that dwarf the one they rode from Egypt on.

"Whispers at night, but without words. Seem like someone trying to comfort themselves before a battle. When they take the ship out, they hear groans, moans."

"Pain moans? Despairing moans? Relief?"

The man paused, looked back at her as a Losev finished translating.

He considered her a long time, then sighed.

In perfect English, he groused, "My comrades think they are moans of the damned."

"And you?" Sarah asked calmly.

He shifted uneasily, "When I joined during World War II, I was assigned to a submarine."

She waited, watching his face.

"One of the other boys got sick, really sick. Commanders said he'd grow his flippers. We were hit by an enemy depth charge a few hours later. He drowned while seasick. The sounds from the boat sound like he did before the sea claimed him."

"When do the moans sound? At night?" she wondered if she really would be dealing with ghosts after all.

"Day or night, but always when the carrier is at sea. It's worse when the waves chop, rising tall enough to swallow fishing boats."

Losev looked at Sarah, "Do you want to step onboard, UN Liaison?"

"Yes. If this is a ghost, it sounds like they need help passing into the Home of the Great Spirits. If it's a Cybertronian, they may need Ratchet."

Crutching to the gangplank, she ascended, silently cursing her throbbing wrists.

Standing on board the deck, she marveled at the space and clear line of sights.

Right before a blur blotted out her vision, static zipping across her neck.

The blur towered over her, a good ten feet tall.

She blinked at it, then puzzled over the outline. It vaguely resembled a human, but that human had to be wearing blocky armor. It looked more Cybertronian to her vision than human, but she might have been around them a little too long.

Yet, since they were sentient, could they become ghostly Cybertronians after true death?

She braced her crutches before speaking, "Greetings. I am UN Liaison Sarah Twintower. I am in charge of the Cybertronian brief. May I ask your designation?"

Static ramped up until her head felt like it would split, then eased off. The blur dissolved.

Losev, Krutin, Lennox and Suramov joined her.

"It showed itself to you," Suramov scowled at her, "Are you a ghost hunter?"

"No. I think it was trying to communicate. You all saw the shape, yes?"

Epps rubbed his neck, "Yeah. Shocked me to have it pop in like that."

"Impressions?" she asked calmly as the world whispered around her, growing louder, cheering almost.

"I swear that looked like a Cybertronian. Are we dealing with one of their ghosts?" Epps scanned the deck, "No sound, no warning it was coming. Just poof in, poof out. Sounds like a ghost."

She realized that he didn't feel the static since he didn't have a relay.

(Ratchet? The apparition sent static through my relay. Could this be a Cybertronian, but hurt?) she asked, (Or a ghost of your people?)

(I'll move up slowly. Do you see any faction marks?) he asked.

She scanned, frowning, "No marks."

"Marks?"

Sarah looked at Suramov, "I'm leaning towards a Cybertronian. They have two factions. One is our ally, the other is unfriendly though we are trying to change that."

(Succeeding,) Skywarp's voice filtered through her mind.

Lennox pulled out a notebook, "This is the...unfriendly version," he flipped over the page, "Our allies."

Suramov snorted, "That is in my cabin. Thought it was an engineer's signature."

Sarah looked back toward the Autobots but the deck blocked her view so she pinged Ratchet and the others, (Captain recognizes the Autobot mark. Says it's in his cabin.)

Ratchet harrumphed, (I'm coming. It's Broadside. Looks like he got in another tussle and didn't patch himself like I ordered him to, the fragger.)

"The medic we brought is coming up," Lennox offered, "He'll scope the ship."

Suramov backed up as Ratchet hefted himself up onto deck with a grunt. He towered over everyone as he straightened.

Dusting off his servos, Ratchet scowled, "Broadside!"

Static proceeded the apparition returning.

"I told you to repair yourself. You end up solo too often!" Ratchet snapped, "If I had my wrench I'd dent your faceplates in, you slagger."

The apparition cowered, frantically motioning.

"What is Broadside?" Suramov asked softly.

Sarah smiled, "Your ship."


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter wanted out much sooner than expected, even with the slight aside. Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars, Khalthar and Savage Kill.

Welcome favs/follows: Softballsl Girl and Savage Kill.

* * *

She sat with Suramov a short while later since Ratchet had demanded they get clear so Broadside could transform.

She admitted she was surprised a carrier sized ship turned into a mech a little taller than Optimus and didn't cause the dock to collapse under his weight.

Optimus in his holoform joined her with Lennox, Epps, Losev, Krutin and a little woman who gave off the air of "I will not leave you be if you mess with me."

Sarah figured this lady was the reason Suramov found her statements earlier amusing.

"This is my commanding officer, Counter Admiral Mila Vankov," Suramov stood formally.

Sarah started to get to her feet, but Vankov held out a hand, speaking calmly.

Losev translated, "You are higher ranked in this situation and should not stand."

Sarah eased back, "I appreciate sitting after the cliff side."

Vankov sat, spoke at length.

"What is your intention with my carrier? Is it to take it?"

"He is a Cybertronian. He is part of the Autobot faction and an ally. Depending on Ratchet's assessment, Broadside may need further repair. We have a medical facility, on the base we operate from, with the set up necessary to better Broadside's health."

Vankov scowled, and Losev translated her brusque words, "Why did Broadside work with us since World War II? Is he a comrade?"

"I don't know. I think once Ratchet has improved his condition we can ask Broadside why he stayed with your command."

"You are their liaison. Why do you know nothing of Broadside?"

Sarah shook her head, "This is my first introduction to Broadside. His motivations will be hidden until he can speak."

Optimus spoke gravely, "Ratchet's initial assessment shows he couldn't send a signal, form a holoform fully nor online most of his weapons. He sought safety and found it in your command structure. He is deeply loyal, so your acceptance would have made him stay and help if only as a carrier."

Vankov and Suramov spoke at length, Losev waiting for them to finish.

Vankov directed to Losev who supplied, "This carrier is under our command. Our crew would be without a ship if he leaves."

"Since you have worked with Broadside a long time, I will see if the UN would find reassigning you and your crew to NEST a fair solution. This wouldn't require your crew to find another post and Broadside would have his comrades as he recovers."

Vankov scoffed.

Losev looked uncomfortable, "Vankov makes a good point. Russia may not go for this since it is losing a valuable piece of history and military equipment."

"But you gain a post in NEST that wasn't there before. The naval division is not as broad nor deep as the air and army sections," Sarah countered, "If some of the unfriendly faction brings naval units to bear, you would be one of those who'd be a defensive and offensive line between them and civilians."

Losev listened to her then translated, "She will need orders from her command chain to allow her to change posts."

Sarah got the details of how many crew would be part of the change then got in touch with her superiors at the UN.

A couple hours later, exhausted and aching all over, Sarah crutched to Broadside and Ratchet.

Ratchet paused working on Broadside's hip to turn a scowl on her.

"I'll sit soon. Vankov should be receiving her orders to change posts for her, Suramov and the crew of Broadside."

Broadside leaned down and gestured.

She blinked, "I will caution you that half those gestures are considered insulting ones to Americans. I'm not sure what you were trying to say."

Ratchet grumped, "He was asking if it was true his crew would be coming with us."

"Yes. All of them, Captain Suramov and Counter Admiral Vankov will be joining us at NEST."

Broadside made gestures to Ratchet, who sighed, "He's excited that they will be coming. He really wants to talk with them, but it will be weeks before I can get his vocalizer or comms back online."

"Take the time to recover, Broadside. We'll settle your crew and get them up to date on the current cultural information," Sarah nodded at Ratchet, "I'm off to rest now that this is moving."

"Broadside, I have a cure for your seasickness, so you'll be on it while you transport your crew and the seekers back to base," Ratchet stated, "You can thank the humans for it. They have drugs to counter their version of it. Bumblebee says our formula works well for his mild symptoms."

Sarah looked back, "He gets seasick?"

Ratchet paused, then huffed, "Yes, he gets seasick in ship form and is frightened of heights when he takes jet form."

Lennox stopped beside her, "He has two vehicle forms?"

"Yes," Ratchet groused, "He is one of our triple changers. There are some four and five changers, but you don't want to meet most of them. They tend to be Decepticons. Sarah, you translated."

Sarah took a moment to understand what he meant, "I'm not hearing a difference between English and Cybertronian."

"I've informed them to be careful around you, including the new ones. English or a language you know."

She slumped, "Great Spirits, this could have been worse."

"You were lucky only Lennox was close enough to hear your statement. Vankov and Losev are coming now."

Vankov looked up at Broadside, then over at Sarah, spoke calmly.

Losev nodded then translated, "The orders have been received and confirmed. The crew is packing now. So this is Broadside in his humanoid form?"

"This is Broadside," Sarah confirmed, "He's currently mute, so he's using Cybertronian gestures to communicate. We'll get the gestures documented later for translations until he can talk."

"How is it he is standing here without buckling the dock?" Losev asked for Vankov.

Ratchet sighed, "We use a pocket of space to store mass as needed. In Broadside's case, he's moved nearly all of it to this pocket so he can be this size without stressing the dock's substructure."

"I'm grateful he can do that. Repairing weight bearing structures is a pain," Sarah bowed her head to Ratchet, "I'll go back to Optimus. Please let me know if you need more assistance."

Slowly, she limped back to Optimus.

Epps joined her, "New recruits. Only you would think to just bring them in."

"They were already aware of his unusual nature, just assumed the wrong direction of ghosts. Also, the Russian UN leader stated this crew are a bit unusual themselves. They work very well together, but under other commands and separated, they aren't as efficient. I rather keep them together and there for Broadside than split apart. I imagine I'll be running around more dealing with additional misunderstandings."

Epps opened Optimus' door and held her crutches as she laboriously stepped up, "We'll work with Losev and Krutin to bring them into the team."

"Good. I think I need more sleep before tackling the next task."

Optimus spoke grimly, "Red Alert needs some assistance, along with Metroplex. Would you speak with them?"

Taking her crutches, she nodded to Epps to close the door, "I hope I don't have to use too many code words to explain. I'm not sure we have enough to do a lengthy discussion."

Sarah listened to the code word version of their requests and couldn't understand the issue.

Rubbing her head she shook it twice as Optimus muted the line, "I don't think those code words work out as intended. I'm baffled on what they mean."

Optimus rumbled, "They are either talking about a flock of flying mammals or exploding vehicles into confetti."

She sighed, "Knowing how the base gets it could be both. I'll ask they wait until I can see what is disturbing them."

Sarah slumped in relief when Red Alert and Metroplex agreed to wait, Red Alert mellowly signing off.

"Okay two tasks once we get home added to the three or so already there," she rubbed her eyes wearily, "I'll ban all channels if this came from someone sneaking a showing without the liaisons."

"Ratchet reports Broadside is seaworthy and can take the crew to the base."

Sarah blinked, "Do we need a new base? The Decepticons know where the base is."

"We will discuss. For now, please lay down and rest longer."

"You won't wake me because Ratchet is insisting, right?"

He gave a noncommittal noise.

"Okay. However, if Red Alert calls back about exploding bats or flying confetti, you get to handle it."

She dropped into a new planet.

"Look, I only have so many hours in a day. You got to let me rest," she said grumpily.

Nothing replied from the oddly blue-orange flora that surrounded her.

Sighing, she trudged forward, listening to this world's voice humming.

A scream echoed through the forest, making her break into a sprint.

The voice sounded human.

Sarah vaulted a collapsed tree trunk, landing on the other side as a voice yelled, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

She flipped a branch out of her way, entering a field of purple blue flowers and orange grass.

Sam hung upside down from the servos of a Cybertronian with an impressive beard.

"Sir," Sarah spoke gently, moving closer, "Would you please put Sam down?"

Sam gaped, freezing in shock.

The Cybertronian raised eyebrows at her, "Who are you to this Sam?"

"His boss," she frowned, looked to a tree, the world alerting her the audience grew by two more, "I'm Sarah Twintower, UN Liaison with the Cybertronian brief."

"Curious. You speak our language, yet it should take centuries for your vocals cords to get close," the Cybertronian knelt, his hold on Sam intact.

"Optimus..." she started.

"Optimus Prime?" a youthful voice interrupted, one of the two arrivals.

The Cybertronian before her sighed, "Come out, Hot Rod."

A chastised young Cybertronian stepped out, looked bashful, "Sorry, sir."

"Young lady," the first one drew her gaze, as Sam gestured frantically, "You were saying?"

"Optimus Prime believes I am a Priest of Primus. The ability to travel into the universe and speak as equals is part of that."

"If so, then who am I?"

She listened, baffled by the words, trying to decipher the meaning before speaking, "A-3, though you go by Alpha Trion now. Guardian of the Covenant of Primus and the Quill," she halted at his shakily raised servo.

He set Sam down, releasing the boy.

Hot Rod looked between they, confused.

"Do not reveal that to anyone else. That includes you, Hot Rod, Railspike," Alpha Trion looked at the tree behind which the third member stood, "It's hard enough to protect the artifacts we carry without squads hunting for the two I guard."

"Understood," a grim voice stated.

Hot Rod nodded as Sam stepped behind her.

"Young lady, where might we find our Prime?" Alpha Trion asked patiently.

She listed off the coordinates, "He will be glad to see you, so please make haste."

Then she woke in Optimus' cab, disoriented and hurting.

Her wrists made her wince, "Ow."

Optimus remained silent for a long time, so she figured he was in his holoform, somewhere else.

Slowly easing up, she looked out the window.

All four seekers sat on Broadside's deck in a circle, gesturing as they went. She couldn't hear them but she suspected they spoke Cybertronian.

"Ratchet will be here shortly with your pain medication," Optimus spoke softly, "You sprained both wrists, and jarred your recovering hip."

"Figures there was a delay," she tried adjusting her position, maybe ease the pain, "Do you know a mech by the name of A-3 or A..."

"Alpha Trion," Optimus sounded surprised, "I heard he died with the councilors when Starscream attempted to move Cybertron."

"Assuming no deception, he's alive and traveling with two mechs, one he called Hot Rod, who was young, while the other he called Railspike. I didn't see him."

"Hot Rod and Bumblebee are the youngest of us, with the exception of Exo and Mantra's soon to be sparklings. Railspike is older and part of a unit of train mode Cybertronians."

"Train? I'll ask for train tracks be installed. That way they can practice on our versions," she attempted to pull out her notebook, but agony stopped her, making her vision spot, "I will ask for you to remind me later."

The door opened, then Ratchet held out a steaming mug and a cup, "Do I need my wrench?"

"Nope," she took the mug and cup, fighting back a grimace at her wrists.

The cup had a variety of colorful pills. Sighing she took them, downing them with coffee.

She managed to swallow when she realized it wasn't coffee, but she wanted to cough.

"What is this?" she rasped.

"I call it sludge. It was all they had without caffeine. I made sure it was from the batch away from the machinery. Sleep," he shut the door.

"He better not tell Sludge about this," Sarah grumbled, "He may get offended."

"Better not tell Starscream about Alpha Trion quiet yet. It could be part of his lapses that he missed Alpha."

"Handle fragile ego with care," she leaned her head back, "This war has stolen much of you."

"The human race has returned much, with you as its leader."

She coughed, "Me? They barely listen to me as is. I have to stomp them into submission."

"No. you negotiate, you compromise. Many of you are willing to take half and live with it. A glass half full is something you can still drink. I imagine you will have trouble with Starscream once the hatchlings are separated. Seekers usually have three to four at a time."

A lance speared her mind, "Hatchlings. There are hatchlings already."

"What do you mean?"

Her heart raced, "There's a Decepticon ship in system. Thirty or forty hatchlings. Malnourished."

She looked out at Starscream and realized his lapses were worsened by one more thing.

"Starscream knows where, but it's going to hurt him."

She knew exactly what he'd been through, those dark memories threatening her sanity and her calm.

Optimus whispered, "He's the only seeker in this solar system until Jetfire and his bondmates were revived," he sighed, "Of course Megatron and the Fallen would sink so low."

"I'll call him over. We'll focus on locating and retrieving the hatchlings," she growled, "It may be a good thing Megatron still lives. I want to strip a few parts off personally."

"You will not be alone when you do," Optimus rumbled darkly.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I needed some time to deal with several life troubles and get back into a happy enough state to write.

The good news is I now have more inspiration for my writing from both the light and dark sides. Thank you for helping me return for more adventures with Autobots, Decepticons, NEST and the tribe.

Thank you for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars, Savage Kill, Khalthar, Tyra Drael, and angel897.

Welcome follows/favs: GothicMyth, Crimson Songstress, Tyra Drael, Flamekaat, Star Girl11, dracochan1-YuutoUzushine, angel897, and Tami Mikaelson.

* * *

She didn't recall how she managed it, but Starscream gave the coordinates, his focus entirely on recovering hatchlings from their poor conditions.

She had to convince Skywarp and Thundercracker to sit out the rescue, but with Ratchet looming over them, they settled down.

The nice bonus of having an Autobot carrier was he reached their base in the same time the airships took to take them up to Russia. Time she slept through without waking once.

Prowl had a battle plan written up and ready for review by the time they arrived, listing out thousands of alternatives until Ratchet picked her up.

"Your helm is aching enough without you trying to translate Prowl when he gets going. Blur would be worse for you right now," he grumbled as he carried her, "You are too important to run down to exhaustion."

"I'll be fine, Ratchet."

He stalked into Medbay, pointed at Broadside, "You sit or I will throw a wrench."

Broadside gestured, now adding one that looked like a French insult.

"No argument, from either of you," Ratchet picked up a Cybertronian pillow, pushed it into the walk way until it formed a curved bed. He laid her down in the cavity.

She tried to get up, but the comfy bed drew her down swiftly.

She woke to shakes.

Blinking blearily at Anne and Mark, she yawned, "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning. You've slept about twelve hours. We have a serious problem with both Metroplex and Red Alert. Inferno is on the line as well," Anne looked sheepish, "I think they want to hear you explain rather than us."

"On what?" she accepted their help to stand, though the pillow called her back to it's comfy embrace.

She really needed a bed made of their pillows.

"We think Red watched a clip of a horror movie on the web, but aren't certain. He's still on the mellow side, though he has random freaks. We aren't sure what is bothering Metroplex. He had us watch a scene from Die Hard with a Vengeance and asked how we could hurt so many innocents."

"I don't recall that movie. I'll see it so I can help," she winced as her wrists throbbed, "I hate getting hurt."

Mark scratched his head, "Ratchet said we couldn't wake you unless we got you to use it."

She sighed, "What is it?"

She stared at the wheelchair and gave in to her aches and pains.

Sitting down, she relaxed her arms, glad the throbbing eased, "If the soldiers give me crap for this, I'm booting them in the ass."

"You do have a good angle now," Mark grinned unrepentantly.

"I suppose this is to reduce strain?" Sarah scowled as Anne held out a blanket, "I'm not an invalid."

"Ratchet's orders. An unhealthy liaison is of no use," Anne smiled apologetically.

"Worse case I fall asleep in an important meeting," she arranged the blanket to her liking then paused, "Wait, does this mean I won't get to ride with the mechs?"

That would be terrible. It was quality one on one time with each Cybertronian.

"Ratchet is checking a few things, but he won't let you out of the Cybertronian section. Jazz has the screen in his office set up so you can work with him while talking with Metroplex. He thinks he has an encryption factor so you can talk normally," Anne pushed the wheelchair towards the offices, "Then after that, there is a bot who wants to speak with only you. He may be one of the Decepticons wanting to defect."

"Really? How long ago?"

"He said he would call back in about three hours. You can take that time to settle Red Alert and Metroplex."

She ended up on top of Jazz's desk blinking at Red Alert with Inferno dominating the Cybertronian sized screen.

"Screamers?" she looked between them, "What is a Screamer?"

Jazz played a movie for her. She shivered at the premise but told Red Alert, "Okay, humanity has some scary writers. That is a science fiction horror movie combination. There are no real life Screamers on Earth."

Red Alert wrung his servos, "No?"

"This is a fictional movie. Give me a moment," she pinged John, (Did the request for the movie get approved?)

(Not yet. I'm on the look out for it. I have an alternative that may help. Losev recommended it. A show called Face-off. It's a special effects challenge where the contestants compete for best make-up. Frank is reviewing right now.)

(I think this may work,) Frank added, (I'll have you review the first episode. It's showing on one of the channels we are looking to ban unfortunately. The original movies on Syfy may not be countered by this show.)

(Send my way,) Sarah looked up at Red Alert, "Red, can you wait a few hours so I can see about a show?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Before you move on to Metroplex, would you explain to me why you make films about fictional monsters?" Inferno folded his arms, a sour expression on his face plates.

"A big part of human cultural upbringing involves scaring to either behave or be more observant, with rare exceptions outside those two reasons. We love telling stories of powerful beings that live in darkness, just outside the light of a fire. It wasn't too long ago that a wolf, a bear or a moose could break into our homes and kill us easily. We may have this instinctual response for a long time. Our movies tap into that. Unfortunately, you seem to hit on these and not the romance or comedy ones which go towards our more positive emotions."

"Bossbot enjoyed Hot Fuzz," Jazz offered.

"When did he see Hot Fuzz?" she worried instantly.

"Bossbot watched it with Mark ta help Red Alert one morning. They didn't want ta wake ya," Jazz grinned, "Prowl liked it. Much more in keeping with reality. He liked the paperwork and the Sargent mech."

She sighed, "How many other movies have been watched?"

Jazz hummed, then grinned at her glower, "I'm going on three thousand."

"I do not need this, Jazz. What if you have some weird reaction?"

He leaned down, "Ya comedies and romance films are a delight ta watch. Especially since ya explained that Weird Al mech."

Sighing in defeat, "Okay. As long as there are no incidents, I'll let this go. Inferno, does this address your question?"

"You fear the dark, so you tell of it. I will watch from this regard," Inferno snorted, "Red, you need to rest. It will reduce our time apart."

Red Alert nodded amicably, then wandered out.

"Metroplex, are you still on the line?"

"I am, Twintower," he replied.

"Would you show me what disturbed you?" she felt a headache coming on, but bore with it.

She watched the train slamming into the station, John McClane and his partner crawling from the wreckage.

"Which innocents are worrying you Metroplex?" Sarah asked.

"The train and the city former."

She frowned, puzzling over that response, then it clicked.

He thought the train and train station were sentient beings.

"Metroplex, until the Autobots and Decepticons arrived, there were no intelligent mechanical beings on Earth. The train is manually controlled by humans. I'm trying to recall a good show that shows how trains, cars and cities are built."

"Those are not your versions of Cybertronians?" Metroplex asked.

"We don't have anything like Cybertronians."

"That is not so. The animated documentary The Little Engine that Could has them."

She looked at Jazz who looked like he held back guffaws, then explained gently, "Humans like to anthropomorphize inanimate objects and animals. To make them approachable or understandable. The movie you mentioned is how we humans would think a train would look, think and feel if they were human. Does that make sense?"

"You truly have no companion sentient beings on Earth?"

"No. Humans are the top. Some scientists think there are a few species that are close, but not yet at our level of intelligence. Some argue we aren't mature enough to use our brains responsibly."

Metroplex took a moment to reply gravely, "I would argue that Cybertronians are the same on the maturity. We existed before your civilization yet we were no smarter when civil war came."

"It's heartbreaking to hear that, Metroplex. Perhaps both our people's will be better now that we have met each other."

"That is my hope as well. Any film I watch I will mind the lack of intelligent beings on your world."

"I will give you a warning that humans like to show many humanoid beings in their films. Those beings don't exist."

"Jazz informed me hobbits, elves and orcs don't exist. I will expand that to others as I catch up to the current materials. Thank you for your time, Twintower."

"Glad to help, Metroplex."

"Jazz, I have received signals from seven more cityformers. They will be here within a decaorn."

Sarah smiled, "That is wonderful to hear," then a spike burrowed into her head, "Ow."

"Sarah? Ya froze for a minute," Jazz's face filled her view.

The blinking on the eyepatch confirmed that, "I think I've reached my limit for today. There are civilians on the others. They are sheltered and fed, but scared. I suggest you have Optimus prepare a statement the cityformers can broadcast to their passengers. Otherwise some strained patiences will snap."

"I will discuss with Prowl and Fortress Maximus the best placement for them in your solar system while we wait," Metroplex offered, "Once Optimus Prime is ready, I will relay the message through the secure cityformers channels."

"Bossbot is on it," Jazz smiled.

"Discontinuing broadcast," Metroplex stated politely.

Jazz blinked, "Sarah, ya next appointment is calling. Ya up ta it?"

"That may be my last one today," Sarah leaned back, "I find myself rather weary and thinking of sleeping on one of your pillows to the end of my days."

"Ya, they are comfy," he keyed the screen, "Ya on, Chief."

"I am UN Liaison Sarah Twintower. I heard you wished to speak with me," Sarah spoke calmly.

There was a moment of silence then, "I am call Ballast. I have with me five companions, one who is in medical recharge. I request asylum and medical assistance."

Sarah took a breath to calm her hopeful heart. Last she heard, he had only two with him, "Would you give me a moment to make some inquiries with the medical and planning divisions?"

"Please hurry," Ballast replied.

"We will be muting the line, so please hold," Sarah waited until Jazz held the transmission before switching to comms, (Ratchet, I need your guidance on a situation. I will also need some advice on Cybertronian asylum protocols. If someone can also alert General Morshower, that would help.)

(Is a Decepticon defecting?) Optimus asked.

(I hope so, but I don't know what asylum means to you versus humans. He says one of his party is in medical recharge.)

A crash startled her, nearly causing her wheelchair to tip over from her jump.

Running pedes thundered her way.

She stared up at Ratchet as he barreled into the room.

"Bring him on," Ratchet ordered.

She heard more pedes coming her way, as Jazz keyed the transmission.

Sarah spoke before Ratchet, "Ballast, our medical team needs to know the situation for your companion."

Ratchet folded his arms, scowling impatiently.

"One of my symbiotes took a round of plasma three decaorns ago. He stayed conscious while we treated the wounds, then succumbed after. I don't have scanning capability, but he seems to be stable."

"Did you clear the plasma with medical gel?" Ratchet demanded.

"We do not have gel to..." Ballast began.

"Get him here, now!" Ratchet whirled, shoved pass Ironhide.

"Ballast, we will discuss with the team how best to handle this. Would you hold on the line?" Sarah saw Optimus step into the room, followed by Prowl.

"I hope the response is swift. Ratchet is not known for his patience," Ballast replied.

Jazz put it on hold again before turning to Optimus, "Bossbot, Ballast is asking for asylum for himself and five companions. Two are symbiotes. The others are unknown. One of the symbiotes is med-charging after taking a plasma round."

The wince on Optimus' faceplates told her he'd been on the receiving end of a round, "We will grant safe passage as long as their weapons are not visible and stay subbed. They are to be treated as civilian guests, if my reading of your laws mirror what we practice, Sarah."

"I'll need Morshower's backing and a plan to get them here without causing the world to freak out."

"Good thing they had me listen in," Morshower grumbled from the screen.

"General," she started but hesitated at his raised hand.

"How sure can we be they don't mean harm? Like have one of their CMOS doctor them up to sneak in?" he asked.

"Plasma is worse than acid to us. If the wounds are from plasma, we need to move swiftly. A symbiote is part of the mech or femme they are attached to, so death of one can result in diminished power or death of the mech or femme. In addition," Optimus spoke gravely, "there are only two or three medically inclined mechs with the Decepticons. They prefer killing their patients rather than making faux wounds. We will have Broadside prepared in case Ballast is emotional or deceptive. I'll recommend that Broadside's crew stay back in case he has to fight in the ocean or on the beach."

"Will we need Fortress Maximus?" Sarah didn't want to have a mile tall Cybertronian descend on Earth, but if he was needed...

"Negative," Prowl confirmed, "We have sufficient forces here to handle Ballast, his symbiotes, two others, and Megatron if this is an attack with 0.0001 percent chance of the base and crew taking damage."

"How high ranking is Ballast to the enemy?" Morshower asked.

"Minimal as of a vorn ago. He isn't as inclined to move up their literally cutthroat chain of command," Ironhide snorted, "More a grunt than a leader."

Morshower considered it then nodded, "This could get us intel on the Decepticons in addition to the attack we'll launch on the ship in system."

"He may or may not have the intel we seek. However, this opportunity is too good to let go," Optimus agreed.

Minutes later they told Ballast to come to the base.

Sarah sat next to Bumblebee's pede watching the sky.

She suspected Bumblebee was to get her to safety if fighting started.

Broadside stood in the surf, grim faced as his crew lined up near the buildings, loaded to defend.

Optimus and most of the Autobots stood near the beach.

Jetfire and Starscream joined her, Jetfire snorting, "Got another youngling, fleshling?"

"We'll see, Jetfire," Sarah yawned, very tired, "I want an another round of sleep."

"There they are," Starscream stiffened, "Soundwave."

"We see him," Optimus stated calmly.

(Optimus, did I mention Soundwave and Ballast are in love with each other?) Sarah tried to recall if she had told him or not.

(We had no conversation with that information,) he replied, (Please explain.)

(Soundwave's family was killed on Cybertron. Megatron lied and Soundwave never checked the dead lists. Soundwave loves Ballast.) she tried to recall any other information she forgotten, (Soundwave is following his family's practice of not showing his faceplates until he declares his love.)

Starscream looked down at her, (That's why he freaked when I cracked his visor?)

She blinked at the pain in her head, then listened to the world, (There's more to the practice that caused the cracked visor to be worrisome to Soundwave. Dishonor, if I'm hearing the universe right. He'd be dishonored to his entire family lineage if he allowed his faceplates to be viewed by those he doesn't love first.) she looked up at Starscream's expression, (If you tease him, I'll be displeased.)

(Who is Star teasing?) Skywarp stepped up to them, Thundercracker following.

(Don't tease Soundwave or Ballast,) she looked up at the four Seekers, gave them her long stare, (You will not like what I do afterwards.)

Jetfire snorted, "He may fly, but he's no Seeker. I have better things to do."

"They are coming. Please stay near the buildings," Optimus called to the human contingent.

Lennox and Epps gave orders, moving the soldiers back.

"Do I need to move back?" she asked Bumblebee.

He chirped, (Ballast may need you here to stay calm.)

"Okay. I'm in your care."

"Our care," Thundercracker folded his arms.

A fireball crossed the sky, descending into the ocean, causing a surprising small impact. A second one followed then veered before striking water, flying above the surface.

Then a familiar looking submarine rose out of the ocean, splashing as it settled a moment at the surface. It began moving their way, the second fireball resolving into an aircraft hovering over the submarine. She recognized it a few seconds later as a drone.

The submarine stopped, hesitating.

The drone circled back, hovered.

She called out to Optimus, (Any idea what's wrong?)

(No.)

(Can you link to them and us. Maybe a chat can alleviate the issue.)

There was silence then Optimus spoke, (Ballast, Soundwave, would you please state the difficulty?)

(Is that Starscream?) Ballast asked.

(This is Sarah Twintower,) Sarah replied, (Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Jetfire are standing with me. What is the concern?)

She could almost see the surprise from Ballast, (You managed to get them to join the Autobots?)

(They joined my tribe. My tribe is bigger than the two factions.) she clarified.

Ballast started moving closer again, Soundwave following.

Then they stopped again.

(What is the concern now?) Sarah asked.

Ratchet strode by her, "Fraggers. Get your afts here now!"

Sarah bit her lips then added, (I don't think Ratchet has his softer throwables. What can we do to avoid him flinging items?)

(The internet shows how this ship docks, but I didn't see it here) Ballast sounded sheepish.

Sarah resisted dropping her head, (Can you come into the shallows near Broadside and stand up? That may be the easiest way to get you to Ratchet before he starts throwing wrenches. I'll see about installing a proper dock for your vehicle form.)

(You would do that?) Ballast asked.

(I oil optics, clear up cultural clashes and make the base more comfortable for both human and Cybertronian. Please get up here so we can see to Trill.)

Ballast took her at her word and moved to the shallows. He transformed, standing taller than Broadside and Optimus. Soundwave drifted down and transformed.

She pondered the size difference between them, then pushed that thought away. It wasn't her business.

Ratchet marched over held out his servos.

Ballast gingerly opened his chest, lifted out a limp body.

Ratchet cradled the Cybertronian, the symbiote Trill, as a second one climb down Ballast to look up at Ratchet with hope.

"Jolt, with me," Ratchet marched off, "Stupid Decepticons."

"Sarah?" Ballast knelt, looking at her.

"What can I answer for you, Ballast?" she asked.

"I wish to start asylum proceedings. What must I do?"

"You solely, or your entire group?"

"All of us," he confirmed as Soundwave stood stiffly at his side, his two small companion crawling out of his chest to stand beside his pedes. His symbiotes.

Sarah walked them through the process, noting Soundwave's posture slowly relaxing as she spoke.

"Are you okay with this, Ballast, Soundwave? Are your symbiotes also okay with it?"

They agreed, easing her tension.

Optimus added, "We have a debriefing room where you can enjoy some energon while we wait on Ratchet."

Ballast's optics brightened, "Energon?"

"It's C-grade."

Ballast smiled, "Far better than the sludge we've been fed."

"That's just the start of the niceties we offer, which we'll go over later," she yawned.

(Sarah, get to bed!)

She looked towards the medical area, snorted, (Wrench received Ratchet. Handing over to John.)

"Who is John?" Ballast asked.

"He's my second in command. That's him there. Don't frag with him. His sparkmate is not one to cross," she smiled as John joined them.

"Ratchet told me you needed a break, Chief."

"If you could help our new allies through asylum procedures, that will let me go sleep before Ratchet hounds me."

"Anne is waiting for you. I'll motor through this."

Sarah nodded off as she was escorted back to her room, then dropped into a deep sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Enjoy another chapter to hopefully brighten the final days of 2016. Be safe, hug your friends and family and enjoy calm weather.

Thanks for the reviews: angel897, Savage Kill, Khalthar, and Counting Sinful Stars.

welcome new follows/favs: emc61298, Berserk Kyuubi, MosquitosMonk, Che Kay Liv, natsukyi and Youngb15.

* * *

She woke to Sam's stricken voice.

Easing up, wincing at the pain, she considered Frank and Mark speaking with Sam.

He looked frazzled.

"Look, my mom will kill me when she finds out I have a tattoo on my back now."

"Tattoo?" Sarah asked, rubbing her neck.

Sam's expression turned to outrage, "Why didn't you warn me I'd be having out of body experiences?"

"I didn't realize you'd do it until Mark and the rest of the liaison team did before you. I asked Ratchet to put watch on you."

"You didn't tell me."

She gripped the top bunk bed rail, lifted herself out of bed, "Sam, I suspected, but couldn't confirm. What if I told you immediately and then it never happened? You'd worry needlessly."

He opened his mouth, then gasped, "You have a tattoo!"

She looked down, not seeing anything.

"Your back," Frank moved behind her, then pulled down the neckline of her sleep shirt, "It shares elements of Sam's."

"It could be a prank. We are due for one," she looked back over her shoulder at the mirror she and John used to prepare their outfits to perfection.

A 3D sphere with angular detailing graced her back, starting at her nape, going down further than she could see.

Sitting back down, she pulled her shirt over her head, then looked.

There were two empty circles on the sphere waiting to be filled in, and a third spot with a glyph.

"Peace," the glyph read.

Sam whispered, "My glyph reads 'Protection'. Why is yours Peace?"

Frank looked at him, "I don't see those words."

"The glyphs. They are Cybertronian," Sarah looked at Sam's red and pinched face, which he turned away from her, then down.

Sighing she pulled her shirt back on, "I'm decent again, Sam."

"Why these words, glyphs, whatever," Sam demanded.

"I don't know. Let's go ask Optimus. Would you set up my wheelchair, Mark? Frank, would you let John know I'm awake."

"Already did. He says Ballast and Soundwave need you to be present when the papers are finalized."

Sarah sighed, "I need ten of me to get through all this work," she pulled on some pants, then shifted over to the wheelchair, adjusting the blanket to her liking, "Sam, would you join us? Let's see what Optimus has to say, then we'll discuss how to break it to your parents."

"How are you going to explain this!"

She smiled at him, "One step at a time."

Mark pushed her to the office section, passing several soldiers and mechs.

Then Chromia transformed beside her party, "Liaison? I have a complaint about the educational system."

Sarah dreaded asking, but did so anyway, "What is the issue, Chromia?"

"They separate the children for lessons. They should have the same education."

"Is it a particular class, or all of them?"

"The Home Education, Shop and Computer classes."

Sarah blinked, "I will need to come see what the issue is in person. I need to speak with Optimus first, then assist Ballast and Soundwave before I can get to this. Is that acceptable, Chromia?"

"Yes," she nodded empathically.

Continuing into the Autobot section, she relaxed. Solutions could be found with the group.

Sarah got to Optimus in time for Ratchet to growl menacingly, "I will see you now, Soundwave."

Soundwave looked defensive yet he remained silent and still.

"My scan shows your faceplates are damaged. Now get in my Medbay."

Looking between him, Soundwave, Ballast and Optimus, Sarah felt like a mother stepping into the room while "Dad" tried to keep order.

Then she recalled her earlier conversation as Ballast looked confused.

"All Autobots out!" Sarah called, "I need to chat with them both in private."

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed.

"My job," Sarah stated, "Autobots, please leave for a few moments. I'll call you back when it's time."

They considered her, the two Deceptions, then hesitantly left the room, carrying Mark, Frank and Sam out, securing the door behind them.

"Soundwave, you need to admit your feelings. Now. Ratchet doesn't know your family's practices, and he'll fight you to heal your wounds."

He looked away, but remained silent.

Sarah listened to some words that drifted over the normal sounds she was used to, "Your family meant much to you. That is why you hide your expression passionately. Don't dishonor yourself because you are hesitant to open up."

Ballast put a massive servo on Soundwave's shoulder, "Do you love me?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Then what needs to happen next?" Ballast leaned down, "Are there words?"

Sarah pulled her blanket free, drawing their attention.

"I'm honoring your traditions. Your family says I need to block my vision."

Soundwave sighed, nodded.

Dropping the blanket over her head, she leaned back, "I do warn you, I might go back into recharge. Don't get too worried."

There was little sound for a little while then, "You're beautiful. Your faceplates must be aching."

"Pain: manageable."

"No more pain, for either of us," Ballast whispered, "What else do you need so your wounds can be tended?"

"Propriety: Honorably satisfied."

"Good. Sarah, you can uncover your optics."

She did, rearranging her blanket on her lap, looking up at the two, noting Soundwave's striking features. He was beautiful like a Lamborghini. Sleek, polished and perfect from any angle.

Except for what looked like swollen and cracked plates along his jaw lines.

"Is it okay for Ratchet to return?"

Soundwave nodded, wincing as his jaw brushed his chest.

(Ratchet, we have seen to the cultural norms. You can come back in.) Sarah pinged him.

Ratchet burst in, "Next time..."

"Your culture is fractured enough," she replied firmly, "No more. This was easily addressed so honor is retained."

Ratchet snorted at her, then rounded on Soundwave.

"Great Primus! You should have said you had an infection," Ratchet stormed out, "Sit down while I get my supplies."

Soundwave uncertainly took a chair, a towering Ballast over his shoulder swaying side to side.

Optimus and the rest returned, entering one by one.

"I was told you needed me to finalize the asylum request?" Sarah looked around the room, "What matters are left?"

Soundwave and Ballast looked at each other then her, Ballast speaking, "We want to make sure we aren't treated like Decepticons. Can you assure that?"

She stared at them in confusion, "Okay, I'm baffled why this is an issue. I'm treating you as refugees coming for help from your long war. What gave you the idea we'd treat you like Decepticons?"

Ballast hurriedly replied, "The video broadcast of your alien detention cells has us concerned."

"What alien detention cells? Wait, video?" Sarah had a terrible feeling, "Would you show me this video?"

Ballast linked to the screen and showed the "broadcast" to them.

When finished, Sarah sighed, "I see where the problem is. Soundwave, Ballast that was a fictional TV series. It's called X-Files. Humans create fictional broadcasts as a form of entertainment. Not everything on our broadcasts is true."

"Query: How can you tell?" Soundwave winced.

"Soundwave, if you need to say something you can say it wirelessly. Optimus, would you start it?"

(Soundwave, Sarah, Ballast) Optimus opened a channel.

(I'll explain verbally since we have some humans present who don't know I can communicate this way with you.)

Optimus frowned (Who?)

(Sam. Plus this helps settle issues faster.)

Lennox and Epps joined them then, "Sarah, Morshower wants to listen in."

"Ballast, if you would disconnect so Jazz can transfer..." the screen showed Morshower, as Jazz jerked.

(Transfer: Complete.) Soundwave stated.

"General, I am explaining that all our broadcasts aren't real," she caught him up.

"You should keep your rules on hand," he smiled slightly, "Stargate, Star Wars or Star Trek this time?"

"X-Files."

"You haven't had that one for a while."

Sarah looked at the confused mechs, then stated, "We have multiple cultures interacting for the first time. Human movies and TV shows are causing quite a bit of confusion and fear. If you want to watch a show or movie, let one of the UN Liaisons know. We will watch it with you and explain what it is. One of the partners you'll start working with soon suggested a show that details how humans produce special effects, and we have in the works a request to have those on base be part of making our own movie."

Frank spoke up as Ratchet stormed back in with a large medical bag, "Annie, one of the liaisons you'll meet later, is working on a master list of movies, TV Shows and books along with tags on if it's fictional or not, if it's allowed or banned, or is allowed to be viewed without a liaison present."

Sarah felt better knowing that, "Does this help settle the concern for now?"

Ballast nodded as Ratchet pressed a syringe into Soundwave's neck. The relaxing of his shoulders preceded a lessening of tension in the whole room.

"You mentioned rules. Is there a copy we can review?" Ballast asked.

Mark chimed in, "Here, I grabbed one of the physical copies. We have about a dozen more coming. It's an evolving list."

Ballast delicately took the stack of papers, carefully read each before setting them aside. She hadn't expected him to be able to read human sized paper without issues.

He handed the papers back to Mark, "Those are acceptable."

Soundwave nodded, before Ratchet growled at him to stop moving.

"Have we addressed all items for your asylum request?" Sarah hoped they had.

She wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yes. We are ready to sign the papers."

"Good. Then we can get you on the cleaning schedule," she yawned, "Sorry. Need more recharge."

"Clean?"

She looked at Ballast, then Frank and Mark. They both turned to her.

"Sorry, chief," Mark shrank, "I forgot to mention that."

Frank rubbed his neck, "I'm getting old."

Sarah shook her head in amusement, gazed up at the two mechs, "Welcome to the island where you get washracks, berths, deep cleanings and oil. If you can wait, we'll get paints prepped to seal chips and nicks."

"Meals are three times daily," Optimus appended.

"Full medical care," Ratchet scowled, "What is this? Did someone punch you Soundwave?"

(Assault made by: Megatron)

Optimus spoke grimly, "I was aware Megatron abused Starscream, but he hadn't done much to the rest of you. What changed?"

(Reason: Mission to recover shard failed.)

"Soundwave, it is disturbing that failing a mission, albeit for the shard, he would resort to striking you who has been fully loyal," Optimus folded his arms, "This is a sign of terrible times ahead."

Sarah cocked her head, then scowled at Soundwave, "That isn't the only reason, is it Soundwave? There is another you haven't mentioned."

He slumped, (Information withheld: location of this base.)

"Why would you hold back the location of this base?" Optimus frowned, "That is out of character for you, Soundwave."

Soundwave shook his head, drawing Ratchet's ire.

"One too many," Frank's words fell into the silence, "or civilians."

Soundwave looked away, then hunched from Ratchet.

Ballast placed a servo on his shoulder, "Go on, my love. I want to hear it."

Lennox and Epps exchanged a look, then money passed hands.

Sarah kicked Lennox's ankle, gave him a sharp look.

He flashed her a grin.

(Familial longing: Deep.)

Sarah knew why her words struck so accurately. He'd been thinking of them already when she hammered him.

"You did not want to shame your family further," Optimus nodded, "Megatron never respected that bond, even when most had only their family to keep sane on Cybertronian."

"Can I get the short version?" Morshower asked.

"Soundwave was thinking of his family shortly before the attack on the base, then with the failure self doubt circled that into shame. He did not wish to stain his servos further, and by extension his family," Optimus shook his helm, "I fear there are more like him out there, just as there are others who would sink."

"This means Megatron doesn't know about this base, right?" Sarah asked.

Soundwave nodded, turning towards her.

"That means we don't have to move," she looked at Morshower, "Is that correct, General?"

He sat back, paused, "I'll get with the Intelligence men, but that would alleviate a few problems. Moving you all while the world is at Red Alert would be delicate work."

"At least we don't have to renovate a new location," Sarah added, then yawned, cracking her jaw.

That made all the Cybertronians jump.

The humans froze as the floor shook.

"What?" she scanned their faces.

Ratchet leaned down, his optics narrowing, then eased back, "No damage."

Mark snorted, then grinned at her glower, "They probably thought you broke your jaw."

"I can't be the only one to yawn like that," she felt both embarrassed and worried.

"NEST doesn't have time to yawn," Epps quipped.

Mark pulled out a pen, scribbled on the rules, "Cracking of human jaw does not mean broken jaw."

Sarah covered her face, "Great. I freaked them out and made a new rule."

"Send through the revised rules. I will be in another meeting," Morshower faded to a black screen.

"Not much for peace either," Sam grumbled.

"Thank you for the reminder, Sam," Sarah looked up at Optimus, "Sam and I need a few minutes of your time Optimus to discuss something we both have."

He knelt, "A vision?"

"Both me and Sam have tattoos now. His has the glyph for 'protection' and mine has 'peace'. Would you happen to know if this is some prank?"

He blinked several times, then slowly shook his helm, "I am not aware of any prank like that. May I see the tattoos?"

"Oh no. My mom will kill me when she finds out," Sam sulked.

"Mark, can you help me?" she resisted another yawn, "I wish the yawning would stop."

Ratchet huffed, "You need more sleep. Frank go get her meds."

Frank trotted off as Mark helped pull up her shirt as she bent over her knees.

"I have not seen this before," Optimus admitted, "The glyph is for peace."

(Tattoo: Seen before.) Soundwave replied.

She looked up at his face, noted the baffled expression, "What do you mean, Soundwave?"

"He didn't say anything," Sam stepped back.

She straightened, Mark letting her shirt slip back into place, "Remember what I said before, Sam?"

"You can hear them, too?" Sam frowned, "Is this something I'll get too?"

"That ability was given by Frank's hands," Sarah smiled, "We have something like a wireless phone that ties into our minds."

Sam gaped, then twitched. He pulled out a notebook and started writing frantically.

"Soundwave, you were saying?" Sarah invited him to continue.

(High Priest: Carry hold marked with same symbol. Words: Peace, Protection, Love.) his optics locked onto Sarah, (Conclusion: Sarah is High Priest.)

"Both me and Sam carry this mark. Is it possible we hold the word as our purview? Like Sam is Protection, while I'm working on Peace?" Sarah felt like the universe agreed with this reasoning.

Ballast whispered, "No. There is an old story that new High Priests must work towards three goals, fulfilling them for the people. There once was a council of High Priests, but that dwindled to one mech when the Decepticons rose up."

Mark set aside the paper, "Um, what if there are more of us with it?"

"Why do you think that Mark?" Sarah then blinked, "Sam and I have both walked with the Primes. As did the rest of the UN Liaisons."

Frank grunted, "Like I need another tattoo."

Mark shrugged, "I could do with a cool one like Sarah's."

He revealed his back but nothing showed.

Sarah shook her head, "You don't have it. Why Sam and me?"

"Sarah, you are the driving force for our off world excursion. You brought peace to the Kup and his group by directing them here," Frank nodded, "We were support. Sam, did you do anything as leader of a vision?"

He sighed, "I found the Matrix of Leadership, got killed on the way to Optimus, met the Primes then came back to resurrect Optimus."

Sarah blinked, "That is why you have the glyph of protection. You fought to protect them all."

Sam sighed, "I just wanted to go to college."

"No college compares to this, Sam. I speak from experience."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a doctorate degree, Sam. This will help you more than studying from those professors in finding your place."

Sam shook his head, "I need the college," he walked out.

Hearing crinkling paper, she scowled at Lennox and Epps, "Don't make me do another rule, you two."

"Then don't be so awesome," Epps pocketed the money, "On a more serious note, his mom is not going to be happy."

Sarah blew out a breath, "I have to explain this to her."

Frank clapped her on the shoulder, "I got this one. Just send someone to rescue me if I'm not back on an hour. I want to keep some of my skin."

"Thank you," she yawned, "Frank."

Ratchet held out his servo, "Come on. You are going down for a long recharge."

"I'm forgetting something," she frowned, then scooted over to his servo at Ratchet's look, "Another task."

He cradled her as he straightened, "It can wait."

It hit then, so she called after Frank, "Chromia has a problem with the children classes. Something about segregation."

"On it!" Mark raced after Frank, "I'll drop off the rules with Annie afterwards."

A few minutes later, the comfy pillow bed took her down.


	37. Chapter 37

Pardon for the delay. This chapter needed a little refining. Hope you enjoy it.

For those of you who asked, Sam in the movies had Bee with him all the time and still wanted to be normal despite being friends with such an amazing person. In this timeline, he's had a little too much time to backtrack without constant reminders of his adventures and friendships. Working through that much denial will take time. One adventure isn't enough, but he's closer. :).

Thanks for the reviews: Savage Kill, Counting Sinful Stars, Khalthar, angel897.

Welcome favs/follows: WhiteMoonxBlackSun

* * *

She woke with one question on her mind.

What was a carry hold?

She hadn't heard that term before from the Cybertronians.

Sarah sat up, then realized there were dark mutterings.

"Why would they paint a perfectly good cast? Because the education on this world is lacking," Ratchet grumbled.

"What are you talking to, Ratchet?" she moved so she could look over the edge of the pillow bed.

He straightened, looked at her, "The children came in to for their vaccine shots. Several of them graffitied your cast."

Switching her gaze to her cast, she read the words and messages written in shaky block letters.

"Get well!"

"May god protect you."

"Please bring cookies."

Sarah laughed.

"Why are you laughing? They pranked you," Ratchet huffed, "I don't have appropriate solvents."

"Ratchet, it's a human tradition."

His bafflement and suspicion made her grin as she added, "In America, if someone has a cast, others write messages of encouragement or blessings. If shows there are people who care for them."

He frowned, "Your first cast didn't have this."

"To be frank, I didn't want to give the soldiers opportunity to 'graffiti' me. They have some bizarre ways of showing concern. The children are young enough to not use this as a prank, even the one requesting cookies. This is heartfelt."

"Is it a dishonor to have no markings?" he pulled a chair over, then sat, "This tradition sounds complicated and I need the rules for it."

She opened her mouth to ask when a shout drew her attention.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Witwicky ordered.

Ratchet's expression amused Sarah. A mixture of "This again?", "Why me?" and "I'm not paid enough to handle this."

"Which she are you referring to Mrs. Witwicky?" Sarah sat up better.

"You! Where are you so I can talk to you, face to face."

"Now, Judy." Mr. Witwicky started.

"Ratchet, would you please help them?" Sarah could feel a headache coming on.

"Take these. I reformulated for your chemistry," Ratchet handed her a cup.

"Hunh?" she dry swallowed at his glare.

"Your biochemistry required a slight adjustment to the pain killers so they also addressed your helm. You could have said you were suffering."

"It only just happened. Sharp pain. Sorry about the yawn."

"Human biology is at times simple, others complex," he set both Witwickys on the walkway.

"Why does my son have a tattoo?" Mrs. Witwicky demanded, though her lips quirked.

Sarah sighed, "I'm afraid we have a prankster running around. They got me as well. Be grateful it wasn't as obvious as my rainbow hair."

"So that's why you have those colors."

"Yes. Should we catch the pranksters, they will be given recompense duty."

"How often does that help?" Judy resisted smiling.

Sarah grinned, "The rainbow culprits have't tried again. They look very busy when I come by."

"You've figured out how to control them?"

"Not control, just discipline," she smiled.

Mrs. Witwicky nodded brusquely, then hauled her husband away for more "skinny-dipping".

Relaxing, Sarah moved to ask about the carry hold, when a commotion rapidly approached.

Sarah sat up, looking to the door as Ratchet stood.

Ironhide and Sideswipe carried a limp Bumblebee in, followed by Optimus Prime and Prowl.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded.

"No one saw, but the power shorted out in the repair hanger. The emergency lighting turned on then we heard a crash. Bumblebee was faceplate down on the ground," Ironhide summarized.

"Put him on the berth," Ratchet began his diagnosis.

Sarah watched him work, wondering what downed Bumblebee.

A prank gone wrong?

"Odd. This looks like an electrical burn," Ratchet growled.

"Ratchet!" Lennox called, "Mark's unconscious.'

"What?" Sarah turned to Lennox, saw him standing in Jazz's hands as Soundwave delicately carried Mark's body.

"Down on that berth," Ratchet powered up the screen, turning back to Bumblebee, "Diagnostics will run as soon as he's laid down. I can read he's breathing and his heartbeat is normal."

Sarah asked the universe what happened to them both.

Shouts and accusations filled her mind briefly before Primus whispered, "An answer is being formulated. Please wait."

Soundwave slid Mark onto the berth, stepped back.

"Soundwave, when you found Mark, where was he in relation to Bumblebee?" Sarah asked.

(Mark: on repair platform after painting Bumblee's shoulder plates. Bumblebee: Fell forward from the platform.)

"Thank the Great Spirits he didn't fall backwards," Sarah looked over as Mark groaned.

He blinked, looked at Optimus, Prowl then Ratchet, "What happened?"

"No one saw what happened. You and Bumblebee were unconscious," Optimus stated, glancing at Ratchet who returned to Bumblebee, plugging in cords, "We noticed Bumblebee immediately. Jazz, Soundwave, how did you notice Mark's situation?"

"Soundwave noticed," Jazz nodded to the other mech, "I crouched to look at the floor for evidence, when he hissed."

(Noticed: Scorch mark on wall behind repair platform. Investigation: Looked down from scorch to prone Mark.) Soundwave looked at Mark, (Concern: Liaison wounded.)

"All signs normal on Mark. Wheeljack will bring over your monitoring equipment later. It might have recorded what hit you."

The arguing stopped in her ears, then she stood amount the deities.

"So who pranked Mark?" she folded her arms, looking around the circle of animals and Cybertronians.

"Amalgamus and Coyote," Primus looked at the two contrite deities, "They didn't think it through. As such they have heaped more work on your shoulders and the Allspark."

"Allspark? What happened?" Sarah demanded, dread digging into her gut.

"Mark sparked Bumblebee," Onyx stated calmly before cuffing Amalgamus' helm, "He took something the Decepticons did to their shame and made it another way for sparking."

Her head whirled, "Wait. How did Mark spark Bumblebee? Ratchet said sparking requires a current between two Cybertronians," she blinked, "Scorched. As in electrical burn?"

Coyote smirked before snapping at Wolf and Snake who leaned into his space, "I got them together. It will be glorious."

Sarah growled, "You forced this on them? You raped Bumblebee?"

Coyote looked surprised then yelped when she leapt at him, her fingers curled into fists.

Solus picked her up, stopping her from chasing Coyote, who ran behind Amalgamus, "That is one of the views we argued. He should know how you would react this way."

"Hey! Mark wanted a partner who is like Bumblebee. You know they've been gaming and watching movies together," Coyote peeked at her.

"That doesn't give you the right to do that to them!"

"Bumblebee was considering changing his holoform to be female so he could be with Mark," Amalgamus stated calmly holding up a servo, "I see you are very upset by this, but we enabled them to be together."

"You will regret doing this," Sarah snapped.

"Sarah?"

She blinked, looked around in confusion, noting the worried looks from Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Soundwave and Lennox.

Her heart clenched and she hunched, trying to settle the rage before she lashed out, "Great Spirits. How could they do such a crime?"

"Sarah?" Optimus knelt, his face even with hers, "What happened?"

"Coyote and Amalgamus crossed a line they shouldn't have," she shook.

Ratchet gasped, "What the frag?"

She looked at him, "Bumblebee is sparked, isn't he?"

He stared back at her, "Yes. How did you know?"

"What should concern you is who the other genitor is."

Soundwave turned to Mark, all the others following his gaze.

"I didn't," Mark sputtered, flushing red, "I'll admit, I like hanging with Bumblebee and if he was human I'd..." his expression blanched, "Oh. I thought...right before."

"You didn't start the spark. Coyote and Amalgamus did. They took your thoughts as permission. Both you and Bumblebee's," she felt the tension climbing her spine.

"Chief? Could you take a few breaths?" Mark looked scared up at her, "I need my normal chief."

Putting her head in her hands, she breathed, trying to calm. Mark needed her calm.

(Is Mark alright? I heard from Wilson he was rushed to Medbay) Frank asked.

(Frank, I need you, John and Annie here now,) Sarah managed not to growl, but it was a battle.

(On my way.) Annie sounded concerned, followed by John's more business like (I'll swing by shortly. Paperwork was delivered for today.)

(Is Ratchet there?) Frank asked.

(I am) Ratchet replied without his normal grouse, (We have a situation that needs all your input.)

Sarah recited in her head the story of the Thunderbird, trying to distract herself from the insult, rage and pain.

"We will work through this, Sarah," Optimus' soft voice felt like a steadying hand on her mind, "This is manageable with us all. Until all are one."

"They knew," she put word to what hurt the most, "They knew this would bring up that pain. They only wanted the chaos and fun," she spat the word, "that would entertain them."

"Mark? Are you okay?" Annie's voice preceded human footsteps echoing in the Medbay.

"Chief needs the help," Mark shakily replied, tears in his voice.

"We are all here," John stated, "Do we need the door secured?"

"I got it," Jazz offered, the click like a gunshot.

"Sarah, what happened?" Frank asked.

She looked from her hands, slightly calmer, "The deities have caused a situation of harm."

Mark swallowed, "She says the two tricksters somehow got me to spark Bumblebee," he huffed, "It's kinda sudden."

Annie asked Jazz to put her on the berth, then she sat beside him, "Are you okay? How is Bumblebee."

Sarah looked at Bumblebee, noted he was still out.

"I will explain further," Primus appeared in the room, making Lennox jump back in shock.

"Primus," Optimus bowed his helm.

"Both tricksters saw Mark and Bumblebee desired the others company as their own kind. They thought to repurpose something the Decepticons used for ill, to help instead. They neglected how strongly this would hit our priest due to injustices that shouldn't be visited on anyone," he bowed his helm towards her, her heart finally slowing, "That was wrong of them to do. However, the sparkling is innocent in this."

"Jesus," Lennox rubbed his face, "No wonder she lit like a Roman candle."

"Mark, I hope you will take our apologies for this interference," Primus directed to Mark, "Along with the symbol you bear."

Mark blinked, then looked at his back.

Sarah saw the edge of the same tattoo she carried, knew he had the glyph for "love", like a scandalous sign.

Optimus touched her back with a finger tip, "Easy."

"Bumblebee will be in recharge for a few joors," Primus spoke softly, "He will need your support as he will view this like Sarah does."

Sarah stared at Primus, her tone dangerously soft, "What?"

"The ravages of war," he replied gently, "You will be of greatest help to him, Sarah. He needs the warm fire, not the shield and spear."

She nodded her understanding, the tension draining from her back, body.

"We will help relieve what burdens we can, but we cannot stop all dangers coming towards you. That is the price of free will. We will hasten the arrival of some mechs you need," he looked into Sarah, "and will recommend that those mechs and femmes here form a Cybertronian liaison team to complement the human one."

Jazz slumped, "So obvious."

Sarah felt each parts ashamed and tired, "I will have to work on the love aspect of this."

"To be frank, Amalgamus is not an easy mech to work with. He can be capricious and cruel at times as he can be gracious and benign."

Sarah nodded, "I allowed myself to forget Coyote's similar nature."

"I will not keep you further as the humans outside are wondering what has happened," he turned as if to leave, then paused, looking beyond the room, turning back to Sarah, "You had a question that is plaguing your mind even now, Sarah."

Foolishness filled her as she knew what was plaguing her, "Carry hold. What is it and why would it be marked with this tattoo?"

He smiled, "We carry our sparklings and hatchlings in our holds, hence the name. This is to protect them until they are old enough to explore on their own. Our high priests marked it as a reminder that all Cybertronians are in their care as individual sparklings are in their genitors care. You and those who are being called to be priests are caretakers of their love, peace and protection. Just remember that not all of us are as careless with our wards as the two who caused harm this orn."

He vanished in light, blinding her.

Optimus turned back to her, "Are you alright, Sarah?"

"Calmer, just not sure I'm solid enough to be a welcoming fire," she sighed, exhausted.

Mark chuckled nervously, "At least you are the chief I need."

Ratchet set his servos on his hips, "This is a fragging mess. Between the hatchlings that need rescue, those on the way from both natural and interfered methods, and the human baby, I don't want anymore excitement."

Soundwave cocked his helm, (Query: Human baby?)

Annie shyly raised her hand, "I'm carrying a baby. Maybe my baby will be friends with all the sparklings and hatchlings?"

Exhaling the last of vestiges of her rage Sarah listened to the universe, noting the clearer answers, "We'll see, but I suspect they'll be fast friends."

Coyote and Amalgamus better not come around for a while, she thought darkly. She wouldn't hold back next time. No one took away her tribe's choices, regardless of their thoughts. They should have the dignity to offer the solution.

"Settle, granddaughter," the voice whispered in her mind, "No matter the pain, you will grow a beautiful harvest."

A pang hit her heart, missing him.

"Call your father, Bobcat," he chuckled, "That will set things to rights, even with the cracks. You will find some needed peace from his words."

Bowing her head she exhaled forcefully, then said, "Fulton is outside the door. To keep this calm, we will say this was a misguided and ill-conceived prank. Bumblebee took the brunt to spare Mark lasting harm, which is why he is out for a few joors."

Lennox huffed, "And the big teleporting mech wasn't here?"

"What mech?" Sarah looked at him evenly, then smiled slightly.

"Epps is going to be out of the loop on this," Lennox shook his head, "Crazy business."

Sarah slowly stood, leaned on the railing, "Ratchet, how soon can we get all liaisons and Sam covered with monitoring devices?"

"A few orns. I need to test Wheeljack's inventions first," Ratchet folded his arms, "I wish I had more medical trained mechs. Jolt is barely sufficient."

(Soundwave: moderately trained.)

Ratchet glared, "For your symbiotes?"

Soundwave nodded.

"You are on my team then until further notice. If you work out, we can see about returning Ravage," Ratchet nodded to Optimus who incline his helm in agreement, "This should also ease Sarah's tasks should an emergency come in."

She sighed, "I feel really useless with my leg like this."

"Why don't you go help Starscream with his optics?" Frank suggested, "He may enjoy that."

Jazz opened the door, looked down at Fulton, "Sorry about the lock out. Needed Ratchet ta confirm everything is A-okay."

"Is everyone alright?" Fulton scowled.

"A prank gone wrong," Optimus stated gravely, "Bumblebee saved Mark from being seriously hurt. We'll investigate who caused it and ensure they do not make this attempt again."

"Tell them all if there's another prank, I'll yank approval of the movie project," Fulton marched off.

"Off you go," Ratchet picked up Sarah set her down in her wheelchair, "Go make rules or something. Just not in my Medbay."

John pushed her wheelchair, "We have tons of paperwork to deal with before dinner."

"It's dinnertime?" Sarah sighed, "Sleeping through meals sucks."

She left with her tribe to do the work that needed to be done. To return for Bumblebee as the fire, not the weapon


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks for the reviews: angel897, Savage Kill, Counting Sinful Stars, Khalthar.

Welcome follows/favs: klossner, dawnk553, elatedrune, Butterfly1993, wwareham1.

This chapter needed a bit of work to be presentation ready. I also apologize that I've let the dourness of current events to drag me backwards, slowing writing time and quantity. Hopefully this will improve as we get toward warmer days and lighter skies.

May laughter fill your days as we continue the journey.

* * *

Thundercracker considered her gravely as Jazz held her. She sprayed the oil around Thundercracker's optics carefully, avoiding sensors easily.

Starscream barely got his optics oiled when the mission to recover the hatchlings and secure the Decepticons received go ahead. He left along with a freshly visored Soundwave to give the mission it's best chance of success.

She leaned back, "Give that a shot."

Thundercracker blinked, rolled his optics then focused on her, "Viable."

"Just viable?" Sarah scowled at him, "What isn't working at optimum?"

He looked to Skywarp who sat watching.

She got it, "We'll let the oil do it's work. You let me know when you're ready for more. Jazz, would you take me over to Skywarp?"

"Sure thing, chief."

She started on Skywarp, losing herself in making him feel better. Time slowly crept by,

while at the back of her mind she tried to think of ways to help Bumblebee and Mark.

She couldn't believe two deities were so stupid and inconsiderate to force this on them both.

She'd have done it far more in keeping with free will.

Sitting back, she hit upon what she hoped would be a solution.

"Jazz, how's Bumblebee?"

"Ratchet says he may come around soon," Jazz replied.

"Okay, I'll finish up Skywarp then take a break from oil."

She throughly finished Skywarp's optics, asked him his feelings on it.

She got a beautiful grin and sigh.

"Thundercracker, if we need to apply more oil, you contact me. I don't want any of you to go without," Sarah stared at him.

"I understand," he replied before moving closer to Skywarp, hugging him to his side, both Seekers mirroring how they'd been found.

Hopefully Starscream would be back to break that image into a more pleasant one.

"Jazz, I think Medbay would be best," Sarah yawned, "I want to head off as much confusion as possible."

They arrived to Bumblebee slowly opening his optics, dazedly observing the room.

Turning from Ballast who sat beside a berth with a small figure, Ratchet walked over, leaned in, gently gesturing to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee made a querying and disbelieving noise, his optics getting huge. He started venting fast as his optics twirled.

Ratchet braced a servo on Bumblebee, making more gestures, speaking in a private line.

She could see it wasn't helping as Bumblebee flapped his doorwings violently.

"Bumblebee," Sarah called as Jazz carried her closer.

His optics jerked to her, panic evident.

One she'd felt deep in herself too often.

"Bumblebee, we are here," Sarah noted no ebb of the panic, so she added, "Mark is okay."

Ratchet glared at her as Bumblebee surged up.

The panic had changed to concern.

"You collapsed forward," she continued, "Which prevented harm to Mark."

He slumped, the vents slowing.

Ratchet sent her a surprised look, then returned to gesturing to Bumblebee.

Jazz moved so he stood near Bumblebee and Ratchet, holding Sarah gently.

Bumblebee whined, looking from Ratchet to Jazz to her.

"I wanted to give you some time to absorb what happened before calling Mark in," Sarah softly stated, "Do you want me to call Mark now, or do you need a breem?"

Bumblebee shivered, his optics shifting expressions rapidly.

He lifted his gaze to Sarah, (Now, please.)

(Mark, please come to Medbay. Bumblebee is awake.)

(Coming,) Mark replied.

Ratchet helped Bumblebee sit up, but stopped him from standing.

Mantra carried Mark in, setting him down on the side table next to Bumblebee's berth.

He stepped back, secured the door.

Mark looked nervously at Bumblebee then sputtered, "I..I'm sor-rry, Bee," he took a deep breath, "I didn't mean this when I thought about finding a girl like you. I would never hurt you like this, or disrespect you."

Bumblebee's optics watered, he gestured.

Mark chuckled lightly, "We kinda pushed fate thinking the same sort of things at the same moment."

Sarah folded her arms and corrected, "Neither of you incurred this. This was malicious mischief of two deities who should be treating us better. Put the idea of you being responsible for this from your minds."

"How?" Mark asked.

She grinned, making Mark back up, and Bumblebee's optics whirl uneasily.

"We are going to make a ceremony so this can't happen randomly or without consent again," she knew someone else had joined them when she made the declaration, someone who'd see to it.

"Um, how?" Mark nervously chuckled.

Sarah spoke gently, grateful she'd listened to Skywarp earlier. He'd seen Bumblebee and Mark playing an approved game, and asked if he and Thundercracker could submit a request to play it, too, "Put yourselves back to playing Racetrack Six."

Mark got it immediately, "Yeah, Bumblebee won by knocking my car off the track. You've gotten really good, Bee."

Bumblebee looked confused, so Sarah prompted, "You like hanging out with Mark, especially when you two can play games or watch movies together?"

He nodded, looking between the two of them.

"Go back to that moment, relive it," Sarah gently requested, glad to see his optics light with understanding.

He turned to Mark, doing a private conversation which Mark responded to on the same line, both gesturing.

Watching the slowly lightening gestures and postures, she let them air out their thoughts now that they admitted they loved each other.

They wound down, a tense expression creeping up as they thought on what happened today.

"Now that you have spoken from your heart and spark to shared affection," she spoke soothingly, "do you wish to deepen your bond, knowing love will light your way in the darkness of an unknown future?"

Grateful they both paused, actually thought on the words, they looked at each other, nodded, then looked at her. They affirmed with words at her smile.

"With this confirmation of mutual respect and love," she worried over this next bit so she did it gently, "A new generation may come from your bond. Will you cherish this continuation of your love, either planned or not, and raise the sparkling as part of a family?"

Bumblebee twitched, making her wish she could grip his servo.

Instead, a large servo reached past her, covered Bumblebee's shoulder.

Ratchet's breathed, "Primus," confirming the identity of the servo's owner.

Mark stared up at Bumblebee, gently gripping the side of his servo, "We'll get through this, Bee."

Dropping his gaze from his deity, Bumblebee whined.

Mark patted Bumblebee's servo, "I'm sure Ratchet will clip us both with footballs if we mess up."

"Don't disrespect Primus," Ratchet muttered.

"I would argue that we disrespected these younglings unfairly," Primus replied gently, "Yet I see you rising to the occasion. You are the first forging this path, though hopefully the only ones to be driven into it without pleasure."

Sarah turned her head, looked at Primus curiously.

"We are of a mind to ease this to an acceptable form," Primus nodded to her, "including normal relationship moments done in privacy," he grinned lightly, "For most partners. With this ceremony, we are prepared for more couples between our lovely peoples."

Ratchet put his servo to his faceplates, sighing in resignation.

"Come now, Ratchet," Primus chuckled, "New life is always welcomed."

Sarah thought about Galloway and those like him who could be trouble, then shouldered the burden, "If those in power don't easily, I will shame them into it. We'll have a whole bunch of hatchlings here shortly, so hiding it is not feasible. On the other side, a few more sparklings in the mix will blend with a crowd."

"Humans already have a hard time with us after the Decepticon attack in Egypt," Ratchet growled, "When they find out we reproduce and have sparklings or hatchlings, they'll freak out, maybe worse."

"Then we do a preemptive action. Assuming Optimus approves the plan, I can speak with the UN Security Council about the upcoming arrival of refugee children. I don't want to infringe on the children's rights to privacy, but sometimes a picture can turn blindness into sympathy and empathy," Sarah turned to Primus, "We'll make it work so they stay safe."

"Optimus' team has arrived at the ship and secured it," Primus smiled at everyone, "You will be one people again. Until all are one."

"Until all are one," many replied as Primus vanished, his servo the last to fade out from Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bumblebee looked at Mark, played a clip, "I'll stand by you."

Mark nodded, "Same to you, Bee. We'll make this work. I'll ask for forgiveness ahead of time for any blunders, though."

They relaxed slightly.

Ballast spoke softly, "Is there something I can do to help?"

Sarah looked at him, "What do you want to do?"

"I was a secretary on Cybertron. Is there a position here I can do that again?"

Sarah grinned, "I may have a few places where you can help."

The groups separated, going to do what they did best. Work together.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for the reviews: angel897 and Counting Sinful Stars.

Welcome new favs/follows: JustVisitingkk and The Queen of Water.

* * *

Sarah zipped through the pile of forms, occasionally reviewing Ballast's as he worked as her and John's secretary. It was a nice, calm pace compared to the prior two days. She hadn't had a chance to go down to Medbay and personally see the hatchlings the team recovered. A swamp full of requests from the UN Security Council bogged her down hourly.

Somehow, someone alerted all the UN members to NEST and her. Someone named her to all the members as a key partner in the Cybertronian brief. It had shocked her to find out the sources were multiple.

The universe whispered it was due to two core groups. One was the deities of Earth, not just hers. They'd unleashed visions unto mediums, seers, priests and others to convince the leaders to ask questions and decide to side with them. Those leaders who weighed mystical sources more heavily.

However, the others had been contacted by mortals. Mortals with ill intentions. When she pressed, all the universe would say is, "Your challenge to bear."

Sighing as she leaned back she looked wearily up at the ceiling.

After the incident with Mark and Bumblebee, she was wary of challenges. Hadn't she done enough to warrant a break? At least long enough to heal her leg.

"...you should rest."

Sarah blinked at Ballast, "Hmm?"

"Ratchet says you should rest. Your pace is hurting your recovery."

"If John takes over, I can go to bed."

"Already here, chief," John's voice stated from the side, "Ratchet requested we start offsetting our schedules to help you."

"If you need me," she started.

"Chiefs must bank their fires from time to time so they can burn when they need to," he waved her off, "I got this."

She napped in Mantra on the way to her bunk, then hit the pillow with her name on it.

In her dreams she heard voices, millions of voices, so dense she couldn't understand them all. The emotions though, she understood clearly. Fear, sadness, grief, hate, love, pain, rage, happiness.

She woke blearily, her head muggy as she tried to move.

Only to find she had two weights on her.

Squinting since she didn't have her patch on, she made out two metal forms bracketing her.

Tiny forms, one white and red, the other a purple with blue slashes.

Her mind woke with a jolt as she realized two of the hatchlings were curled up with her.

(Ratchet, why are two of the hatchlings in my room?) she pinged him.

(WHAT!) he roared making a headache instantly.

(First, ow. Second, there is a white and red mix colored hatchling and a purple with blue slashes hatchling laying beside me. What's going on?) she lifted a hand to rub her forehead.

(We've been trying to find them for ten hours. They mask their signals really well,) Annie explained.

Sarah frowned, (How long have I been sleeping?)

(Sixteen hours, which isn't enough,) Ratchet growled, (We are on our way.)

(The UN meeting!) Sarah tensed.

(Handled) John stated, (Plus they were told to consolidate the damn requests so you weren't running around as much. Losing that much time scrambling is costing the team cohesion and opportunities to grow. You haven't had time to even meet the hatchlings, the younglings nor the defectors Soundwave and Starscream brought in.)

She vaguely recalled a report saying that, (I'm sorry.)

Starscream interrupted, (I should have been first in your sentence.)

John snorted, (Starscream and Soundwave are waiting for you to come meet the defectors and get them to sign the asylum papers. The younglings and hatchlings are causing trouble, but we managed to limit it to Medbay, Wheeljack's lab and the command center. We don't have enough caretakers to handle the thirty hatchlings we rescued in addition to five younglings.)

Looking down, she met the optics of two hatchlings.

She smiled, "I need to get up, little ones. May I?"

They chirped, searching her face like they needed something.

"Up?"

The door opened, making them clutch her and make twin high pitched squeals.

"Ow," Sarah winced as they wailed louder, "It's okay."

Ratchet's holoform reached her, along with two others she didn't recognize. The hatchlings gripped tighter, but went silent at Ratchet's expression.

She couldn't decipher it.

"Sarah, I will pick you up and set you in the wheelchair," Ratchet sighed, "This crosses a cultural area."

Baffled, she smiled, "Would you put on my eyepatch first? They have my arms as teddy bears."

"Query: Why would they want fleshy animals," Soundwave's voice came from one of the new holoforms.

"Human children get soft huggable toys as comfort. The most common is the teddy bear. They aren't meant to be true bears. Ratchet, would you share a picture of Annebelle and her teddy bear?"

Ratchet slipped the eyepatch over her eye making both hatchlings whine in concern, then stood back, frowning, "Shared. I rather she had a teddy cat, or teddy dog. Encouraging her to think bears are soft and harmless will lead to danger later in life."

Sarah grinned, "Really? Then what do you think of her most recent request?"

"What request?" he pulled over her wheelchair.

"She wants a teddy Ironhide."

Ratchet's holoform flickered then vanished.

Soundwave looked at her, his companion shifting uneasily, "Soundwave: Does not understand. Sarah: Explain?"

"Annebelle has been around Ironhide for a significant part of her life. She has to be kept from the firing range because she likes the pretty explosions," she chuckled, "Come to think of it, all the base children like the explosions. Their teachers have a hard time keeping their attention when explosions are going off. Annebelle probably wants a miniature version of Ironhide as a source of comfort and companionship. I imagine if she gets one, all the kids will ask for one of their favorite mech or femme."

Soundwave knelt, "Children: They have favorites?"

"Of course. Annebelle's is Ironhide. Epps girls love the older twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, in spite of their pranking ways. The children of the air force pilots all love Cosmos. You've seen them crowded around him while he's on the tarmac?"

Soundwave nodded, "Ten children: whispering while he listens."

"All of them have asked me how they could go into space, too. I think the NASA and Russian Space websites had a bump in views and applications as a result."

Ratchet popped back in, frowning, "Be grateful Wheeljack didn't know about the teddy Ironhide request. Optimus and I forbade him from making one."

"Appreciated, Ratchet. The Tribble incident was enough," Sarah felt the hatchlings relax slightly, "So, we were in the process of loading me into my wheelchair."

With slow steps, taking time to calm the hatchlings clinging to her arms, the three of them managed to load Sarah into her wheelchair and settle the hatchlings on her lap.

They wheeled her out and to Medbay, the hatchlings cheeping unhappily.

Wrapping her arm around them, she wondered why they attached themselves to her. Then she worried what cultural mishap was going on. She didn't want another incense incident.

The Medbay was packed. She figured every Cybertronian on base was inside the room, plus some more.

She blinked in confusion at the new faces. There were more than five adult Cybertronians she didn't recognize.

"Starscream," Ratchet dismissed his holoform, called across the room, "Need your opinion."

"Of course you do," came the response as the crowd parted.

He carried two sleeping hatchlings in his arms, moving up to Ratchet.

Ratchet looked down.

Starscream followed the gesture with his optics. Blinked. Frowned.

He knelt, made a soft huffing sound.

Both hatchlings tightened their grips, hiding their faceplates against Sarah's side.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker," Starscream straightened, stepped aside.

They knelt, did the same huff sound. Got the same result.

"Jetfire?" Starscream turned to the only other Seeker on base.

"No use, youngling," Jetfire grumped, holding a hatchling on his hip, "You know it."

Starscream grumbled, "Didn't think they'd take to a fleshy."

Sarah looked at them, all the silent Cybertronians, then got it, "They aren't responding to you as a caretaker. They've taken up with me, instead."

Starscream tapped his pede, snorting, "Yes. You are considered their genitor."

Looking down at the two sets of optics, she felt a little uneasy before she looked up, "I'm a short lived human. This can't end well."

Starscream's wings dipped down, "I know."

She considered the grim faced Seekers, knowing the two hatchlings watched her.

A hiss cut through her mind, "Two of the nest need love. Would you provide?"

She would never tell Starscream Snake thought of the hatchlings as baby snakes. That may set off the proud Seeker.

In for the penny, in for the pound.

"Well, I will need a bigger wheelchair," she looked at Ratchet, "I hope you'll vet Wheeljack's designs, Ratchet?"

He scowled, "You do know this is a lifetime commitment?"

She paused, nodded, "Yeah, I do. Which means I can't be out there saving your afts in combat anymore."

John chuckled, "Leave that to us, chief. Besides, broken leg trumps hatchlings."

Sarah shrugged, "True. Since I have no Seeker knowledge, I will be relying on you Starscream to instruct me so I can teach these two."

Starscream's wings rose and fluttered, before he smirked, "Only the best."

Skywarp and Thundercracker hid grins.

"So, first off. That huffing call you did. Is that required?" Sarah asked.

Starscream knelt, nodded, "It's normal for them to respond to the unique call of their genitor. Each one has a distinct rhythm and vibration. If they pay mind, they'll try mimicking it."

She looked down at the hatchlings and huffed, feeling a little foolish.

They stared a long moment, making her worried.

"Whoof," one tried, the other making no noise at all.

She looked up, then at Starscream's encouragement, huffed again.

"Hoff," the white one replied, before nuzzling her side.

The purple one tried again, making an almost unheard huff.

Then he made a third attempt, which came out louder, then snuggled with her.

She looked up, "What's next?"

"They'll need energon," Starscream scowled, "You don't have feeding tubes."

She pinched her nose, "Starscream, a word of advice, human females have them for human children. It's a sensitive cultural area. I don't want you getting attacked by one of the base moms."

She looked up, noted his startled gaze.

"You have them?" He looked confused.

"John?" Sarah looked over at her partner.

"I'll have the new ones view the video," John shook his head, "I would just let him take a beating from the base moms."

"Query: Why would base moms attack?"

Sarah sighed, "Humans are segregated based on gender. Only females can carry children and feed them. The males only supply the genetic material for conception. Feeding for babies is from the breasts, human feeding tubes. This is a culturally sensitive area as this feature is highly sexualized. Many humans may take offense at your questions, particularly females with children."

Starscream snorted, "Feeding is from our wrist tubes," he tapped a wrist without waking the two he carried, "Any Cybertronian can feed a sparkling or hatchling."

"Humans generally can't do that unless the female has had children before. It goes into hormones and other organic processes, which the video will explain. I ask you don't say anything about it in front of the base moms nor children. It was bad enough with the insults, I don't need them asking me about this," Sarah shook her head.

"The hatchlings will need to feed and you cannot provide for them," Starscream scowled.

Something nipped her wrist.

Sarah looked down, saw white and red sucking her wrist in confusion.

Ratchet stepped closer, transfusion lines in hand, "I'll help this time. We'll have to rotate through the team since you can't provide."

"First day as mother and I'm sucking," she sighed, "As long as this is the only..."

"UN Liaison Twintower to mess hall."

Sarah scowled, (Mark, Anne, can you help? I'm in the middle of something)

(I'm tied up with Mrs. Lennox and the base parents,) Anne replied, (Most are upset about why their boys need to learn home economics and the girls shop. Kinda glad I had the parents I did.)

(I'm with the soldiers who got pranked. Trying to deescalate the situation,) Mark replied.

(Before you ask,) Frank grumbled, (I'm in the middle of explaining to three boneheads that Ratchet has the authority to squash their unscientific experiments. I'm stuck until I either take a wrench to them, or talk them down.)

"John, would you take this one?" she glanced over.

"I'll take it, but I have to get back to meetings and paperwork," he stepped out.

Ratchet gently strapped the tubes to her wrists, then transfused from his lines as the hatchlings sucked hungrily, making humming noises.

(Chief, the mess hall is handled. Going to meeting now.) John reported.

(Appreciated. Let me know when you need me to switch.)

(Take the base issues. Ratchet mentioned you need less office time.)

Sarah looked up at Ratchet, noted his stern look, (I'll handle base issues for a few hours.)

She spent a few hours with them, getting asylum papers signed, meeting the new mechs from adult to hatchling and learning more about hatchlings.

Then Ratchet sent her to bed with a mech to feed her hatchlings.


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for slowness in updates. Lots of personal changes going on. I hope this tides you over until the next update.

Thanks for the new reviews: Counting Sinful Stars, angel897, Savage Kill, Khalthar

Welcome Favs/Follows: CollegeGirl2018, snowstorm67, Skydreamer1990

* * *

Sarah blinked at the dark purple landscape around her, sprinkled with iridescent reds and blues. Rock columns, vines and treelike outlines could be seen in the twilight.

Huffing, she walked forward.

Someone seized her wrist, pulled her into the shadow of a rock column.

A hand covered her mouth though she had no intention of screaming.

She stared into Epps worried face, turned her head to see a barely calm Lennox.

She got it. They were priests. She suspected they would be under Protection.

"Don't know where the Autobots are," Lennox whispered, "We need to sit tight."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled his hand down, "There are some out there. Let's go meet them."

"This is so horror movie setting. Black man always dies first," Epps muttered.

"Good thing you have a Native American guide," she grinned, "Me take you safe path. No hatchets."

Epps snorted, following her, "Calm much?"

"I get this often. This is your first time. Be grateful you aren't Sam in his first one. He got picked up by one of the bigger ones and screamed worthy of a horror movie."

Lennox paused, "That..."

She looked up at two big mechanisms looking over a tree like feature, both very old. Kinda like Jetfire before he got transferred.

The whispers sounded like frogs croaking, "Air Raid, Fireflight."

"I'm Sarah Twintower, human liaison to Cybertronians. You are Air Raid and Fireflight, correct?" she asked.

Both old timers glanced at each other then her, Lennox and Epps

Air Raid, the slightly younger one, smirked, "About frag time you showed up, Priests of Primus. Were you waiting for us to be rusted scrap heaps?"

"Been busy leading all you to Prime," Sarah indicated Lennox and Epps, "Major Lennox heads the human military forces allied with Optimus Prime, Master Sargent Epps is his second in command."

"Get on with it Priests. We don't have all decaorn to listen to this. Point us to Prime," Air Raid snorted, the bite reduced by his grin.

His companion, Fireflight looked at the stars his expression softening, "Can we fly? I want to drift the stars."

Sarah turned, pointed back the way her group came, "That way, or get to these coordinates and signal Fortress Maximus or Metroplex," she listed the numbers easily.

"Hmm. Major defensive position. Good for you little organics," Air Raid transformed, Fireflight following.

They blasted into the air, tossing Sarah, Lennox and Epps off their feet.

Coughing through the dust, she waved, trying to clear the air.

Then she looked down a tunnel, no longer in the open.

Lennox and Epps crouched, tensed.

Sarah got to her knees, listening.

Unease whispered with a wind rushing the tunnel.

Lennox grabbed her arm, hauled her to the side, Epps moving after them.

Pressing into the wall, they waited.

A loud shriek rumbled down the tunnel, then crashing footsteps.

Lennox gestured for silence.

The steps paused.

Mentally cursing, Sarah tensed.

Then a huge head filled the tunnel and looked down at them. Yellow eyes considered them from a feral face. Mandibles flared and sharp teeth displayed as its armor rattled metallically. The maw could swallow all three of them whole.

Epps sighed, "Knew it. Black man always dies first."

The eyes widened in shock, the head pulled back, then cocked as if baffled.

Sarah blinked, then said, "You understand us, don't you?"

The creature made a whirring hum noise, as if in confusion.

Epps rolled his eyes, "Well, the only creature in the universe that won't kill the black man first and it's here. Wherever here is."

The creature sniffed, whirring again.

Then it leaned in to Epps, nuzzled him.

"Umm," Epps looked at Lennox then Sarah.

"Black man has way with this one," Sarah stated with a smile.

"Haha, brown girl," Epps petted the head, "If I had this guy backing me up, I'd be a helluva safer than with just the humans.

Sarah wondered what type of creature this was. It looked Cybertronian, but more beastly than most. Not an insecticon. It had a more dragon like form, including folded wings.

A dragon who absolutely adored Epps scratching under the optics and the tops of the mandibles.

"Predacon," a voice whispered down the tunnel, malice-filled and cold.

She jolted as she realized it wasn't the world talking.

The dragon, predacon, raised it's head, scowled down the tunnel, gears gnashing.

Sarah blinked, staring at the ceiling of her room, not cavern, as nibbles directed her attention down.

She worried about Lennox and Epps, so she pinged Ratchet, (Ratchet?)

(Ballast is donating this morning,) he gruffly replied.

Sarah mentally sighed, not looking forward to this, (You'll need to send over monitoring devices for Lennox and Epps.)

(What?) he growled.

(Just had a vision with them,) she replied as she slowly sat up, the hatchlings cheeping unhappily.

(I'll produce a few more,) Wheeljack laughed, (May be a good thing we are getting so many Priests.)

(It's dangerous as well. What do you think a Decepticon who isn't jumping ship going to do to a fragile human Priest?) Ratchet snapped, (The Cybertronian ones didn't even wear armor, just Protoform and they were slaughtered.)

Sarah felt a frisson of alarm go through her, (Red's recharging, yes?)

(No, he's just coming on monitor...) Ratchet swore as the base alarms sounded.

Both her hatchlings froze, clutching her at the noise, optics frightened. Their frames shivered against her.

(Red Alert,) Sarah spoke gently, (We are just discussing Priests. There is no danger to us.)

Red replied rather mellowly, (Death signs have been left over the base.)

(Death signs?) confused, she pulled on her eye patch, then pulled the wheelchair over.

(They are all over.)

Sarah sighed, (Someone get Inferno online. What does the death sign look like?)

She got herself and hatchlings into the wheelchair, turned to the door, the hatchlings trembling against her. She pushed open the door, cursing her body as it twinges unhelpfully.

Red Alert's scream made her grab the wheels and stay still, her body trembling in fear, (SARAH, DEATH SIGN!)

Sarah blinked a few times, her heart racing, before lifting her head scanning for whatever set off Red Alert.

The hatchlings trembled as she searched methodically.

(Where is it from my current position?) she asked not seeing anything at eye level, nor the floor in the hallway.

(ABOVE)

She looked up, noting a twig of mistletoe tied, but nothing else.

Confused, she looked again.

(Red Alert, all I see is mistletoe. Where is the death sign?)

Inferno broke in, (That is the death sign.)

She looked at the mistletoe with confusion, then pointed, knowing she was on camera, (The mistletoe twig hanging in my doorway is a Cybertronian death sign?)

Red Alert's whine confined it before the Cybertronians agreed verbally.

(Annie? Have I lost track of time and we are in December?)

(Not unless I am. Definitely not December and not close. Let me check with Lennox and Epps. One moment.)

Sarah felt growing ire as she scowled at the twig. Whoever made this prank would feel her wrath, one way or another.

(Death signs: Major intersections. Presence in side hallways: negligible) Soundwave offered, then sent across a flash that seemed like a map to Sarah's mind.

Frank broke in, (It's a prank. Some bored soldiers put them up. Sarah would you explain the human significance of it?)

Rubbing her head Sarah sighed in relief and exasperation, (I'm guessing we only had these in the bunk houses last year, Frank?)

(Yep. I'm taking the pranksters to Lennox and Epps.)

(The twig,) she waved to the one in her doorway, (Is a tradition humans honor in December around Christmas. They are put up so couples will end up under them. Sometimes strangers. The pair are supposed to kiss under the mistletoe. The prank version is set up to get unlikely couples to end up under one without warning. They then have to kiss. It's supposed to be comedic when it's two who hate each other, haven't admitted their feelings or they are the same gender.)

(Not death signs?) Red Alert whispered worriedly.

(Not on Earth. That is why they are hung up in the major intersections. It's supposed to catch as many people under as possible.)

Wheeljack chimed in, (So that's why the two privates were embarrassed when I stopped next to them. One of those twigs is in the hallway I paused to ask them questions. Is kissing required?)

(During Christmas, the humans usually tease those who don't honor it, but on the other side they'll tease for the awkward kisses. I would not hold you to keeping with human traditions, regardless time of year. Since it's not Christmas time, we'll have the pranksters remove them.)

Irritated, she wheeled over to John's desk, grabbed one of her crutches, went back and smacked the mistletoe off the string and to the far side of the hall. She returned the crutch, then left her room.

The alarms went silent as she rolled towards the outside and Ballast. She didn't need anymore trouble.


	41. Chapter 41

The story marches on.

Welcome new Follows/Favs: Wolfleader42, Memeshero, ruler of the ice dragons, catlover123456789, TriplechangerSpeedster1, and lunarlarua.

Thanks for the new reviews: Khalthar, Counting Sinful Stars, and angel897

* * *

She blinked at the monitor, "We have multiple incoming signals?"

The day had brought more trouble.

The hatchlings were dozing against her, feed and safe.

She wistfully wanted to be like them, but had to focus.

Sarah looked up at Optimus and Prowl, "Allies?"

"Unknown. We have a beacon set up for Autobots to trace on Mars, but Mars is on the opposite side of the sun from Earth. These signals are coming towards Earth instead of Mars, since their entry was from this side of the solar system."

Seeking out with a question, she got only someone singing, "Don't worry, be happy."

She felt creeped out.

Ratchet paused, looked at her, "Something wrong?"

"Feeling cold," she added, (I asked the universe about the signals and got back someone singing 'Don't worry, be happy'. It felt creepy, but that could be it was a song I associate with drug usage.)

Ratchet knelt, ran a scan, pondered, "Food."

Sarah thought on her last meal, sighed, "I forgot."

Then Ratchet did something, held out a bag, "Eat."

She looked at him, interested in how he stored it, "Where did that come from?"

"Mess hall," he let her take the bag, (Subspace. We store many things in a personal pocket. Broadside can fit all his mass into his. Mine is filled with medical items and meals for healing liaisons.)

(Understood,) she opened the bag, smiled at the smell, pulling out a piece of jerky, popping it into her mouth to chew.

She briefly went back in time to sitting with her father and grandfather, enjoying jerky around a fire, listening to her grandfather tell tales in his soft way.

Sarah paused, recalled she hadn't called her father yet.

She'd have to call him soon. Rubbing her head, she swallowed the jerky, thinking. Between emergencies would be best timing for a call, but when wasn't she dealing with an emergency? Might as well go find a phone and take a few minutes.

Sarah realized all the phones were on the raised walkways. She'd need help.

Debating on who to request help from, footsteps echoed from behind, heavier than Optimus' normal tread.

Turning, she watched Ballast step in, his towering figure barely clearing the ceiling, walking towards the group, "Sarah, you have time for a personal call before your next meeting."

Sarah grinned, "Thank you Ballast. I think I can't do much more here until the signals are closer."

He handed down a phone he carefully carried between two fingers, "I'll wait until you finish. Paperwork is handled for now by John."

Sarah took the phone, nodded, "I'm grateful for his help, everyday. I could only imagine the terrible piles awaiting me if this was a solo position."

"Jazz has asked for a meeting later to begin official coordination of the Cybertronian Liaisons," Ballast knelt, "They believe paperwork can split if it works as expected."

Sarah chuckled, "I'm all for delegating paperwork and situation resolution right now. Pity I can't go to the UN floor with one of you and tell them to grow up."

"Why would our presence help?" Ballast asked curiously.

"Nothing ends a meeting more firmly than giant robots, regardless of origin," she snorted, "Of course the other attendees shouldn't be allowed weapons."

She dialed home by muscle memory, waited for the phone to ring.

"Ya?" A gruff voice answered.

She replied in Pawnee, "Father."

"How are the Whites treating you?" he asked.

"Depends on whom I interact, father. The silver and dark ones are very much more fun to work with."

"Humph. You mean the robots?" the disapproval was gentled by his concern.

"They are far more like us than our paler brethren. In spite of the cultural differences, we mirror each other," she spoke softly, "They are the best part of my day."

"The Whites say you are leading the liaison team for the UN. This true?"

"Yes, along with my tribe."

He snorted, "Has your path settled, or is it being rocked by the Whites?"

"Any individual I work with can rock the river. It depends on what has drawn the ire or questions of the various groups I interact with," she smiled, "Everyday is a new challenge and activity. A strengthening of connections."

She looked down at the two hatchlings, added, "In more ways than I can explain during this call."

Her father paused, "The last time I heard that tone, it was your mother to you."

Sarah grinned, "You are very observant, father."

"Humph," he snorted, "You better tell what they need and I will arrange on my end."

She thought about all the children running around, "I will ask the other parents what is needed. They came with nothing, so we will get a list. John will ensure the materials are not burdensome to those of great skill."

"You know to us, it is no burden to support family," he paused, "One moment. I will mute the phone."

"I can wait a little while," she stated, then looked down.

Both hatchlings looked up at her with curious gazes.

"Hungry?" she asked in English.

White and red sat up, reached for the phone, chirping.

"Not a toy," she gently touched the servo, smiling, "We'll see about getting you something to play with."

"Daughter," River's voice instantly but her on alert, "You are on TV, holding a phone. The news people are lambasting you. There is now a white and red robot reaching for the phone."

(Optimus, this is a secure video only zone, right?)

(Yes. Why do you ask?)

(My father just informed me my image is being broadcast right now. Alert Lennox.)

(Jazz, cut the feed,) Optimus ordered.

(Unauthorized video: disconnected) Soundwave interrupted.

"Daughter, they are saying you are compromised. Do I need to come?"

She switched over to Pawnee, "Stay where you are, father. I will deal with them."

"You!" Lennox stalked down the stairs and across the floor to a group of soldiers, Epps in his wake, "Video cameras, hand over."

Sarah sighed, "I'll send you the list of desired items. Be safe."

"Walk carefully, strike swiftly. Rest well, daughter," they said goodbye and hung up.

Sarah looked at the soldiers Lennox was confiscating cameras from, hearing the silence to orders as to why they were recording with insecure cameras.

(Optimus, when you and Starscream have a chance, could you supply a list of items the hatchlings, younglings and sparklings will need? Toys, blankets, educational tools.)

Optimus agreed, then observed, (The broadcast has disturbed you.)

(They targeted me because I have two hatchlings. They will find I will not stand for it if they attempt to sway public opinion. These two need comfort and I'm happy to provide. If the enemy wants to start this war, I'm ready to stomp them flat to end it.)

Epps escorted the soldiers out. By the sound of it, they could be charged with crimes.

Someone had a lot of power to get this out to the news. Their goal could be anything. Weaken the human-Cybertronian alliance, eject the refugees, get technology, fear monger the people into inhuman treatment of their allies topped her thoughts.

Sarah handed the phone back to Ballast, pulling another jerky to chew on.

Jazz perked up, "Optimus, we are being hailed."

Optimus looked at Lenox, then Sarah, before nodding to Jazz, "Please pull it up on the main monitor."

Jazz turned, the monitor flickering on.

Optimus spoke regally, "Autobot command here. Please identify yourselves."

Sarah listened tensely, red and white hatchling laying his helm on her shoulder, hugging her with a sigh of contentment. The other kept sleeping.

Silence stretched long, then a familiar voice gruffly stated, "Commander Kup. Glad to hear your voice, Prime."

Optimus smiled, "Glad to hear you as well, commander. We are reading two sets of signals. Are you leading them both?"

"The second contacted us a breem ago. They're friendlies. They're ahead of us, so we'll arrive separately, sir," Kup sounded amused with his next words, "So, who has high grade to celebrate once we debrief?"

"We'll discuss once you arrive. Are you with a city former?"

"Two."

"Please have them contact Fortress Maximus. We'll contact shortly with approach for them. The second party, can they make the fourth planet?"

Kup replied a little while later, "They can't. They can make the third planet."

Optimus nodded, "I'll coordinate meet up. Please standby."

Jazz muted the line.

"Lennox, I would like to bring them to a safe location. Where would you recommend?"

They discussed with the military units, the likely approach for the second party, who would be involved. Sarah waited in case they needed her for anything, her hand rubbing the back of white and red.

She mentally noted to talk about naming with Starscream, then she thought about what to do with the political storm brewing in the UN countries. Her thoughts went to the science community and their very positive reception of Cosmos and Silverbolt carrying probes and satellites. Both Cybertronians were gleeful to be doing non-military work, and the scientists weren't having to wait for an ideal launch window for Mars, Venus, nor Jupiter.

"Sarah?" Jolt's voice broke her train of thought.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"Feeding time," he indicated the two hatchlings, white and red fidgeting, the other waking up with sleepy optics.

Reaching back, she handed up the tubes to him.

He connected as her hatchlings gripped her wrists, sucking at the tubes.

They thrummed as they sucked, their happy noises relaxing to her.

Ratchet handed over a datapad to Prowl, "This is what I would have to repair on them both. The second one can land on Venus after six months of repairs, the first needs three years of repairs. Fragging war. Humph."

Both hatchlings paused, looked up and humphed.

Sarah stared at them, then up to Ratchet's alarmed optics.

Resisting a laugh, Sarah pinged, (Starscream, would you be able to join us in the main hanger?)

(What is it now?)

(The hatchlings just mirrored Ratchet's huff.)

Starscream sounded puzzled, (They did?)

(I also have another question for you, but that is more important,) Sarah noted Ratchet's narrowed optics, then humph.

Both hatchlings echoed him, smiling before returning to feeding.

Optimus turned back to the communications array, giving orders to Kup, then coordinates for the second group where they would be escorted to the base from the landing zone. Ratchet put servos on hips looking like he wanted a wrench or football to toss.

Jolt ended the feeding, handing down the tubes to Sarah once the hatchlings slurped the last up. Sarah looped the tubes over the back of her wheelchair, "Thanks, Jolt. Much appreciated."

He nodded, moving away, electrical arcs running up and down his body.

Starscream stepped in, his two hatchlings sprawled over his shoulders, Skywarp and Thundercracker following with their hatchlings.

They knelt, looking at Sarah, then over at the tense Ratchet.

"Sarah, would you huff, please?" Starscream intensely watched the hatchlings.

She did, the hatchlings huffing back gleefully.

"Ratchet?" Starscream asked.

"Humph," Ratchet grumped, then scowled as the two mirrored him.

Starscream smirked, his optics locking with Ratchet, "Hmm."

"We will be at the pick up location shortly. Let us know when your group arrives at Mars, commander."

"Good luck with the second group. Until later, Optimus Prime."

They discontinued the communication, Optimus and Prowl turning to Sarah and Seekers.

Sarah asked, "So what is happening here? Am I being unadopted?"

Starscream laughed, "Oh no," he smirked at Ratchet, "You know why, don't you, CMO?"

Ratchet glared, "I could bump up your physical. The full one."

Optimus crouched, looking around the participants, "Starscream, I am unfamiliar with this situation. What is the cause?"

Starscream chortled, "I've seen it many times," he grinned at Ratchet, "With bonded couples."

Sarah saw the disagreement on Ratchet's face plates, sought clarity, "Like Ironhide and Chromia?"

"If one partner is chosen, the other is after a little time. Watch," Starscream huffed.

His two sleepily huffed, followed by Skywarp's and Thundercracker's hatchlings.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "But Ratchet and I are not bonded."

Starscream paused, as if relishing the next tidbit.

Ratchet growled, "It also happens with those in pre-bond."

"Or those that should bond," Starscream joyfully added.

Sarah sent out a question for the universe, asking if this was an attempt to force her.

The simple answer was, "No."

Sarah considered Starscream, then Ratchet, "So to the hatchlings, we are co-parents?"

"The diplomatic liaison and the grouchy medic," Starscream grinned widely, "A nice..."

"If you say bond, I'll weld your mouth shut," Ratchet transformed a finger in threat.

"Something in the interaction between me and Ratchet caused them to think we're supposed to be together, therefore he's their second parent?" Sarah asked calmly.

Starscream nodded happily, "Most likely his care of you is like a bondmate with their wounded partner. Hatchlings don't know about medics, yet, but they understand injuries."

His darkened tone on the last made her nervous, "So my broken leg continues to cause strife. That is not encouraging."

Ratchet grumbled, "I've been adopted."

Starscream shrugged, "This is solved. You had another question, Sarah?"

"Culturally, when do hatchlings get names? I don't want to apply human expectations to this," she added quickly, "Also are there standards to meet?"

Starscream blinked then covered his mouth, before dropping his servo, "You are their genitor, so you choose their hatchling name. When they take their first adult flight, they will choose their adult name."

A flight she would never see, having died long before their maturity.

"They have two genitors," she looked up at Ratchet, "We'll have to talk at length, Ratchet."

"Be grateful they didn't associate you with another mech or femme," Ratchet groused.

"Quite. Imagine if they thought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were their other genitors," she grinned in amusement.

Ratchet stared at her a long moment, then said, "I am grateful you haven't been able to pull any pranks. I do not need that family unit image in my processor," he stalked off.

Optimus spoke gently, "Let us know if you need time sync ups in light of this new development, Sarah."

She looked at the two hatchlings, "The sooner we can settle on names, the better. I'll see if Ballast can help and may take you up on the offer of sync ups."

She left to do work until the next emergency or need.


	42. Chapter 42

A heads up that some major life changes are coming so posting may get irregular/shorter. Hope you don't mind while things get whackos.

Thanks for the reviews: Khalthar, Counting Sinful Stars, angel897.

Welcome new follow/favs: elizabethkadunce.

* * *

The video request came in approved the next day, so Sarah was busy for three days setting it up, getting filming started and ensuring all Cybertronians reviewed the behind the scenes films before editing was allowed to begin. The number of questions from Red Alert swamped her, yet prevented a single base shutdown. The higher ups saw that with relief.

On the fourth day, when editing should begin, Mantra escorted her to a fight between Soundwave and Jazz.

Only, they weren't fighting as more and more Cybertronians arrived to cheer and be loud.

Sarah looked at the gathered uncertain human soldiers, "They're dancing."

"Dancing?" Epps blinked, "That's not dancing."

"Jazz explained when he showed me his round with Jolt. This style developed in the narrow alleys of Kaon, one of their cities. Originally, police mechs would arrest those fighting, since they leave paint traces on each other when they connect. The goal of this dance is to move as close to the other without leaving a trace behind on their bodies. It pissed off the police for there is no evidence of contact and they show off their agility. More complex moves are higher rated, like Jazz's slid between Soundwave's legs, and Soundwave's tendrils slipping around Jazz but never touching."

Epps smiled, then raised his voice, "Ease up. It's a dance off."

The PA rang out, "UN Liaison Twintower, please report to main hanger."

Wondering who had gotten into trouble, she wheeled out to her escort, then to the hanger.

The hatchlings slept, exhausted by a session with Ratchet playing with them. Soft footballs to the rescue again.

Thinking on names, she entered the hanger, hoping to have some more Ratchet would find suitable.

She blinked at the three new Cybertronians. Two she recognized.

Hot Rod and Alpha Trion. The third had to be Railspike.

Optimus turned from speaking with Alpha Trion to her, "This is UN Liaison Sarah Twintower. Sarah, this is Alpha Trion."

She played along, "Pleasure to meet you, Alpha Trion. I hope if you have questions or concerns, you will come to me or one of the other four members of the UN Liaison team."

Alpha Trion smiled as if he understood they needed to act like they didn't know each other, "We look forward to getting to know you all. This is Hot Rod and Railspike, my companions and guardians."

(Alpha Trion, Sarah and her four team members can be contacted with this line,) Optimus Prime spoke gently.

(That will be of great help,) Alpha Trion stated.

Sarah added, (We can hear any requests from anywhere on base with this communication method.)

Mark spoke embarrassedly, (Chief, we have a bit of an issue at the mess hall. Could you come over and help?)

Sarah resisted a smile, (Which set of twins?)

(Both. Plus Mrs. Lennox is involved with Annabelle. I see Ironhide and Chromia headed this way.)

Imagining the perfect storm those participants could become she smiled up at Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime, "It seems my presence at the mess hall is needed. I will hopefully be available for movie night and we can speak further then."

Alpha Trion bowed his helm politely, (Priest of Primus, I look forward to a longer conversation.)

She replied (I am sure it will be enlightening for all of us.)

Minutes later she stared at the pink bows in the hair of many soldiers. Then she noticed the purple bows attached to Ironhide and Chromia's ears/audials. Hearing the whoop of Prowl's police siren she wheeled around. Prowl transformed revealing he sported a yellow one made of what looked to be police tape.

The twins grinned, Sideswipe speaking up first, "See. Annabelle is right. Bows make everything better."

Sarah pulled up her notebook, shaking her head as she added a rule for bows and other accessories being attached without permission, "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids, Mudflap are the culprits, Prowl. I think in addition to brig time, they are punished with making toys under Wheeljack's direction."

All four pranksters gaped, then began pleading to get out of that duty.

Prowl considered it, then looked at Sarah, "Despite that being an excellent idea, I estimate a 88.88 percent chance something will explode. This is assuming Wheeljack has watched his normal allotment of Mythbusters."

She smiled at the two sets of twins, "No pranks for two weeks, or you help Wheeljack and take your chances with an explosion."

Sunstreaker scowled, "No pranks. I will not have my finish ruined."

The others readily approved, before being escorted to the brig.

Turning to Ironhide, expecting to have to do more damage control, she watched Annabelle giggle and laugh with him and Chromia. Complimenting them on their new embellishments.

Mrs. Lennox stepped over, "She is going to be very spoiled if this keeps up."

Sarah grinned, "Imagine what her next birthday party will look like. It's coming up, yes?"

"Oh god, yes. I had to already set rules with Ironhide. He wants to give her weapons. Says she's old enough to handle them. I had to explain to him for three hours my concerns and issues."

Sarah pondered a moment, "Have you thought to suggest those water guns from the kid stores? The ones kids refill from a bucket and shoot with pressure? They could make an order from the States or something."

Mrs. Lennox snorted, "I was going to suggest rubber band guns, but your idea is much better. The heat here can be oppressive. We could do beach parties later."

"Plus with water being the ammunition, she's unlikely to harm anyone. Though I would recommend the mechs and femmes can only use the human made guns, unmodified, in holoform. This way Wheeljack doesn't attempt to rig up water guns for them all."

Mrs. Lennox clapped Sarah on her back, "Perfect. I'll give you and Ballast the times. He's been helping Prime with scheduling issues too."

"He let me know. He use to handle an entire division of duties by himself. The liaisons by ourselves are certainly no match for him. He's been happier since taking on Optimus' scheduling needs as well."

"Pity not all of them could so easily slide into a non-combatant position," Mrs. Lennox smiled at Ironhide, "Imagine Ironhide post war."

Sarah nodded, "Some will have an easier time than others."

"Mommy?" Annabelle skipped over, "Can I watch Ironhide blow up things?"

"I'm off," Mrs. Lennox grinned, "I think your next appointment is arriving."

Watching the drooped doorwings of Bumblebee and the dejected look in his optics, Sarah figured one of two sources: Sam or Mikeala.

She rolled over as he knelt, fiddling with his fingers.

"Sam?"

Further sagging confirmed her guess.

"What happened?"

(He said I shouldn't guard him while he's on the island.)

"Why? We seem to have a human group or groups that seek to be idiots at the cost of everyone else, some Decepticons on planet that need to be brought in as either refugees or for the brig, several ancient seekers who may or may not side with us, any number of dangers like pranks, explosions, tempers. I can go on."

Bumblebee deflated more, (He is slipping back to before Eygpt.)

"He's trying to be normal again," Sarah sighed, then looked at the Lennox ladies talking with the sparkmated pair of Autobots, "That is normal. Two or more beings working together towards peace and family. His normal is a lie told to the young to make the world less frightening, but ends up isolationistic and agonizing to those who care for him."

(He said he never had visions until he met us.)

Sarah listened to the universe then countered, "He's obscuring the truth. He's had visions before."

Bumblebee's doorwings flared up, (What?)

Sarah sighed, "He had a vision in middle school. He dismissed it due to his ancestor's plight. This would have been useful to know earlier."

(He travelled in the vision?) Bumblebee flapped his doorwings.

Blinking at the information, she huffed a frustrated sigh.

Both hatchlings sleepily replied, nuzzling closer, as she continued, "You recall your sensor blip shortly before you changed course to Earth?"

His wings hung down in shock, his optics twirling in confusion and pain.

(He was the blip?)

She nodded, "I think we need to get together and have a serious discussion on his distancing tactics and how it's doing harm to his friends."

They left to stage an intervention.


	43. Chapter 43

I posted the previous chapter while there were some issues with the site, so it may be wise to review the previous chapter in case the alert wasn't sent out and you missed the chapter.

Thanks for the follow/favs: brandonack96

* * *

Sam, Mikeala and Bumblebee talked easier, the hurdles finally aired out.

Fear had kept Sam silent about seeing the metal pod traveling space in dreams. He hadn't wanted to be committed like Captain Witwicky.

That core fear festered, spreading into everything in his life, until he couldn't help but run from his visions. He was weird in high school, but it had been a socially acceptable form, not the commit to a hospital type.

Exhausted, but hopeful, Sarah headed to the office for a few hours of paperwork.

Ballast hummed happily as his holoform sorted papers, jotting into the appointment book, and filing paperwork in the cabinets.

Sarah noted six file cabinets had been replaced with floor to ceiling rather than the hip high ones. Wondering if she needed to request a storage facility for the office she watched Ballast jerk.

"Ballast?" she asked.

"Blaster," Ballast vanished.

The universe told her to get to the runway, now.

(Need a ride asap) she called, wheeling about, waking her hatchlings.

(I'm here,) Ironhide growled, (Cosmos is bringing in some of us from Metrobase. Some hard helmed younglings.)

Sarah felt the hairs crawl up her neck, (Whoever is at the landing field ahead of me, explain the asylum granted Cybertronians.)

(Why would that...oh crap) John dropped the group right before something snapped her connection, sending pain into her mind.

"Ironhide, what's going on?" Sarah demanded, grabbing the seat, hugging her hatchlings to her as she hauled herself into his passenger seat, the silence in her head amplified by her babies clutching tightly to her chest.

"Blaster cut the signals. Don't know why," Ironhide scooped the wheelchair into his bed, buckled her in, closed the door then took off as fast as he could, "I can barely hear Prime. Something about an argument."

Sarah gripped her hatchlings, equal parts worried and angry.

This bastion of peace would not be ended by old grudges. Even if she had to order Annie to smack helms together using her armor.

Frank and Mark joined Ironhide, their armors pacing him as he approached Cosmos who knelt in bipedal form, gesturing urgently to someone Sarah couldn't see.

Ironhide braked to a stop as Ratchet joined them.

Ratchet unloaded Sarah's wheelchair, then offered his servos to the hatchlings. They gripped him, curling into his chassis, shaking silently.

Sarah shifted over to her wheelchair, hearing escalating snarled words from multiple voices.

Wheeling around Cosmos' foot, she bellowed, "Stop at once."

Optimus' command of "Desist," echoed right after.

All the Cybertronians stood at attention, Soundwave in front of Ballast and his symbiotes.

Sarah stopped in the center, scanned the faces, some known to her, others she didn't recognize. Blaster looked over at Soundwave, then Kup, his face grim.

"Blaster, why are you blocking signals?" Sarah faced him.

"Several cons were communicating with Soundwave. I couldn't let him coordinate an attack."

Sarah blinked, "That includes the liaison lines?"

He stared at her, "Umm."

She sighed, turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, were you speaking with Starscream?"

"Communication: Remaining Decepticon forces on Earth. Discussion: surrender and asylum," he replied glaring at Blaster, "Blaster: severed contact without warning."

Sarah asked, "How many remaining Decepticons?"

"Count: Twenty nine," Soundwave released his stance, "Next step: contact Sarah and UN Liaison team for consideration."

She looked up at Optimus, waited until he finished what thought he had, "Optimus, this is an opportunity to end the conflict on Earth and focus on threats from space."

"I agree. Blaster, please allow communications to resume."

"Boss, this could be a trick," Blaster scowled at Soundwave, "Even if Soundwave finally got with Ballast."

Sarah looked back at Frank and Mark, "Has Annie arrived?"

"I don't see her, why?" Frank replied as John came to stand next to him from Cosmos' shadow.

"I need him dope smacked," Sarah sighed, then watched a wrench spiral off Blaster's helm.

Ratchet growled, "Take down the jammer, Blaster. Your circuits are about to fry and they are slag to repair."

Optimus nodded, adding weight to the order, "Soundwave and all Decepticons on base have requested and received asylum, Blaster. Let us see if those trapped on Earth are as equally exhausted of this war."

Blaster rubbed his helm, but obeyed.

(...happening! Someone answer me!) Annie yelled.

(We're here, love. Had to convince a lug head to cool his thrusters,) John shook his head, (Situation calmed down.)

(I got in the armor for nothing? Cockers.)

Sarah smiled at that, (Maybe next time you'll be close enough to dope smack someone for me.)

Annie replied, (Now I want to puke.)

John sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, (Be there shortly.)

Ironhide opened his door, "I'll take you to your sparkmate."

"Thanks, Ironhide. I really want this phase over with," John climbed in and they took off.

"We are preparing for the requests he'll receive," Optimus spoke gently.

"Help will be welcomed," Sarah sighed, then smiled at the hatchlings as they tried to climb down Ratchet, who wouldn't let them, "They are getting more adventurous."

"Wait until they want to fly," Ratchet set them down on the tarmac.

Both toddled over to Sarah, climbed up, snuggling next to her.

"That may be difficult if I need to help lead them. My first experience wasn't as successful as desired."

"Barricade: wishes communication immediately," Soundwave declared drawing her attention.

Sarah looked at Optimus, "Any objection to taking the call now?"

"I welcome the communication," Optimus replied, nodding to Soundwave.

A hologram appeared in the circle, a tall figure sporting doorwings painted with "Police" faced Optimus.

"Optimus Prime," Barricade greeted with a gravelly voice, "We remaining Decepticons would like to seek asylum. What must we do to obtain this honor?"

Sarah listened, her mind drifting as they negotiated a ceasefire.

"There is danger," the universe whispered, "Plans that need to be stopped before they circle your world in death."

Sarah shuddered, blinking around the circle.

Hairs on her nape rose, her arm hugging her hatchlings, her eyes scanning outside the circle of Cybertronians.

(Something wrong?) Ratchet asked.

(Danger. Not sure where from,) Sarah felt it move closer, the warning growing in volume, (I really wish I had my armor.)

Ratchet looked towards the base buildings, communicating on their lines.

Then he shifted forward, his servo outstretched down, blocking her view.

An explosion blew her sideways, spilling her unto the tarmac, her arms wrapped around her hatchlings as pain lashed her back.

Blinking back pain, her ears ringing, she looked over her shoulder.

Ratchet slammed to the ground, pieces falling along with fire and fluids.

She watched the Cybertronians return fire, some grabbing Ratchet, pulling him behind more armored mechs.

(Get to cover!) Sarah shouted in the link to her team.

Ignoring the questions peppering her back, she tried to crawl behind cover.

Someone scooped her and her babies up, then set her down behind Cosmos' leg.

Cursing her leg, she sat still, her ears useless.

She could feel the explosions, weapon fire from the Cybertronians, but could do nothing.

Until someone pulled Ratchet behind Cosmos' leg, whirled to get back on the line.

She crawled over, letting go of her babies to climb Ratchet's chassis, noting his fluids continued to flow.

Switching the manual trigger, she opened his shoulder joint, thrusting her hands in to begin manual cut offs, sealing the lines.

She growled, working as quickly as she could, sending to Jolt, (Ratchet is down. I'm manually shutting the lines. Need his medkit from the Medbay.)

(Can't reach you,) Jolt replied, (We have wounded humans and fire between us. Something exploded the cargo planes and the fuel depot.)

Something screamed through her mind, (Someone secure the other hatchlings. Now!)

She pulled hers closer, then resumed working on the lines in Ratchet's destroyed arm.

(Secured in Wheeljack's lab,) Annie confirmed, (All experiments on hold or in the bomb cabinet. What is going on?)

Starscream snarled, (Humans.)

Annie demanded, (What do you mean?)

(I just captured several who were taking the smallest armor unit. They obviously didn't plan for me,) he sneered a picture of ten humans caught in a storage container flashing in Sarah's mind.

John gritted out, (Taking my armor. So spies and espionage specialists.)

Sarah finished what she could, then looked at Ratchet's mangled arm, (They used me as the distraction. If Ratchet hadn't reached down...)

Prowl confirmed her sick realization, (99.997 percent chance of your death from the hit.)

Sarah looked down, the hatchlings clawing at Ratchet, their mouths open in fear and need.

Praying, she pulled her babies close as the weapon fire died down. Ratchet had to come out of this. They needed to argue more on names.


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you for the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars, angel897, Savage Kill and Khalthar.

* * *

Hours later, she sat back, her hands smeared with fluids. The temporary repairs to Ratchet's stump were complete, along with the repairs from shrapnel to his side and hip. Once Wheeljack had a new arm readied, they'd reattach and weld.

Blinking, she peered over at Ballast and her sleeping children.

Kup stood guard, chomping at the cigarlike device, "Fine work there for a fleshy."

"Learned from Ratchet," she replied as Jolt started cleaning up tools, "Hopefully a decent enough job he won't throw a football at me."

Her own wounds had been cleaned partially, but needed to be finished now she completed her part in Ratchet's surgery.

Jolt picked her up, set her on another bed, then set down the human medkit.

His holoform engaged, began with her back.

She couldn't see the gashes, but she could feel them every time she moved.

"Be nice if we had another fully trained medic," Sarah stated, wincing from whatever Jolt did to her back.

"First Aid is on his way along with Rung," Jolt reminded her, "They both have enough to help with this."

"Not here yet," Sarah muffled a groan as he swabbed into one of the wounds, "Have to make do."

Lennox interrupted, "UN Liaison Twintower?"

"Up here, Major Lennox," she gritted out.

Kup set Lennox down on the bed, returned to his post.

"How's Ratchet?" he looked over at the stasis-locked mech.

"If the prep work is as clean as we hope, and Wheeljack's replacement is welded on, he may be okay. We got to him in time," Sarah looked over, "He took the attack for me."

"Prowl reported that. We are vetting all new shipments and recruits more. Some of those Starscream secured are part of Humanity's Defenders."

She looked at him, "They are calling themselves that?"

"That is the official name. It's going to be labeled a terrorist organization."

Sarah frowned, "No, they won't. There are enemies in motion already to prevent that."

Lennox growled, "Politics. Damn it."

He kicked a pillow, then scowled as it gave under his kick.

"Don't break a toe or foot. Ratchet will throw a fit," Sarah reminded him.

"Says the woman who left her wounds unattended to fix Ratchet. He's going to have choice words with you."

"I welcome it, once he's awake," she tensed when she heard the tiny huffs, huffing back in answer.

Ballast walked around, her two hatchlings looking wane as they looked at her, sniffling.

"This can't be good for them," Sarah looked back at Ratchet, "Having their co-parent so badly hurt."

"They'll manage," Ballast stated softly, "Our children can handle more than yours can."

"I would hate to see the therapy bill for this...assuming they entered therapy in my lifetime," Sarah closed her eyes as Jolt slathered her wounds, soothing relief running up her back.

"Good news is Barricade and his group are on their way here. We have the forms prepped to go once they arrive," Lennox rubbed his hair, spiking it up, "Optimus went with a team to collect them so we shouldn't have any more surprises."

"How are the officers up the chain doing with this?" Sarah asked.

"They are pissed about the attack, though grateful we handled it quickly and without more losses. Lots of burns and busted eardrums, but not much worse on our side. Broken arms and legs with the enemy," he blew out a breath, "We were lucky they started this while the children were in classes. An hour later..."

Sarah understood. His daughter could have been hurt.

"I heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker guarded the school with Ironhide. That helped keep them safe," she noted his nod, "Prowl's plan to deploy guards around the school was aptly timed."

Lennox paced then sighed, looking grumpy.

"I take it some political mess at the UN is causing you stress?" she smiled at his glare, "Not much makes you hesitant, Lennox."

"They think you planned this attack."

She laughed, then flinched from the pull in her back, "Me? For what reason would I endanger my life, the life of the Autobot's medic and causing pain and suffering to untold peers and colleagues?"

"Because you are a slut. Their words," he paced, kicked the pillow again, "Stupid cocksuckers."

Her heart thundered for a few seconds before she controlled her temper, "Then I will show them why they are sluts and should shut their mouths."

Lennox stepped back uneasily.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Lennox. These men greedily slurp money from people they know are corrupt and dark, breaking their marriages like a child with a toy at Christmas. Their morals are dim in the light of truth. They will find my brilliance sheds their shallow shadows," she nodded, "I think Annie has a new project. To dig them out, bank by bank."

"I don't understand why they continue to attack you when you put us soldiers to shame," Lennox ruffled his hair again, "You're scarier than Megatron."

"Hardly. I just happen to be very good at keeping my enemy list short," she turned at Jolt's touch.

The wounds on her arms stung worse from Jolt's ministrations.

Her hatchlings whined until Ballast set them down on the bed.

They clutched her, careful of her bandages as they stared at Ratchet.

"Get some rest. I'll hold off the requests," Lennox sighed.

She shook her head, "No. I will face them. Perhaps seeing fresh wounds will remind them that I am human and as vindictive as any hell-scorned."

She looked up at Ballast, asked, "When is the next UN session?"

At his reply, she smiled, "Would you kindly ask Jazz and Soundwave to patch me in?"

He nodded, his optics looking distant then returning to her, "They will arrive shortly."

Lennox coughed, "I have reports to do."

"Best to steer clear of my blast radius," Sarah cuddled with her hatchlings, calming them with touches.

Kup helped Lennox out, then stood grinning, "So what's your plan, fleshy?"

"Shame them," she pulled her ice forward, "and they will back down."

Two hours later, she nodded to Soundwave to cut transmission.

As the screen went dark, she sighed.

"You handled that very well," Optimus spoke softly, "But you need rest, Sarah."

She rubbed her eyes, a headache forming behind her nose, "Yes. Here is good enough."

Laying down gingerly, cradling her miserable hatchlings, she whispered, "I don't want any nightmares. Bad enough I'll remember Ratchet taking the hit until I'm grey."

Dropping into sleep, she heard, "Watch over her. She is a target of the human Decepticons."

She stood in the midst of a sandstorm, coughing grit from her mouth as she shielded her eyes.

Cursing the dream coming at this time, she searched for who she was to save.

Then a leg blocked the sand in front of her, traces of brown color along the armor.

Looking up, Sarah blinked at the femme standing regally.

The femme cocked her helm, knelt, "You should be shredded to bits."

Sarah laughed, nearly crying at the same time, "Not through lack of trying by my enemies."

Other figures stepped to the side of the femme, kneeling and forming a solid wall from the sand.

Three femmes in total.

Conversations with Chromia filled her ears, so Sarah spoke, "I sure hope you are Chromia's team. She speaks of you often."

"I am Lancer. I lost hope of seeing Chromia again. She get to Ironhide?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes. They are on my world with Optimus and a growing Cybertronian force. There are many cityformers on a brother world, so space is available, Lancer."

"How are you here, speaking our language?" a femme with a hint of red and orange asked.

"I am a Priest of Primus," Sarah smiled sadly, "It is a rather demanding position along with being a liaison between my people and yours."

"Where can we go to meet our Prime and consolidate our forces?" Lancer asked.

Sarah blinked, "You are fairly close," she told the coordinates, "If you land at Mars instead," Sarah relayed the other coordinates, "Cosmos can get you there much sooner than under your own power."

Lancer smiled, "Cosmos is on your world?"

Sarah nodded, "He's very happy running primitive scientific devices from my people around the solar system. For your information, we also have several asylum granted Decepticons."

"Really?" the femme with hints of green and cream smirked, "I bet they wore out on battle."

"More than you know," Sarah rubbed her neck, exhaustion pulling her, "I hope to see you soon, Lancer, Firestar, and Moonracer."

Sarah rubbed her eyes, then sat up, glad to be back.

(Optimus?)

(Yes, Sarah?)

(Cosmos should get to Mars. Lancer and her team will be arriving at Mars in a few hours.)

Chromia's cheer lightened Sarah's spirit.

(They were close?) Optimus asked.

Sarah replied, (Very, but the constant mega sandstorms of the planet they landed on blocked all transmissions. Oh, and they'll need a full paint. They got sandblasted.)

(In light of the growing human discord, their assistance will be welcomed,) Optimus stated, (They fought on Cybertron long past most left. Their ability to apply that experience here may grant us the advantage.)

(Speaking with those who survived Vietnam would help,) Frank commented, (Guerrilla warfare tactics, human style. I can add my experiences. Sarah, we have two thrice-vetted, UN approved loads for Cosmos. Best to have him take them up.)

(Cosmos, you okay taking a science drop?) Sarah asked, stretching her arms.

His agreement ended the discussion.

Soundwave stepped in, followed by Barricade and several new Cybertronians.

Sarah nodded politely, "I take it you wish to discuss asylum papers with me?"

Soundwave nodded, Ballast carrying stacks of paperwork, and tray of food for her.

She devoured the tray contents as stacks were distributed to the Cybertronians.

Ballast spoke gently, "An Agent Simmons requested your attention urgently, Sarah."

The universe whispered he possessed a piece of the puzzle, so she said, "The universe is agreeing with his assessment. Considering the wounded, I rather deal with the urgent now. You may want to read the forms while I attend to Simmons," Sarah nodded to Barricade and his group.

Accepting the phone, she listened to the phone ring.

"Who's this?" Simmons demanded.

Sarah replied sarcastically, "Miss Ice Storm."

"This line secure?"

She raised an eyebrow, glanced at Soundwave, knowing he listened to everything.

He nodded.

"From my end," Sarah asked, "What is so important for this ice queen to know?"

"Some interesting characters tried to recruit me."

Sarah smiled, "What, this is an attempt to get more from my treasury? I thought your book deal on top was sufficient."

"What you mean?"

"Take a few minutes and check the parent company of the one who offered to publish your book. I'll put you on hold," she clicked mute, looked at Barricade, "Any questions so far, Barricade?"

"Optimus mentioned we need to consider non-military jobs for the short term."

Sarah nodded, "I support civilian jobs. If you liked what you did before or have a dream job that is peace-time themed, you are free to explore those. We may not have many references from Cybertron, but we can collect human ones if that can inspire."

Hearing Simmons cursing from the phone she smiled, "One moment while I discuss with Simmons," she unmuted, "Simmons?"

"Your suited member offered me the book deal?"

"He knows a best seller when he hears it. Annie thought it would be well timed. So, these men offering a new position didn't have such a sweet offer?"

"Better pay and benefits, but they knew that from working with me. They were higher up in the chain, as in above S7. They benefited from parting out NBE-1 and reverse engineering into our tech. Like millions. They are pissed at you, by the way."

"I wasn't there when they sieged your castle," she pointed out.

"They blame the NBEs for that. No they hate you since you took the tech and moved where they can't follow without getting a sample. Plus you clean up your research every time. They want to get that tech and make their own versions. Then add you're chummy chummy with the NBEs, they want you off to the farm. Like old yeller. These folks are grade A as in asshole."

"So they offered you a position in their club. What put the brakes on?"

Simmons swore, "I get bad vibes from these men. Looking in their eyes, I see Cons."

"Like Humanity's Defenders?" Sarah felt Soundwave and Ballast focus on her.

"Yeah. Really bad news. I look at them and I see my death."

A shiver ran up her back to her nape, "You're right. They already know if they let you in, you'd do a lot of damage if you aren't invested in their crusade. I recommend getting started on your book instead."

"Not sending me in undercover?"

"You don't have that experience and you'd be one more black bag for them. Stay clear," she smiled, "I rather keep you on website duty. More time to write your book."

"Sure thing Ice Queen. You know, you got some balls on you."

"The better to protect my kingdom and my serfs," she smiled, "Along with stubborn mules."

The snort on the other end confirmed he understood the humor, "This mule is going to write his book for your knight. Tell him he better make tons of copies," Simmons paused, "One more thing for you, before I bury myself. When these guys came by in S7, they were called Mech, like male NBEs. Not sure if that helps."

"That helps," Sarah heard him hang up as she listened to the world.

"Mech. No, MECH in capitals. An acronym," she blinked, commed Optimus, (Optimus, one of the human groups is called MECH. They are behind Humanity's Defenders and other groups that will be striking out.)

(Their goal?) Optimus asked.

(It's obscured, like their money trail. They will cause the death of Earth if allowed space to spread. A cancer in the human soul,) she listened further, (They are opposed by other human groups. Growing groups who support a united Earth and care for their weakest and most vulnerable citizens. Vice versus virtue.) her stomach twisted, (It's starting again.)

Jazz spoke gently, (Bossbot, that sounds like our war in the beginning.)

Optimus grave response confirmed the dread, (Humanity is following our pede steps. We cannot allow that.)

Shivering, Sarah rubbed her face, (Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Too many of these do not wish to see the history.)

Then she stood in front of the deities, both sets. The ruins of Cybertron the background this time.

"This cycle has continued too long," Solus turned, smiled sadly, "Both species can rise above their darkness."

Sarah looked beyond them to the ruins and bodies left to the elements, "That is why you brought us forward as Priests. To merge the core decency of both into one. Until all are one."

The sad smiles from Cybertronian and animal deities made her shoulders shake from the load on them.

Bobcat snarled, "Our world will not be a ruin. Call out and you will find those who care more for their fellows than paper, precious metal and other commodities from both races. Where there was one bridge in Samuel Witwicky, there are now many. Link them together."

A poke made her look up in surprise.

Ballast shrugged, "Ratchet would have asked me to."

Sarah looked over at Ratchet's prone form, nodded, "Yes. The deities saw the pattern reforming. They set the Priests in motion to bring the lessons of the past forward."

Optimus' voice eased her tension, "That is why you and Witwicky are Priests."

She looked over at him, glad he arrived while she'd visited with Solus and Bobcat, "Yes. They end your war, and prevent the human one. Otherwise, humanity falls to the same fate."

She gazed down at her babies, touched their helms, "No more war."

"Reminds me of the final Quintesson Battle," Kup mused, "Where they began discussing the future right after the slaggers fled. Such hope," he spoke like a story keeper, so Sarah listened as all the Cybertronians groaned or moved away to work on other tasks.


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you for sticking with me through a life change. On with the show.

I greatly appreciate the reviews: Counting Sinful Stars, Savage Kill, angel897, ravenshadowprime.

Salutations new follows/favs: mjkcsk and ravenshadowprime,

* * *

Sarah returned from her break to questions from the new Cybertronians.

Like could they make art pieces, or do construction, or sing.

She detailed the available resources, the ones she could secure given a few weeks due to the extended vetting process, and discussed some projects on the island that were under way they could consider if they wanted to help.

Two seemed a little hesitant to speak. Blackout and Devestator.

Sarah turned to them, asked, "Is there some question you would like to ask, Blackout, Devestator? If I don't have the answer I can find it."

They both looked at Ratchet, then her. Drooped.

"A medical condition? Jolt can start..." she noticed their face plates and the despair.

She mentally ran down what Jolt knew versus Ratchet.

A terrible thought made her ask, "Both of you are sparked?"

They nodded, Blackout speaking softly, "Third time sparked, but it's too late to save the sparklings. No protoform. Ratchet is the only one we know of on both sides to handle separations correctly."

Sarah pinged Jolt, (Jolt, need you back at Medbay.)

He stepped in, looked around, "Sarah?"

"Please check Blackout and Devestator. They are sparked."

His alarm made her feel old.

He collected the appropriate cords and gear, started the scans.

"They are within a day of separation," Jolt looked at Ratchet, "Fragging humans."

"Jolt, can Wheeljack get protoforms built quickly?" Sarah asked, considering her options,

"He can, but that puts Ratchet's arm behind schedule. We'd have to delay him coming out of stasis."

Sarah nodded, "Meaning he can't oversee the separations."

She thought for a moment then asked, "Would First Aid know how to do this?"

"He's delivered several, but he's not here."

"Jolt, let Optimus know and see if Wheeljack can quickly work with Blackout and Devestator on protoforms. I'll speak with First Aid. What questions do I need to ask?"

Jolt rattled off a couple dozen questions.

"I'll be in a mediative state, assuming this works. If it does, I'll come out with the answers," she petted her hatchlings, then closed her eyes, focusing on First Aid.

All she had was his name. She hadn't met him in the dreams, so she focused on him. He was a medic, a healer. He travelled with Ultra Magnus, Jetta and Rung.

Opening her eyes she stood in a corridor, an empty corridor.

"Frag," she swore, looking around.

The floor vibrated. Pede steps.

"Hello?" She called, hoping she was at the right place.

A towering Cybertronian turned into the corridor, a gun in servo. His optics looked down at her, registered slight surprise and then his lip plates turned into a severe frown.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"UN Liaison Sarah Twintower, head of the Cybertronian brief. I need to speak with First Aid urgently, sir."

Sarah saw the sir helped slightly.

He considered her, his optics twirling.

A new face came around the corner, "You commed, Ultra Magnus, sir?"

"This organic asked for you by name. It speaks perfect Cybertronian," the tall one scowled, "Bringing organics onboard is against regs."

Sarah sighed, "He didn't bring me onboard. I am a Priest of Primus. Ratchet is is stasis and we have two sparklings separating soon. Jolt hasn't been trained enough to handle the situation. He sent the following questions," Sarah asked them as best she could remember.

First Aid knelt, alarm crossing his body, his face hidden behind both visor and battle mask, "I will give answers in order, but you'll need protoforms."

"Jolt is asking Wheeljack to pause the replacement arm for Ratchet and get the protoforms ready," she pleaded, "Please. No more lives should be snuffed out."

First Aid spoke calmly, allowing her to ask clarifying questions and repeat back the information as more Cybertronians joined, forming a crowd behind Ultra Magnus.

Sarah repeated the last answer back, then asked, "Anything else I need to know so Jolt can be prepared?"

"Keep them calm. There will be," he faded from her vision and she blinked.

Staring up at Jolt's backside, she cursed.

"Did you get the answers?" Jolt asked worriedly, turning to face her.

She repeated the answers back along with the additional information she gleaned, then sighed, "First Aid was adding something else at the end. He said keep them calm and then something else I couldn't get before I was pulled back. I don't know what it was and the universe is silent."

"Good enough," Jolt turned to the two expecting mechs, "First, let's get you two on berths. Wheeljack is nearly done with the protoforms."

Rubbing her head, she flinched from the headache.

Exo entered, "Jolt, would it help if I stayed?"

Jolt smiled, "I'll take all the servos I can get."

Exo walked to Blackout, "I'm sparked, but still have some time. Can I get you anything?"

"Megatron's helm in a trophy case?" Blackout's face darkened.

Sarah flinched, then looked at Devestator's expression, muttered, "Megatron needs to be castrated."

Barricade laughed, "That would do."

Jolt looked back with a pained face, "Don't ask me to teach you how."

"What? Think I'd manage to do it? That's high praise, Jolt."

He choked, "Primus save me from energon thirsty humans."

"You really think Ratchet won't?" Sarah countered.

Jolt shivered, "Not continuing this conversation."

Barricade grinned viciously, leaned down, "If you go for it, I'm in."

Sarah smirked, "Noted."

Optimus followed Wheeljack into Medbay.

Wheeljack set down two covered boxes, "Take a look and let me know if we need any other modifications."

He handed the tiny boxes to Blackout and Devestator, who accepted the boxes, looked in.

Blackout made a sound like a backfire, then nodded, emotions flowing across his face, "This fits."

Wheeljack nodded, "Should be able to be a helicopter once they reach youngling age."

Blackout stroked what was in the box, "Never alone."

Optimus echoed, "Never again. Until all are one."

Blackout carefully handed the box to Jolt who placed it next to the berth.

Devestator spoke, "Don't want her to be this."

Wheeljack walked over, "What adjustments do you want?"

They spoke softly for a while, then Wheeljack took the box away, his head fins flashing happily.

"Sarah, please recharge," Sarah looked up at Optimus.

She nodded, yawning, it had been too long of a day, "I hope the answers are enough."

Laying back into the comfy pillow, gathering her babies, she let sleep pull her under.

She stood upon the deck of some massive ship, staring at the back of Megatron. Swallowing as quietly as possible, she moved into the shadow of a spike. Thousands of spikes pointed in toward Megatron, some stained with purple.

Dried energon, she realized sickly, her eyes returning to the silver monster.

"Lord Megatron?" a hesitant voice called from the doorway.

"What is it?" he growled back, not turning around.

"The Seekers have left."

"I did not order them," Megatron snarled, turning, his helm half destroyed by some blow exiting the shadows, making the mech look more deranged than before.

"No order was sent from this ship, my lord," a tiny Cybertronian, nearly the same size as Wheelie, quivered in fear.

"What else?"

"My lord?" the tiny being asked, backpedalling as Megatron stomped towards him.

"What else has happened?" Megatron snatched up the messenger, glared.

Words tumbled out at the speed of fright, "The Predacons have left the mines with the prepared loads of ship grade metals. Shockwave is not answering to call them back. Soundwave has vanished. Breakdown and that slick medic Knockout didn't report for duty. Arachnid says she is queen of the Insecticons and will not obey you. The small neutral colonies have been destroyed and no sign left of what happened."

"Anything else?" Megatron said in a very soft voice.

"The sensors near Ear...that planet," the tiny Cybertronian squeaked the change, "Have reported multiple cityformers passing both with Cybertronians on board or escorting. Including Trypticon."

Sarah barely resisted the instinct to jump as the tiny Cybertronian slammed into a spike one over from her position with such force he shattered into bits. Energon splashed her as metal scoured her face, neck and shoulder.

She stared at the optic that rolled to a stop, the red blazing for a moment before dimming into death.

A metal hand picked her up as the ship dissolved into the very welcoming melted rocks she knew.

Sarah spoke softly, "How many will die before his war lust is slated?"

Solus knelt in front of Sarah, her optics gentle, "Too many have already died. Too many are as war torn as Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave. Megatron lost his way long before his processor to the madness within. Some are so new to this war, they are rejecting it immediately, like the Predacons. Your arrival with Priest Epps showed them they could work with aliens. Aliens who wouldn't run, but would scratch them in pleasing ways. Who'd joke around them rather than order them around. Others out there cannot be shown the light of unity. They are as mired in the insanity as Megatron. Some will come your way sooner than later. Ones who call themselves the DJD. Have at least one cityformer in either ship or mech mode from now on. They cannot be allowed to make planetfall."

Sarah blinked shivering at the familiar ceiling of Medbay.

Jazz hovered over her, "Sarah?"

She breathed, slowing her pounding heart, "I'm awake. Working on tranquillity."

Jazz nodded as if to music, "Well ah gotcha good news. Blaster and Soundwave got the communication lines all secure to the edge of the solar system. Preceptor is on his way ta base with some treaty approved inventions. Those that don't go boom. He has a wheelchair for ya. Took him only a joor to build."

Sarah felt ill, "I don't have good news for you and Optimus. Megatron knows his top three officers have abandoned him. Shockwave left him," she looked around Medbay, then settled on Ratchet, "Arachnid has rebelled, Trypticon is headed this way, along with the Predacons. More cityformers are coming. Solus said one of them must stay in ship or mech mode. The DJD is going to come."

Jazz stiffened, "Those slaggers need ta die. Anything else?"

"A medic named Knockout didn't report for duty nor Breakdown," she hugged herself, "and a tiny Cybertronian lost his life at Megatron's rage. He threw the little one at a spike so hard pieces flew everywhere."

Jazz wrapped a hand around her, "Easy, Sarah. Ya got home safely."

"I don't know what to think. I don't know if it's the broken leg, the human politics or all of it, but I am sick of this war already. It must stop."

Jazz looked up then grinned, "Well, with a whole load of cityformers and asylum seekers, we are set."

Sarah blinked, "There was one more thing. The Seekers with Megatron left him."

"Good," Starscream purred, setting down her hatchlings.

They toddled over to her, sat in her lap before hugging her tightly.

Jazz punched Starscream in the shoulder, "Whatcha do, starman?"

Starscream looked at his talons, very much like a lady examining for chips in nail polish, "I stopped generating the signal for my Seekers to obey the Decepticons. Instead, I turned back on the command line which my trine uses to send orders over great distances. So far we've received over a thousand replies saying Seekers are headed this way."

Optimus spoke gently, "For peace, I hope."

"For defense of this solar system and its lovely skies. Been vorns since I flew a planet with as diverse flying conditions since Cybertron circled a star," Starscream smiled, "I also have three medics that will be here in a day of human time. I had them stationed in case Megatron had one of his fits and beat me nearer to the Matrix."

Sarah smiled, "Medics who can help Jolt?"

Starscream shock his helm, "Not so much with separations. More for Ratchet since they've had to reattach my arms and servos many times after Megatron's discipline sessions," he showed his arm, "They use to create Seeker replacement arms during our shipping orns so long ago."

Optimus smiled, "If they are willing to side with us, we could use more medics."

Jolt yelped as Blackout grabbed a shoulder and squeezed. Blackout's copter wings flared then slumped.

"Ow," Blackout released Jolt, rubbed his chassis.

Jolt stepped back, rolling his shoulder, wincing as metal on metal sounded, "Blackout, grab the bed posts next time. They are made for that."

Blackout nodded, setting his servos on the metal bars.

He squeezed a few seconds later, the squeal of clashing metal giving Sarah a headache.

She frowned looked at Starscream, "Optimus said Seekers are one reason the Autobots had to utilize tunnels, back doors and other tactics. Why didn't you leave Megatron sooner, or overthrow him?"

Starscream chuckled, "Think on what you offered me."

"Thundercracker and Skywarp," she blinked, "You stayed to get their location from Megatron. He used that as leverage to keep you by his side."

Starscream chortled, "He would demand my eternal servitude for their location. You offered it for nothing. Not a good way to bargain."

Sarah smiled, "Really?" She held up one finger, "I deprived Megatron of his aerial commander," second finger, "I gave that aerial commander back his loves and turned him towards peace," third finger, "These hatchlings were secured before being killed," fourth finger, "you know the make up of Megatron's forces and can offer suggestions to disable, turn or if nothing else destroy the remaining enemies and are on my side," fifth finger, "Comes with a different perspective. I think Megatron was the poor bargainer here, no?"

Starscream twirled his optics then guffawed, "That makes you an optimist or deviously manipulative."

"Both," she flinched as Blackout clenched on the bar again, "Though I could do without the metal on metal."

Ballast collected her, took her to her room since she could do no more.


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you for the continued reviews and feedback: Counting Sinful Stars, angel897, Lockdownthegunner, Khalthar and Guest.

Welcome new follower: Lockdownthegunner

* * *

Sarah rubbed her neck, a nasty crick throbbing when she turned to look to the left.

She couldn't help it since her back refused her normal sleeping position.

Sprawled on either side of her, her babies slept, oblivious to her pain.

For that, she was thankful. They carried enough troubles.

Chinook would be a good name for one of them, should Ratchet agree. Then maybe something that was opposite "snow-eater" like snow maker or something along those lines.

A pang ran in her at the thought of Ratchet in Medbay.

Then a bit of hope. She hadn't been called back for separation assistance, so Jolt maybe had the job in hand.

(Sarah? Cosmos has nearly returned. Would you please join us?) Optimus asked in a more formal and serious tone than he normally used with her.

(I'll need a little help,) she winced at the pain in her neck, (Plus my wheelchair is in Wheeljack's lab. I don't want to attempt it until Ratchet clears the rebuild.)

(Soundwave: Enroute. ETA: Two minutes.)

Sarah made sure she was dressed, her grumpy hatchlings gathered up until they fell asleep against her collarbone.

(Chief?) Mark sounded sheepish, (Um, what is the symbol of our tribe?)

(We haven't taken the time to put one together. Why do you ask?) she rubbed her neck wearily.

(The Autobots and Decepticons have their symbols, so Bumblebee and I thought maybe we should have the symbol of our tribe be the overarching sign for unity. Kinda like a trinity.)

(I'm not clear on the reason this is needed. Simplify it for me.)

Soundwave's holoform entered, easily picked her up, hatchlings and all, then swept out gracefully.

(The idea is that our tribe's symbol is like the UN's for the Cybertronian's.)

Sarah blinked, puzzled a moment then suggested, (I'd ask what the symbol for all of Cybertron is and have that used, or the ones the Priests of Primus did.)

Frank interrupted, (Better to use a merger of the UN symbol with one of those. Cybertronian and humans united into one.)

(I'll do it,) Sunstreaker stated, (It will be done by tomorrow.)

Sarah nodded tiredly, (Sounds good to me. I could do with more creative, non prank activities.)

Soundwave carried her to the tarmac, then handed her over to Prowl, before leaving silently.

Cosmos rapidly appeared, descending from the sky. Nearly silent, he glided unto the runway, slid to a stop.

Two mechs exited Cosmos, came to stand before Optimus and Prowl. She'd met them with her universe walking.

"Devcon, Perceptor," Optimus greeted warmly as three familiar sand blasted femmes slowly moved into view, "Firestar, Lancer, Moonracer. Welcome to Earth."

Sarah realized why Optimus had been so formal. His intended sparkmate made landfall.

She sure hoped she didn't have to smack their helms together. She was kinda light on energy.

Then Perceptor stepped up to Optimus, smiling as he placed a servo on Optimus' chest.

Tension radiated from the new arrivals as Sarah caught sight of Prowl's doorwings coming to attention.

Her hatchlings hugged her tightly, making her wince for a moment.

Energy built as Optimus and Perceptor looked at each other, the only movement their optics as they twirled.

(Sarah? Every bot just froze. Do we need our armors?) John asked calmly.

She wanted to respond, but something swirled around her mind with the voices of the universe.

Words glided from her, "Before us stand two, seeking to be one."

Optimus and Perceptor turned their helms to look at her, one with deep surprise, the other with gratitude.

"From the first two to unite their sparks came the first children of Cybertron. This orn, you move one pace closer to full unity. Say your designations here in the last moment of separation," the hairs on the back her nape rose as she shivered with the presences joining them.

Perceptor nodded to her, turned back to Optimus, spoke softly, "Perceptor, Autobot scientist hailing from Polyhex."

Prowl quivered, but remained silent.

Optimus bowed his helm, "Original designation, Orion Pax, archivist hailing from Iacon. Current designation, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, hailing from Iacon."

"Once done, never unwoven. These two sparks isolated at separation will be together forever, until all are one," she felt a hand on her shoulder, one she missed dearly, but knew she'd reunite with one day.

"Until all are one," the Cybertronians prayed.

Optimus and Perceptor leaned against each other before blinding light infused the world, eliminating all sense of self.

Blinking, she stared at Prowl's servo, wondering when she'd dropped her gaze.

She heard Perceptor's voice, a string of incomprehensible phrases to her ears. Until the universe told her he'd asked why they'd waited.

Optimus chuckled, the happiness in his voice clear, "Indeed. Though it may have been harder on you considering the events of Egypt, my sparkmate."

Raising her head, she got to watch Perceptor and Optimus' chaste nuzzle.

(Chief!) four voices rang through her head, resulting in a headache.

(Easy,) she replied gently, (My head is tender.)

Frank demanded, (What happened? All the mechs and femmes stopped what they were doing, some in mid stride. We have panicked soldiers, soldiers I might add who have access to nasty weapons.)

(Get them calmed down,) she ordered, worry chasing the lingering peace from her mind, (I will not have crazy soldiers on my base.)

Frank paused a moment, (The military would disagree with you, chief.)

Annie chortled, (Would teach the cockers to fuck with us.)

(Language,) Sarah chided, rubbing her head, thinking, (I'm drawing a blank on how to tell them to mind their own business without being rude.)

She heard the base wide speaker system switch on a few seconds later, "We have concluded the test of the emergency broadcast to our partners. We have some minor details to resolve, so we thank you for your patience as we improve the system," John's voice repeating the words again before ending the announcement.

Sarah sighed, "So glad he came up with something plausible."

Then she hissed as her hatchlings clutched her a little too tight, their wails alarming her.

"Easy," she chided, "nothing to be upset about."

They paused, sniffling.

White and red gripped her tighter, said, "Chi?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Perceptor murmured, "Language modules exceeding conception tolerance within carbon structural genomics."

She looked over at Perceptor, puzzled through his statement, "Wheeljack and Ratchet observed that I translate without thought. They think it's due to being a Priest. That is why it bypasses the limitations of my organic nature."

Perceptor waved that away, "Obviously, transcendence of spatial and temporal…"

She stared, trying to keep track of the strange and unique terminology from him.

Until a tap on her collarbone drew her gaze down to her hatchlings.

Red and white asked, "Chi?"

"What are you looking for?" Sarah asked.

"Chi?" Red and White picked up her arm, frowned at her wrist, whined.

Embarrassed she forgot to attach the tubes to her wrists, she nodded, "You're hungry. Understood."

Glad she remembered to attach the tubes at her back, she pulled them into position then secured them on her wrists, then pulled the donor tubes up.

Prowl easily connected and donated.

Perceptor grinned, "Ratchet's solution. Reductionistic and lacking instability factors."

Her hatchlings hummed, suckling happily.

Sarah nodded, "Ratchet supplied this solution since I can't give them what they need."

Perceptor hummed appreciatively, "Copper interlaced energon wouldn't destabilize your functioning, however infantile Cybertronian systems require substance without impurities."

She smiled slightly, then looked back towards Medbay, "I wish Ratchet was up. He'd help with this and the separations."

Perceptor grinned, looked at Optimus.

Optimus sighed, "Yes, I neglected to remember that you could handle the repairs in Wheeljack's and Jolt's stead.

Sarah perked, "You have medical skills, Perceptor?"

Prowl replied, "He is a scientist of multiple fields. In the past he aided Ratchet in repairs beside Wheeljack and First Aid."

Relief flooded her, "Good."

Then she could make sure Ratchet agreed with the names. Before she berated him for injuring himself so badly.

Perceptor smiled happily at Optimus, then walked towards Medbay.

Optimus sighed contentedly, "It is good to finally be sparkmates."

Sarah could see his posture loosening, releasing the tension he always carried.

"Congratulations," Sarah offered gently.

Optimus smiled, "I am grateful for your support in this moment, Sarah."

"I have a feeling one of the others would have been escorted here to bear witness," she yawned, "Seems sleep is claiming me."

Optimus looked at Prowl, "Would you ensure she gets back to their room?"

"Yes, sir," Prowl replied politely.

Sarah dozed as she was carried back to her bed.

"May I ask for consideration, Sarah?" Prowl asked softly in Pawnee.

"For what?" she yawned again.

"When Springer arrives, and we can admit our emotions," Prowl hesitated, "I…"

She looked up at a Prowl, "I take it I need Ballast to schedule spark unions into my calendar?"

Prowl nodded.

"I didn't need to smack helms together so far, do don't make me do so to you two."

Prowl bowed his helm.

Sarah was tucked into bed and she promptly descended to rest.


	47. Chapter 47

I saw the latest movie in the series and for those asking, I'm not planning right now to tie in movie five to this story. This is barely pass movie two. I did enjoy the,explosions, action sequences and cool cars. So everyone, enjoy this chapter, and if you see the movie, enjoy the action.

Welcome new follows/fav: ShayShayCoolAy, 5150Covert, HogwartsUnited, SeerFlight1011, Phoenix Fire Lady, RaidenIsJack.

Thank you for leaving reviews and asking questions, pointing out loves/dislikes and helping this story allow with new ideas: Counting Sinful Stars, Khalthar, angel897 and Lockdownthegunner.

* * *

The next day she plodded through paperwork, listening for an update about Ratchet or the separations. Ballast kindly let her know that separations could take up to a week, especially if there had been complications with previous attempts. He reported the Seeker medics had been delayed due to enemy forces. Optimus had been briefed on the same intel overnight.

Worry for Blackout and Devestator swirled with those she carried for Ratchet. Then added to that was the fate of the Seeker medics.

"Chief?" John stepped in, Annie, Mark and Frank following, "We need a sync meeting."

She looked up at Ballast's holoform, "Do I have some time to chat with them?"

"Yes. The UN is still working on their next requests and directives. Please alert us if there is a need for the hatchlings."

Sarah smiled, "I'm grateful Ballast for your help keeping us on track."

"I am grateful to do tasks of a happier time again," he bowed his head, walked out.

John sat with a grin, "I have this office running like a business."

"Oh?"

"Delegation works easier when there are many to delegate to," he smiled, "Jazz and his team working with us makes us one business. Workload should start to taper with all the paperwork Jazz can go through by himself."

"That is a relief. I have more than enough with just meetings with the UN," Sarah leaned back, "Add in the cultural clashes plus two growing hatchlings, not a lot left over."

Annie snorted, "The cockers certainly work us hard."

"Annie," Sarah chided, "I do not want my hatchlings first words to be your favorite swear."

"I bet it will be a Cybertronian swear word before cocker," Annie grinned mischievously.

Huffing, getting sleepily huffs in return from the two occupying her lap, she countered, "My fortune so far has been mixed."

"So has ours," Mark added, "Which leads to a few questions on how to avoid some problems."

"A professional issue?" Sarah asked.

"Personal. I've never been in a relationship before, and I'm now an expectant parent," Mark looked around his tribe and partners, "Kinda lost."

Annie laughed, "We all felt that way with the first of anything. The first kiss, the first snuggle, the first time you realize it's love."

She linked fingers with John, as John smiled, "The first time you hear you are getting a child. The first fear that you beat back so you can move forward towards a family unit. The first worry if it's going to work out battered down by the first shared dream."

Mark heaved a relieved breath, "All that."

"Communication is the heart of successful relationships," Annie leaned into John, "Along with learning their brand of humor."

"Or the swearing is a cover for a wonderful heart," John smiled.

Annie looked at Sarah, "Handling crankiness easily."

Sarah shook her head, "There is more to relationships than being at ease with some behaviors. You have that foundation," at his baffled look she elaborated, "You and Bee enjoy each other's company while watching movies, playing games, discussing topics of shared interest. The physical side of relationships ebbs and wanes, but the bonds of shared minds last through that."

Frank snorted, then laughed, drawing all eyes.

When he calmed, he sighed sadly, "Sometimes even if there are strong mental and emotional links, events can wedge you apart. I can speak from the far side of a broken relationship. I agree with communication being the top reason two individuals separate. Others are physical desires mismatching, like fetishes."

Mark gaped, "Umm. I'm not comfortable asking Bee that."

Sarah chuckled, "Considering the amount of internet issues we've had with the mechs and femmes, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already aware of fetishes."

"Chief," John started.

Her hatchlings both chimed in with "Chi."

Frank smiled, "Sounds like Chief, doesn't it?"

Sarah blinked, "You understand them?" she pondered a moment, "Instead of mama, they are saying my title?"

Frank grinned, "That is part of my sync with you all. I took a separate trip at the behest of the deities. We have several mini-cons on the way. They have large attitudes to make up for being our size."

"When are the..mini-cons due?" John asked.

"A week our time, maybe two. They are small and can get places the bigger mechs have trouble with. They were hiding on an asteroid our mechs could blast apart with a sneeze," Frank looked around, "Be on the look out for separate deity trips. We probably need to warn the others."

Sarah sighed, "Great. I just hope Epps, Sam, and Will don't go solo anytime soon."

They sat silently for a while.

Mark asked, "The hatchlings are calling you chief, instead of mama, or dada?"

Sarah looked down at her hatchlings as they chanted "Chi," happily, "I'm drawing a blank on the terms Ratchet told us."

Annie chimed in, "Ada is the carrier, male or female. Atar is the contributor. They must think chief is ada."

Sarah winced, "They are going to be very confused later in life when they learn the correct terms."

John grinned, "I wonder what they think Sarah or Twintower means. Your title?"

Mark laughed, "What if they think Sarah is sparkmate?"

"Or that Ratchet's wrench hitting a helm is atar?" John offered.

Sarah rubbed her hatchlings, chuckling, "I so don't want to be the one to explain to them that one. Ratchet gets it," she frowned, "I haven't even talked to Ratchet about our relationship."

Frank leaned forward, "This is your first?"

"Yes. This will be interesting. Perhaps Mark and I will be sharing tips since we belong to a unique pairing."

Frank nodded, "Sharing will also help since the cultural differences could become important to Annie's documenting project."

Annie laughed, "I have shared all my pages so far with our chaplain. I'll document, but we will need to ask about taboos. Don't want you getting into your first fight over differing opinions."

Frank hummed, "Speaking of which, Annie, you will be getting a lot of attention. Turns out children are viewed as a societal honor for Cybertronians. They all join in on raising the children. While their children during carrying don't sputter for the numerous reason human unborn do, the first few centuries are delicate for them. They are aware of our fragile children and being more attentive."

Annie swore, "They'll be keeping track of me constantly."

Sarah blinked, "That would explain why all of them give to feedings. Even Optimus."

"Optimus does more than feedings. He plays with the whole brood when time permits, carries them and cleans them," Frank smiled, "He looks so at peace when he's with them."

"Considering their war, new life would be the greatest joy to them. I'm glad most of them have a reasonable ada. Their atar has much to be desired," Sarah sighed softly, her hatchlings burrowing into her embrace.

Mark nodded, "This is a case of them being raised to be better than the half which donated to their creation."

"They'll find themselves, one way or another. Hopefully for the better," Sarah looks around, "Any other items we needed to discuss?"

"Nothing right now," Frank stated, the others chorusing agreement.

"Back to work then," Sarah paused as someone entered the group link.

(Liaisons to Medbay) Wheeljack's voice sounded equal parts eager and nervous.

(Need a pick up,) Sarah stated, bracing her hatchlings, before slowly walking towards exit, her almost forgotten crutches helping keep her steady, and giving her hatchlings a place to hang from.

Her hatchlings chirped like they where giggling.

Smiling at their easy amusement, she stepped carefully down to the ground.

An unfamiliar military vehicle approached sporting colors she recognized. One of the new mechs?

Frank greeted, "Kup."

"Frank," the doors opened and he lowered on his axles, which Sarah immediately appreciated. She stepped in easier. After buckling in, she arranged her hatchlings and her crutches with ease.

"Thank you, Kup," Sarah offered to the lit dashboard, her peers buckling in around her.

"Been ages since I got to carry around little ones. I remember," he started off into a story, driving easily to Medbay.

Sarah noted the way he described carrying sparklings when in vehicle mode and other details that she hadn't heard from other mechs.

When he pulled in, she had greater appreciation for the care they took with their children. Everyone had their audials tuned automatically to listen for the smallest issue. It was part of their evolution to improve their children's survival. Most olfactory sensors were geared to detect the smallest deviation, with medics knowing the source of the change.

Humans had nothing like it.

Kup pulled to a stop, lowered on his axles.

The universe whispered to her as she set her crutches, "Human children don't die as easily as Cybertronian ones after separation. Not since vaccinations."

She sat staring at the doors to Medbay, her heart racing.

"Sarah?"

"Kup, since sparklings and hatchlings are very fragile, do I need to be doing something to help my little ones?"

He chuckled, "Didn't mean to alarm you. I'm use to everyone ignoring me while the stories roll out. They are happy and healthy. Been a long time since I've seen healthy hatchlings. Seekers left us at the start of the war, and before then, there were few healthy hatchlings. Not enough energon to go around."

Sarah sighed, "Between Annie's unborn and these ones, I will be very grey shortly."

Standing, she helped her hatchlings to hang off the crutches, before heading into Medbay.

"Good timing," Jazz knelt, smirked, "Just in time, ta say hello."

Sarah blinked at him, then at Blackout.

Blackout cradled a tiny figure, curled around it, chassis to chassis.

Jolt hovered, speaking softly, too softly for Sarah to hear.

Static clung to her hair the next instant, frizzling her hair.

Then a cry crossed the air, alien yet familiar to Sarah's ears. A newborn.

Blackout laid back, venting hard, his armor rattling down to a relaxed posture. The static left the air shortly after.

Jolt peeked at the tiny figure, nasal plates flaring, his optics twirling, and running a plethora of devices he rotated through.

Sarah smiled, "Another step away from joining your deities as a race."

Jazz hummed, "We will be buried in sparklings, hatchlings and babies."

"If only we had permission for a Cybertronian sized nursery and school on base," she paused looked at John, "Is there a form for that?"

John pulled out a small book, smiled, "I'll have it written up and ready for your sign off. Also, the movie completed the editing phase. When everyone is ready we'll show the movie, then the behind the scenes."

Sarah nodded, watching the sparkling quiet down, grip Blackout's servo.

"Sarah, your assistance and techniques are necessary," Perceptor's voice drew her gaze.

Chuckling, she encouraged her hatchlings to Jazz, who cradled them, signing a jolly song they listening to with eager optics.

She ascended to Ratchet's berth, noting a grey arm laid in the space his old one should have been.

The arm he sacrificed to save her and the hatchlings.

Pushing back the sorrow and grief, she moved over to Perceptor, "What would you like me to do?"

She had to constantly ask the universe for translations of what he directed, her head pounding viciously by the time she made the final connection, the smell of solder sharp in the air around her.

Huffs dew her gaze, her children upset.

"Easy," she huffed gently, "I had to get Ratchet back online. You want names, don't you?"

They added "Chi" between displeased huffs.

Jazz raised his visor, gave her a smirk, "Should I tell them your full title?"

Without warning, the arm she'd reconnected lifted, grabbed a wrench from Perceptor's servo and pitched it.

With a clang, it collided with Jazz's helm, spun to the side.

"Ratchet?" Sarah watched him heave himself to sitting.

Before he could respond both hatchlings wailed.

Sarah huffed, but they continued.

Ratchet scowled, then huffed with a loud rumble.

Both hatchlings went silent, optics wide.

"We know who they'll avoid when they want something," Mark whispered.

"They were well behaved since we got you to Medbay," Sarah stated calmly, "They had to see you offline, wounded and bleeding. Consider that before you throw something at the one carrying them."

Ratchet turned and glared, "You…"

"Don't 'you' me, Ratchet!" her voice deepened, growing softer, "I had to crawl up your prone body as the other Autobots sheltered you, firing into the attackers. The hatchlings were crying but I couldn't hear it, my ears deaf. They sat begging you to wake up while I clamped off your lines. The trauma from that day will outlast my planet."

He stared, his optics steady on her.

"Perceptor came down to reattach your arm since Wheeljack had to focus on protoforms for carrying mechs, while Jolt has been trying to handle them both separating at the same time. Now you go over there and help him with the second one while I go calm our hatchlings down from your temper tantrum."

She didn't give him a chance to respond as she descended to the floor, moved over to Jazz, took back her hatchlings and crutched out with them silently clutching her, optics wide.

Huffing gently to the hatchlings got timid huffs in return.

"He's being stupid. Don't mind him," Sarah explained to them, "Probably lost the last of his manners module with the explosion."

Without warning she was lifted, making her turn to give a scathing rebuke.

Only to swallow it at Optimus' kind expression.

"Calm your energy and they will follow," he offered as he stood, his servos cradling them.

She sighed, inhaled slowly, willing away the irritation and thick emotions.

"Ratchet asked me to find you and ensure the hatchlings were unharmed," he walked slowly.

"Are they?" she asked.

"They are calming, so the harm is minimized. They saw you at your most defensive, so they know one of their caretakers is a protector."

She looked up at him, "As in Priest of Primus protector?"

"No. The closest human society has is a patriarch. They defend the family from all harm, internal and external," he explained, her hatchlings nuzzling into her sides, "Before the war, they would be the ones a potential sparkmate addressed to gain blessing for bonding. Most had the gift of seeing the best bonds that could be made, doing it for hundreds of their family members."

"It's a pity I won't live long enough to see their first suitor."

"It is not guaranteed we would see it, Sarah," Optimus' tone had a slight chide to it, "However, they may carry forward parts of yourself. The memories of a brave human who stood up to the darkest of both species yet offered the kindness both seek to achieve."

She smiled, "The honor and morality of a leader who puts shame to the fools humanity offers?"

"I would be very fortunate to have that as my legacy," he agreed.

Speaking together, she relaxed against her hatchlings and Optimus' tranquil energy.


	48. Chapter 48

Short chapter this time around. Trying to weave the threads together tighter.

Thanks for the reviews: angel897, Counting Sinful Stars and Guest.

welcome new follows/favs: SeerFlight1011 and AgnetCoCo.

* * *

Sarah blinked at the request Jazz passed her.

"A dance hall?" she sent him a look, "Really Jazz?"

He laughed, his holoform twirling his chair, "Ah figure ah'd try it. With Blaster, Soundwave and Starscream here, a dance hall would let us dance ta our sparks content."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Starscream would get in a dance off?"

"Doing aerial acrobatics isn't all he does. He's got good moves. He approved this," Jazz stopped long enough to tap a symbol in the upper right of the request, "See?"

Sarah flushed, "Those are your signatures? Optimus' is more…human."

Jazz nodded, "Makes sense. He adapted ta ya ways. This is Optimus' handcock, our way," he pointed to a complicated woven symbol.

Sarah smiled, looking over the various symbols, "Can you tell me which one is whose?"

Jazz leaned over, "That's Soundwave's," thick swirls fading at the outer edges, "That is Blaster's and you can tell he loves music."

She puzzled over the symbol loosely fractal in nature, "I'm baffled how you tell that. Can you explain?"

Sarah couldn't "read" the symbol like the glyphs.

Jazz chortled, "It will take years."

She smiled, "You think I'll peter out?"

"Nah, but ya have so little time. Besides, Ratchet wants a few minutes of ya time."

She rubbed her face, "I kinda expected that. I did snap at him."

"He didn't snap back. Means ya had some fine points. Bossbot rarely gets the same over Ratchet the Hatchet."

"Really? Rhyming," Sarah shook her head.

"Been his nickname longer than humanity," Jazz grinned, "Ah have music tracks older."

"I'm sure you do, Jazz," she smiled, yawned

"Go see ta Ratchet. Ah'll redo the dance hall," he picked up the proposal and skipped out of the office, his holoform dancing to music only he heard.

Tired, she stood slowly, her body pinging aches for her attention.

Her hatchlings were off entertaining Optimus. He had been all too happy to collect them for games and meals.

Sarah crutched slowly out to the tarmac, calling for pickup.

Rolling her head on her neck, she wondered when she'd get a break. The increased security made it harder for her to get inventory requests in, harder to hold meetings and prepare reports. The poor Air Force pilots were now on first name basis with her as she handed over her paper stacks. Ballast's help was priceless.

She closed her eyes, wondering when she could curl up in bed and sleep.

"…Sarah?"

Blinking, she looked at legs, then gazed up.

Skyward knelt, "Where do you need to go?"

"Ratchet for a talk," she yawned, "Then bed and sleep."

He picked her up gently, "Your recharge wasn't full cycle?"

She pondered his question then nodded, "It's shorter than I like. Part of being the leader."

She yawned again, curling into his servo.

"Did she injury herself again?"

Sarah jerked awake, frowning.

Ratchet snorted as Perceptor walked over with a scanner, "Wearing yourself thin isn't helping your leg, Sarah."

"Have to liaise, Ratchet," she sighed, "The UN is about ready to ban John. They don't like his style at meetings. The business tycoon is rubbing them the wrong way. They are okay as long as he's supporting me. Annie and Frank told me they will never handle the meetings after listening in on a few. Mark is too young to be thrown in with them."

Perceptor reviewed the scan, then leaned to Ratchet.

She watched them have a wireless conversation, before Ratchet held out his servos, "I'll take her."

"I didn't break my leg again, did I?" Sarah scooted over to him, thanking Skywarp.

"No," Ratchet cradled her so she could face him comfortably, "But you need a vacation."

"Not a good time for a vacation, Ratchet," she rubbed her neck.

He stared for a long moment, then snorted, "Strong willed. Probably why you didn't snap back until now."

"I shouldn't have," she sighed, "I'm sure you thought through every angle in the split seconds before the explosive hit. Figured the odds of the hatchlings and I surviving the results."

He chuckled, "I had one thought flying through my processor. It will kill her, but wound me. In that moment I choose me. I didn't see the pain it would cause nor the fear. If I recalled Perceptor's skills I would have pinged Optimus and the rest, but all that resides in the past."

They sat in silence.

Sarah smiled, "After the rush of saving your life, I hoped we'd argue on names some more. Decide together."

They both burst out laughing.

Perceptor rushed over, "Ratchet? Sarah?"

Sarah held her aching stomach, "Humor just between us, Perceptor. Right?"

Ratchet nodded, waving Perceptor away, "We are fine. I imagine you had time to think of more suggestions?"

"Chinook. It is a warm wind that usually melts snow, hence gaining the alternative name as snoweater. Then a frost wind for the other, but maybe more Cybertronian."

Ratchet pondered a long while, his optics dark.

"Rustwind," he stated calmly, "You had warm winds that melted snow, we had harsh cold winds that rushed through the Sea of Rust, picking up the particles and carrying it in a close match to your sand storms. Those caught out would be like rust shadows until the winds eased. The clean up was arduous as rust begets more rust."

"So Chinook and Rustwind?"

He nodded, "Red and white will be Chinook, Rustwind the other."

"Sounds good to me. At least that is settled," she yawned.

"Good thing I know what will get exhausted liaisons to rest," Ratchet reach over head, pulled the pillow free from the walkway, laid it down on the side table.

She shook her head as he shifted her over to the pillow, "Is this your way of getting me a full recharge cycle?"

He smirked, "Sleepy liaisons hit their heads on desks."

"Prefer pillows," she curled up and let sleep claim her.


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks for the reviews and sticking with the story as the threads weave and unravel in their time: Savage Kill, angel897, Khalthar, and Counting Sinful Stars.

Welcome new favs and follows: gloria2012, Dolphinsong15, phoenixgirl102, Quicksilver'sMarvel, kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl, LiliannaElizabeth and Bananabella

Enjoy and be safe out there.

* * *

When she woke, her first impression was she was awfully well rested.

No side trips this time, nor distractions.

Stretching, she sat up.

Frowning at the voices, noting more midday noises in the universe speaking to her, she raised her wrist and the attached watch.

"Great Spirits," she struggled to the edge of the pillow, thinking who she'd have to apologize to.

Ratchet stated, "You are on medical leave."

"What?"

He looked over from a data pad he was reading, "Your recovery is a month behind prediction. You have two weeks of rest and therapy to get you back on track along with a new schedule."

He returned to his reading.

Sarah considered him, "Is this to get back at me for the snap?"

He looked over, "This is you get you healed. Be grateful I'm not First Aid."

She snorted, "I'm grateful you are not my father."

Ratchet cocked his helm, "How so?"

She shook her head, "I am not inviting him to the base. You two would either kill each other or gang up on me. You don't need the help," she frowned, "What happened to the UN meeting?"

Ratchet hummed.

"You gave them two options, didn't you?"

He grinned, "Yes."

"John or let me have a couple weeks?" she smiled at his smirk, "Didn't like their options?"

"I mentioned they all took several weeks of vacation since you started while you haven't. You were due three months vacation minimum. I pulled medical rank."

"Really?" she resisted the wider grin, "Pull rank often?"

"Overworked Primes, their overburdened command staff and overloaded liaisons," he replied.

"So what am I doing during medical leave?"

"Play," he nodded to the side.

Chinook and Rustwind were trying to climb Ironhide, chittering to themselves.

Ironhide's bemused expression warmed with each attempt they made.

"Not a good jungle gym, but play sounds lovely."

Ironhide made a warbling noise to her hatchlings, who whirled to look at her.

They leapt off, ran to Ratchet's berth climbed it to the top. Then crawled over to her.

"You didn't have to stop on my account," she petted their helms, then laid her forehead on theirs, "I'm little fun right now, Chinook, Rustwind."

"Chi!" they responded.

Ratchet glowered, "That isn't ada nor atar."

She smiled up at him, "My tribe thinks they mean chief," which got a chorus from the hatchlings.

Ratchet looked crossed, "They better not call me by Hatchet."

Ironhide snorted, then gave Ratchet an innocent expression.

"Could be worse, Ratchet. They could think the sound of a wrench hitting helm is your name. Aren't you grateful I got you footballs instead?"

He harrumphed, making the hatchlings cheerfully mirror him.

Blinking, the information from the universe filtered into her thoughts.

She looked at Ratchet, "The others aren't on base?"

"We received signal from three Supremes. Optimus took most of the Autobot forces and many of the Decepticons to meet them and investigate a strange secondary signal. An arriving cityformer is rerouting to their location in ship form," Ironhide smiled, "I get to stay here on hatchling duty."

"Hard duty?" Sarah joked.

Ironhide grinned as four squeals preceded hatchlings running up to him and attempting to climb.

Sighing, her hatchlings curled into her sides, settling into recharge.

"I guess I'll be playing later," Sarah nuzzled both helms.

(Chief?) John's voice made her tense.

(Something wrong?) she asked, sending a look at Ratchet who glowered at her, (I'm on medical leave.)

(I've heard enough to send this up the line. UN member is highly alarmed by Decepticons who are asking for you by name. They revealed in a country that's too small to fight them and not big enough to get protection from other countries easily.)

(Which country?)

(Cabo Verde) John sighed (Its a small set of islands off Africa. They are about ready to go the U.N. floor for immediate assistance. I think a lighter approach would be better.)

(I thought we got all the Decepticons. How'd we miss these?)

(They are an infiltration team. Soundwave wasn't aware they were on world. His last report they were in some system they call Golthicki.)

A slight tingle preceded Soundwave answering, though his voice had a slight echo, (Infiltration team: Missing, presumed deserters. Caution: Suggested.)

(How dangerous?) she worried about the country hosting them.

(Recommend: distant communication. If needed: threaten with knowledge.)

(John, is there an open line to the Cabo Verde ambassador?)

(Bringing you the phone. Better to use that than the link. You are still on medical leave.) John sighed, (You'd think they'd have came out sooner with Starscream and Soundwave on our side.)

Sarah sighed, (The seekers haven't been rounded up either.)

(True. We haven't collected them all yet.)

Sarah looked at the hatchlings, "Not so fun time."

"I will monitor," Ratchet groused.

John ascended the stairs to her bed, slid a headset over her head, then pressed a button, "UN Liaison online."

Sarah heard a foreign language spoken rapidly, then a translator conveyed, "We need our unwelcomed guests to be taken away. How quickly can you accomplish this?"

Sarah gave the translator credit for smoothing over the crass words the voice uttered about her. A blessing or curse of listening to the universe since she knew when she was being insulted.

"How many guests are you hosting? Is there a name the head guest prefers?"

"So far five," the translator offered politely, "Mega-Octane heads these guests."

Sarah nodded as the universe confirmed this group only numbered five, "Have these guests caused any damage as yet?"

"Yes, but only property," the translator confirmed, leaving out the cussing, "No lives taken. We would like to keep it that way."

(You'd think the original speaker would be more grateful for Sarah's time,) Ratchet grumbled, (I can sever this at any moment and let him deal with his guests like a good host.)

(Don't you dare,) Sarah replied then added verbally, "Is your head guest near enough to a phone to join our conversation?"

She knew the answer as he'd been listening the entire time.

The voice that spoke sounded reasonable, "I am connected."

"I lead the Cybertronian brief. My name is Sarah Twintower. What do you want, Mega-Octane?"

Ironhide came to attention, drawing Sarah's gaze.

"We want asylum, like the treacherous Starscream."

(Sarah,) Ironhide growled, (I trained this one and his team.)

(What?) Ratchet bristled, (You trained these psychos?)

Sarah tried to ignore them as they argued over her head, "Would you be willing to leave Cabo Verde peaceably as a sign of good faith?"

(They were sent on a scouting mission for energon the vorn right before war broke out, never knew what happened to them until now. They were Autobots.) Ironhide snarled, (Jazz is the only one to out run and out scheme them.)

"We need more than asylum to leave this nice place," Mega-Octane replied calmly.

Lie.

The room vanished to be replaced by darkness.

Blinking, she sat waiting.

A pair of lights lightened ahead of her.

She froze as Megatron shoved open a door.

"Master," Starscream murmured, "Why did we strike this scouting ship?"

"War requires cannon fodder, Starscream. These will be part of our army."

Megatron touched something, making it flicker on.

A screen.

Five glyphs popped to her. Name glyphs.

Mega-Octane, Ro-Tor, Armorhide, Rollbar and Movor.

Sarah looked at Megatron then growled wordlessly.

She feared what he did to them to make them turn on the Autobots.

"Master, they won't turn. These are loyal to Ironhide," Starscream tapped something in the darkness, "To have that loyalty would be worth more than twice their weight in silver."

The chuckle from Megatron preceded him digging his claws into metal. The shriek of the material giving under his strength deafened her briefly.

An arm lashed out at Megatron, the calm voice of Mega-Octane rumbling as the blow sent Megatron stumbling backwards, "Interfering with a Prime mission? How far will you sink?"

Megatron smirked, "You will sink with me," he gestured to Mega-Octane's chest.

Arcs of blazing light crossed Mega-Octane's chest from a small disc, tearing screams from him, before dropping him.

Sarah stood, glared at Megatron, "I'll stop you from ever doing this again."

Megatron whirled, "Who challenges me?"

Starscream flinched back, "Master?"

"I heard a voice, a femme challenging me," Megatron scanned, his optics passing her, "I will win."

Solus appeared, looked down, "We femmes will lay him low. Challenge accepted."

Sarah blinked looking at the familiar wall of Medbay.

(Sarah, you back?) Ratchet asked as her patch blinked thirteen minutes forty seven seconds.

(Yes. What did I miss?) shaking herself back to the present.

(Mega-Octane listing a lot of demands to get asylum. Very easy demands.)

Sarah listened to the current demand, then agreed, (He's hiding something. Something frightened them into the open.)

(What could frighten this crew?) Ironhide snorted.

Sarah spoke audibly, "Mega-Octane, what is approaching?"

"What do you mean?" he asked too quickly.

"Come now, you were hidden, unknown. Why reveal unless something terrible wings it way to Earth. What...no whom is coming?" Sarah felt the pressure on her mind from the universe.

She heard one of his teammates whisper, "It's true. She hears the Primes."

Sarah smiled, "Oh I hear more than that," the universe told her the name of the speaker, "Movor."

A noise that crossed a mouse squeak with a metal on metal squeal meant she hit home.

"So what frightens a shuttle, a tank, a helicopter, an off road vehicle and a canon truck?" Sarah looked at Ironhide stated over the line, (DJD)

Ironhide came to attention, optics narrowing, (Decepticon Justice Division. Monsters from the Pit.)

Ratchet whispered, (Keep this group occupied. I'm trying to reach Prime.)

Sarah nodded, then whispered to Mega-Octane, "Mechs that make even hard line Decepticons tremble in fear. Hunting those who divest themselves of the cause. Traitor hunters."

"She knows! She is sent by Primus himself!" Movor hissed.

"More the Pit spawn of Unicron," Mega-Octane grumbled before speaking louder, "You aren't very scary, little girl."

(Ironhide, can we withstand the DJD?) Sarah asked.

(Maybe, but having these slaggers on Earth is risky. We'd have to divide our resources. I rather offline them.)

She blinked, (Ironhide, Megatron used a virus to break Mega-Octane and his team. To beat them down to their spark, then rebuild as his soldiers. He left a backdoor, a way to revert them. In case they turned on him, he had a moment to kill them in their confusion.)

(It would take days for Jazz, Perceptor and me to find the code to revert them,) Ratchet snarled.

(Challenge accepted. That's what Solus meant. Megatron wanted to make them cannon fodder, but she didn't want his victory at the expense of the Autobots. Ironhide, if they revert they will be at the moment they left for the scouting mission, the one...)

(I gave them.) Ironhide scowled, (They will have no knowledge of the war, nor of their actions.)

(They will be in the presence of organic beings with no knowledge of how they came to be there.) Sarah looked up at Ratchet, (This could go badly if they panic or turn violent. The words to release them are pressing on my thoughts.)

Ironhide smirked, (Say Megatron's code and revert them. I can reach them. They will listen to me.)

Ratchet sighed, (Prime wishes you to make the attempt. Bring them home. He and the rest will handle the DJD. Starscream is already preparing for the fight.)

Sarah nodded to Ironhide, then spoke calmly over the line, "You should have feared me. The shell Megatron constructed crumbles," she spoke with confidence, another voice overlaying hers, "Unicron would fear my blade and cannon."

She heard nothing, so she looked at Ironhide.

He stood unmoving, not even his optics twirled.

Glancing up at Ratchet, she waited.

Hoping she made the right decision.

"Ironhide," Mega-Octane's voice sounded less old and bitter somehow, "says you understand our language. Is this true?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?" she wished she could hear a difference in the languages but she couldn't anymore.

A sighing sound full of emotion, "Confused, but Ironhide assures us answers will wait until you get us to base."

Movor whined, "I'm cramped in this tiny corridor."

(Ironhide, can Movor transport them here, or do we need another plane to move them?)

(He's able to transport them, but he'll whine the entire time to me. Forgot that about him.)

"Translator?" Sarah hoped she wasn't speaking Cybertronian.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please relay this to the gentleman hosting. They will leave soon, but his forces should leave them alone. If he doesn't order the retreat, I will watch what wounded soldiers think of him when they find out he didn't do as asked."

The translator murmured a while, then replied, "For my edification, you know what he said earlier, don't you?"

Sarah smiled, "Enough to know he would get his soldiers killed if he didn't listen to me for being a bed-warming, bitch in heat."

A polite cough, soft conversation, then, "He is having his men pull back. What can we expect from the guests?"

"One will transform into a space shuttle, he'll carry the rest away. We are working on clearing him a path," she looked at Ironhide who grinned, "They'll just fly away and leave your country in peace."

"What price did you pay for this?"

Sarah smiled, "I offered them a simpler path. One where they get the help they need. They have been without company but themselves so the chats alone are worth leaving without struggle."

Mutters then the translator replied, "The shuttle has transformed and is hovering. They are loading. We have cleared our airspace."

"Medical leave and you still work?"

Sarah looked at General Morshower who stepped off the stairs, then glanced up at Ratchet, before muting her side, "Cybertronians asked for me by name. Easier for me to talk them down rather than have the entire U.N. having to address the issue on a bad way. Ironhide can brief you on these ones. They'll need a flight path cleared," she blew out a breath, "I'm handing over the coordination to you and Ironhide as the two military leads on base. Then I'm back to medical leave."

Ratchet scowled, "Sarah needs to rest. John, you are back on duty."

John took the headset, smiled as he said into his headset mic, "Liaison Twintower has other matters to attend to. Please extend our regard to the host and congratulations on a peaceful solution."

Sarah settled back, her eyes drifting close, relaxing into the comfort of the sinful Cybertronian pillow, Rustwind and Chinook nestled safely with her.

A whisper of dread brushed her, the universe uncertain and swirling around her, but she couldn't fight sleep to chase answers.


	50. Chapter 50

Sorry for the delay everyone. I sidestepped into another story, and took time to do the November novel writing challenge. Please enjoy.

Welcome new Favs/follows: Elfdog, Elenhiia, FluffyPizzaPie, boboakley5119, Freerunner4427, dramaticninja10, PandaRangerRawr, verner2, TheJaegerGroupie, sunbeam0943, HMTsuki, 0DireRaven0, Phoenixtears28

Thank you for the reviews: angel897, Counting Sinful Stars, Khalthar, Elenhiia

* * *

Sarah moved toward the wash racks, her hatchlings following.

Ratchet recommended she get a good deep clean on Rustwind and Chinook since no one had a moment to dig out the grit since they'd been rescued. Only a surface clean.

Crutching into the wide area, feeling like a child in an adult world, Sarah moved to the area the Cybertronians set up for hatchling and sparkling care.

Mark trotted in with a bucket of supplies, "Ratchet said to bring the softer chemicals and oils for you."

"Thank you, Mark," she looked for a stool or something to sit on, "I don't suppose you have a bench or chair handy?"

"Give me a few minutes to rustle one up for you," Mark danced out of the wash rack.

Sarah emptied the bucket of the items, setting them on a ledge at shoulder height so Rustwind and Chinook didn't play with them. Then she poured some cleanser into the bucket with a small amount of water, then dropped a rag in as she mixed them together by hand.

Sarah was quite familiar with this mixture as all the Cybertronians preferred it for their optics and other sensitive places, like Prowl's door wings or Red Alert's vast sensory array.

"Chief, why are they shivering?" Mark asked.

Blinking, Sarah straightened, looked at Rustwind and Chinook.

Pressed against the far wall, they trembled with fear.

"I don't know. Did they have a bad experience with the wash racks?" At Mark's shrug, Sarah pinged Ratchet, (Ratchet, Rustwind and Chinook are acting afraid. I'm not sure why. Did something happened in the wash rack when they arrived?)

(They had been cleaned when they vanished. They crawled into bed with you hours later,) he replied.

(Thanks, Ratchet. I'll work with them. Try to get them to learn this isn't scary.)

"The surface wash scared them. Hmm," she frowned, pondering how to help them looking down at the rag.

And the bubbles clinging to the surface.

"Mark, would you ask Mrs. Lennox if she has a bubble wand we can have? I have an idea."

"Sure," he trotted out.

Sarah pulled over the chair, sat, then finished mixing the cleanser, the bubbles readily available.

Some time later, Mark and Mrs. Lennox along with Annebelle in tow arrived. Mrs. Lennox handed over a bubble wand and a small container, "Trying to entertain your little ones?"

"I'm trying to give them a bath and didn't realize they'd been traumatized when they arrived for a surface clean. I'm hoping to make it fun," she filled the bottle, swished the wand in the bottle, then blew lightly into the circles.

Bubbles flew into the air.

Annebelle started chasing the bubbles to pop them, laughing.

Rustwind continued to shiver, but Chinook was watching Annebelle and the bubbles with equal parts curiosity and wariness.

Sarah blew another set of bubbles, watching them drift on the air, hoping to draw out the hatchlings.

Chinook's tiny wings quivered as a few bubbles made it over to him, popped.

Rustwind hid behind Chinook, shaking all over.

(Try humming,) Ratchet stated out of the blue.

(Humming?) Sarah asked, blowing more bubbles.

(Seekers hum when happy or comfortable,) he explained, (A hatchling would recognize it as a comfort from their genitors.)

Sarah looked at the frighten hatchling and the one watching bubbles pop.

Humming lightly, she blew more bubbles, letting them drift.

Chinook perked, wings flapping.

Rustwind looked unconvinced, peeking from behind his sibling.

She hummed with more bubbles.

"Mommy, why are they not playing?" Annabelle asked, looking concerned.

Mark replied, "They had a bad experience with bath time. Chief is trying to get they to come over so she can clean out the dirt under their plates."

"Chi?" Chinook seemed confused, then huffed.

Sarah huffed, then hummed, blowing more bubbles in the air.

Chinook moved closer, clapping servos on a bubble popping it, then looking at his servos as if surprised.

(Chinook will easily come to you. Rustwind will follow.)

Sarah replied to Ratchet, (I noticed that. Rustwind will need help with his confidence.)

(Just don't help him get as bad as Starscream,) Ratchet grumbled.

It took ten minutes to get Chinook to stand beside her, watching bubbles.

She now had a conundrum. Set down the bubbles and risk breaking the calm she'd grown, or not finish the bath.

"Hand it over," Ratchet harrumphed.

Sarah looked up, into his holoform's face, smiled, "Sure."

Ratchet scowled, his human facsimile examining the bubble wand and container, "You have strange ways."

"Children like bubbles. Chinook certainly does," she hummed at the transfixed Chinook.

"Ra?" Chinook asked, pointing at Ratchet's holoform.

She smiled at Ratchet's crossed expression, "Ratchet, atar."

"Ra?" Chinook cocked his helm.

"Yes, it's me," Ratchet snorted, then blew a stream of bubbles, humming at the same time.

Chinook looked at Sarah, then Ratchet, "Ra? Ra."

"Sounds like he's cheering you on," Sarah teased.

"Primus forbid that. I'm here to help them to their first bath."

Between them, they managed to get Chinook to sit in front of her, allow her to rub him down.

Carefully, she started getting the deeper junk, moving slowly and humming.

Before long he was humming, his little wings flapping contentedly as he popped bubbles with his fingertips.

Sarah hummed a song from her childhood as the seams practically squeaked with cleanliness. Rustwind touched a bubble finally, then retreated behind Sarah in fright.

Sarah paused to stroke his helm, calming him slowly.

"Chinook is good. Coax Rustwind for his cleaning," Ratchet somehow got a huge bubble to form, then sent it drifting across the room.

Chinook took off after it, chittering in excitement.

"Come on Rustwind. I want you clean."

The worried look in his optics concerned her.

He hugged her, shivering.

"I know, you got scared when you arrived," she purred softly, "So many large and strange people, then being scrubbed without warning."

Rustwind made a distressed noise.

"You ran and I'm betting Chinook followed. Then you found me, right?"

Rustwind chittered softly, burrowing into her side.

Rubbing his back, she hummed, "I bet you'll be much happier when you are all clean. The grit in your joints must be unpleasant."

Slowly, he eased to sit in front of her.

Moving slowly, she cleaned him, removing junk and mud as gently as she could.

When she was done, he was humming softly, though he didn't leave her side.

"I hope you'll be more confident next time, Rustwind," she hugged him.

Turning, she looked at Ratchet. His expression looked embarrassed.

"Ratchet?"

He glanced at her, then nodded to the doorway.

Sarah blinked.

All the hatchlings crowded in the wash racks. The few Cybertrionians left behind watched with bafflement.

"Recall I said adults hum when happy and comfortable?"

Sarah blinked, then snorted, "I take it when one hatchling is happy all the others want to be happy?"

"I planned for our two," Ratchet grumped, then rolled his eyes at Chinook and Rustwind answering him.

(Mark, could you call the cleaning team to the wash racks. I need help with the hatchlings and their first deep clean. I need more bubble wands as well if some larger jury rigged ones can be made.)

(Sure thing, Chief. Lennox and Epps were looking for you. I let then know where to find you.)

(Any idea why? I'm on Medical Leave)

(Nope. I asked if I could help, or John, but they said no.)

Sarah looked at the cross expression on Ratchet's face, "You know sometimes they need me. Maybe it's for the new team."

"No, Ironhide has them in servo."

A hatchling ran up to her, bounced in place.

"Alright, I get it. Clean time," Sarah turned then blinked at Rustwind holding out a rag.

She hummed, getting a timid one in return.

Lennox and Epps arrived with the cleaning team.

Sarah organized them into teams of two, a human to clean, a Cybertronian to distract with bubbles. The Cybertronians started a contest for who could make the best bubbles.

Rustwind helped her, handing her things mostly in the right order, rinsing rags as she handed them to him.

Chinook raced about with the hatchlings, popping bubbles happily.

Epps asked, "We talked with Wheelie. He gave us locations for the Seekers he knew about on Earth. Witwicky confirmed they matched what he showed them before they found Jetfire. We want to know the best way to handle getting them here."

Sarah pondered that, asking the universe a few questions, then looked over at Jetfire who sulked in the doorway, "Jetfire, are the other Seekers as bad off as you were? Sleeping until they had energy?"

"Most wait for you spinal-cord afts made planes suitable for us. Four of them were deep space explorers. Your ships are," he made a disgusted noise.

"Child like compared to what you need," she summarized, "If say a team collected their bodies, would they attack?"

"Depends," he rubbed his chin, frowned, then folded his arms angrily, "You made me lose my beard."

"Grow a new one that is better," she countered, turning to Lennox and Epps, "I would suggest you have Wheelie take you to them and gently transport them to a nearby base for pick-up. Human contingent with one or two Cybertronians in vehicle form. If they are as bad off as Jetfire was, they'd need a jolt to become active again, or a threat."

"The sooner the better. The anti-Cybertrionian groups are coming out in force," Lennox sighed, "We meet aliens who want to help us and they want them off our planet."

"To be frank, Lennox, this world has been both of ours a long time. The pyramid machine was built before civilization began. Perhaps they prompted us to make our own civilization and band together."

"Until all are one," Ratchet murmured unhappily, "Humans have Decepticons just like we do. How will you ever become more if the few drive the rest forward?"

Sarah laughed, "Ratchet, we are very herd like in our mentality. A leader with a promising vision will lead the rest. Some of the herd seek to become the next leader and drive the herd to their vision, while others support the current leader in their rush to the 'promised land'. We'll get there. Hopefully we'll learn from the history of both our peoples to form a future greater than either apart."

Jetfire guffawed, "Sounds like Cybertron with the disastrous Sentinel Prime in charge. He wanted a golden age where the few in power got all the benefits but the rest of us worked ourselves to death."

"Then we need both Optimus Prime and Starscream to unite with a promising human leader to lead both peoples to a better tomorrow. Though I understand if the human leaders will have to be found with each generation as the old falters."

She would work as long as she could to that bright future. It took hundreds of years to get to this place in time and many generations.

Looking down into Rustwind's face, she hoped the change would be there when Rustwind reached adulthood, long pass any human grand children she may have were dust on the wind.


End file.
